


City of Lost Angels

by ll72



Series: Slayers and the City [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal, Buffy and Dawn angst, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Set in porn industry, Strap-Ons, double-anal, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 118,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: This a sequel to my Big City Sin.After the fall of Sunnydale Dawn and Buffy’s relationship has deteriorated to such an extent that Dawn ran away to LA and, after meeting Cordelia Chase, has become a porn star. Willow discovered this and tracked her down, but on returning with the news to Buffy the Slayer disowned her sister.  Meanwhile, in Cleveland, Buffy is struggling with her role in leading the Slayer’s Council and has also been shocked to discover she likes women after she fucked Faith.





	1. 1

It was a good thing that looks didn’t kill, thought Cordelia Chase, cos otherwise she’d be dead and not in a nice fluffy drifting off to sleep way, but in agonisingly, blood curdling, lots of screaming type of way. The porn star tried to ignore Buffy’s killing stare and concentrate on what the priest was saying over the graveside. It wasn’t really that good – it was like he hadn’t known Wesley, Gunn or Fred/Illyria; and certainly he didn’t know that the ashes that were scattered on the earth and coffins were the two souled vampires, Angel and Spike. Cordy had known them so she wiped away a tear, a real one, she wished she was good enough an actress to fake. 

The priest started talking about family, mainly for Fred’s parents – the only people apart from current and ex-members of the Sunnydale scoobies to be there. (If one ignored the couple of policemen in the background looking on. After all when two badly torn up bodies were found in an alley and another discovered in the house of mysterious millionaire, who was also missing. And if one of the alley bodies was a gang member with a rap sheet as long as your arm, even if the convictions were minor, it was no surprise the police had put it down as a gangland murder rather than a last stand against demonic forces). Cordy looked up from the grave; it seemed Buffy wasn’t that interested in the family sermon either as she was glaring at Cordelia from across the hole. Cordelia tried a trademark Charisma smile, a beam that had made a million cocks go hard; it didn’t work with the Slayer – the gulf between them was much wider than the grave.

It wasn’t fair, thought Cordy, it was hardly her fault that Buffy’s sister had run away from home to become a porn star. In fact it was lucky that Cordelia had been around to put her up and help her with contacts, otherwise God knew what the little nymphomaniac would be doing, but it was likely to be more at the street end of the sex business than the fame and fortune end. Trouble was from the look on Buffy’s face the older Summers wasn’t seeing it in the same way. The only good thing was at least Dawn had skipped the funeral, otherwise the glares from Buffy would be matched by those from Dawn, likely culminating in the two sisters cat-fighting in the cemetery. Cordy glanced at the others: Giles standing straight paying his last respects to a fellow Watcher and Xander torn between staring at his gorgeous ex-girlfriend’s tight black dress and ignoring her. Finally Willow also torn between checking out the porn cutie she’d banged a couple of months ago and supporting her friend by staring daggers at self-same porn cutie. Cordelia decided that she wouldn’t be hanging around for reminisces at the end of funeral…

*

The motorbike’s engine was hot, though not as hot as its rider was and she knew it. Faith Lehane pulled off her helmet and twisted her head like she was in an advert for shampoo sending her dark hair whipping round her face. Her leathers clung to her frame like wrapping paper, accentuating her bosom and slim, but firmly toned body. And her smile was alluring and sensual, bright red lips pursed against a pale skin. She turned her head towards the two bouncers standing next to a peeling wooden door of an almost hidden club, smiling as she reached for her panniers. They thought she was express delivery come with a package, or perhaps from their yellowing eyes and lascivious smiles they thought she was the package.

“Surprise boys,” she said as she brought a pair of stakes out from the panniers, twirling them in her hands like they were six shooters and she was the sheriff. The two vamps went for her, leaping forward like wolves snarling for a kill. It wasn’t the right thing to do, Faith Lehane was no doe startled in the forest, but a Slayer and one of the best at that. Her arms shot out, perfectly angled and the two vamps stopped, slow looks of surprise crossing their faces before they tumbled into dust. 

The brunette flicked a tiny speck of vamp from her jacket, the ashes stuck to it way too easily. Then, satisfied she was prepared, she kung fu kicked an entrance, shattering the wooden frame and sending the door exploding inwards. She could hear the startled squeaks and squeals as she stepped through the dust and haze into the darkened bar. She wouldn’t have been any good as a Slayer if her eyes weren’t able to adjust easily from the moonlight outside to a room who’s only lighting were a couple of small slits of windows, covered in brown paper. There were a couple of tables and chairs, a few mattresses tossed on the floor and the bar was a couple of upturned crates – the only other furniture was a pool table, its cloth ripped and torn. It was a sty, though it wasn’t as bloody as some of the vampire hangouts the Slayer had hit.

“Hey, you forgot to send me an invite,” Faith smiled. A dozen pairs of eyes were gazing at her, some the deep, soulless eyes of vamps, dark and evil, aged beyond comprehension and damned for eternity. Some were human, dulled by blood loss and hopelessness – the lowest of the low, those who gave themselves to vampires for a brief moment of ecstasy and joy. And one pair that belonged to the bar owner, which were filled with anger. He had a sweet gig here, the vamps paid well for the club’s secrecy, and sure sometimes one went too far, but an enterprising man knew how to dispose of blood drained bodies.

“Bitch,” he hissed as he smashed a bottle and went for her.

Faith’s palm took him under the jaw, she could feel it dislocating and hear the crunch of his teeth smashing together so hard that there was major dental work in his future. She’d have liked to do more, she had no doubt he was as evil as the vampires, probably worse – at least they had no souls, he had, he made choices. Unfortunately he was human and she wasn’t stupid enough to make the mistake she’d made with the Deputy Mayor. She let the unconscious scumbag fall, making no effort to slow his descent. She looked at the rest of them, two vamps were sitting at a table, their mouths still attached to a couple of human wrists, the owners of which were slumped barely conscious in their seats. A few other humans were sitting against the walls, drying blood covering their necks and wrists and breasts, they tried to focus but couldn’t. The last two vampires were on a mattress bent over a topless teen, so skinny she was almost anorexic; their heads had twisted round to look at Faith and she could see the blood dripping from their mouths.

The Slayer smiled and gestured with her thumb over her shoulder to the door, “Living breathing people, scram. Vamps you can stay, any of you beat me you can suck me dry.”

There wasn’t exactly a tumble for the door, more a slow shuffle from some of the more lively junkies, with some of their brethren too zapped even to do that. Faith sighed, she would have preferred to have a bit more space to fight, now she’d have to make sure she didn’t accidentally trample a comatose blood donor or let the vamps grab one as a hostage. Luckily vampire number one was too arrogant to even think of that as he leapt at her… she stabbed out with her stake…

*

“Here she is, Best newcomer AVN award winner… Dawnie Springs!” the announcer boomed into the microphone, almost running from the stage as the music started to boom and this year’s ‘Best newcomer’ from porn’s premier awards sashayed out onto the stage dressed like a Catholic Schoolgirl in a priest’s fantasy. She moved to the pole in the centre of the stage and began to twist herself round it in time with the music, before swinging round one final time so that her back was to the audience. She bent down to touch her toes and flipped up the short skirt to show her teeny thong, before straightening up and closing in on the pole, rubbing her body up and down. 

The teen brunette could hear the appreciation from the crowd, whispers and murmurs and guttural moans. Her hands played with her blouse buttons before turning round and showing the audience her half-undone top. The approval heightened, chairs scraping as the men, and a few women, adjusted them to make sure they got the best look of the porn starlet. Dawn’s tongue played seductively over her lips as she pulled her blouse so that it went half way down her arms, leaving her shoulders uncovered. She turned again, wiggling her ass sexily, her hips twisting to the music. Her lithe fingers undid the rest of the buttons and as she turned back to face the audience she shrugged it off, leaving her top only covered by a sexy push-up black bra. She teasingly played with the hook at the front, undoing it quickly and then rebuttoning it again. The audience let out a collective gasp and sigh at her tantalisation, but they didn’t worry – porn stars in strip clubs would only stayed clothed for so long. And as if to proof them right off went her short skirt, leaving her in thong, bra and heels.

She danced back to the pole and began to rub herself over it, moaning like it was pleasuring her, her face twisting and contorting in fake throes of ecstasy. But if her orgasms were obviously fake and designed to titillate the audience her excitement was real, for the young exhibitionist stripping in public was a real turn-on, perhaps not as much as getting fucked on film, but not miles behind. And it paid - she was getting a cool two and half thou for one evening’s dancing, five hundred more than she’d been paid for her last double anal – though the orgasms Dawn had got from two huge dicks in her butt at the same time was worth the five hundred. She turned away from the pole and this time as she unhooked her bra she didn’t swiftly cover herself up, but pulled it away from her titties, bouncing and jiggling them as she tossed the bra to the back of the stage.

She could almost feel the waves of lust from the audience as they watched her gyrate and wheel, twisting away from them and arching her back to display her tattoo and then twirling back to juggle her titties. She swung away again, her thumbs sliding down to a pair of hooks on the elastic in her thongs. When she turned back the thongs were split in two and her shaven pussy was bare and on display. She dropped the panties and slid a hand down to her pussy, spreading it with two fingers whilst her middle one slid in. There was a visible gasp of appreciation and excitement as she masturbated live on stage. 

The cheers got wilder as the teen dropped down onto the edge of the stage, dangling her feet over the parapet as she spread open her legs. The nearest audience members were just feet away, able to see everything as she began to touch herself, opening the hole as she rubbed at her clit with her thumb. “Oooohh,” Dawn moaned in excitement, no fake pleasure this time as she pressed at her bud and probed at her pussy, “Ooooohhh, yessss.”

She licked her lips sensually and gave the lucky businessman in the seat nearest her the dirtiest smile she had. He slurped at his drink, open mouth, tie undone, staring at her as she pushed harder into her cunt. Her other hand slid over her boobs, playing with her sensitive nipples, making them stiff and erect, gripping and cupping at one tit and then the other. Her finger moved harder. She’d have preferred dick or dildo, but this was as hard as this club went… She shoved harder and faster, thrusting the digit into herself. Yeah cock was better, thought Dawn, but fingers could be fun too, if you knew where to hit; and you were being made hornier and hornier knowing dozens of people were just feet away getting as turned on as you were. She moaned and gasped, as the orgasm hit her, her head thrusting back and her titties out.

Harder and harder she pounded, driving her fingers deep into her cunt. Fuck you Buffy, if you could see me now. “Oooohhh, yessss, oooohh, urrrhhhh, urrrhhh,” her back arched and her insides curdled, her cunt dripped cum, covering her fingers with her warm juice. She hammered at her G-spot, digitally penetrating herself with a passion, increasing the intensity of the orgasm welling up in her, “Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, aaaaarrrhhh.”

She screamed and squealed, shaking and shuddering to the audience’s delight. Her body tensed and relaxed and tensed again, her titties bouncing like a pair of balls on a trampoline. She closed her eyes and shrieked again as her fingers did their work, “AAAArrrrghhh.”

She collapsed backwards on the stage as the audience hooted and cheered; that had been a real turn on the teen thought; she’d go have a quick shower and then take a prowl and sell a few autographed nude glossies…

*

“Nice funeral,” Giles remarked, like he was talking about the weather. 

Buffy could see him look in the car mirror checking her out. She straightened up in the back seat of the hire car and nodded, “Yes, it was kinda nice as funerals go” she didn’t want him thinking she was depressed. She wasn’t; that was the depressing thing. She had barely known Gunn or Fred/Illyria and whilst she had known Wesley better, their past meant they weren’t buddies, bosom or otherwise. But she’d known Angel and Spike, both of them intimately, she had been in love with one and told the other she loved him. But she felt nothing more than a vague regret that their ashes were mixed in with the dirt that was shovelled on their friend’s coffins. She should have felt more…

“It was sweet of Cordelia to turn up,” Giles said, his eyes flicked to the mirror again and Buffy was aware that Xander’s were doing the same as beside her Willow casually turned her head. 

For a moment Buffy wondered if the feelings of sadness she should be having were being swamped by anger at seeing Cordelia Chase. But no, she didn’t think she’d have been tearful anyway, she’d said goodbye to Angel years ago – it had hurt then, and Spike she had thought was dead when the Hellmouth imploded, that been less painful, though she had mourned him for a few days. No, she had just moved on, for better or for worse, the two dead vampires were tinges of regret, but that was all. Still Cordelia Chase… “I think the skank’s putting on weight. Or else that dress just makes her look weighty.”

“Totally,” agreed Willow.

“Hippo sized,” lied Xander, who Buffy noticed had being giving his ex the eye on through the funeral.

Giles wisely said nothing and concentrated on driving on the right side of the road. Buffy settled back into her seat, looking out as the road shot by, she didn’t really want to talk at the moment. As silence descended in the car and as the traffic began to blur into an endless stream Buffy slipped back into daydreams, including a worryingly one when she started out by spanking Cordy for stealing her sister and ended up fucking her in a lightless dungeon. She pushed it away, not wanting the fantasy to worm its way into her mind; there had been too many of late. Ever since she’d banged Faith it seemed half her dreams were about other women – though seldom of Faith herself, it was as if she’d got that bug out of her system, but had picked one up ten times worse instead.

“I’ve got a date we get back,” Willow said, “with Rona.”

Buffy glanced round; Willow was looking ahead speaking to Giles and Xander. The Slayer momentarily took in the slender neck, the paleness of her skin, the redness of her hair – she was beautiful. Buffy blushed at the thought and forced herself not to think of her friend’s alluring attractiveness, instead she said, “Rona? I didn’t know she was single.” As the head of the Slayers she tried to know her team, but there were too many of them, all seeming to whirl around in a circle of adolescent teenage relationships, with each other, with local guys and, it seemed in many cases, local girls. Her mind went back to the last social she’d attended, at some club/bar where the music was loud and the beer was bad, but cheap. She had left early to kill a vamp. “I thought she was seeing that basketball player from the local school?”

Willow smiled, “That was so last month. She’s dumped him for that girl she saved from a werewolf in the college library, but that didn’t work out either.”

“You’re dating a lot as well recently,” Buffy said, then she realised that she may have sounded jealous, of Willow, of who she was dating and so she quickly added, “Not that that’s bad. I mean it’s good. You should date.”

Willow nodded, “I guess it took me a while to be confident about seeing other girls. I kinda just fell into it with Tara and we were lovers before I even realised I was a lesbian and with Kennedy she took the lead. But now, I know who I am, I can ask women I find attractive out, not hug the wall hoping they might notice me.” 

Buffy smiled, “Good for you.” It was nice Willow was getting laid, at least in their house one of them was; and to her shame she had found herself lying in bed using her Slayer hearing to listen to every grunt and squeak from her friend’s room after a date had gone well. She wondered if Rona would be one where Willow dived down into her pussy and licked it clean, whether the black Slayer would squeak as Willow fucked her, whether she’d rock the bed scissoring the redhead. Buffy blushed at her thoughts and turned back to watch the traffic go by.

*

“So did you see Buffy?” asked Dawn adding unnecessarily, “at the funeral on Tuesday,” as if there was a chance that Cordy had seen her somewhere else.

Cordy paused, waiting as the make-up woman leant over her and touched up the gloss on her lips. The middle-aged woman gave a small nod of satisfaction as the brunette’s lips pursed up for the brush before relaxing and smiling into the mirror. She glanced down at Cordy’s pussy, her brow wrinkling as she decided whether it needed some more talc to whiten the red skin where she’d just shorn the young woman’s hair so that she was as bald as a coot. She obviously decided that it did as she dipped a pad in the powder and began to dab it over, Cordy opening her legs obediently, letting the woman do her work. As her pussy was primed she turned to Dawn, like her the teenage porn star was dressed only in a lacy suspender belt and knee length socks. She had finished with make-up and was busy prepping her butt with a thin dildo, working it in and out of the hole so that it was nice and ready for the scene; her new belly-button ring jiggled as she pushed the toy in and out. She looked questioningly at Cordy, “So was she there?”

“Yes,” Cordy paused, “She was. And Willow, Giles and Xander.”

“So what did they say?” Dawn asked with a smile, “I bet Buffy’s pissed that I’m making it.”

“Livid,” agreed Cordy.

“So what did she say?” Dawn asked again, her face suddenly contorting and turning as she pressed the toy deep and found a sensitive spot.

“We didn’t speak,” admitted Cordy, “She just scowled at me all the way through the sermon; and if I’d stuck around I was guessing that she’d push me in the grave and shovel earth on top, not have a heart to heart on how much she misses you.” 

Dawn looked vaguely disappointed, but before the teen could say anything more the make-up woman looked up from Cordy’s cunt. “You’re done with make-up. You want me to tell the Director you’re ready or do you want to spend five minutes working on your asshole?”

“Give me five,” confirmed Cordelia. She stood up and looked around for her dildo.

“Have mine,” said Dawn and pulled the toy out of her ass, “I’m prepped.”

“Thanks,” Cordelia said and took the toy. She reached behind, one hand pulling at her cheeks as with the other she began to push the toy in. It was thinner and narrower than a real cock, not something that she would normally use for pleasure. She jerked at the toy, feeling her ass loosen up enough for the huge dick, but not enough that the camera would pick up anything but a firm, tight hole. She continued to prep herself, turning round to watch the others.

Dawn was over talking to their co-star, Jon Don, he was even nuder than they were, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of headphones, which he’d slid from his ears to round his neck as he talked to Dawn. In one hand he held an old-fashioned personal stereo with CD, whilst with the other he stroked his large ten incher, keeping it erect. Beyond him and a laughing Dawnie was the Director, Billy and his camera and sound guys, the three of them in a huddle as they talked through the last technical aspects of the shoot. A few feet away the stills’ photographer was fiddling with his camera as he mentally made up the shots in his mind. Finally there was the make-up lady and her assistant, standing next to the table with the cold drinks and some nibbles, the two-middle aged women partaking of both as they waited.

Cordy pulled the dildo out of her ass, if it hadn’t made her cum, it still had left a nice tingle and she knew it wouldn’t take much for it to move from happy contentment to screaming pleasure, a nice big dick would certainly do it. She walked over to Dawn and Jon, “I’m really looking forward to this shoot,” she smiled. She wasn’t lying; she’d worked with Jon a number of times before and he had one of the best dicking techniques she had received as well as being a genuinely nice guy. And as for working with Dawn again… she was definitely Cordelia’s favourite co-star, female or male.

The teen was smiling at Jon, “Cordy’s being telling me all about you.”

“All good, I hope,” Jon smiled, showing his white teeth as he continued to gently tug at his erect dick.

“Nothing but… which was isn’t a pun,” smiled Cordelia.

“It is,” corrected Dawn with a grin, “but I’m really looking forward as well.”

“Hell,” Jon shrugged and gave a grunty laugh, “The pleasure’s all mine. I’m just a work-a-day cock on legs, and I’m getting to fuck Charisma Carpenter, last year’s AVN award winner and this years best newcomer, Dawnie Springs. It’s gonna be a blast…”

“That’s what Cordy said, all over her face last time I heard,” grinned Dawn.

“I was left dripping, in more ways than one,” her fellow brunette said smiling as she remembered.

Before they could continue with the conversation, Billy the Director came over. He stopped in front of them, “You all know the schedule.” He gestured towards the make-up table where three A4 sheets sat, containing a list of the sex acts and the positions. The three porn stars nodded, all were professionals, they’d done their work – not that it needed much, this wasn’t a scene with any story behind it, just a pure jack-off shoot for a website that liked them hard, but shallow. Even though they knew it Billy quickly ran through the schedule, making sure they knew what they were doing, when and in what position. That finished he clapped his hands, “So everyone ready?”

The three stars all confirmed they were, Jon taking off his headphones and giving them to the make-up assistant before lying naked on the bed, his cock sticking up like a flagpole. Dawnie and Cordelia moved to either side of the bed, standing just out of shot as camera rolled and the Director shouted, “Action.”

For a few seconds the shot was off Jon stroking his large cock. But the Director knew that, whilst the viewers liked to know the female co-stars were going to get filled by something way over average, if they wanted to fixate on the male organ they’d wouldn’t be watching a Charisma Carpenter or Dawnie Springs movie. He gave his two main stars the nod, “Prowl in like you’re panthers.” He made a sign of a claw.

Cordelia didn’t think like a big cat, she wasn’t old enough to be a cougar, but she did come slinking in like she was a cat looking for a bowl of warm wet milk… or at least pussy looking for something white and gooey in it. Opposite her Dawn was sashaying in, wiggling her sexy ass and the tattoo above it at the camera. Almost in unison the two porn stars got onto the bed. Dawnie’s head moved upwards towards Jon’s, their mouths locking together as they began to kiss, his hand moving from his dick to cup and massage her titty. Cordy felt she still got the better deal, her head and mouth moving down to his cock to lick and slide round his hairless balls and up his huge member.

His spare hand rubbed through her hair, mussing it, but acting as encouragement to lick it. “Mmmnnn, yeah, Charisma,” he groaned as Dawn stopped making out with him and began to move her mouth down between his firm pecs and sternum. “Yeah, baby, that’s good.” 

Round and round Cordy’s tongue moved, lapping round the thick cock with the expertise of a born slut. From the corner of her eye she could see Dawn approaching and she pulled back to concentrate on one side, allowing the other free for the teen. Dawnie’s tongue moved enthusiastically out, slipping and licking at the huge dick as her hand reached out and began to rub the top of it. Below her Cordy’s hand was stroking at the member, her palm drying the skin even as her tongue lubricated it again. Above her she could hear the grunts and pants of Jon’s excited breathing, his body as stiff as his cock as the two porn starlets promised him heaven.

And delivered. Dawn opened her mouth and slid it down over the cock, her jaw stretching as she took its thickness. Cordy’s tongue moved lower as her mouth opened and she began to suck in the ball sack, slurping at the mottled flesh as her hands played over the porn stud’s hard thighs. She watched Dawn’s head bob up and down, the teen greedily sucking at the huge dick; behind her Cordy could hear the snap of the camera as the stills photographer took shot after shot of her friend’s blow-job. Dawn moved down deeper, the dick first pushing hard against her cheek and then slipping from that and pronging up her throat. 

“Oh, fuck, Dawnie,” gasped Jon, his hand lightly pushing at the back of her head as the teen’s eyes widened. Cordy continued her licking and lapping as Dawn dribbled down the dick. “Oh fuck.” Jon gasped again.

“Cordelia’s turn,” said Billy from the sideline.

Dawnie reluctantly pulled her head, licking her lips and letting the saliva drop out as she disengaged. Cordelia’s mouth was open and down on the huge dick in seconds, her jaw stretching so much to accommodate its thickness that it began to ache. She moved down further, ignoring the soreness and just enjoying the wet taste of his dick coated in her friend’s spit. She had sucked so many large pricks that her jaw was soon used to it and she relaxed, pushing herself further down, watching as Dawnie replaced her in licking and sucking at the bottom of Jon’s shaft and balls.

“Oh shit, Charisma, suck my cock good,” Jon’s hand pressed on the back of her head; there was no force but a lot of encouragement. The brunette went with it, swallowing more of his dick and coming down so far that her lips were almost touching Dawn’s. “Ooohh, yeah, fuck,” groaned Jon, relaxing his grip so that Cordy went up again, her mouth leaving a trail of saliva. She paused for a second, hearing the snap of the camera, then down again. The video cameraman was kneeling on the bed, filming in close-up. Cordy and Dawn ignored him, concentrating on sucking and slurping at their co-stars cock. Jon grunted again, “Fuck yeah, Charisma, fucking yeah.”

Up and down Cordy bobbed, her mouth working round the dick, making it ease into her throat and against the taste-buds, washing it with her spit as her eyes opened wider and watered. The cameraman moved closer, almost knocking Dawnie out of the way as he zoomed in on the twentysomething porn star’s lips clamped round the engorged dick. The brunette moved slowly upwards with a slurpy, sucking sound, leaving the cock soaked and shaking. Then she went down, her spit dribbling between her lips and her eye shadow running as the dick pressed at the back of her throat. Below her Dawn’s tongue dabbed and dived at Jon’s balls, leaving them as clean and shiny as his erect penis.

“Okay, take five,” Billy called, “Cordy, Dawnie you want to touch up your make-up?”

*

Buffy had taken Kennedy and a couple of trainee Slayers on patrol last night, so she didn’t know how well Willow’s date with Rona had gone. Though the thudding of the bed against the wall and the sound of giggles and shrieks from Willow’s room suggested it had gone pretty well. The blonde Slayer stretched as she was awakened by the other Slayer’s and the witch’s energetic screwing next door, automatically her hand crawled down to her pussy, itching with desire. And then stopped, drawing back. Buffy blushed, what was she doing about to finger herself to the sounds of her best-friend fucking? She wasn’t some sort of out of control horny teenager, she was twenty four and if she was single, that was cos saving the world took precedence over finding a man. She emphasised the word ‘man’ in her mind as she looked at the clock on her bedside table and decided it was late enough to get up; she had some planning to do before the meeting of the Slayer’s council at midday.

She got out of bed and walked across the landing to the shower. Quickly she divested herself of her clothes and stepped in, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against her skin. She could have stayed in there for ages, luxuriating in the steam, allowing her fingers to explore her firm body and tight cunt. But there wasn’t time and as soon as she clean, she stepped out and dried herself.

Downstairs in the kitchen she put on the coffee and made herself some late breakfast, eating it as she started to go through the paperwork – first an ongoing legal fight to get her hands on the accounts of the now defunct Watcher’s council. Then reports on new Slayers – one discovered two days ago in Moscow, another flying in today from Reykjavik with her parents and sister. More reports of a demon in New Mexico, Vampires in Hong Kong and an unnamed horror haunting a small town twenty miles from Rome. And then there was LA – it was a hive for demonic and mystical evil, but whilst Angel Investigations had been operating they had been able to keep it contained. However, with the members of Angel Investigations either in coffins or sprinkled in the earth over them Slayers would need to step-in and set up a small base there, more rent they could hardly afford and more Slayers…

Buffy sighed, she’d discuss it with the rest of the council after lunch. In the meantime she needed to go over to the gym and put in some training time; she knew if she slacked a lot of the younger Slayers would follow her example. And that would get them killed.

*

Billy mouthed something. “What?” Dawn asked and then realised that she was shouting, Jon's headphones really did deaden the noise. She pulled them off and passed them back to the grinning porn star. “Sorry,” she blushed at the Director, “What did you say?”

The man grinned, obviously used to having to deal with naked porn stars bopping with headphones in the break, “I was just asking if you’re ready to go back?”

The teen looked at Cordy and Jon, her fellow porn stars were nodding, draining their cool sodas and placing them back on the table. Dawn nodded as well, draining her own fresh orange juice. She glanced at Cordelia as the three of them walked over to the bed, like her the older brunette had had her make-up touched up during the break so that it was impossible to tell that she’d been deep-throating a dick twenty minutes before. She looked as fresh as a daisy and raring to go; Dawn was as well. She loved shooting with Cordy, the more experienced porn star wasn’t a limelight hogger, allowing Dawn both her share of dick and movie time, and she was more than willing to also share her knowledge and expertise, filming with Cordelia was like taking a master-class in porn theatre. 

Jon got onto the bed, lying down on his back. Cordelia followed on after him, her back facing towards him as she squatted over his dick. Both the video and stills cameramen positioned themselves as the brunette gripped her butt cheeks and, prying them apart, slowly impaled her butt on his huge member. Dawn watched as her friend’s face contorted in pleasure as the dick entered her ass, sliding up the prepped hole like a key in a lock, perhaps a stiff lock, but a lock nonetheless. The older brunette began to work herself up and down, getting used to the thick meaty member in her and working a rhythm. The stills cameraman clicked a few times and the video cameraman hoisted his equipment on his shoulder as Billy turned, “Okay, Dawn in you join and we can start shooting.”

“Sure,” Dawn bounded onto the bed enthusiastically and cast a quick look at the cameramen to make sure they were ready. At their nod she moved forward to grab Cordy’s mouth in a passionate kiss, her lips locking with the ass-fucking brunette and her tongue pressing in. Her friend’s mouth pushed back at her and the other’s tongue flickering against hers. Dawn kissed and mouthed, her hands sliding down over Cordy’s shuddering sides and waist and then back up again, feeling the young women’s warmth and the vibrations as she bounced on the dick. Their tongues twisted around again, driving against each other as Dawn’s hands continued to explore.

“That’s looking good, carry on downwards,” Billy called from the sidelines.

“MMmnnn,” Dawn’s mouth disconnected from Cordy’s as she began to do as directed, her eyes travelling to Cordy’s bouncing tits and heaving belly, as her hands followed the contours of Cordy’s side, making the shape of an hourglass as they moved from her waist to hips. Licking her lips she moved her head lower.

“Ooooohh, aaaarrghhh, yesssss,” Cordy gasped and moaned, her body shuddering as she slammed her ass up and down on the dick.

Dawn got down opposite it, her own hand spreading her pussy and sliding a finger into it, fingering herself. Watching Cordy get a cock in her ass wasn’t the hottest thing ever, getting anally fucked herself had to be hotter, but it was still damned hot. The teen looked at the dick pounding in and out for a few more moments, taking in the way that her friend’s cheeks seemed to be clamped round it and that her cunt seemed to pulsate and leak even without a direct touch. “Aaaaarrrgghh, uurrrrrrhhh, yesssss, fuuucckk!” Cordy screamed, breaking Dawn out of her brief trance.

The teen’s tongue moved round her lips and she moved in, kissing and slurping at the wet twat, before sliding down and dabbing at the dick as it shot up her friend’s anal chute. With Dawn’s encouragement Jon was moving faster and harder, pounding at Cordy’s hole, slamming it open. Dawn watched it, whizzing in and out of her friend. The teen was wet one of her fingers sliding over her cunt as the other probed and pushed at Cordelia’s, trying to feel the dick as it rammed against the brunette’s ass wall. She continued to move her tongue, momentarily sharing the pussy hole with her finger, before sweeping down to try and play with the pounding dick as it shot up, before going lower still to lick and kiss at the ball sack. And then she would slither back to the cunt and start again. The video cameraman was above her, shooting down, taking plenty of footage of the teen combining with the stud to pleasure Cordy. The photographer was at a different angle, shooting from behind Dawnie, taking in her firm butt and Cordy’s sexy body and contorting face. The older brunette squealed again, “Oooohhh, fuuuuckkk, yeaaaahhhh.”

“Let’s move to the hands and knees,” the Director called.

The three porn stars broke apart, gratefully taking cool drinks from the make-up ladies before Cordy got back on the bed on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass, “I’m ready.”

“Me too,” Dawnie had climbed over on top of her friend, resting her pussy on the brunette’s back and was leaning forward, reaching for Cordy’s buttocks and pulling them apart.

“Me three,” grinned Jon as he guided his dick into the open hole.

“Me four,” said the photographer and the video cameraman put up a thumb to show he too was ready.

“Let’s fuck, action,” said Billy.

The cock began to pound at Cordy’s asshole, thrusting deep into the chute. Dawn was leaning face down, her tongue playing at the crack of Cordy’s asshole, licking at the valley between the cheeks. It tasted of salt and gel, sweat and anal lubricant combining; it tasted of great fucking and kinky anal, Cordy squealing as her butt was banged and licked. Dawn’s tongue continued to flick, probing down the crack and shivering as the cock brushed under it on the way into Cordelia’s asshole. The older brunette screamed in pleasure, “Oooohh, aaaaarggghhh, fuck my ass, fuck my ass!”

Dawn used Cordy’s back as a masturbation aid, rubbing and rolling her wet pussy over the brunette’s arching spine, feeling the vertebrae push at her cunt. A trail of pussy juice followed her, making Cordy’s skin shine under the lights. Dawn could see the photographer, kneeling down to take shot after shot of her twat pressing over her friend; thinking about guys (and girls) masturbating over the pictures made her hotter and she moved quicker, shuddering and shaking and lifting her head to moan and cry in pleasure, “Ohhh, urrrhhh.”

Below her Cordy was moaning as Jon continued to thrust into her ass, ramming aside the cheeks, making them wobble and shudder as he thrust in. Dawn leant forward again, her tongue sliding down the gap between the buttocks to tickle at the man’s dick, wet with lube and hard with lust. Jon panted and slammed harder, as if it was his aim to send his dick so speedily into Cordy that Dawn wouldn’t have a chance to clean it. The teen’s tongue dipped out further, no longer attempt to lick, just leaving hanging so that the big dick pushed at it as it pounded past and into Cordy.

“Yeah, baby, yeah,” Jon gasped, though whether he was talking to Cordy and her fuckable ass or Dawn and her lithe tongue was hard to tell. 

“Okay pull it out now,” barked the Director.

Immediately Jon pulled out his huge member. Dawn lifted her head from her friend’s butt and slid her lips round the throbbing dick. She bobbed up and down, sucking sensually at the cock, tasting the lube and Cordy’s butt, sweetness and bitterness combined. Jon’s hands were holding the back of her head, using it as leverage as he rocked and pushed his member into the teen’s mouth. He wasn’t fucking as hard as when he had been pounding Cordy’s anus, but it was still slamming in, hammering at Dawn’s cheek and filling her mouth. “Fuck baby, yeah,” panted Jon and there was no confusion about who he was talking to. Dawn bobbed, sucking greedily as her naked body rolled over her friend’s back. She knew that for a moment she was the star, all eyes and cameras focussed on her; she gave it her all, taking the cock as deep as she could, energetically bouncing her head and wiggling her body sexily.

“Well done, you’re all doing great, let’s take a short break,” Billy called.

Jon pulled his cock out f Dawn’s mouth and the teen gasped in some air, smiling up at him as he gave her his hand to help her up. She stood and jumped off the bed as Jon gallantly helped Cordy to stand. The three of them walked over to the drink’s table, helping themselves to some orange juice. The make-up lady walked up, eyeing them like she suspected them of grand larceny, “Dawn you need a touch up on the eye-shadow.” She gestured the teen over to the make-up chair. Dawn downed her drink and went over, sitting still as her eye shadow was reapplied, follow by a dash of lip gloss where it had been rubbed away by too enthusiastic a cock gobble. The woman finally stepped back, “That’ll do.” 

Dawn stood up. Billy and the techies were clustered in a circle still, talking about the next shots. Dawnie picked up the dildo and walked over to where Jon and Cordy were standing, talking next to the drinks table. They turned to her as she approached and she started to reloosen her hole with the toy, “What you talking about?”

“Just saying what we’ve got on next. Jon’s doing an anal with Sabrina – y’know her? Cute blonde chick?” Cordy replied.

Dawn frowned trying to connect a name and face, “I think vaguely, I’ve not worked with her.”

“She pretty hot,” said Cordy, turning to Jon she said, “You’ll have fun.”

“Yeah, I did a scene with her a couple months back she’s pretty energetic, but too loud for my personal tastes, but there seems to be fans of the high-pitched screamers. So what about you? Who’s next?”

“I’m doing a lesbian scene with a newbie Milf called Jay.”

“I think I know her,” nodded Jon, “Big tits, blonde curly hair, very fuckable?”

“Haven’t seen her,” answered Cordy, “but my agent said the Producer told him she was stacked and enthusiastic, he said she was up for anything.”

“Sure sounds like Jay. I fucked her a couple of weeks ago, y’know Mikey S?” he paused as the others nodded, “We did a dp scene with her, really gave her a hardcore fucking in both holes and then gave her a facial. She was really up for it, we were really banging her like crazy and she was still screaming for more.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” grinned Cordy, “You know I love hard dick, but juicy pussy is also a must have.”

“What about you Dawn? What you got next?” Jon turned to her

“I’m doing a bukkake scene tomorrow. Should be fun, there’s six guys and I’m supposed to fuck them all, then suck and toss them until they cum over me. I’ll need to shower after…” the teen smiled, she was looking forward to it.

“You three ready to start again?” Billy called over.

“Yeah,” called Dawnie, pulling the toy out of her ass and placing it on the table. She walked over to the bed and lay on her back. 

Cordy was next up, kneeling over Dawnie’s face so that her pussy was comfortably nuzzled against the teen’s lips. Dawnie gave her a quick lick and the porn star giggled, “Behave you. We’re not filming yet.”

“Just practising,” Dawn put on her most innocent voice as she lifted her legs backwards. Cordelia took hold of the calves and pulled them back so they were resting on her shoulder, the angle lifted Dawn’s lower back from the bed and exposed her asshole. She moaned in pleasure as Jon’s cock entered the back hole, pushing down. He gave a few sharp shoves to get in nice and deep, her prepping helping. Then he reached down and began to fondle her clit with his thumb.

“Okay let’s roll. Action,” called Billy.

Dawn gasped in pleasure as Jon’s cock started to thrust down her ass, bashing aside the walls and filling the hole with dick. Even as he pounded her he was sliding a finger into her cunt, exploring round and pressing at her clit, pushing the bud between the labia. And on top of that he and Cordy were locking mouths, kissing passionately as he fucked Dawnie and the brunette rubbed her wet pussy on the teen’s face. Dawn licked up, slurping and kissing at the cunt, dimly aware that the cameraman had pushed his machine just inches from her face and was filming her lithe tongue slapping at her friend’s pussy. “Mmnnnn, urrrhhh,” she moaned as she lapped, loving the taste of Cordy in her mouth.

“Oooohhh,” Cordy squeaked and arched her back, grinding her pussy into Dawn’s face, leaving the teen’s lips and nose soaked with girl-juice. The older brunette shuddered some more as Dawn’s mouth pressed at her cunt and her tongue continued to explore it; then she was leaning forward and making out with Jon.

The stud wasn’t pausing, girding his loins and rocking his waist as he slammed his thick ten incher down Dawnie’s asshole. The teen shuddered and writhed under his hammering, her tongue passing on the enjoyment to Cordelia, making her friend leak even more. The teen grunted in enjoyment, blowing air into the Cordy’s hole, she loved her job, loved being fucked whilst filmed, it was such a turn on knowing that she was being watched now and in the future. And the orgasms were great; Jon was both big and skilled, his huge prick stretching and packing her hole, whilst sending her to orgasmic heaven and leaving her soaking and hot. Her back bent and she arched, letting out a muffled squeal into Cordy. Above her the brunette vibrated and again let go off Jon to gasp and moan, “Oooohhh, yeaaahhh, uuurhhh.”

“Sixty nine her now,” Billy called.

Jon paused long enough for Cordy to rearrange herself, letting go off Dawnie’s legs so that they lay v-shaped on the bed, as she kept her pussy in place, but moved her own mouth so that she was over the teen’s cunt. Jon began to fuck again as Cordy began to lick and lap at her friend’s slit. Dawn gasped and shuddered, the pleasure of the cock deep in her ass being magnified by the touch of tongue on her twat. Jon moved harder, thrusting the dick deep into her. Dawn could smell his sweat, the manly scent mixing with the sweet perfume of Cordy’s cunt juice. “Yeah, fuck, yeah,” the man grunted, “Yeah fuck, fuck.”

Cordy’s tongue lifted from Dawn’s cunt and began to lick at Jon’s dick as it went in and out of her backhole. If they’d been fucking for real Dawn would have complained, said that her pussy should be Cordelia’s priority, but on film Cordelia tonguing a prick as it pounded ass would have the guys watching almost bursting with horniness. She continued to slurp and lick at Cordelia’s hole, even if both the video and stills cameraman were concentrating on the dick, Cordy’s mouth and the teen’s ass, she needed to carry on. It was good manners and it kept the expression of intense pleasure on Cordy’s face and you never knew if suddenly the cameras would shift focus. Cordy grunted and slammed her tongue down the dick so that it was trying to join it in Dawn’s asshole. The stud gasped, “Fuck, baby, fuck, yeah.”

“Uuurrhhh,” Dawn grunted herself, her back bending and arching as the pleasure rose again in her. Cordy’s head dipped down towards her cunt and again the brunette began to service it with her tongue.

“You ready to cum soon?” Billy called.

“I was ready half an hour ago,” grinned Jon back.

“Okay let’s get in the final shot,” the Director said.

Dawn rolled onto her front and got onto her hands and knees. Behind her Cordy knelt, helpfully pulling apart the teen’s cheeks as Jon repositioned his dick in her ass. As soon as it was in he was fucking her, pounding the member deep into her butt-hole. “Ooohhh, yessss, aaaarrggghh,” Dawn shrieked as her she moved her hand to her cunt and began to rub at the wet hole, stuffing her finger up and trying to find her G-spot in the shuddering hole, “AAArrrghh, yeaaah, give it me, give it me!”

Cordy’s hands were still on her ass, keeping the cheeks apart and licking at the crack as the cock went in the hole below. Dawn shook harder, her spine bending like a humpbacked bridge as another orgasm hit her, “Aaaarrghh, yeesssss, aaaarggghhh!” She was so hot she was afire, getting fucked on film as her best friend’s tongue licked down at her ass, threatening to join the dick in the hole, “Aaarrrrghhh fuccckkk me, yeahhhh, aaaarrrrhhhh.”

“I’m gonna cum,” grunted Jon. It was a warning not just to Dawn, but to the cameramen and Cordelia as well. The brunette moved away to give the video cameraman a clear shot. Jon pounded for a few more seconds “I’m cumming.”

Dawn felt the sperm explode into her ass, blasting the hole with slimy warmth. Behind her Jon remained in position as his dick twitched again and a further spurt blasted out and then another and another, until the tunnel was soaked and filled with his cum. He grunted as he withdrew, his cock immediately being replaced by Cordelia’s. She rested her chin on the top of Dawn’s butt cheeks and her hands pulled apart the hole. She smiled for the photographer as he took snap after snap of her beautiful face and the silvery strands of sperm slowly leaking out of her friend’s butt.

“Okay that’s enough for the photos, let see some action for the finale of the shoot,” called Billy.

Cordelia again shifted position, this time so that she was on her hands and knees behind Dawn. Her hands again reached up and pulled apart the teen’s cheeks, except this time she didn’t pose, but brought her face closer, her mouth opening. Dawn gasped and giggled as her friend’s tongue slid into her asshole, swirling around and licking and lapping at the cum. She wiggled a bit, trying to get Cordy in deeper and also to show her sexy butt and tramp-stamp to best effect for any viewer who’d managed to avoid cumming yet. Cordy’s tongue went deeper and faster as she slurped up the white goo. Dawn giggled, “Oh that’s it. That feels so good”

Cordy didn’t reply, but carried on sucking out the cum, her hands prying the cheeks further apart as she tried to get her tongue further into the hole to lick out every last drop of cum. 

“Okay, that’s a wrap,” Billy called, “Fucking hot shoot people.”

*

“I enjoyed last night,” Willow grinned at Rona. 

The black Slayer nodded, “Me too. I had a blast.” She leant into kiss Willow’s cheek, but the redhead was having none of it and turned her head so that Rona either had a choice of the mouth or nothing. Willow guessed right what Rona would choose as the teen’s soft lips pressed onto her own, their mouths opening just enough that both knew it wasn’t platonic. “I better go,” Rona stepped back reluctantly, “I’ve got a kick-boxing sessions with some of the trainees, and I’m already almost late.”

“Okay,” Willow took a step back and smiled as she watched Rona walk away down the corridor to the gym, her sexy ass wiggling under her jeans, a sexy ass that Willow had nailed hard and deep last night. The redhead waited until she had gone before turning the other way down the corridor and heading up the stairs to the conference room. She, like Rona was almost late, but she had a zing in her step; walking on air as her body refused to come down from the heights of pleasure she’d reached last night. Whilst she wasn’t going to pretend the younger Slayer was the love of her life, she had been enthusiastic and skilled, energetic and sexually aware; worth another bout of fate played that way. But if not Willow was finding that she didn’t lack for sexy female company recently – it was if after banging with both Cordy and Dawn had turned Will from an ugly duckling to a swan.

She opened the door of the conference room. Unsurprisingly Buffy was already sitting at the head of the table, frowning as she read some papers. Xander and Giles were over by the coffee machine making some of the tasteless coffee that the machine churned out on demand. Willow joined them, making herself what the sachet ambitiously described as a latte before taking a sit beside Buffy. Giles and Xander joined her, Giles coughing surreptitiously.

Buffy looked up surprised, as if she hadn’t noticed they were here. She quickly glanced round, giving them all a friendly, if swift, smile, “Ready to begin?”

“Yes,” they nodded and Giles began to speak, “Buffy about Angel’s hotel…”

“Sorry Giles, I don’t want to be a total agenda bitch, but can we come to that in item three – LA, if we don’t we’ll be all over the place and I do need to finish on time. I need to debrief to Kennedy and Andrew on their return from seeking out that demon in Peru – we lost two junior Slayers, we need to learn from that.”

“Okay,” Giles took the admonishment well and looked down at the agenda, “Item one – training?”

“Yes,” Buffy said, “I think we need to look at the schedule again. We’re putting too much time into identification of demons we never come across and not enough on basic sword work…”

“Yes, Buffy but without a thorough understanding of what demons they may face…” Giles started on the counter argument. Willow followed it, chipping in now and then with a comment of support for Buffy, or Giles - if he was right. But all the time she was looking at her friend, Buffy seemed drained, exhausted and ground-down, not physically, but mentally. It took ten minutes of arguing before a compromise was sorted and they moved onto item two – finances, Giles wanted more on research, Xander on better accommodation for the junior Slayers and Willow had her eye on some mystical orbs. Buffy felt that they couldn’t afford any of them… Giles started to raise the hotel again and Buffy did go all agenda bitch on him.

Suddenly the door opened and the last member of the Slayers Council, and its least punctual, opened the door grinning widely as she dropped her motor bike helmet on the desk and dropped to a seat, “Hey. Sorry I’m late,” said Faith Lehane, who looked like the least apologetic person Willow had ever seen, “Dusted some vamps and afterwards went clubbing to find some hot and heavy relaxation.”

“We’re on item two – finances,” Buffy pushed a piece of paper towards the dark haired Slayer, which Faith ignored. Instead pulling a small vanity mirror out of her pocket and starting to touch up her lipstick. Buffy paused for a moment, then carried on explaining that they had no money.

Willow’s took a glance at Faith, she was kinda cute and sexy, and Willow knew she’d had a few lesbian flings with some of the Slayers. Sometimes it seemed to the redhead that the only Slayer who wasn’t at least bisexual was Buffy, though Willow doubted her friend would find time for fucking, even Giles was getting more than the blonde Slayer. 

Beside her Buffy wrapped up the finance section, “So until we can get our hands on the Watcher’s Council bank accounts we stick with current spending.” She paused and everyone nodded, even Faith who looked like she was just doing it so that the meeting would end and she could leave. Buffy looked down at the piece of paper, “LA…” She looked up, glancing round, “Now Angel’s gone I think we need some Slayers down there… I know it’s an expense after all I just said, but it is one of the centres of demonic activity.”

Giles coughed, “It may not be as expensive as you thought. The lease on Angel’s hotel, it’s signed over to the Council, paid for six months.”

“Good,” Buffy smiled, “We can use it as an office and a base, and if the worse comes to pass we can rent out rooms to tourists.” There was a brief round of smiles at the joke, at least Willow hoped it was a joke. Buffy paused, “So who’s for LA?”

“I’ll go,” said Faith, “I could do with some sunshine.”

“I didn’t think you were the tanning type,” said Buffy dryly, “Take Vi as well, and one other I think.” She glanced at Willow. Willow knew what she meant, if Vi was going it would make sense to send Vi’s normal Slaying partner Rona, the trouble was that Buffy thought Willow was hot for her and didn’t want to send her away. Willow didn’t mind either way whilst she wouldn’t have said no to a second or third fuck, she wasn’t dying for it; but now she knew if she mentioned her Buffy would think she was trying to get rid of the Slayer after a one-night stand.

Luckily Faith had no idea, so she shrugged, “Rona seems the obvious choice. We can do a few weeks, see how the land lies and if its quiet I can send them back.”

“Good, that works,” nodded Buffy, “Item four – rogue demon hunters…”

*

Cordelia dropped her towel in the laundry basket and stepped into the floating robe in front of her. “Thanks Dennis,” she said, “How about a glass of wine?” The silent ghost didn’t answer, but the bathroom door opened and by the time Cordy had wrapped a small towel around her still damp hair a glass was floating in front of her. She took it with a smile and sipped it, as she walked into her main room and over to her laptop sitting on the table. She turned in a random direction and addressed thin air, “You want to watch some porn?”

The laptop swivelled seemingly of its own accord and another chair was drawn up beside Cordy’s. The brunette grinned, “I’m guessing that’s a yes, you’re the most lecherous ghost in LA.” She sat down and clicked open her e-mails, searching for the one Jon had sent. She quickly identified and opened it, rereading the message, “Cordy: Great fuck today, really enjoyed it. In case you’re interested here’s the shot I did with Jay, it’s being released next week on ‘Anal Milfs’ so enjoy the sneak preview. Ciao. Jon”

Cordy clicked on the first attachment, a wmv file. After a few seconds the file started with Jon and another porn stud, who Cordy knew was Mikey S, sitting outside a house drinking beer and listening to some crappy (and copyright free) music. The camera swung round to focus on a Milf coming through gate and up the path, wearing high-heels, tight shorts and a top that was designed for a chest a couple of cup sizes smaller. Cordy frowned, she recognised Jay from somewhere… but she couldn’t think where. Had she been a make-up lady before moving front of the cameras? Or a stripper? Cordy didn’t think so, she was sure her agent would have mentioned it if Jay had been in another part of the business, instead of saying she was new to it.

The brunette sipped her wine, sure it would come to her. She continued to watch as Jay explained her car had broken down and she couldn’t get coverage on her cell. Gallantly the men invited her into the house and after finding that the tow-truck wouldn’t be here for a couple of hours, Jay joined the guys on the couch, after removing her top.

It didn’t take Jay long to get rid of the rest of her clothing, her panties and shorts being removed at speed to reveal a hairless pussy and a small cute devil tattoo just under her hip. Cordy saw what Jon had meant about her enthusiasm as she jammed his cock in his mouth and started to suck deeply as she jacked at Mikey’s cock. The men were soon naked as well, Mikey fucking her first and making her gasp and scream. He was soon replaced by Jon, who took her doggy-style as she sucked Mikey’s huge member.

That wasn’t enough for blonde Milf slut. The position changed to the two guys dping Jay on the floor. She was on top of Jon, riding his cock with her cunt as Mikey rammed her ass. She was screaming and gasping and writhing, shrieking for more as she was pounded. Cordy wasn’t an amateur, but even she was impressed by how much the Milf was getting, the two cocks slamming ball-deep into her holes, fast and so hard that if she was glass she’d have shattered. And it wasn’t enough for Jay, she was still calling for more.

The men swapped holes and rammed hard again, squashing her cute, busty body between them as they thrust in and out. Cordelia knew how good Jon was at ass-fucking, so she wasn’t surprised by how much Jay was screaming and shrieking, but the Milf wasn’t stopping or letting them just fuck her. She was working with them, shuddering and shaking, crying out for them to go harder, contorting her face in excitement and riding the dicks. Cordy could see why Jon had thought she was good, cos she was, a natural slut who loved getting fucked and filmed, like Cordelia.

Jay was on her knees, looking at the two cocks pumping in front of her. “Cum on my face, cum on me.” 

And just as they exploded, sending waves of sperm all over the woman’s face and tits Cordy knew where she recognised her from. She stopped the movie and rewound it a couple of frames, looking at the woman looking into the camera. She hadn’t known her well, they’d only met a few times, mainly when they were being threatened by undead monsters. Still Cordy felt she would have recognised her quicker if she hadn’t known Joyce Summers was dead. 

She picked up her phone and dialled Dawn, “Dawnie… this is going to be hard to believe, but I think I just saw your Mom…”


	2. 2

Gazing at the paused frame Cordelia felt guilty, sure the naked woman looking up at the camera as two huge cocks hovered over her looked a lot like Joyce Summers, but she wasn’t. Three things – Dawn was certain her Mom didn’t have a tattoo on her hip, second, Joyce hadn’t ever shown any inclinations to get gang-fucked on film and finally, she was dead. The only trouble was that just as Cordy was certain that this was just a very similar looking doppelganger Dawn was absolutely convinced it was her Mom. And staring at the still after watching the movie all the way through hadn’t made her any less certain. The teen nodded, “It’s my Mom, for definite.”

“Um, Dawn,” Cordy put a comforting hand on her friend’s leg, “You sure you just don’t want it to be. Your Mom is dead.”

She waited for a possible explosion or angry retort from Dawn. Neither came instead the teen frowned, “I thought about it. We’re not innocents Cordy, we’re both from Sunnydale, we know you can raise the dead…”

“But we also know it goes wrong, and the person is just a shambling hulk… and Jay isn’t.”

“No, she’s very much alive,” Dawn said. She shrugged, “I know its really weird her coming back and not coming to see me and Buffy.” She paused for a moment, “Though not as weird as just watching your Mom get dp’d by the guy who fucked my ass Monday.”

“That’s true,” said Cordy, “but it takes a really powerful witch or wizard to bring back the dead, much more powerful even than Will and Giles combined. I can see someone bringing back Angel or Spike, if they think the world need more champions, I could see someone wanting to bring back Darla or the Mayor if they wanted hell and damnation hitting the streets. I can even see Giles bringing back Miss Calendar or Will, Tara, if they had the power. But your Mom… that doesn’t make sense.”

“I know,” agreed Dawn, “but I also know it’s my Mom.”

“So why hasn’t she contacted you or Buffy? I mean there’s easier ways of reaching out to you than starting in the business.”

“Perhaps she needs the money?” from Dawn’s face she knew it was a lame answer even as she gave it, “I don’t know, but it is her. I mean Jay equals Joyce doesn’t it, much like I’m Dawnie Springs.”

“You sure it’s your Mom?” Cordy asked one last time. Dawnie nodded and the older brunette sighed, “Okay, I’ll cancel the shoot with her Friday, say I’m ill.”

“Why?” asked Dawn.

“Cos I’m due to be doing a porn with her and it’s your Mom,” replied Cordelia.

“That’s alright. I’m cool with you fucking, I’m in the business as well so it’d be kinda hypocritical if I stopped you both just cos she’s my Mom,” said Dawn smiling, “Anyways it means you can find out a bit more about what’s going on before I meet her.”

“If you want,” said Cordelia dubiously, “Should we ring Buffy?” 

Dawn pulled a face, “No, not until I’ve spoken to Mom and she knows what a bitch Buffy became when she died.”

*

On the bed a pale brunette was moaning in less than enthusiastic pleasure as behind her a muscular man twice her aged failed to give her his all. The cameraman turned shaking his head silently at Amy Madison, he was an old enough pro to know when the scene was going flat. The youthful porn director smile back at him, looking supremely confident. He shook his head again as if he doubted her optimism and then turned back to the camera’s viewfinder. Amy got up her chair, moving a little closer to her banging stars, “Let’s put a bit of energy into it.”

Immediately the two stars seemed to perk up, the man ramming his dick harder and the starlet discovering erogenous zones she never knew she had; from being as flat as pancake the scene shot towards mountain territory. The cameraman briefly turned his head, this time the shake was in wonderment not warning. Amy smiled back, her smirk perhaps had a hint of condescension in it, but who could blame her when her words had cajoled the stars like magic. Not that it was the words, that would be too obvious, but a brief click of her fingers and a touch at the amulet round her neck had sent waves of mystical energy into the porn stars, revitalising them and bringing their A game to the fore. 

After a few minutes they began to flag, the spell was powerful but limited. The blonde Director called out for them to shift position, again surreptitiously casting the spell. “Eat your bitch heart out Willow Rosenberg,” she murmured under her breath as she took her seat, confident that the screams and squeals from the porn stars on the bed was enough to drown out her words. Just mentioning the word Willow made her quiver with rage, the amulet glowing and the fucking becoming so intense that the bed literally lifted to the cameraman’s obvious surprise. It was hard not to simmer with a burning vehemence whenever she thought of the redhead witch-bitch and her betrayal, so Amy tried not too. She fought down her anger, they didn’t know she was a wiccan, just a new director who seemed to have such a way with words that she could switch the lacklustre into the amazing. On the bed the porn stars slowed to a more respectable, if still frenzied pace.

She could feel the stud was about to cum before he did as her amulet warmed gently and made a hum that only she could hear. She stood up again, “Okay, let’s do the money shot. On your knees Liz, Monty shoot it all over her face, cover her.” She clicked her fingers as the two stars moved into position, if anyone saw the movement they’d put it down as personal tic, same as the touch to the amulet round her neck and the brief movement of her lips like she was saying a short silent prayer.

“Wow, fuck,” the cameraman was unable to conceal his surprise and awe at the amount of cum the stud pumped out. It would have been impressive on a guy less than half the stud’s age, on a man near fifty it was incredible. The cameraman kept his equipment pointed down as white strand after white strand blew from the large cock like a waterfall of cum, leaving the brunette frosty white, the goo covering her face like a milkshake had been dumped on her before sliding down in avalanche over her tits. The woman’s eyes widen in awe, like the cameraman, shocked at how much there was. The star was equally amazed staring down at his flaccid dick like he’d never seen it before.

Only Amy knew that a touch of magic had helped enhance the money shot. She stood up and clapped her hands in a brief burst of undeserved applause, without her spells the stars would have produced a video as limp and weak as Bambi, “It’s a wrap. Go get a shower.”

The two performers got up off the bed, picking up some towels as they headed for the shower next door. The cameraman watched them go before turning and walking over to where Amy was standing. “That was something,” he said, “I was sure that scene was gonna be a flop, but, shit, Amy you turned into a zinger. Not sure what you did…?”

“Magic,” the young woman smiled as she replied, knowing that she was telling the truth, but the cameraman would think she was joshing him.

The man evidently did as he grinned back, as if she had made a joke and replied, “Well your witchy woman mojo is sure getting more powerful, cos that was one hell of a scene.” He shook his head in admiration and bent down to his camera.

Amy continued to smile as she watched him put away his equipment, little did he know she thought how true his final words were. It had been one hell of a scene, that was uncontested, and the bits that weren’t could easily be edited out. But her power was growing, more and more, whether it was practice, or she was taking it from the sexual energy of the porn performers or another, darker, source she was becoming increasingly adept. She smiled at the thought soon she would take on Willow Rosenberg and make her and Buffy pay…

*

Leaving her car in the lot Cordelia entered the small studio complex, waiting momentarily at the reception for the producer’s assistant to come collect her. She’d been to this studio plenty of times before, a few miles from her apartment, it specialised in renting itself out for small low budget flicks, either student or porn; at any one time there were always a couple of one or the other being filmed. And today the porn quota was being delivered by a shot for the ‘Mother Fuckers’ website, which as its name implied specialised in sexy Milfs getting banged. Cordy followed the young assistant, obviously straight from college and thinking they should be on better things than a one day porn shoot. “You get changed in here,” he said, as if he begrudged giving her that information, “Make up will be around soon. Make sure you’re ready for them.” He didn’t open the door.

“Thank you,” replied Cordelia her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He didn’t seem to notice, just turning abruptly and stalking down the corridor. Cordy sighed, he wouldn’t last a week unless his attitude changed, he might think she was nothing, but Producers and Directors knew the talent were the ones that made them money and pissy little film school graduates who thought they were Fellini were worth less than a couple of cents. She opened the door and entered the small room. There was already a woman sitting in there, naked and reading a magazine. And instantly, despite not having seen her for six years, Cordelia knew that Dawn was right and that this was Joyce Summers. The years had treated the Milf well, apart from the death thing, and she looked hardly any older than when Cordelia had last seen her, the summer before she went to LA aged eighteen.

Joyce looked up from her magazine and her expression showed instant recognition. Cordy smiled in return as Joyce stood up to greet her, “Charisma Carpenter?” the Milf asked confidently, “I’ve seen lots of your movies. It’s really good to be working with you.”

Cordelia’s confidence that it was Joyce shook a little, the recognition was for her porn name not her Sunnydale self. She forced her smile back on, “I’m really called Cordelia Chase, you can call me that or Cordy when we’re off camera. You’re Joy… Jay?” she mentally kicked herself as she started the Milf’s real name, quickly switching to the porn star name her agent had given her.

The Milf didn’t seem to think anything of the slip, “Right on both. Jay’s my stage name, my real name’s Joyce Summers. As we’re going to be fucking you should call me Joyce.”

“Sure thing Joyce,” Cordelia put her bag down and began to undress. Joyce sat down again, but looked up obviously not at all shy about being in the same room as the rapidly disrobing Cordy, which was kinda lucky given why they were both here. Cordy folded her top and placed it in her bag, “So what do your kids think of you being in porn?”

Joyce looked confused, “I don’t have any children. Did you hear I did?” 

Biting back the obvious answer that she went to school with one and the other was one of her best friends, Cordelia shook her head, “You just look the momsy type.”

“I’m not,” smiled Joyce, “I haven’t the patience” She cocked her head to one side as if suddenly thinking, “I did have children, I put them up for adoption.”

“How many?” asked Cordy. 

There was no immediate reply from Joyce her expression looking she was casting her mind back and trying to pull an answer from deep dredges of her mind, “Two. Both boys.”

Cordy frowned, the woman was Joyce Summers, it couldn’t just be a doppelganger any more, but the reply was so obviously wrong. “So never married?”

Again a pause, before Joyce shook her head, “No, never met the one.”

You were divorced from Hank Summers, Cordy thought surprised at the blatant falsehoods. She didn’t press, instead saying “So I know you’re new into movies. What were you doing before this?”

“I was a PA in Boise, Idaho,” said Joyce instantly, surprising Cordy who had become used to the brief pauses, “Got bored and decided that I’d follow my ambition of being a porn actress. Just moved down recently, I’m loving it.”

“Never lived in California before?” asked Cordy, as Joyce’s head cocked to one side and she started to think. Before she could answer Cordelia followed up her question with a prompt to remind the amnesiac or lying Joyce, “I come from Sunnydale; it was a couple of hours from here.”

No, I’ve spent all my life in Boise,” the lie was so fluent that Joyce was either the best actress in porn by a way or she was telling the truth, or at least what she believed to be the truth.

The door opened, before Cordelia could think of any more questions and in walked the make-up lady, “Hi,” she said, “You ready?”

“In a minute,” said Cordelia and pulled down her panties.

*

The entrance to the hotel was cavernous, stairs leading to wide, spacious balconies overlooking a large round space with a huge sofa in the middle, above which hung an oversized chandelier. The only thing that looked out of place was the reception, little more than a small desk with a bell; it was so unlike a modern hotel. And, especially, thought Faith, the type of cruddy motels she was used to. She put down her bag and rang the bell on reception, putting on a Giles type accent and calling out “Jeeves, come here my good man.”

“I don’t think there’s anybody here,” Vi said. She looked a little nervous, as if they were breaking and entering, not arriving somewhere the recently deceased Angel had gifted to the Slayer’s Council, of which they were members.

“No shit,” Rona said looking around, distinctly unimpressed, “I bet this place is a bitch to clean.”

“We could draw up a rota,” said Vi. The other two Slayers looked at her in disbelief and she gave a wan shrug, “I was just saying.”

“Pick yourselves a room,” said Faith. “It’s yours, so you can do the shake and vac as often as you like. But we’re not here to set ourselves up as LA’s premier cleaners.”

“We’re here to kill vampires,” Rona nodded.

Faith frowned, “No, I’m here to get laid.”

Rona smiled, “I like your plan, Faith.”

“Vi frowned “but we will stake vampires as well?”

“Yeah sure ginger, whatever you want to do in your off-time is yours,” Faith grinned, “Now find a room, unpack and then whaddya say we take in the sites for the afternoon – specially those sites which serve alcohol to drunken hot college kids.”

*

“Almost ready,” Joyce looked up from her seat to reply to the Director’s question. He nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to the crew to give them some last minute instructions. Joyce bent down and finished tying the laces of her gym shoes; they were the only things she was wearing.

The same was true for Cordelia Chase, the porn star was already back on the set having stripped out of her cheerleader costume and was sitting on the wooden bench, leaning back on her hands as the make-up lady brushed some powder over her cheeks. Joyce went over to join her. The set was made out as a locker room with Cordelia being a college cheerleader and Joyce playing her sexy coach. The make-up lady stepped away and Cordy looked up with a smile as Joyce approached, “So have done much lesbian banging before?”

The young woman was really friendly, ever since they’d met showing an interest in Joyce and getting to know her. The Milf grinned back and sat down beside the teen, “This is my second girl on girl shoot.”

“Okay, but what about before, did you experiment with some sexy cheerleaders when you were at High School?” Cordy asked.

Joyce paused, thinking. It was a weird trick of memory, but whilst her memory since arriving in LA was crystal sharp, a result she was sure of finding herself so fulfilled (and filled) as a porn star, the memory before was hazy – in fact not even that. It was bits and pieces of a script without pictures; she knew she came from Boise and that her parents were Bill, a dentist and Marcie, a homemaker. But she couldn’t picture either of them or her childhood bedroom or remember if they ever went on vacation or had pets. She was sure they had neighbours but she had no idea who they were or what they did or what their house looked like. It was the same for school, she couldn’t believe that as a senior she hadn’t at least experimented with girls. She thought hard trying to remember and suddenly a name came to her, “There was this hot cheerleader, Patsy.” Even as she spoke she remembered when, but not where or what, “I was a junior, she was a senior.” A little more detail appeared her brain, like a script without pictures, almost as if it was someone else, “We had sex after a big game on her parents bed. It was really fun.”

It seemed that Cordelia was about to ask another question, but she was interrupted by the Director, “Okay we’re going to do the pussy licking scenes now. Cordy you stay on the bench, Joyce you get between her legs.”

This was the bit that Joyce liked best. The scene setting was needed, her coming in and flirting with Cordy and then them making out as they squeezed at each others butts and titties through the cheerleader uniform and Joyce’s tracksuit. But it was for fucking that Joyce had become a porn star, especially fucking hot girls and buff men; and Cordelia was one of the former. She got to her knees, in between Cordy’s open legs. The twentysomething’s cunt was shaven, a set of tattooed stars shooting out of it. Joyce licked her lips in excited anticipation and briefly looked up at Cordelia. The brunette looked as excited as she did, a broad smile on her beautiful face.

“Let’s start with some gentle kissing and licking,” called the Director, “Action.”

Leaning forward Joyce pursed her lips and kissed Cordy’s cunt, starting at the top and moving round to the bottom, planting little butterflies over the lips and the flesh around and in between. Above her Cordelia moaned and giggled and Joyce started to gently lick, her tongue gently gliding over the labia and the slit, dabbing at the already wet flesh. Her hand slid down to her own cunt and she began to gently rub at it, hoping that the camera would pick it up as well as her licking. Cordelia groaned, “Oh Jay, mmmnnn yes, ohhhh.”

Joyce returned to kissing the cunt, her lips pressing lightly all over the hole and its surrounds. She could feel the wetness of Cordy permeating her lips and she ran her tongue over them, picking up the cum before sliding it gently up and down the outside of Cordy’s slit. 

“That’s good,” the Director called, “Now let’s see some finger in that cunt.”

Joyce continued to lick gently as she brought the finger from her pussy up to Cordelia’s and began to work it into the hole. Juice leaked out as the digit went in and Joyce’s tongue moved to cover it, licking at the tasty as it seeped out. Cordy moaned and shuddered, shaking in pleasure as the finger went deeper into her warm hole, “Oh yeah, yeah, oh my pussy.” Joyce’s tongue swept out, sliding into the hole that her digit was opening, tasting more of the sweet cunt juice, licking it away as it appeared and slithering over the soft flesh.

“Okay let’s go deeper, Joyce, spread her lips and get in,” the Director instructed.

Joyce did as she was asked, both her hands reaching up to the hole and pulling it apart. Her face went down, her nose pressing into the top of Cordy’s quim lips as her tongue went in deep and hard. The brunette gasped and shuddered as Joyce ate at her cunt, the tongue pounding down at the soaking hole, sweeping around the pink, fleshy walls and darting deep into the tunnel. “Ooohhh, yesss, ohhh yesss, “ Cordy squeaked and moaned.

Joyce’s tongue went faster and harder, slamming down and around the cunt. Each thrust was rewarded with a squeal and shudder, juice filling the brunette’s cunt. Cordy tasted so good, the Milf thought, so sweet and warm and sexy, like soda which had been left out on the table. Harder and harder Joyce slurped, ramming her tongue deep into the hole. She could see the cameraman from the corner of her eye, zooming in on her lithe tongue as it shot down the slot. She pushed her face down harder, slamming and slurping at Cordelia’s hole so that she could no longer see the man. Cordy gasped and bucked, moaning in pleasure, “Fuck, Jay, oh my fucking… shit, shit, shit…”

“That’s damn hot,” called the Director, “ Cordelia, stroke and cup your titties, make them wiggle. Joyce, we’re shooting from behind, quiver your hips and ass. Shame you haven’t got a tattoo there, seeing it move would be hot.”

Doing as she was asked Joyce worked her hips from side to side, making her round buttocks wiggle sexily. Her tongue continued to dig deep into Cordy, as her palms outstretched round the cunt, her thumbs sliding at the labia and rubbing at it as they kept it open. Cordy shuddered some more and grunted, “Oh, urrrhhh, ooohh, aaaargghh.” Her twat got even wetter.

“Okay, let’s go for the sixty-nine now,” the Director called and the two porn stars reluctantly pulled themselves apart. “Joyce you lie on the bench, let your legs droop over each side. Cordelia you get on top of her.”

Joyce felt the hard wood against her back as she lay down, it wasn’t relaxing, especially with her legs stretched out over the edges, in fact it was uncomfortable. But that didn’t matter, no with Cordy’s shaven slot descending on to her face. Joyce placed one hand on the twentysomething’s firm butt cheeks, gently guiding her forward and to the left so that the dripping cunt was above her mouth. Cordy’s own lips were down at Joyce’s slit, her finger joining them and opening the hole for her tongue. “Let’s go,” said the Director, “Let’s see your passion.”

The two porn stars went to work on each other, their fingers pushing at the pussies as their tongues licked and lapped and pressed. The cameraman moved from taking a wide-shot of them both into close-ups of Cordy’s face and Joyce’s cunt and then vice-versa. On the bottom Joyce shuddered, feeling the bench shake beneath her, the wood creaking and squeaking as the weight of two people crushed down on it. The Milf grunted and moaned, “MMnnn,” her finger still working into Cordy’s shaven fuckhole, “Oooh, mmnn, urrrhhh.” The touch of Cordy’s tongue against her clit was heavenly and the feeling didn’t get any less intense as the brunette’s finger went deeper in, probing towards further sensitive spots. Joyce gasped again, her eyes fluttering as the orgasm hit her, “Ooohhhh.”

“Use some more tongue, Joyce, don’t let Cordy do all the work,” the Director gently admonished her. Joyce blushed at her amateur mistake and brought her head up the couple of inches needed to reconnnect her mouth with her colleague’s cunt. The Director nodded in approval before saying, “Joyce move your hands round so that they’re both on Cordy’s ass and play with it.”

The fortysomething blonde did as instructed, keeping her tongue flicking at Cordelia’s pussy, whilst sliding her hands over the brunette’s buttocks, her palms gliding over the round mounds until they reached the crevasse between them. Joyce could feel Cordelia’s excitement as the middle-aged porn star squeezed at the younger woman’s cheeks, prying them apart and tickling over the butthole with her little fingers. “Oh yeah, Jay, fuck, yeah,” the brunette momentarily lifted her mouth from Joyce. The pause was only temporary before she went down again, her tongue and finger moving quicker and more passionately into the wet cunt.

Joyce shuddered in pleasure, her cunt on fire, she could feel the warmth in her hole, the juice filling it and seeping from her walls. The brunette licking it was an expert, bringing Joyce to the boil like she couldn’t remember. She briefly wondered if Patsy or anyone else had brought her such ecstasy – if they had it was forgotten; it made her suspect they never had, she would remember pleasure like this forever. She groaned again, “Ooohhh, oohhhh,” but this time her pause was only temporary before she returned her tongue to the twentysomething twat above her, slurping and slamming at the soaked hole.

She licked faster and harder, running her tongue over the smooth flesh and puffy lips, making the labia quiver and the hole leak. The cum trickled over her lips and against her tongue, sweet like strawberries, seeming to permeate her tongue, oozing into the lithe organ as it swirled and swung around. Her hands continued to ease Cordy’s cheeks, spreading them open and teasing the tight, puckered butthole. The brunette shivered and returned the ecstasy as hundred-fold. Again Joyce’s head dropped from the cunt, hitting the bench as she squealed out, “Arrrhhhh, urrrhhh.” The cameraman zoomed in on her contorting, pussy soaked face and she squealed some more, “Aaarrrhhh, yessss, Charisma, yessss…”

The brunette continued her work, her finger and tongue diving deep in a unison of purpose, sweeping over Joyce’s G-spots – the orgasmic face Joyce was putting on wasn’t the result of any acting. She shook again, squeaking in excitement and tried to raise her head. She failed as another orgasm hit her, making her back bend and her head smack hard at the bench, the wooden slats quivering beneath her. “Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaarrggghhh.”

“Let’s take a short break,” called the Director. “Cordy you want to put on the strap-on? Joyce make sure your ass is ready for it, there’s a couple of small dildos and a butt-plug over on the table, take your pick.

*

Antiques shops should be musty, thought Dawn, smelling of old books and seasoned wood. They should be cluttered high with objects, mysterious mixed with mundane and with tags hanging from them the prices scrawled in hand. Kate’s dealership wasn’t like that; the books were all neatly arranged in glass shelves, the more valuable or fragile locked away, the rest open for perusal. The wooden furniture, drawers, shelves, tables was neatly arranged and the tags printed out by computer. The only hint of tradition was that amongst the vases and the china and the paintings was the odd artefact of mystical, though usually hidden, power.

Kate Lockley was talking to a customer and Dawn waited patiently for her to finish, waving away Kate’s assistant. As she stood she picked up a vase, playfully turning it round in her hands. 

“Be careful with that,” Kate smiled as she walked over to her friend.

“Why? How much is it worth?” Dawn tipped it over to see the sticker on the bottom, “Three hundred dollars? Jeez, no wonder you’re not a cop.” She continued to look at it for a moment, before carefully replacing it on the shelf, “Guess if we drop this we wouldn’t be fuck buddies any more.”

Kate smiled, “I’ll still want to bang you, but the buddies bit might be a bit frigid for a couple of weeks.”

Dawn smiled and with the tip of her finger pushed it a further few inches from the edge so that the only way it would topple of would be if there was an earthquake, “Better safe than sorry.”

“You ready?” asked Kate. Dawn nodded and Kate called out to her assistant, “I’ll be back in an hour, taking lunch.” She slid her arm through her friend’s and walked out of the shop into the bright sunlight. Almost in unison the two women reached into their purses and brought out their sunglasses, Dawn’s oversized and covering half her face, Kate’s mirrored so passers by could reflect in them. The two of them strolled down the street, “So what you getting?” asked Kate as they entered the tattoo parlour.

“I think this butterfly picture I saw,” Dawn said and turned to the receptionist, “Dawn Summers. I’ve got the 12.30 appointment.” The receptionist nodded and directed them to a small backroom. The teen sat down on the chair as the tattooist came in. she pulled out the picture of the tattoo she had chosen a dark blue butterfly with red hearts emblazoned on her wings. The tattooist nodded and checked her ID. Satisfied she was over eighteen, even if only just he asked where she wanted it. Dawn smiled and undid her pants, pulling down the elastic of her thong to point to flesh just over her pussy, “Here.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” the man quoted a price, got her comfortable with her pants down and her panties to her thighs so that he could work and began the tattoo.

Dawn gave a small grimace of pain as the needle stuck in the first time, but quickly the pain subsided as the skin numbed itself. She turned to Kate, “So do you think it is my Mom?”

“I never met her, you and Cordy did,” Kate’s voice was neutral, which suggested to Dawn her friend didn’t think the busty blonde porn star Cordelia was at this very moment fucking on film was Dawn’s mom.

“It is,” Dawn was utterly confident. She frowned, “It’ll be kinda weird having Mom in the business.”

“If it is her,” Kate said, pausing for a second which accidentally or deliberately emphasised her words. After a moment she continued “What are you going to do?”

“Well, it’s her life, so I’m not going to interfere,” Dawn replied, “I’m not Buffy. But actually I find it kinda cool, I mean I love the biz, so it’d be really great to have Mom in it as well. I always loved to share things with her, but they were like really childish things, y’know which boy band I had a crush on, what teacher was banging which teacher. Now we could talk about things that really matter. I wouldn’t want to shoot with her, but it’d be really fun for her to watch me or me to watch her and exchange techniques.”

“What about Buffy?”

“She doesn’t have to know, at least not at first. I guess after a bit I’d let Willow know cos she’d go running to Buffy like a springer spaniel chasing a car.”

“And if it is your Mom,” there was that ‘if’ again, thought Dawn as Kate continued, “what will she think of you being in porn?” The tattooist raised his eyebrows for a second, before concentrating on his work.

“What are you? My Priest?” Dawnie said, but she felt her smile slip a little, “I guess she’s gonna be okay with it. I mean she’s in it as well so she can hardly have moral objections, not without being a total hypocrite.” Her Mom wouldn’t be like that would she, wasn’t she always trying to be a role model to Dawn and Buffy, a do what I do Mom, not a do as I say not as I do. Dawn was sure she had been. But she wondered if she might have been a little quick in leaving the initial meeting with Cordelia, who had many good qualities, but not necessarily tact.

*

Cordy adjusted the strap-on so that it was comfortably round her waist and between her thighs. A few feet from her Joyce Summers was sipping a soda with one hand, whilst using the other to keep her asshole flexed with a dildo. After several hours of make-up and filming Cordelia had no doubt that the woman was Buffy and Dawn Summers' dead Mom. There was a lot of evidence against; none of the answers to Cordy’s carefully phrased questions fitted with what she knew of Joyce, from the gender of her children to where she’d lived before LA. Nor, from what Cordelia knew of the pre-death Joyce Summers, was she had an enthusiastic, energetic and exhibitionist nymphomaniac. But despite these cons there was one big pro, two if you counted the fact they were startlingly similar looking, and that was Cordelia’s gut instincts and they were never wrong – well, not very often.

The brunette porn star wasn’t sure how Joyce had been brought to life or why and certainly not how they were going to let Buffy know (who was more than a bit freaked about Dawn being in the business). But she knew it was Joyce. Cordy took a sip of her own soda; if Joyce had been lying about her daughters it would have been easy to deal with. But in their conversation it had become obvious that Joyce wasn’t - what was coming out of her mouth was garbage, but it was garbage the blonde Milf was sure was true. Cordy wondered if what Joyce needed was just to see Dawn and then like in the movies all the pieces would fall back into place and the mystery would be solved. She put down her soda, “So do you fancy going out clubbing sometime? If you’re new in LA I can show you spots.”

“Pick-up clubs?” said Joyce, “Dick a divorcee nights?”

“Girls and guys,” replied Cordy, “What you say? I’ve got this friend, she’d be great fun to go out with, she’s in porn as well - Dawn Summers.”

“So that’s why you were asking me if I had children,” Joyce smiled, “You thought cos we had similar names we’d be related.” She shook her head with a laugh, “That’d be weird wouldn’t it, if I had a daughter who was in the same business.”

Cordelia tried to keep her expression as neutral as Switzerland, “Yeah that’d be real strange, but what if you did?”

Joyce frowned as if thinking, “I guess it’d be kinda okay, I mean I enjoy it, so as long as she’s not doing it to feed a drug habit or anything I’d be fine. I always thought if I was gonna be a Mom I’d want to be one of those really cool kick-ass Moms, who could chat about the finer parts of ass fucking with her kids. Guess, it’s lucky I gave mine up for adoption, fuck knows how they’d have turned out with me… probably junkies”

“They turned out alright, I mean they would have turned out good,” said Cordy mentally adding, though one’s so uptight she’s got a stick in her and the other is a porn star, luckily not a junkie one. “So you up for going clubbing?”

“Sure, sounds fun, bring my ‘daughter’,” Joyce laughed as she put finger quotes round the word.

“You two ready to start again?” called the Director.

“Yes,” they replied putting down their drinks and in Joyce’s case also pulling the toy out of her ass.

“Okay, let’s start with the straight fucking. Joyce you’re standing up, lift up your leg at a right angle and rest it on the crate.”

Joyce did as she was told, balancing one leg on the floor, whilst the other rested on a large crate supposedly full of used cheerleader uniforms, but in reality just filled with sandbags to give it ballast and stopping it tipping over. Even with the weight the position was still precarious and Joyce placed her opposite arm straight out against the wall to give herself some balance. The other slid down to her pussy and pried apart her cunt, “I’m ready,” she giggled.

The cameraman gave a thumbs up and Cordelia nodded, holding her strap-on in one hand and stroking it gently, “Me too.”

“And action,” the Director called.

“Come fuck me Charisma, come fuck me hard,” Joyce writhed seductively against the wall, her entire body shouting out her need to be taken.

“Yeah, Jay, let me screw that fucking wet hole of yours,” said Cordelia stepping forward.

The cameraman knelt following her as she guided the toy slowly into the waiting hole. Joyce groaned and shuddered, her pelvis moving outwards to take the dildo. Cordy pulled back slightly, adjusting her angle and coming in again, pushing the strap-on deeper, sliding it between the damp tunnel walls. Joyce let go off her pussy, satisfied that the dildo didn’t need any more help from her spreading it and gripped at Cordy’s waist, “Do it, do it. Fuck me, fuck me for the team.”

Cordelia went back again, her hand still holding the dildo as she dipped it in. Further this time and then further again. She let go off the toy and placed her hand against the wall, next to Joyce’s head, using it to lever herself back and forth. The Milf groaned, her eyes alive with pleasure and her tongue licking her lips in sexual anticipation as Cordy gradually rocked the toy deeper and harder. Beside them the cameraman knelt focussing on every inch of dildo as it slid up the Milf’s slit. On the opposite side from him a sound man held the boom, recording every moan from Joyce, every pant from Cordy as she moved quicker and harder, “Uh, uh, here it is Jay. Here’s my fucking dick for your lesbo cunt.”

“Yeah, that’s it, Charisma, fuck me with that big dick. Fuck me like you’re a man and I’m your woman, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me good,” Joyce purred and breathed, her hand gripping at Cordelia’s waist so hard that the brunette could feel the nails nipping at her flesh. She went back and then forward, thrusting the dildo so hard that Joyce’s eyes widened and her body shook as her back was smacked against the wall. Her mouth opened and she moaned, “Arrrghhh, ohhhhh, I want that big dildo in me. I want to be fucked, I want you to fuck me so much.”

The brunette pounded harder, ramming the dildo into the older porn star’s cunt, making her squeal and shudder. Beside them the cameraman was catching every shiver and contortion, every thrust of the toy; zooming in to focus on it gliding down Joyce’s open hole, her cum soaked cunt lips enveloping it as it went in. In and out Cordelia went, panting and grunting as she hammered as hard as she could. Her tits bounced and jerked, clashing against Joyce’s large swinging pair, the nipples erect, the flesh wet with sweat. “Yeah, this is it. Let me fuck that cunt hole. Let me fuck it hard.”

“Ohhhhh, ohhhh, urrrghhhh, aaarrghhh, yessss, fuck me, fuck my twat, fuck it Charisma, aaaaargghhh, ooooohh, urrrhhhh,” Joyce’s head was pressed hard against the wall, her mouth and cheeks straining and her eyes shut hard. “Ohhhhh yesssss, aaaaarrgggh, yesssss!”

“Okay,” the Director called, “Let’s move to the bench for the anal.”

Cordelia stepped away, pulling the dildo away with a slurp; it dripped cum onto the floor. She walked over to stand by the make-up girl, the middle-aged woman squirting a generous helping of anal gel into her palm and working it into the dildo. Cordy took a glass of water from the Director and sipped the cool liquid as she watched Joyce lie front down on the bench, legs either side of it. The cameraman was behind her, framing her as she used the bench as a masturbation aid, sliding up and down the wooden slats, moaning gently. Her hands reached up to her ass, pulling apart the cheeks to reveal her hole. The camera zoomed in capturing the closed hole, as the boom hovered over her to catch her excited groans, “Come fuck me Charisma, come and bang my butthole.”

“Let’s shoot some anal,” the Director clapped his hands.

Joyce moaned in pleasure as she continued to rub her wet pussy over the smooth, varnished wooden slats, her hands pulling open her cheeks. “Fuck my ass, screw it open,” she moaned as Cordy stepped over her. The brunette stood over the Milf, gazing down at the hole and licking her lips in anticipation. She took the toy in her hand and began to guide it to the waiting anal fuckhole. She was going to fuck Buffy Summer’s Mom, she was going to fuck her in the ass. “Give it me hard,” moaned Joyce as the tip of the toy touched her tight, taut, backhole, “I want that cock hard, and deep. Fuck my ass.”

Cordy lowered her haunches pushing the toy deeper. She could see the hole slowly expanding as the toy entered, the walls gripping at the plastic and encasing it. She moved gradually at first, her thigh and calf muscles straining as she lowered herself down and levered herself up. Joyce moaned loudly, her hands still pulling apart her cheeks to allow her fellow porn star easy entry. Cordelia pushed deeper, feeling the pressure from the Milf’s tight tunnel, forcing it anyway and opening her asshole. 

The Director called out, “That’s looking good. Joyce move your hands, you’re blocking the view. I want a good shot of that cock going in.”

Joyce’s hands moved to touch the floor, her palms resting on the tiles, leaving little palm prints in their smooth surface. Cordy carried on gradually working it, keeping the pace nice and easy as the camera focused on the hole and the toy going into it. I’m fucking Joyce Summers, fuck I can’t believe I’m fucking Buffy and Dawn’s Mom on film, Cordy thought, Buffy will go ape-shit if she finds out. The Milf groaned and shivered, her ass arching up like she was trying to meet Cordy. The toy pressed against the brunette’s clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her. She surveyed the older woman’s round perfect cheeks and the hole in the valley between them, a hole she was filling. I’m fucking Buffy Summer’s Mom, Buffy will go fucking crazy, but its worth it.

“Fuck her harder Cordy, Joyce I want to hear you squeal in pleasure,” the Director said.

Cordelia upped her pace and power, pounding vigorously at the butthole. The dildo shot down, stretching the tunnel and hitting at the Milf’s walls. Joyce squealed and arched, her head nodding and her butt raising, “AAArrrghhh, yes, fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck it good.”

It was good, tight and fuckable. Cordy hammered harder, her hands reaching down to rest on Joyce’s lower back, her fingers pressing at the skin and massaging it, her palms resting and sliding over the waist and onto the mounds of the buttocks, her nails scraping and scratching at the flesh. She sped up, each thrust going deeper and deeper down the hole, as the other side of the strap-on bouncing at her own clit, making her wet and driving her wilder with lust. “Uh, uh, uh,” she grunted, pounding at the hole, fucking Mrs Joyce Summers, fucking the Sunnydale Milf, fucking Buffy and Dawn’s Mommy dearest. It was intense, it was close to taboo, it was delicious, “Uh, uh, uh,” it was exhilarating, it was exhausting, it was exciting, “Uh, uh, uh,” it was the best job in the world.

“Ooohhh, aaaarrghh, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!” screamed Joyce, “Fuck my butt, ram it open, screw it sideways. Make me cum, make me cum, make me cuuuummm!”

The toy slammed down the tunnel deeper, the full length vanishing into the tight hole, the brunette’s thighs clasping the Milf’s butt, their sweaty skin brushing and rubbing at each other, the perspiration darting between them like it was contagious. Joyce’s hands were gripped and her back was bent, her blonde hair was awry and her head up, her mouth open and her face contorted. “Yeaahhhhh, aaaarrghhh, I’m loving this. I’m loving you fucking my ass. Give it me, I can take it harder, give it me Charisma.”

The brunette did so, all her porn performances were at least good, this one was excellent, a butt-reaming of almost mythical proportions. Joyce screamed and writhed, her sexual pleasure radiating from her like she was glowing, her ecstatic activities a superb partner to Cordy’s expert and energetic bottom pounding. The cameraman moved around, taking the action from first one angle and then the other, shooting the toy slamming down and the women’s bouncing bodies and their faces, twisting and contorting in pleasure. The boom lingered above them, catching the pants and screams, the sound of flesh against flesh and rubber pounding down the anal chute. Buffy was pissed at Cordy banging Dawn on film, she’d go ballistic seeing how hard the brunette was ass-fucking her Mom; it would have been almost fun to see her face as the blonde found out except, her shrieks of fury might have rivalled her Mom’s shrieks of orgasmic joy. “Aaaaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaarrrghhhh.”

“Okay Joyce, on your knees, I want you to suck that cock,” the Director called. 

Cordelia pulled herself of the Milf, gazing down at the back hole as she did so and wondering, not for the first time, how a butt that had been that violently and widely opened would ever shrink back to size again. The cameraman might have thought the same as he shook his head in awe as he took a few seconds footage of the gaping cavern before Joyce got up and onto her knees. “Suck it Jay,” grinned Cordy as she held it out.

“Mmnnnn, yes,” giggled Joyce and wrapped her lips around the dildo that had just been extracted from her backhole. Her head bobbed back and forth over the toy, her eyes gleaming with excitement and lust as her tongue slid over it; as if she hadn’t had enough with her asshole being filled her fingers moved to her pussy and she stroked at the wet slit. 

Cordelia groaned in pleasure, her hands on Joyce’s head, encouraging the blonde Milf to suck more and harder, making the toy rub against her already stimulated clit. “Yeah, suck it jay, suck my dirty dick,” she moaned. 

The cameraman knelt beside them, concentrating on Joyce’s greedy mouth and the large plastic cock, before panning upwards to take in Cordy ecstatic face, her own lips pursing in pleasure.

“Okay final shot,” called the Director, “The two of you sit on the bench and kiss.”

Cordy got down, the dripping wet dildo between her thighs. Beside her a naked Joyce Summer’s sat. As the cameraman continued to shoot the Milf and younger brunette closed in on each other, their hands stroking and fondling the other’s thighs, waists and titties. Their lips pressed together and after everything else they’d done Cordelia Chase found herself kissing Buffy’s Mom, passionately, excitedly. The Milf’s tongue pressed back at hers, swinging round like it was trying to wrap itself round her tonsils. Cordy’s hand squeezed at Joyce’s titty, making her kiss harder and more intensely. 

“Cut,” called the Director.

For a few moments the two porn stars ignored him and the sudden bustle as they crew started to pack away the equipment, instead continuing to kiss and touch. Until Cordelia broke with a smile, “That was fun.”

The Milf nodded, “It was the best shoot I’ve done. That ass-fucking was heavenly.”

“Glad you enjoyed,” tittered Cordy, “You really ought to come out with me and Dawnie sometime. You’d enjoy, we’re always finding hotties and studs to fuck.”

“Count me in,” giggled the Milf.

*

“Night Giles,” Buffy closed the door and stepped back onto the sidewalk, raising her hand in a small wave as her Watcher’s car drew away from the kerb and down the street. As soon as she saw it’s back she turned away and walked the few feet to her house. It was dark and silent; if Buffy had been easily spooked she’d have called it foreboding. But she was a Slayer just back from patrol so she just called it empty. For a moment she imagined what it would be like to have Dawn back, sitting at the kitchen table guzzling all the cookies, then she scowled at the thought of her tramp of a sister; she’d probably be fucking some random guy on the table instead – being a total whore.

Buffy fumbled for her key, taking a few seconds to find it and fit it in the lock. The door opened into darkness, the only sound the tick of a clock on the wall. Buffy switched on the light, there was a plate with some salad and a cold slice of pizza on it, a thin wrap of Clingfilm over it to keep it, somewhat, fresh. There was a note on the table beside it, Buffy smiled as she opened it, ‘Buffy. I’ve left you something for when you get back from patrol. Out on a date, so don’t wait up. Will.’ 

Buffy folded the note and unwrapped the plate, Willow was often out on dates nowadays. Ever since she’d come back from LA she seemed to be more confident in her sexuality; if there was a girl she was interested in she no longer hugged the wall and avoided her, but went right in and put on her charm – more often than not it worked. Buffy was sure that this new found confidence was cos her friend had almost certainly banged her High School frenemy, Cordelia Chase, though Buffy had never asked. She was almost equally sure that Willow had also fucked with Dawn; she hadn’t asked that either. But if she had she wouldn’t blame her friend – Dawn was putting herself out on a plate, Willow was bound to want to sample her.

Buffy finished her meal and washed and dried the dish. Switching off the light she walked up the stairs in blackness, her Slayer senses meaning she was as sure footed as if there had been a light. She entered her own room, making sure the curtains were closed before turning on her light and getting out of her patrol clothes and into her pyjamas, leaving the top unbuttoned. As the laptop on her desk powered up she knelt on her knees and pulled out a big box from beneath the bed, opening it and carefully placing her stakes, knife and throwing axe in their cradles. She reached in again and pulled out a smaller metal box, pausing for a second before dialling the combination and opening the smaller chest. 

First out was her dildo, eight inches of thick plastic topped by a bulbous head. If she hadn’t had a real cock for too long the plastic replacement was almost as fun. She paused before pulling out the second item, it was DVD still wrapped in its cellophane. She unpeeled it and opened the box, twirling the DVD around her finger as she clicked open the laptop tray and feeding it in. The machine whirred as it accepted the disc and started to scan it and Buffy took another look at the box cover. It was her first lesbian porn purchase “Charisma Loves Girls 3”, with a picture of a naked Cordelia on the cover, her arms round the waist of two equally nude porn stars (though with their nipples and pussies covered by some strategically placed stars). Before ordering it she had carefully checked that there was no Dawnie Springs, she was depraved enough to dildo herself to Cordy fucking other women, but there was no way she was sick enough to want to watch the porn star doing it with her little sister.

A cute little Korean teen, aged about eighteen, appeared on screen walking down the street in her cheerleader uniform, swinging her cute tushie at the camera as she passed it, ‘Starring Lane Kim’ superimposed over her. Buffy slid her hand under her pyjama bottoms, her fingers crawling to her slit, running over the lips and gently prying them apart as her anticipation rose. She fought to control herself as her excitement rose, the Korean teen was so sexy and innocent it was hard to believe that she and Cordy would be fucking soon. The brunette was waiting at the corner, also clad in a cheerleader costume. “and Charisma Chase” superimposed itself on the screen as Cordy and Lane lent in and kissed passionately. 

Buffy’s fingers spread her hole wider and she picked up the dildo with her other hand, sliding it into her mouth as she watched the two porn stars arrive in a bedroom and begin to make out on the bed, pushing aside soft toys and teen magazines to make space. It was so hot to watch and sexy and disturbing; how could this turn on the blonde Slayer? how could watching Cordelia’s mouth latch on to Lane’s tit be making Buffy so horny? how could it make her cunt tingle and ache? It wasn’t taking the porn stars long to get undressed, first their tops and lacy bras, their mouths and hands playing with each others tits and their skirts and panties, showing the tattoo stars bursting out of Cordy’s cunt and the multi-coloured butterfly at the top of Lane’s thighs.

“MMnnnn, oohhhh,” Buffy moaned to herself as she rub the toy, lubricated with her saliva over her pussy, pressing it at her clit and make her labia lips quiver as she pushed over them. Once she had known she was heterosexual, now she didn’t know what she was – one fuck with Faith shouldn’t have even turned her bi; she had been alone, desperate for sex and the brunette had been available. It was only an experiment, one that meant nothing… 

She slid the toy into her cunt as she watched Cordy’s mouth move again Lane’s cunt, her old High School frenemy kissing and licking at the hole, driving the teen Asian into paroxysms of delight. Buffy tried to match her, working the toy into herself, exploring the tunnel as she searched for the spot that made her squeal with delight. 

“Aaarrrghhh,” she gasped as she found it. There was liquid on Lane’s quim lips and glistening in her thin strip of pubic hair; saliva and cum intermingled as Cordelia’s tongue and fingers worked together. Buffy pressed the toy deeper into her own pussy, staring at the screen as if scared that if she took her eyes away something would break. With her spare hand she was massaging a titty, fondling and squeezing it inside her pyjama top, making the baggy material flop out like a tent flap caught in the wind.

The two porn cheerleaders had swapped position, now it was a naked Cordelia lying on her back, moaning and gasping as Lane’s lips moved against her mound. Buffy gasped again as a wave of pleasure swept through her; she had never realised at school how big Cordy’s titties were or how they would shake as the brunette writhed and came. They were round and juddering, bouncing like a couple of jellies, unlike Buffy’s small pert ones which were a firm handful clasped between her fingers, but both porn star and Slayer’s nipples were erect and hard, and both their cunts were soaking and dripping. Buffy’s dildo went in harder, as Lane’s tongue sped over her frenemy’s cunt.

It was just a phase she was going through, thought Buffy, an experiment in testing her sexuality that she was taking to the limits, she wasn’t a lesbian, it was just the pressures of leadership. The two cheerleaders were kissing again, their tongues flickering in and out of each other’s mouths as their hands stroked and touched naked flesh. Buying one DVD didn’t mean anything, thought Buffy, it could have easily been straight porn and admiring hunky, well hung studs; in fact if she hadn’t known Cordy she wouldn’t have been interested in her at all and would have probably rented some gay male porn. 

Cordy was on her hands and knees, Lane pulling apart her butt cheeks. “Ohhhh, oooohhh,” Buffy arched her back, feeling the roughness of the material against her naked skin as her top rode up her back. She moved the dildo harder, pressing and pushing at her G-spot as Lane started to lick at Cordy’s asshole. “Fuck,” Buffy gasped “Fuck, ooooohhh.” Had Willow fucked that selfsame hole? had she stuffed her dildo up it and ridden the brunette skank? Lane’s tongue was pressing in and Cordy was squeaking in pleasure, her own fingers diddling her cunt.

Harder and harder Buffy hammered at her twat, slamming down the dildo like she was going all ultra-stakey on a vampire. Her body screamed at her to go faster, to plough her pussy more vigorously, to slam the dildo into it as energetically as she could. Cum stained the pyjama material, a dark patch against the light blue cotton. Cordy was screaming and shrieking on screen, her body rocking as Lane’s tongue was buried in her ass, her fingers in the brunette’s slit, pumping and pounding at the hole. 

“Fuck, aaaaarrghhh, ohhhh,” Buffy shrieks reverberated round the room so loud that she was glad she was alone. She slammed and hammered the dildo, feeling the pleasure rise higher and higher and higher, until her eyes were forced shut and her face contorted and a wave of pure ecstasy overwhelmed her.

On the screen Cordelia screamed louder and slumped on the bed, Lane falling on top of her, the petite Korean’s lips closing on her screen lover’s. Buffy breathed heavily and ejected the DVD, leaving it in the tray as she wiped her fingers clean of her cum, before putting the disc back in its case. And then she placed the case back in the small chest and the small chest in her weapon’s box and that under the bed, making it as hidden as her secret, her dirty, depraved, secret that she had the hots for other women.


	3. 3

Being a porn producer paid well, thought Cordelia as she walked through Ross Brubaker’s home; not only was it in the hills nestled amongst those of Hollywood stars, but it was bigger than both hers and half her friends’ places put together. There were a dozen bedrooms, three or four main rooms, more bathrooms than there were beds and a gym, an indoor pool and plenty other rooms for play and fitness. She vaguely wondered if the pictures on the wall were as expensive as they looked, she thought they probably would be. Ross’s PA was fussing around in the room over looking the back yard and pool, telling the make-up ladies where to set up, directing the technical guys on how to open the door onto the veranda and chastising the two studs for wearing trunks that clashed in colour. She glanced at Cordelia as she came through, “You’re late.”

“Traffic was murder,” said Cordelia defensively.

The woman had already forgotten about it and instead was pointing to the outside, “Mr Brubaker’s outside talking to the Director. You better go get briefed.”

“Okay, I’ll go have a word with the guys,” Cordelia put down her bag and started to rummage through it for her bikini.

“It’s a new Director, I thought I e-mailed you saying that Pete’s broken his leg so we had to get this new woman in. I must have entered your address wrong ” the PA blushed at her momentary incompetence.

“Doesn’t matter,” smiled Cordelia; she could have made more of it, but she realised that keeping on the good side of successful producers’ PAs was key if she wanted to be in the movies with the big dicks and which paid the big bucks. Anyway there was always the risk that the e-mail had been sent just that Cordy hadn’t read it. She pulled out her bikini from her shoulder bag and opened the veranda door for the cameraman who seemed to be struggling with the concept of a handle that opened inwards. 

She could see Ross beside the swimming pool, talking to a young woman in jeans and a T-shirt, her back to Cordy. As she stood on the veranda Ross raised his hand in both greeting to his star and beckoning her before continuing with his conversation. Cordelia continued down the stairs onto the patio surrounding the pool, there was something recognisable about the Director from behind, nagging at Cordy’s memory. As Cordy approached she turned and Cordelia knew her.

“This is Amy Madison, she’s stepped in at short notice to replace Pete – he fell off a ladder,” Ross gestured with his hand, “Amy this is Cordelia Chase aka Charisma Carpenter.” He leant forward and politely kissed the porn star’s cheek, probably the only non-sexual touch of lips she’d get all day.

“We know each other already, we were both at school together,” Amy replied.

“Great… old school friends” Ross said with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm as Cordy wouldn’t have described them like that. 

On the plus side it hadn’t been her who turned Amy into a rat, nor had she forced her into being a cheerleader. And, whilst she vaguely recalled Dawn telling her there had been some unpleasantness between Willow and Amy over Willow becoming a magic junkie, Cordy was a neutral party in that. Still, she couldn’t claim that she hadn’t catcalled at Amy’s inability to do a somersault, and she had said something about the witch being dressed like she was a reject from a horror movie. And if Harmony had been the one who’d pushed a fourteen year old Amy into the pool Cordy had been the one who’d doubled up with laughter at how amusing it was. She forced a smile, “I think acquaintances.”

Amy smiled, putting a hand out to shake. Cordy gingerly took it, half expecting Amy to use the skin contact to cast a hex on her. Instead all she felt was a slight tightening as Amy gave a friendly squeeze, “I was one of the geeks and Cordy was the Queen Bee, which is why I ended up directing and she ended up in front of the camera.” She smiled and let go of the hand, “She wasn’t bad for one of the cool kids, we had some friends in common. You still see Willow?"”

“Not for ages,” lied Cordelia. She tried to remember what Dawn had told her, but there had been so much gossip to catch up on that Amy returning from rat-like form and having a falling out with Willow was much less interesting than the fact that Xander’s ex had banged Spike. 

“We had a falling out,” smiled Amy. She didn’t elaborate.

Ross wasn’t to be ignored in this burst of reminiscing, he turned to Cordy, “We’re lucky to get Amy today she’s turning into one of the hottest new Directors around.”

“And I see you’ve won awards as well,” Amy smiled at Cordelia. “Who would have thought we’d both end up working together?”

Cordelia certainly hadn’t thought she’d end up working with a geek, but she didn’t say that. “Yeah, we ought to see about catching up sometime,” Cordy didn’t know if Amy was a lesbian, but if she was Cordy would let the other Sunnydalian sample her delights sometime. It would more than make up for any past misdemeanours of the brunette - she wanted to keep on Amy’s good side as the young woman was both a witch and, from what Ross said, an up and coming player in the porn world. 

“That’d be fun,” said Amy. She glanced over at Ross, he was looking at his watch and then up at the sun in a hint that time was passing and there was only another fourteen-sixteen hours of light left in which to film the scene. The young Director smiled, “Let’s do a talk through of the scene,” she said.

“Okay,” said Cordelia slipping into professional mode, “I brought this bikini?” She held up the tiny cotton bottoms and a top that was two pads and a piece of string.

“That’s good,” said Amy, nodding, “You’ll look good in it.”

“And better out of it,” grinned Ross, back in the conversation, “that’s what the viewers want.”

Amy nodded again and looked down at a piece of paper in her hand, “We’re going to start with the two guys – you’ve met Jeremy and Ron? I’ll introduce you in a minute. They’re sitting on their loungers in swimming trunks, talking about the house owner’s hot slutty daughter. You’re that daughter. You come out in your bikini to offer them both a drink, after a bit of banter you pull down Jeremy’s trunks and start to suck him, whilst beating Ron’s member with your hand. Then we’ll take a short break and if you could get out of your bikini then we’ll return with you sixty nine on the lounger with Ron, we’ll push the back of the lounger up so you’ll be at a downward slope so I hope you don’t get vertigo?”

“No,” Cordy shook her head.

“Then we want to get a few shots of you beside the pool, first just posing, swinging your hips and looking sexy which we can add to the promo and then you standing between the guy, kissing and being fondled as you stroke their dicks. Finally I also want you kneel between them and suck their dicks, one at a time, whilst the other jacks it hard. That alright?”

“Good, so far,” replied Cordelia.

“Then we move to the loungers again. We’re going to start with Ron fucking your pussy for a bit, him on top, then he’s going to do doggy style whilst you suck Jeremy. We’ll take a break and might swap loungers, but in any case we’ll return with Jeremy fucking you anally reverse cow-girl style. He’ll lie you down after a while, still below and then Ron will fuck your pussy. We’ll spend a bit of time on that, cos I want to shoot from various angles.”

“That’s fine with me, you direct me I’ll do it,” nodded Cordy, “So what’s after that?”

“I’m hoping to get the final parts in one shot. If you move to hands and knees again next to the pool we’ll start with Ron fucking your butt; we may have to pause whilst Jeremy joins him and gets his cock in there – you done double anal before though?”

“Plenty of times, I’ve a whole Charisma Carpenter DVD of it out; ‘Two Cocks, One Butt” the brunette grinned, imaging how the old Sunnydale Cordelia would have felt discussing the most intimate and kinky sex acts with Amy the teenage witch. She guessed the old her would not have been happy; the new one was just thinking about what fun it was getting fucked by two big dicks in her ass whilst people watched and filmed; and she was getting over two thousand dollars for the pleasure.

Amy continued, “Okay, I’m guessing that this is what a lot of the guys will be wanting to see, your tiny butt-hole being stretched by two massive cocks, so I’m not going to stint on this shot. I want the guys to pound it hard as they can and want you screaming in pleasure, fake it if you need, but I want it to be the orgasm of the year.”

“I’ve not needed to fake yet,” smiled Cordelia. “I gotta admit I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Good, I’m sure we’ll all enjoy it. For the money shot I want you lying back on the lounger and the guys will shoot over your face,” Amy folded the piece of paper and placed it in her jeans pocket, “Any questions?”

“No, that’s all clear to me,” Cordelia nodded looking between Amy and the Producer.

“Okay,” said Ross, “You better get to make-up and once we’re ready we can start shooting.” 

*

“I think we better check this place out, make sure there’s no vamps prowling around,” Faith grinned.

Vi looked at the line of people queuing up outside the entrance. Virtually all of them were women, some dressed like Faith in jeans and leather, others like Rona in short skirts and tight tops and even a few like her in a more sensible set of slacks and top which wouldn’t rip if you needed to do a sudden back flip. “Um, Faith you sure? I think this might be a lesbian club.”

Rona gave her friend the same pitying look a wolf gives a sheep before eating it and Faith’s grin wasn’t dissimilar, “Did you win the observation badge when you were in the girl scouts?”

The redhead blushed and shook her head. Rona grinned, “I don’t see why you should be so shy; you weren’t exactly fighting off Kennedy at the party a few weeks back.”

“No…no… that’s not what I mean. I mean Buffy sent us to search out vampires in LA, not go clubbing,” Vi replied. She took her duties seriously, perhaps too seriously which was why she was one of Buffy’s favourites.

“That’s what we’re doing. If you’re a vamp in LA you don’t hang round the graveyards, that strictly old school Sunnydale shit. No, you go where the food is and that’s places like here.” Faith grinned and slipped her arm through the more junior Slayer’s pulling her into the line. Rona stepped in beside them, the young black Slayer hooking herself to Vi’s other arm. Faith put her hand on her heart in mock seriousness “And if in the doing are duty, we have a couple of drinks, a boogie and pick up some hot chicks well…”

“Being a Slayer is all about sacrifice,” said Rona. She shook her head, “It’s hell, Vi, hell…”

Seeing she was outmanoeuvred Vi gave a small smile, “Okay, but we are going to keep an eye out for demons.”

“Of course we are Captain Sensible,” smiled Faith and to be fair to the brunette Vi was sure she would. Faith might have a reputation for being the most dedicated of the Slayers in getting laid (and there was some competition), but she still did her part in staking, burning and beheading vampires.

It was a Friday night and the club was near full with women dancing, women drinking and women making out. Vi gazed round, she couldn’t see any that looked obviously vampiric, but there were no mirrors with which to help her judge. Perhaps Faith hadn’t just chosen this club to party. “I’ll take a run round,” the redhead turned to her fellow Slayers.

“You do that, Red” Faith rolled her eyes. Then she shrugged, “If it makes you feel better I’ll take a look around myself.”

“I’ll get us some supplies,” said Rona, looking towards the bar, “I’ve got ID.”

Vi nodded and started to patrol round the club. It took her longer than she expected, women kept getting in her way asking her for a drink or inviting her to dance, with suggestive flicks of their hair and quick glances at her slender body suggesting that wasn’t all they were after. Vi blushed and turned them away; she wasn’t adverse to one night stands, as Rona said she’d done it with Kennedy a few weeks ago and hadn’t worried whether she’d be respected in the morning; but then she wasn’t on patrol. But as she swung round the club, checking the toilets and moving across the dance floor it became obvious that in LA wasn’t Sunnydale; if there were vamps they weren’t round every corner (or in every cubicle). Satisfied the club was clear she walked over to where Rona was sitting with two young women in their early twenties.

“Aly, Ashley,” Rona gestured at the two young women, “This is my friend Vi.” She slid a drink towards the redhead not giving her a chance to refuse.

“Where’s Faith?” asked Vi. 

“Over at the bar,” Rona nodded in its direction with a smirk. Vi turned her head to see what her friend was looking at. Faith’s patrol hadn’t got far, instead she was sitting at the bar flirting with a blonde, in a very low cut top, old enough to be her (very sexy) mother. Vi frowned, wondering whether she should do another lap to make up for the one Faith had failed to do; the place didn’t seem dangerous. Still wondering she reached down and took a sip of the drink Rona had ordered her, it was sweet and hardly tasted of alcohol

“So what do you do?” Ashley (or perhaps Aly) moved a little on the settee to allow Vi to slide next to her.

“I’m a Slayer…” Rona gave her a warning glance and Vi switched, “slave to dancing.”

“Me too,” said Ashley giggling. The young woman wiggled closer to Vi, her hand casually falling onto the redhead’s thigh. Rona grinned as she was equally casually sliding her arm round Aly’s shoulder, bringing the curly hair blonde into her side, something the woman didn’t seem to be resisting. Ashley’s hand moved further up Vi’s leg, brushing at her through the sensible slacks “You want to dance?” she purred.

“Sure,” grinned Vi, the place was safe.

*

A glass of red wine floated towards Cordelia. The brunette reached out and took it, wincing slightly as she did, “Thanks Dennis,” she said, “That was one hell of an anal scene; I enjoyed it, but yow…”

She was sure the ghost nodded, though because he was invisible she wasn’t sure whether it was a nod of sympathy at her battered butt-hole, one of agreement at her enjoyment or one of enthusiasm as he imagined her with two dicks up her butthole. Cordelia wasn’t a stranger to butt-fucking nor was that her first double anal; but it had to be the most intense she’d ever done. The normal DP had been as fast and furious, Ron and Jeremy attacking both her fuckholes with vigour, sending her to new depths of orgasmic pleasure. Whenever any one of the three of them seemed like flagging a few quiet words from Amy had revitalised them, sending them back to action like she’d sent an electrical bolt through them.

And that was before the double-anal. Asses weren’t designed for two dicks, especially massive, thick porn star cocks and so most scenes were short and of no more than medium energy. But this one had been longer than most and almost violent in its intensity, the two guys slamming their dicks all the way in and opening her asshole like it was a slab of butter. Cordy wouldn’t say the orgasms weren’t worth it, but she wouldn’t be putting much weight on her butt tonight.

Her cell rang. “Dennis…” Cordelia called and waved at the phone. Seconds later it came floating towards her, the brunette took it and said, “Turn down the TV.” The remote lifted in the air and the volume bars zoomed down to close to zero. Cordy mouthed ‘thanks’ in his rough direction and answered the phone, “Hi Cordelia Chase.”

“Hi Cordelia; it’s Joyce I got your text about meeting up,” said Joyce Summers, “I can’t do tonight, but what about tomorrow.”

“That sounds good, I’ll check with my friend Dawn and see if she wants to come as well,” Cordelia said. She knew that whatever plans Dawn had she would cancel them to see her Mom, but she could hardly say that on the phone. She paused a second and then said, “I was filming today with Amy Madison, you know her?”

“I remember Amy,” said Joyce and for a second Cordelia thought Joyce had got her memory back and remembered Sunnydale and the Hellmouth and that she had two daughters as well. But the Milf continued, “She directed a movie with me a fortnight back, she’s a really good director, got the best out of me. Did you enjoy?”

“Yes,” grinned Cordelia, “It was magic” and even as she said it she realised how Amy was getting such intense performances from her stars. She wasn’t sure whether to scowl in annoyance or grin at memory of the ass-reaming she’d received. “Literally,” she added.

“Good,” said Joyce, “Look I’ve got to go, but text us with details of tomorrow and I’ll see you then. Ciao.”

“Ciao,” Cordelia replied back.

*

Faith had thought B was all Slayery sacrifice and duty until she met Vi; the teenage redhead was even worse. They were in LA, a city of fun and frolics who’s reputation for hedonism was only matched by Vegas; young, with money in their pocket (which Buffy had emphasised was for expenses) and at a club which was the hottest lesbian pick-up joint in the State. And all Ginger wanted to do was patrol like the place was some dive in Sunnydale and all the clientele either had fangs or were earmarked for supper. Not that Faith was totally averse to patrolling, just not every night. Still, if Red wanted to prowl the club looking for vamps Faith intended to spend the night searching for more alive hotties. She headed for the bar, leaning on it and trying to attract the barmaid’s attention. Faith was attractive, with a nice rack and a slender body so it didn’t take long for it to be her turn to be served. “One beer,” she held up a finger.

“And you could get me a wine as well, white, dry,” a voice murmured in her ear. 

Faith glanced down at the fingers, the nail polish a bright red, stroking her wrist. The brunette grinned, looked like a hottie might have found her. She held up her finger again as the barmaid placed the beer in front of her “And a dry white wine.” The barmaid nodded and turned to fulfil the order. Faith straightened her back and turned to see the woman who’d coaxed her into buying a drink; if she was ugly Faith would make her excuses and leave, but her instincts told her that the woman would be sexy and fuckable.

Her instincts were right, but still she nearly dropped her drink, “Fuck,” she gasped as a very alive looking Joyce Summers slid into the seat next to her. Not only alive, but looking good - no… great - in a low cut dress and with her come hither mouth painted as red as her nails.

“Now that’s a reaction that I like,” the Milf said as she took the glass of wine from the barmaid and sipped at it, “I’m Joyce Summers.” 

Faith pulled a twenty out of her jeans and passed it to the barmaid, her eyes not leaving Joyce, “Don’t worry about change.” The woman was breathing, her diaphragm moving gently up and down, and Faith could feel her warmth, smell her scent; Joyce was neither undead or an illusion. A robot perhaps? “Faith Lehane?” Faith raised an eyebrow questioningly waiting for a glimmer of recognition.

“You asking me or telling me?” Joyce purred and adjusted herself on her seat, trying to get comfortable and making her titties wobble beneath the dress as she did.

“Telling you,” Faith blushed, “I know your daughter, Buffy.”

To her surprise Joyce laughed, “I must have a doppelganger. You’re the second person who thought I’ve got children, except she thought my daughter was called Dawn.”

“My bad,” Not a robot, the programming of the memory would be better, the sexy laugh and cute little wiggles would be worse. Something Sunnydale strange was going on, that was for sure, even if Faith didn’t have a clue what it was. She made a mental note to say something to Red Junior about choosing the right club for patrolling, even if it was by accident. “You just reminded me of someone I used to know.” She’d play along see if she could find more clues before telling B her Mom was alive and twice as pretty.

“Old crush?” giggled the Milf and raised her glass to her lips seductively, “Thanks for the drink.”

“Kinda,” Faith admitted. She wouldn’t have said she’d a major crush on the old Mrs S, but she’d have definitely jumped her given the opportunity. The blonde smiled wickedly and leant forward a little, making her titties strain at the material as if they were wanting to get out. Faith blinked in surprise and took a swig of her own beer, Her eyes went down Joyce’s body, it looked good for someone who must be near fifty, at worst she looked mid-forties, probably younger; reincarnated Joyce wasn’t letting herself go.

“It’s always a shame to lust after someone and never get rid of that itch,” Joyce’s voice was husky and sexy, her hand sliding across the bar so that her fingers were interlocking with Faith’s.

The brunette almost fell of her barstool; that was a flirt, a definite one. If Joyce Summers had been as forward six years ago Faith didn’t doubt that the crush would have been a big one. It also wouldn’t have been unrequited and they’d have been fucking within days, if not hours. “Yeah,” she replied, “Friend’s Moms, they always say no.”

“Not always,” Joyce smiled, “I was shooting a movie today where the Mom said yes.”

“You’re an actress?” Faith was confused, Joyce had always been arty, but she’d never seemed to show an interest in going on stage.

The Milf laughed, throaty and appealing, “In a way. I’m in porn.” Of all the surprises that was the biggest one. The twentysomething brunette’s face must have shown it as Joyce continued, “Does that put you off?”

Hearing about Joyce’s career did several things. It made the mystery even greater, it meant Faith would need to be even more careful about what she told B and it suggested the swing of Milf’s chest wasn’t accidental. The one thing it didn’t do was put the brunette Slayer off, “No, not at all.”

“Good,” giggled Joyce and raised her drink again. Faith could see the older blonde’s smile through the glass, the upward curl of the lip a promise of delights. Faith took a swig of her own beer, a grin of equal suggestiveness playing across her face. Joyce placed down the wine and her hand slipped over Faith’s, her fingers sliding over and under the younger woman’s. “We could stay here; the drink is expensive though the company charming.”

“Agree, on both,” Faith replied, letting her fingers glide round Joyce’s.

“Or we could go to my apartment… get to know each other more intimately,” Joyce’s tongue slid round her lips like she was planning to devour her prey.

Faith was more than happy with being eaten, metaphorically and literally. It would give her the chance act like Daphne and hoover up some clues for the Scooby Gang to work out why Buffy’s Mom was back; and she’d get to fuck the hot Milf. She glanced over to where Rona and Vi were, her two fellow Slayers were sitting close to a couple of blondes and from the way they were draped over each other Faith guessed even Vi had decided that they weren’t at danger from vamps. Faith swallowed her beer in one gulp, “Sounds like a plan J.”

*

They took a taxi to Joyce’s apartment, a small but neat unit in a modest part of the city. Any plans Faith had for exploring the apartment for clues whilst the Milf was slipping into something more comfortable were ruined as soon as the door was closed, not that Faith was complaining as Joyce’s mouth latched onto hers. They’d managed to resist the temptation to make-out in the cab, if only because the cabby had launched into a litany of what was wrong with America today, which had ranged from the President to Papa Smurf; it seemed rude to break into his rant by slurping their faces off. So when they got into the apartment Joyce was quick to make up for it. Her lips pressed into Faith and her tongue forced its way into the brunette’s mouth, levering it open and swirling around. As she did so she her hands were dragging off Faith’s leather jacket. The Slayer didn’t resist, shrugging her shoulders to help the garment on its way and then grabbing Joyce’s waist to drag her closer and make herself even more kissable.

“Mmmnnn, yeah, the company is charming,” said Faith as Joyce pulled her head back for a quick breath. She grinned, “Even fuckable I’d say.”

“I hope you would,” giggled Joyce, “I told you I’m a pro.”

Her hands were sliding to Faith’s midriff undoing the belt before starting to undo the jean buttons. Faith kicked off her pumps, “Not complainin’ here.”

“Or here, you’re very fuckable as well,” Joyce pulled at the jeans, Faith helped her remove them.

“So people have mentioned. I've never said I don't like getting hot and sweaty, even if I am just a gifted amateur,” Faith replied pulling off her top. Joyce’s hands reached round the brunette’s back and expertly unclipped the black bra, letting it fall to the floor. Faith was aware there was a disparity in clothes as she was standing their in just a thong and white gym socks, whilst the Milf was still fully clothed, even if her dress was so revealing it showed half of her large titties. 

She didn’t have a chance to mention it before Joyce turned round so that her back was facing Faith. “Unzip me,” she purred.

“Sure,” said Faith and slid down the zip, Joyce shaking herself free of the dress as it loosened. It fell to the floor and Faith saw the Milf’s naked buttocks and a tattoo of heart with wings arching out etched just above it. Faith stared, surprised by the fact that Buffy’s Mom both had been tramp stamped and left the house without underwear; that was slutty of the Milf.

“You like,” giggled Joyce, “The tattoo is new, a suggestion from a friend.”

Faith licked her lips, the tattoo did add something, making the buttocks seem even rounder and the hips more womanly. “I like a lot,” she said. 

Joyce continued to titter as she swung round to face the brunette, she had another tattoo on hip and her pussy was smooth. Joyce Summers had changed from uncool Mom to hot slut since she’d died and come back; and Faith wasn’t complaining about the change. Especially as Joyce was pushing her towards the sofa and as the brunette sat down peeling down her thong, Joyce drop to her own knees and finished removing the Slayer’s underwear from her ankle. 

“Very nice,” Joyce giggled as she looked at the young woman’s bald pussy. Her hand went to it and two fingers spread the lips, the middle one stroking to the clit. Faith gave a small whinny of excitement as Buffy’s Mom played at her cunt, the blonde’s digit tickling at her pleasurably. Between her legs she could feel the sensual heat and the wetness, her twat starting to throb and pulse as the blood raced round it. At eighteen she wouldn’t have imagined she’d be sitting on a couch as Joyce played with her slit, at twenty-four she was still half sure it was dream

The Milf continued to slowly rub and massage, at the clit, not hard or fast, but a slow rhythmic circular motion, twirling the bud round and round under her tip. It still made Faith shudder and she arched her back, thrusting forward as the pleasure got deeper. “Mnnnn, that’s good, that’s so good.”

“I can do more,” giggled Joyce. She reached out to the coffee table and pushed away a magazine. Under it was a dildo. She was much more prepared than the old Joyce would have been, Buffy would have wigged it if her Mom had kept sex-toys in the lounge. The Milf came nearer to Faith, lifting the brunette’s legs so that the thighs were resting on the fortysomething’s shoulders and her face was just inches from the Slayer’s fuckhole.

“Ooohhh yeaaah,” groaned Faith as with one hand Joyce pried apart her cunt and with the other pushed in the dildo. It wasn’t massive, six or seven inches, but with little bumps which rubbed at Faith’s and made her buzz in pleasure. And Joyce knew how to use it, quickly getting into a fast-paced rhythm, smacking the toy down the pussy and hard against the walls. The brunette gasped and arched her back as the toy brushed at her G-spot, the tiny knobs pressing at it. Her cunt got wetter, the excitement rising. "Ooooohhh, fuck, yes, Joyce, yes.”

And that’s when Joyce added her mouth to the mix. Faith shuddered as the Milf’s lips planted themselves at her hole, opening to let out the older women’s lithe tongue. It slurped and licked at the side of the wet hole, running over the pink inner flesh as the toy went down beside it. More juice secreted itself from the walls, coating the dildo and intermixing with Joyce’s saliva, overflowing from the hole and onto the labia. Harder and harder Joyce hammered the toy, ramming it at the hole. 

“Fuck, this is fucking….yeah,” moaned Faith as Joyce’s mouth raised up her body, sliding and kissing and licking from the cunt up over her moms to her stomach. As Joyce raised herself so did Faith’s legs, going up at angles to her body like they were a raising bridge. Joyce continued to fuck away with the dildo, driving it deep and hard. Faith groaned and gasped, enjoying every second of her old friend’s Mom, when she spoke to Buffy she’d keep this bit out of the story. Joyce’s mouth was on her belly button now, kissing and licking, her tongue pressing into the small hole as her dildo continued to enter the larger one. Up she carried on, her mouth leaving a trail of kissed and licked flesh marked by her tongue and lips. “Yeah, fuck, yeah, this is so hot.”

“Mmmnnn,” Joyce’s mouth was sliding up Faith’s sternum, kissing between the ribs and she approached the bottom of the cleavage. The brunette’s legs fell from the blonde’s shoulder and Joyce landed even more on top of her; Faith could feel the older woman’s heavy tits across her stomach, the swinging, large bosom wiping away wet saliva Joyce had left. “MMnnnnn, mnnnn,” Joyce was evidentially enjoying the taste of Faith’s skin.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Faith couldn’t stop herself letting out squeaks of pleasure. Joyce’s mouth was on her tits, suckling first one nipple and then switching to the other, teasing it, pulling it, playing at it with her teeth. And all the time she was carrying on with the dildo, thrusting it into Faith and twisting and turning it so the knobs whirred round Faith’s wet tunnel insides. Joyce Summers, an ex-suburban Sunnydale Mom, gave sexual pleasure like a pro; which she was thought Faith.

The Milf’s tongue was flicking at the bottom of Faith’s chin, swinging up and over the edge and up towards her mouth. Faith took the hint and opened to receive it. As Joyce went in her hands left the dildo and moved round the back of Faith’s neck, encouraging the brunette’s head forward into her. The dildo was still there, lying in Faith’s cunt, slipping and sliding around as Joyce’s body pressed at hers. The younger woman’s hands reached down and she pulled it out; there wasn’t much space between her and Joyce, but in what there was she began to rub the toy against the older woman’s cunt.

Joyce tittered and raised her head, “If you want to fuck me properly I’ve got a double-header and a strap-on in my room. Do you want to fuck me?”

Faith wanted little else at this moment. She nodded, “Yeah. I’m gonna to screw you so fucking bad.”

“And I want you to screw me good,” Joyce licked her lips lasciviously. She stood up and reached down to Faith.

The brunette took her hand and got up, not letting go as Joyce guided her into the main bedroom. The room was functional; a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe its only furniture - though, Faith thought, she only really needed one of them. Joyce opened the wardrobe and came out with both a double ender and the strap-on. “Which one?” she giggled, “Or we can use both if you’ll have the energy.

“Oh, I’ll have the energy,” grinned Faith, drinking in the older blonde’s still sexy body.

“You look like you would,” smiled Joyce, getting onto the bed. She spread her legs invitingly, looking at Faith with a lustful look as she licked the double-ender, sliding it sensually into her mouth.

“Let me help,” said Faith. She joined Joyce on the bed, sitting so close that they were brushing at each other’s thighs and legs. The brunette took hold off the other end of the toy and began to lick it up and down, her face coming tantalisingly close to the Milf’s, who drew back and allowed Faith’s tongue to follow, the Slayer licking round the already wet toy. As Joyce’s retreated she let go off the toy, leaving it to Faith to hold. The younger woman’s tongue swung round again, coming down the toy in a long, slow, sensual lap. She smiled as she lifted her head and looked down at Joyce’s pussy; the pink, bare slit was looking good, damp and ready. 

She glanced up at the blonde Mom again and Joyce nodded, “Put it in me.”

With one hand Faith spread Joyce’s quim lips with the other she threaded the toy into the woman’s hot hole. Joyce gasped and moaned, giggling in pleasure as she was penetrated. Faith pushed it a couple more inches in, before stopping with plenty sticking out. “My turn for the cock,” she smiled and opening her legs and spreading them wide, she took the toy and guided herself onto it. Joyce smiled and held the rubber, keeping it in place (and sliding herself another inch or two) as Faith impaled herself on it. Faith carried on gliding forward, her wet cunt slipping slickly over the flexible dick. It felt so good, making her pussy open and warming the wall with its friction. “Oh yeah,” the brunette moaned sliding back and forth, “Oh yeah.”

“Yes, that’s right, Faith, work that dildo,” Joyce tittered. She leant back on her hands, licking her lips as she watched Faith get into a rhythm. It didn’t take long for that to happen, the brunette swiftly moving into a steady if speedy beat, thrusting her cunt down the toy and groaning as it stimulated her spot. Joyce giggled again and started to thrust forward and back herself, driving her pussy forward and then sliding it back. Faith was impressed by how quickly and efficiently Joyce matched her, within seconds they were at the same pace, their cunts banging together in the centre as they jointly covered the toy. 

“Ooohhh, yeah, fuck,” Faith slid her cunt forward and with one hand began to rub the wet pussy and clit above it. 

The toy whirred in, harder and more vigorous as Joyce’s weight drove at it. The blonde was getting the same, her body shuddering in pleasure as Faith slammed at the dildo. The brunette grinned and upped the pace, pushing harder, enjoying the cock herself and giving equal pleasure to Joyce. The blonde gasped and shook, speeding up to match the brunette. Faith could see her titties bouncing and jiggling as she shuddered, the Milf’s large breasts wobbling enticingly from side to side. It was a sight that Faith would never have believed she’d see - Joyce Summers naked and fucking. A dribble of perspiration leaked from the woman’s forehead and she wiped it quickly away, thrusting her head back and crying out, “Arrrrrgghhh, fuuuckkk. Aaarrggghhh!”

“Yeah, fuck, shit this is hot,” Faith gasped in reply, ramming her body forward. She remembered Buffy had been hot and sexy and good as well; it was obviously a family trait, even if Joyce was more open about her sluttiness than Buffy who hid it behind a shield so thick it was like concrete. Faith pressed at her clit, shaking as the orgasm tore at her. She didn’t pause, but carried on slamming, “Fuuuckk, shiiittt, aaarrggghhh!”

“Oh God, yes, Faith, harder, harder, faster,” Joyce gasped and sped up to match her words, her skin flushing and sweating as she exerted herself. Faith wasn’t going to let a ‘muggle’ beat her, even one as sexy and professional as Joyce and she worked her own body. Joyce squealed and shrieked, her eyes closing and her hair twirling around as she thrust her head back like she was being probed by an electric rod, “AAAAArrghhhh, aaarrrgghhh!”

Faith pounded in and Joyce sprang to meet her, and then they fell backwards again, both gasping and moaning. Forwards, back, in, out, thrusting and retreating. The toy between them was slick with their juice, the cum glistening on the plastic before it vanished as if washed away by their pussies gliding over it, only to reappear a second later, the cum even thicker and wetter on the toy. Faith grinned, looking at Joyce, she was so turned on by the Milf, Joyce was turning out to be a better fuck than the brunette had ever imagined, it was such a shame she’d hadn’t got a chance to bang her years ago. Even as she gazed at the sexy Milf Joyce shuddered and shook again, her titties banging like beach balls and her mouth opening in a scream, “AAAAAArrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrgghhh.”

The blonde Mom slumped back, gasping with and moaning, “Fuck,” she groaned, “Fuck.”

Faith pulled the toy from her pussy and dropped it on the bed, before kneeling over Joyce and running her tongue over the Milf’s pussy. It was damp and cummy, tasty like a pussy should be. The brunette licked again, before glancing up at Joyce; the busty fortysomething was panting and flushed, still hit by the orgasm. Faith smiled naughtily, “I’ve still got plenty of energy,” she purred and ran her tongue over Joyce’s cunt again.

The Milf groaned, “In a moment,” she murmured.

“I’m in no hurry,” Faith’s tongue swept down over Joyce again, flicking over her lips and hole in between before surging up to the clit. The Milf shivered in pleasure. Faith repeated the stroke, a long, luxurious lick.

“Ohhh,” giggled Joyce, “oooohhh, urrrrhh.” Her fingers moved to her clit and she began to rub it as below her Faith’s tongue slurped over the cunt. She was quickly beginning to revitalise and Faith licked harder and quicker, acting like Joyce was a battery and Faith the mains. The blonde gave another squeak, “Aaahhh,” and a moan, “Uurrhhh.” 

Faith’s head lifted again, “You ready now?”

“Oh, I’m ready,” tittered Joyce. She rolled over to the strap-on, picking it up and offering it towards Faith, “You want to be top?”

“Yeah,” Faith grinned. She would have happily bottomed as well, fucking or getting fucked by Buffy’s hot Mom would be equally fun; or it would be if Joyce had the energy of a Slayer. Faith wondered, after she told B, she could arrange a rematch with her fellow Slayer’s Mom without telling the younger blonde, and this time she wouldn’t exhaust the Milf before strap-on time and see how the woman rode a Slayer. But for this time, she sat up on her knees and buckled the toy on place as Joyce got up from the bed and came back with some gel from wardrobe. She smeared it on her palms as Faith said, “I don’t think you need more lube, your pussy’s still soaking and this bad boy is big, but no more than the other dildo.”

Joyce smiled and began to coat the toy with the oily jelly, “I was thinking you’ve fucked my cunt, why not fuck my ass.” She looked up at Faith, an inviting grin on her face, “That’s if you want to?”

It didn’t take Faith more than a second to nod, “Yes.” She loved fucking hotties’ asses, but most didn’t do it on a one-night stand and Faith wasn’t one for long term relationships; it seemed Joyce was the jackpot. Faith vaguely thought that Buffy or not she might break the habit of a lifetime and make sure she kept Joyce’s phone number.

The Milf giggled as she slapped the last of the lube on and finished rubbing it on. “Yes, that’s ready. Now bang my asshole.” She dropped onto her back, lifting her ass up as Faith slid her knees under the woman’s buttocks letting Joyce’s legs rest on her shoulders. With one hand she took the slippery dildo and pressed it at Joyce’s hole. 

“Oh, oh, urrhh,” tittered Joyce as the brunette began to force it in. Her smile got wider, always a good sign when you were butt-banging someone, and whilst one hand reached out to grab the bedding for support, the other began to rub at the straightening nipple on one of her large boobs. Faith carried on pressing the toy down, feeling the sphincter enlarge to take the dong. The hole opened easily, partly due to the lube, but also, Faith guessed, from recent usage; it seemed Faith’s strap-on wasn’t the first anal invader Joyce had received today.

“Yeah, stick it in Faith,” Joyce grunted, her heels rubbing over Faith’s shoulders.

“Yeah, five by five,” the brunette grinned back. The dildo was deep enough in that she didn’t need to guide it anymore and she let go, instead grabbing at Joyce’s ankles. She pushed them back using them to lever up the ass and as it neared her thrusting her pelvis, driving the dildo in deeper. Joyce squeaked and gasped, her stomach creasing as she was folded. The hand that had been gripping the bed shifted and she began to use it to rub at her clit, moaning furiously.

Faith pulled herself back and shot herself forward, thrusting the dildo deeper into the open ass. Joyce squealed louder and shuddered as more of the penetrated her, she squeezed a titty so hard it almost popped and hit her clit with her fingers, making the bud vibrate in time with her butt-fucking. “Aaaarrrghh, yessss, aaaarrghhh, fuuucckkk!” she squeaked, cum leaked from her pussy as she touched it, the juice soaking her lips as it bubbled out of her pink, fleshy hole.

Faith went faster and harder, ramming the dick all the way in. her body slapped against Joyce’s butt cheeks, reddening them. The brunette pushed the Mom’s legs back even further so that she could look down and see the dildo shooting down and then disappearing between Joyce’s cheeks and into her. She went faster and harder, drawing on her Slayer strength and stamina to give the Milf the butt-reaming of the century. Joyce seemed to appreciate it as she screamed and squealed with every thrust, her body shaking like she was in an earthquake and her hand speeding over her clit so far it was like a blur. “AAAAArrrghhhh, fuuucckkk, yesssss, aaarrrgggghhhh.”

The cock zoomed down Joyce’s butt wrenching apart the cheeks and pounding open the hole, sending the Milf over the edge of pleasure. She writhed under Faith, obviously enjoying every second. Faith thrust even harder. Her own clit was throbbing as the back of the toy rubbed against it, making the bud quiver in ecstasy and her pussy was soaked and wet, the liquid staining the straps which dug over it. “Yeah, take it J, take my fucking huge cock,” she grunted and pounded harder.

“AAAArrrghhh, yesssss, fuck me, fuck my ass harder!” shrieked Joyce, thrusting her body forward to meet the younger woman’s dong.

“Yeah, Jaycee, take my cock. Take my cock like a fucking slut in your slutty anal fuckhole,” Faith grunted, smiling as she said it. She couldn’t believe that it was Joyce Summers lying here getting her asshole filled with a great big strap-on and loving it. Of all the weird and mystical things Faith had scene, and as a Slayer who’d hung round Hellmouths she’d seen a lot, the formally sedate and dignified Mrs Summers screaming like a hooker as she was butt-fucked by someone she’d met hours earlier was number one. Faith knew there was something strange going on, not just that Joyce was a total nympho, but that she didn’t recognise her, even now as the brunette was pounding down on her, thrusting inside. Still, that was a problem for another day, “Yeah, that’s it, I’m fucking your ass, I’m banging that sexy butt wide fucking open. Take it, take it all, fuck at me back.”

“Yesssss, aaaarrghhh, fuuuccckk,” Joyce worked with Faith, rocking her body and hammering her butt backwards, inviting the dildo all the way in. Faith closed her eyes, feeling the intensity of her own pleasure, revelling in the hammer blows of the dildo’s haft at her own clit and enjoying the sound of Joyce’s ecstatic screams and shrieks, knowing that they were a result of her the brunette’s skill and stamina. “AAAArrrghhh, fuuuckkk, fuuuuccckk!”

Faith’s eyes sprang open and she looked down. Joyce’s face was contorting in pleasure, the lips twisting in a rigor mortis grin, the eyes wide open exposing their whites, the chin jutting at an angle as the jaw clamped sideways. It should have looked like a horror movie; it didn’t, it looked like hot, sweet fucking. Joyce screamed again, her back arching up and bending, pushing her titties in the air and making them wobble. Faith pounded through the woman’s orgasm and Joyce shrieked louder in appreciation, “AAAAAArrrghhh, aaaargggghhh!”

“Yessss, yesssss,” Faith gasped herself. Her pussy was zinging, her cunt wet and warm. She went harder, pounding Joyce into the insensibility of a rag doll. Waves of ecstasy flooded through her and she felt her thighs flex and weaken and shudder as the orgasm hit. The young Slayer carried on pounding and the ecstasy flowed wider, zooming up her chest and down her legs, filling her body and limbs with a flaming bliss beyond heavenly. “Yesssssss, yesssssss, aaaargggghhh!”

“AAAAAarrrghh, aaaaaarggghhh,” Joyce came as well, her body turning and twisting and bending. 

There was a pop as Faith pulled out. Joyce’s legs slipped down her sides, the shins rubbing at Faith’s sweaty waist as the brunette fell forward onto the Milf. “Fucking hell, that was five by ten,” murmured Faith as her mouth searched for Joyce’s lips.

“For me too,” murmured the blonde and opened her mouth to receive Faith’s post fuck kiss.

*

Through a crack in the curtain Faith could see the first light of dawn arising, pushing away the black of the night. She seldom saw the dawn, normally she was gone by now, sneaking out as her pick-up slept and back to her own place fast asleep. She glanced over at Joyce as the woman got out of bed, standing up and stretching so that her butt-cheeks wobbled and the tattoo of a heart with wings looked like it was flying; shit, she was fuckable. Joyce turned round, smiling, “You’ll stay for breakfast?”

“Sure,” grinned Faith. The Milf was also an amnesiac Buffy’s Mom and if she’d skipped out after fucking Faith would have lost an excuse to stick around and find out some clues; and perhaps have another fuck after some re-energising herself with some orange juice and waffles.

“I’m just going to take a shower first,” Joyce smiled and walked over to the door in the corner. Faith watched her, taking in the swing of the hips, the sway of her tits, the wiggle of her butt-cheeks. Fuck, I banged that last night, I fucked B’s dead Mom, thought Faith. She had no regrets, it had been some of the best sex she’d had for months and she hadn’t been having a drought either. The door closed behind Joyce. Faith waited a moment to hear the sound of running water before sliding out of bed and putting on her pumps, she didn’t bother with anything else. If Joyce did come out unexpectedly it would be easier to explain her looking round the apartment as she waited for breakfast part nude than if she was fully dressed and looking like she was about to flit. Perhaps she would get Joyce’s number and arrange a follow-up fuck.

There was little in the bedroom, some clothes, some contracts for movies, a half-read Agatha Christie (Faith had always put Joyce down as a slushy romance reader, finding she was a whodunit fan was one of the minor surprises of the night). There was little history, no photos or mementoes or even clothes that had been bought long ago and stayed hidden in the back of a wardrobe since they’d gone out of fashion. It was as if Joyce had suddenly appeared only a few weeks ago. There might be more in the main room, thought Faith crept over to the door, silently opening it so not to alert Joyce.

The metal bar hit her so hard in the face that her nose was broken straight away. The Slayer raised her hand catching the second blow. It broke her fingers. She still desperately tried to hang onto the club, but whoever was holding it was stronger than any normal person and wrenched it painfully from her. She cried out, hoping to warn Joyce of the danger even as she moved into a fighting stance. She was too slow and already too injured. The bar hit her again, fracturing her skull and dropping her to her knees. It came down again, smacking hard on the back of her head.

Beneath her the carpet was growing red. A chunk of white, matted with dark fell in front of her; she dimly realised it was part of her skull and hair. There was a sudden burst of pain, more agonising than anything she had known…

Joyce stood behind her, still dripping from the shower. Her face was blank, like an unprogrammed robot. A hooded figure stood in front of her and touched Faith with a boot, the teen flopped a little and another spurt of blood gushed from her shattered head. The figure looked at Joyce, “You will need to replace the carpet; it’s stained.”

“Yes, master,” Joyce nodded.

The hooded figure turned to the third person in the apartment, Amy Madison. “Amy, help me with this body.”

“Okay, my lord,” she bent down and took the dead body’s feet as the hooded figure bent and grabbed under Faith’s armpits. For a moment his hood fell backward, showing a face scarred and disfigured, before he shrugged forward, slipping it back into place. The young witch grimaced - it was not an attractive face, damaged and ravaged by a magical fire so intense that the remains of his nose, lips and cheeks were like a candle that had melted, rivers of torn, mottled flesh that had dripped down and hardened. She tried to force the memory of it out of her mind and instead turned her head to Joyce, “Open the secret passage.”

The blonde walked over to a piece of blank wall and pressed it at the top. For a moment a bright light shone through a crack and then the wall vanished into nothingness, revealing a set of concrete stairs, lit by a buzzing electric light. Amy and her master carried Faith over and down the stairs. As they went down the wall reappeared, swallowing the light beyond and looking as perfect as if it had been undisturbed for years.

Joyce began shift the furniture to one side and pulled back the ruined carpet. She moved swiftly and efficiently, unconcerned by the bits of blood and brain and skull that were scattered around the floor.

*

“Call me,” giggled Ashley, she finished writing her digits on Vi’s hand before clicking the pen and replacing it in her bag.

“Sure,” said Vi and leant in to kiss the young woman, sliding her tongue over and round the other’s and bringing her hands down to squeeze at Ashley’s cute, firm buttocks. The night had been fun, much as Vi hated to admit it, she and Rona had had a few more drinks with Ashley and Aly, then some dancing that got closer and closer, until they were ready for a cab back to the Hyperion Hotel. Vi had taken Ashley upstairs to her room and fucked her half into insensibility, tongues, fingers and toys entering and exploring a variety of holes on both women. And from the squeals and squeaks from Rona’s room her friend hadn’t been discussing the finer points of Greek Mythology with Aly. 

She broke the kiss and watched as Ashley walked down the path, pausing at the gate to wave to Vi. The redhead waved back, waiting until Ashley was on the sidewalk and hailing a cab before she headed back into the hotel, it was strictly a one night stand, no matter how cute Ashley was, she thought as she entered the dining room. Rona was already there, eating her cereal. Vi poured some into a bowl and joined her friend, “Okay, okay, I know last night was fun.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” Rona said with a smile that said lots.

Vi shrugged, “Well tonight we should do a proper patrol with Faith. She not back yet?”

“Last I saw her she was at the bar chatting up that busty blonde Mom,” said Rona, “Looks like she went to her place, I guess we’ll see her about lunchtime.”

“We can train without her,” Vi said, “A short spar before lunch and then we’ll decide what to do.”

Faith wasn’t back by lunchtime, which told the teen Slayers their friend had likely had an even more energetic bout than they had thought. Without her, at Rona’s insistence, they decided to spend the afternoon window shopping in LA boutiques and star spotting. Faith still wasn’t back when they returned home which was worrying. Nor was she around when they finished dinner or came back from patrol, which was even more anxiety inducing. And she still hadn’t turned up when they awoke the next morning – which is when they decided that something bad had happened and hit the panic button.


	4. 4

“You shouldn’t be here, it's Saturday night,” Giles opened the door to Buffy’s office and stood there waiting for her to finish scribbling something on the pad in front of her and look up. It took her half a minute to do so and when she did he thought she looked even paler and tired than when he’d seen her at lunch.

“You mean I should be on patrol,” Buffy missed his point, he knew her well enough to suspect deliberately. She held up the piece of paper she’d been scribbling on, “Don’t worry I got it covered, patrol rotas so we can cover the graveyards and the derelict factories at the same time as checking out the parks.” 

“I meant, and God knows when you were seventeen I never thought say this, that you should be out having some fun - go get drunk, have a dance, even sit at home and watch Pretty in Purple,” Giles said.

“Pink…” Buffy smiled, and no matter how exhausted and stressed she was that smile was still Buffy’s - charming, a little bit cheeky and cocksure, sassy and sweet, the daughter he would have wanted. “Pretty in Pink,” she was correcting him. 

He grinned back, that was something at least, that Buffy still knew her pop culture and he didn’t. “You should still get out. Perhaps you and Willow could catch a movie?”

“She’s on a date and I’ve got paperwork to do, I almost feel sympathy to Quentin Travers, killing vamps and demons is a bureaucratic nightmare of clean-ups and costs.”

“It can wait to Monday, I’m sure and if Willow’s not available, what about Xander, or even Andrew? You could even go and watch one on your own.”

“You’re still here,” Buffy said and her logic in this case was unanswerable.

“Touché,” Giles nodded and took of his glasses, rubbing them with his tie. He sighed, he had hoped Buffy wouldn’t be in work and he could have taken on some of her burden with a clear conscience, but he had known she would be. “I was at home when I got a call from Vi. It’s probably nothing, but Faith’s disappeared.”

“On patrol?” Buffy frowned and sat up, “Last night and they’re only calling in now?”

“Not quiet,” Giles wondered how to put this delicately, “It seems that the three of them decided to got to a club and Vi and Rona left separately from Faith, who was talking to someone. She’s still not reappeared; it’s probably just that’s she, um, stayed overnight and then for lunch and dinner.”

Buffy brow furrowed even deeper, “I’d thought Vi had more sense, that’s why I sent her. But yeah, anyone else but Faith I’d say a one night stand got serious, but Faith… she’s the most kiss and walk girl I’ve ever met; I’d be surprised if she stayed for breakfast never mind all day. We need to send some people to check it out.”

Giles had an idea, “You should go. It’ll get you out of the office and perhaps while you’re there you could see some of the sites, I hear the Universal Studios Tour is fun.”

“So have I,” Buffy shook her head, “but there’s other things…” she trailed off. Dawn, thought Giles, she doesn’t want to be even in the same city. He blamed himself in many ways, if Buffy was like his daughter that made Dawn one as well, he should have seen she was going off the rails and stepped in. But he hadn’t and now she was a porn star in LA; he’d never talked to Buffy about it, cowardice on his part perhaps, or just that Buffy for all her good points had an unforgiving streak. 

Buffy’s head shot back up, “But you’re right we should send some people, I’ll have a word with Willow if she wants to go, she needs a break as well and she’ll enjoy a chance to see the museums. Xander as well and a few of the trainees, he can act as Watcher to them, also Chao-Ahn, her English has been improving and Shannon.”

Giles nodded, “I’m sure it’s nothing and Faith will breeze in as cool as you like tomorrow sometime.”

“You’re probably right, but we need to check it and when she turns up we can all rib her” she smiled with her mouth, but her eyes looked strained “I’ve got to finish up here; I’ll be another hour - tops, promise.”

“Okay,” Giles said. He made a mental note to ring her office phone in sixty one minutes to make a further attempt to nag her out the building, though he didn’t have many hopes that he would be persuasive enough.

*

“So it is your Mom,” Kate Lockley turned her head away from the bar.

Dawn followed her glance to table where Joyce and Cordelia were sitting, their wineglasses almost empty. Like Kate and Dawn the two women were wearing low cut and glamorous dresses, though Kate as an antiques dealer was wearing one that wasn’t quite as revealing or expensive as the three porn stars. The eighteen year old paused, carrying on looking at the blonde, her Mom had never used to dress so sluttishly or converse so wantonly about cock and pussy and how much she got of both. But it was definitely her, the top layer had changed, but underneath she was still Joyce Summers, Dawn’s Mom. The teen nodded, “It is…”

Kate glimpsed over again, obviously taking in the way Joyce’s boobs threatened to drop out of her dress and remembering that just moments before she and Dawn had gone to the bar Joyce had been graphically talking about the anal lesbian sex she’d had the night before. “And you’re alright with that?”

Dawn loved the way Kate look worried about her; it was why she had suggested the cop come out with them so that in case it went wrong she would have a second shoulder to cry on. She considered the answer, no she wasn’t okay that her Mom didn’t recognise her, have any idea of her past and had created an entire fictional persona with a fake background. Even with Dawn’s grounding in mystical happenings she knew that was strange and she’d need to do something about it and that meant, in practice, letting her bitch of a Slayer sister know. 

But there was a second part to her answer, which made her delay wanting to deal with the first. And was that it was so cool to have her Mom back and being able to tell her stuff and for her to be non-judgemental. There was no way she could have told Buffy or her old Mom about the first time she’d done a group blow to the school football team after a win. But she had been able to tell her newly minted Mom about it and not only had it felt liberating it had felt like she was getting motherly approval. And the new Joyce didn’t just not judge her when she spoke about doing a DP, but had actually sounded impressed. So yeah, Dawn knew she’d need to tell Buffy soon and loose her new Mom, but she wasn’t in a hurry to do it. She smiled at Kate, “I’m really alright with it. It’s actually kinda cool.”

Kate nodded, “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Dawn replied. She caught the barman’s eye and gave their order. There was a brief pause in the conversation as she rustled in her purse for some cash and passed it to the barman in return for four glasses. She took two and Kate the other two, and made to head back to the others, but Dawn paused, still thinking, “I hate to do this to you and Cordy as we came out together, but I could do with having some time alone with Mom.”

“You want me and Cordy to make ourselves vamoose,” Kate grinned, not looking at all put out, “Certainly…”

The two of them went back to the table, Dawn sliding the glasses down as she sat. Kate kept one of hers in her hand and passed the other to Cordelia; “You want to dance and check out some of the talent.”

“I’m okay,” said Cordy totally missing her friend’s look.

“I’m sure there’s some real hotties out there,” said Dawn, jerking her head slightly to hint at her friend.

“I’m okay… owww!” Cordelia looked a little hurt as Dawn kicked her under the table, but she took the hint, standing up and hooking her arm through Kate’s “Let’s go dance.”

Dawn raised her glass to her lips and took a sip of the vodka tonic. Her Mom did the same, smiling as she watched the other two depart. Joyce put down the glass, “Cordelia was saying she did a double anal scene yesterday; it sounded fun. You ever done that?”

“I’ve done a few taking it, another where I was one of the tops double-stuffing this snotty cheerleader,” she said, it was kinda cool being able to tell her Mom these things and even cooler to add, “I really enjoy them, I’d love to do more. What about you?”

“Not yet,” said her Mom, “thought I really, really want to give it a go; I love anal.”

“I do as well, it’s my favourite hole,” replied Dawn.

“Mine too, there’s something so intense about orgasming whilst there’s a cock or toy in your butt.”

“So do you prefer cock or cunt?” asked Dawn, grinning.

“That’s like asking whether I prefer right or left; I love both. Sometimes it’s great being rammed by a huge dicked stud and then sucking him dry, other times I love eating pussy and playing with toys – it depends how I feel. What about you?”

Dawn considered briefly, “I’m with you… Mo…sister, I couldn’t be either straight or a lesbian, I’d miss dick, but then I’d miss wet cunt.” Her Mom nodded in agreement and Dawn felt a flush of pleasure at how well they were bonding, it seemed even closer than when her Mom had been alive the first time. She wanted to carry on the experience, so she asked, “Are you into threesomes?”

Joyce paused, thinking “Two guys and me? Or me, a guy and a woman? Or three women?” She smiled, “All of the above… and foursomes as well, and I’d love to try more. What about you?”

“Oh yeah, I love all types,” Dawn nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s like we’re related,” giggled Joyce. Dawn gave a wan smile and sipped at her drink. Joyce carried on, “So what’s the most you’ve done it with?”

“Ignoring blowing groups of guys, cos that would be about eight -actual fucking, I did a lesbian scene with four other girls once and also this scene where three guys made me airtight.”

“Hot, you skank,” laughed Joyce in a way that Buffy would never have done if she had been told the same story, “Most I’ve done is two at once. “She shook her head and smile in wonderment, “Three guys… I think you may be my new heroine.”

“It was nothing,” blushed Dawn, “Okay it was something, I thought I was going to die from orgasms.”

“But what a way to go,” giggled Joyce approvingly. She looked round the club, “I wonder where Cordy and Kate are?”

Dawn could see them dancing with a couple of guys in the centre of the floor, but she didn’t want to share her Mom with them, not when they were getting along so well, so she said, “Not sure. They’re on the prowl so they might have already found someone.”

“Already?” giggled Joyce, she sounded impressed, and looked around some more. Dawn kept her fingers crossed under the table that her Mom didn’t see her friend’s dancing and want to join them; okay Cordelia had asked Joyce to come out, but whether her Mom knew it or not she was really Dawn’s invitee. Her Mom luckily gave no sign off seeing Cordy or Kate, but she had noticed other things, “So anyone you fancy here?” she bit her bottom lip with a coy coquettishness.

It was Saturday night and there was no shortage of good looking young men and women who Dawn would have quiet happily fucked, except she wanted tonight to spend time with her Mom, even if Joyce was oblivious to that fact. She couldn’t pretend she found no-one fuckable, that just wouldn’t have been credible, but she could keep her answer non-committal, “It’s not a bad crowd.”

“Yes, there’s a couple of guys on that table checking us out,” Joyce gave a subtle nod to where she meant and Dawn slightly adjusted her seat to take a view. They were two black men in their early twenties, with physiques that suggested that they could be at least semi-pro athletes. Her Mom continued, “So what do you think?”

“They’re not bad looking,” Dawn was forced to admit, “I’d do them.”

“So do you fancy going over and picking them up?” asked Joyce.

“Me and you, picking up two guys to fuck together,” asked Dawn, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. 

Joyce nodded, smiling, “It’ll be fun.”

Building a new relationship with her Mom had being going well, better than Dawn had hoped. But, she suddenly thought, taking two studs home and fucking them with her, that would be a whole new level of mother-daughter bonding… The teen grinned, “Let’s go introduce ourselves…”

*

Faith Lehane’s eyes opened. She was surprised that worked, as she was sure she was dead. Literally dead, with her skull scattered over the carpet and her brain leaking from the hole in her head. The first thing she noticed was that where ever she was it was dark, very dark and it smelt, not a nice smell, but of mould and rot and places forgotten and unused. Then she realised that she was chained, not tied, but chains with real life iron loops and metal manacles, if there wasn’t a ball attached to the end of the chain there should have been. The third thing that came to her was that her head hurt, really, really hurt; she might not have been dead but from the agony which suddenly coursed through her a bit of death might not have been totally bad. The fourth and final thing was that, apart from her name, she had no idea who she was.

*

Dawn was proud of her new apartment, the previous one had been nice – it was proof that she was an independent young woman who could pay her own way – but this one was better. Stylish, roomy, with all the mod cons and furniture which was trendy and new. Her neighbours were all up coming young professionals, accountants, lawyers. TV execs - people who had the money to pay for quality accommodation and got it. The teen switched on the hot tub and went back into the main room, heading over to her drinks cabinet, “Gin and tonic, Joyce,” her Mom nodded and smiled, “Lex, Jack, beers?” The two studly black guys turned from admiring her prints on the wall and confirmed that beers were good. The teen opened the mini-fridge and brought out a couple of bottles, snapping open the caps. The guys had already turned away from her to continue to look at the glossies of Dawnie Springs that she had on the wall.

Joyce came over, picking up one of the bottles as Dawn made her a gin and tonic and then one for herself. “I like your place,” her Mom said appreciatively; she smiled as she nodded towards a photo of Dawn lying naked on a bed wearing nothing but a pair of high-heels, a tiny cross and a sweet smile, “especially the décor.”

“Thanks, I picked it all myself,” giggled Dawn, glad that her Mom liked it, though whether she would have done if she had known Dawn was her daughter was another question. She passed the first glass to Joyce before picking up the second and the remaining bottle. She looked over at the guys, “So you still up for it?”

“Oh yes,” The Milf looked at the young men, licking her lips appreciatively and Dawn followed her gaze admiring what she saw. Jack and Lex were firm and athletic with muscles bulging on their bare arms and their T-shirts pulled tight over oversized pecs; their pants were tight enough that as they moved the two women had seen mounds beneath the material, like large coiled pythons. It hadn’t taken long after introducing themselves that the Summers knew they’d be inviting them home. And with their exposed cleavage, fuck me lips and killer bodies it hadn’t taken much persuasion by the two porn stars before the guys agreed to go to Dawn’s for a ‘drink’. “So which one do you prefer?” giggled Joyce.

“Either, both,” the brunette teen giggled, “I thought we could share them.”

“That sounds good,” Joyce murmured back with a smile, “Now let’s go join them unless you want to have lesbian tryst on our own.”

That sounded good to Dawn, or at least the bit about rejoining the guys did, the second part about fucking her Mom sounded gross; whilst she was really excited about banging a couple of hunks with her Mom the idea of just the two of them was yucky. Luckily from the way Joyce was sashaying over to the guys she was joking; and Dawn intended to keep it that way. She put on her most seductive walk and followed a few steps behind Joyce, giving her bottle to Lex and slipping her arm round Jack. “So what do you think?”

“The beer or the company?” Lex grinned, his teeth pearly white.

“That depends what you’re going to say,” laughed Dawn.

“The beer is cool and the company…” grinned Jack, his arm went round her waist, his hand moving down to stroke at the top of her thigh, “…that’s hot.”

“And I like the apartment,” Lex added, “Top range stuff.”

Dawn beamed at the compliment, she taken a lot of dicks and slurped a lot of pussies to pay for it; not that she hadn’t enjoyed doing so, but it was nice to have something solid for it. “I should give you the tour.” She gestured out with her hand, “This is the main room.”

The guys looked around again, their eyes drawn to the pictures on the wall, “So you’re both porn stars?” said Lex, bringing his eyes back to Dawn in the flesh.

“Yes,” grinned Dawn.

“Best job in the world,” giggled Joyce.

“I bet,” said Jack with a measure of jealousy, “So how long have you known each other?”

As there were so many answers to that Dawn was glad her Mom answered, “We met tonight, we’ve got a mutual friend.”

The two guys looked surprised, “Really, you hardly know each other…” said Lex, looking between the two women in shocked awe.

“We hardly know you either, but we invited you back here,” said Joyce with unassailable logic.

Dawn twisted herself slightly guiding Jack out of the main room. Lex and Joyce followed as Dawn pushed open the door. “This is the hot tub,” she said proudly, walking far enough into the room that the others could join her without crowding. The tub sat against a wall, the water effervescing gently and with a touch of steam boiling of it. It was big enough to fit four if they didn’t mind getting close and Dawn was sure they wouldn’t. “Shall we try it?”

“We haven’t got swimming costumes,” Lex said, the way he grinned suggested he didn’t think it mattered.

And to Dawn it didn’t. She smiled, “I don’t mind going skinny if you don’t.” She didn’t give them time for an answer before she put down her glass on the table and began to slip out of her dress. Joyce didn’t hesitate, her hands moving to her straps and unbuckling them. The two black studs paused for a second and then began to follow the porn stars lead and undo their shirts and slip off their shoes. 

With only a dress, high-heels and a thong and with practised expertise at getting them off, as well as a head start, Dawn was the first one naked, followed quickly by Joyce. They gathered their clothes and took them into the main room, dropping them over the sofa, not wanting them to get damp. They passed the guys as they two came out, still partially dressed, and leaving them to get fully undressed they returned to the hot tub and got in, sitting beside each other on the bench. The two men quickly joined them and the women’s first looks hadn’t been deceiving, naked both studs were as muscular and firm as they looked, with smooth chests as hairless as their heads and large swinging dicks. They got into the tub beside the porn stars, Jack beside Dawn, Lex next to Joyce. 

Dawn’s hand crept up Jack’s thigh, her palm rubbing at the firm muscles under his dark skin. He grinned, the lips moving wider as the teen’s hand came to his dick. She slid over the balls, shaved and large, her thumb rubbing at the wrinkled skin and then closed on his dick; it was thick as well as long, her thumb and finger not closing the girth. The man grinned as Dawn’s hand moved slowly up the thick member, “Shit, you’re forward, Dawn.”

“ I can stop if you like,” Dawn smiled, pressing her naked body against him, her tits brushing up his arm and over his chest as she moved round.

“Hell, no,” Jack said as Dawn continued to swing round so that she was sitting facing him, swapping hands as she moved so that she was slowly jerking his cock towards her.

On the other side of her Joyce gave her a quick smile as beneath the bubbling water Dawn could see the blurry movement of her hand clamped round a dark piece of flesh. Lex was relaxing in the corner, his head lying back on the shelf with his eyes closed and look of contentment on his handsome face. Dawn gave her a Mom a smile back, there was something so hot about having her Mom giving a guy a hand-job beside her, it was exciting and thrilling and suggested a closeness beyond normal a Mom-daughter. Having her their did nothing to dampen Dawn’s horniness, if anything it made her wetter – or it would have done if she hadn’t already been covered in water. She continued to jack gently at Jack’s dick as her mouth closed on his, her other hand gently scratching and gripping at his hard pec. The young man’s tongue responded to her touch, swivelling round hers and flickering over it as it explored her mouth. His hands moved to her waist and he began to move his palms in sensual circles just under the surface of the bubbling water.

“Mmnnn yeah Joyce, mmmnn,” Dawn heard Lex groan. In her peripheral vision she could see her Mom had replicated her position, sitting forward on Lex’s lap stroking his dick up and down, except that instead of his mouth Joyce’s lips were at his throat, kissing and suckling his neck like she was a sexy vampire gone wild. “Yeah Joyce, that’s good.” His hands slid down under her buttocks.

Dawn continued to kiss her own hunk, her mouth moving against his and her spare hand wrapping round the back of his neck and sliding up to massage the bald skull. The other went up and down, slowly, almost casually, but expertly. He was holding her tight as well, pulling her naked body closer so that her firm teen titties pressed against his chest. His hands slipped down her waist to her hips and round and down. She could feel his palms and firm fingers clamping at her cheeks, squeezing them sensually.

Beside her, suddenly like Poseidon rising from the ocean, Lex stood up, lifting Joyce by her buttocks, the blonde clasping him tightly with her legs. She laughed and giggled as the muscular young man turned round and placed her on shelf of the hot tub. Her legs spread open, the ankles and calves dangling in the water and she leant against the tiled wall, rubbing away the condensation that was forming. The Milf smiled lasciviously, “Come fuck me big boy.” Lex growled and came forward.

Just inches from her eye line Dawn could see a massive cock penetrating her Mom’s cunt. It was such a turn-on, that at first all the teen could think of doing was kiss Jack even more hungrily whilst working his cock up and down with a desperate passion. But then her brain, or perhaps pussy, kicked itself into gear. The teen slid her mouth away from the young black man and licked her lips, washing away his salvia in a seductive sweep of her tongue. She smiled “Fuck me like that as well.”

“Damn, sure,” grinned Jack. He took a tighter grip on her ass as she moved both his hands round his neck for balance. His muscles strained and then he stood, lifting her up. She felt a moment’s coldness as her dripping body left the hot water and then a freeze on her back as the man swung her round and deposited her next to Joyce, resting her against the tiled wall.

The Milf’s head swung briefly away from looking at the man pounding her to the teen placed beside her; she smiled quickly in welcome and her knee touched at Dawn’s in a friendly brush before she was face forward again and screaming, “Ooohhh, aaaarrrghhh, yesss, fuck me hard baby.”

Dawn’s own legs opened invitingly and she grinned upwards at Jack, seeing him smile back down his teeth white against his dark skin. She reached down and pulled at her pussy lips, dragging open the hole for the huge dick hovering in front of it, “Fuck me, I want that cock.”

She got it. Jack surged forward and entered her. He was as big as his friend, the massive prick stretching open her cunt. Dawn gasped and bucked, it was lucky she was used to big dicks or she have probably fainted with excitement as it burrowed in. She gripped Jack’s shoulders, dragging herself at him, her ass slipping over the smooth shelf, crying out “Give it me all. I want that cock.” Jack grinned his own hands grabbing at her waist for leverage. A few hard thrusts and she was fully impaled, his balls against her cunt lips and his member so far into her that it was almost through her. He moved slightly and the teen felt like she was being both split in half and cumming like crazy. She moaned and gasped, rubbing her back at the smooth tiles, “Show me what you got, fuck me.”

“Yeah, Dawn, shit yeah,” he pounded forward, thrusting himself at her, opening her tight teenage fuckhole. The teen squealed and gasped, shuddering and shaking as the cock went up her, the cunt lubricating itself in a constant wash of cunt juice. “Fuck girl, take my big black cock, take it good,” Jack rammed at her, slamming her almost bodily at the wall. It was no longer freezing nor was the air around her cold, in fact it was steamy and hot and sweat trickled from her, down her face and between her bouncing titties. “Yeah baby, take it all.”

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” shrieked Dawn, “Make me cum! Make me scream!” Beside her Joyce was shuddering and squealing as well, her legs clamped round her partner to give him leverage and her control. Her large titties were bouncing and jumping like beans on a hot plate. It was so hot and exciting that Dawn moved faster, thrusting her pussy out on to the huge dark dick, “Fuck me! Rip me open! Make me cum!”

“AAAarrrghhh, fuuuucckkkk, aaaarrghhh,” Joyce screamed and stretched, her blonde hair creating patterns through the condensation as it swept over the tiles. “AAAArrrghhh….”

It just felt right, at that moment, for Dawn to reach out her hand and take her Mom’s one. She squeezed as Joyce orgasmed again, the blonde shuddering and shaking as the pleasure pounded through her. After a second Joyce squeezed back affectionately. The two of them continued to hold hands as the guys continued to pound at them hard. It was Dawn who came next, the feelings of in her pussy getting stronger and less relaxed until it was like a wave of ecstatic joy was overwhelming her and drowning her in bliss. He tensed and relaxed and tensed again, her muscles contracting and expanding, making her nerves ripple and body go tight and taut, “Uuurrhhh, uurrhhhhhh, aaaaaaarrrggghhh!” She could feel the wall beneath her back, the shelf beneath her skin, the water round her legs, each touch intense and magnified, but nothing like explosions in her pussy, “Aaaaarrrrgghhh, fuuuuucckkkk, aaaaarrrghhh!”

She sighed and gasped and relaxed as the explosion died to be replaced by a feeling of relaxed pleasure. Her Mom squeezed her hand and smiled; Jack continued to pound her. Soon the pleasure was turning into something more intense and exciting, the teen moaned and squealed, wrapping herself into the cock and gripping Joyce’s hand hard; a grip that the equally fucked Milf passed back. “Aaaarrrghh, yessssss, oooooohhhh!”

Lex grunted and gasped, straightening up and Dawn felt her Mom’s hand squeezing at her as the man’s cum leaked out of the older woman’s shaven slit, dripping from the hole and over her flesh. Jack continued to pound the teen’s tight twat as his friend pulled back from the Milf and stepped back across the hot-tub to drop in a seat opposite. For a few moments, Joyce remained sitting on the shelf, panting and rubbing the cum from her cunt, before sliding back into the hot tub. She didn’t let go off Dawn’s hand and swivelled on the bench as she got down so that her face was just inches from the teen watching as the dick pounded her daughter’s cunt. Knowing her Mom was seeing the cock ram in and out of her was an even bigger turn on and Dawn almost immediately came, squeezing her Mom’s hand and twisting her body, her back sliding up and down the tiled walls. The pleasure was so intense it was burning, like her cunt was blistering from a sexual acid. She screamed in ecstasy, “Aaaaarrrghhh, aaaarrghhh, yesssss, fuuuckkk yessssss!”

“Shit yeah, baby, I’m gonna cum, I’m cumming,” Jack was driven to the throes of passion as Dawn writhed under him. His dick jerked and pumped within her pussy, blasting his seed into her cunt, filling her hole with goo. It seeped over the wet walls and slid down the tunnel as he pulled out, dripping down over her labia and between her thighs. “Fuck, shit,” moaned Jack, stunned by the intensity and dropped back to sit beside his friend.

Dawn knew how he felt, slipping into the hot tub herself and lying against its walls, panting and recovering. Joyce slipped her hand away from hers and lay back in her corner of the tub, her feet moving and massaging over the two guys. She had a sexy smile on her face, and Dawn knew, that like her daughter, the Milf would need to take more dick before being sated. Looking at the two black hunks relaxing opposite her, Dawn’s hand slid to her cunt, the cum which had filled it being washed away by the effervescent water. She leant in close to her Mom’s ear and murmured, “I’m going to get a couple of towels. You want to help me dry them off and get them ready to go again?”

Joyce gave a sidelong look at the two naked men and giggled, “You skank, you’re a girl after my own heart.”

Dawn smiled with pride and stood up, the water cascading from her naked body, beside her Joyce also rose, her boobs and belly slick and dripping with water. The two guys looked up, not unexcited as they surveyed the sexy hot women in front of them. Dawn smiled, “We’re just going to get some towels, wait here.” She stepped out of the tub, her Mom following her into the bathroom next door. She pulled a couple of towels from the rack, passing one to Joyce, “Let’s do ourselves first.”

Joyce nodded and the two of them began to towel themselves dry. It was nice to just be spending a few moments alone with her Mom. It suggested they were sharing a closeness, a relaxed attitude to each other that they would happily stand naked and rubbing at their pussies and asses, brushing over their titties and between their thighs. They talked about how great the sex had been and planned how great it would still be and admired each others tattoos, Dawn promised to go to the parlour with her if Joyce did have the one round her belly-button or pussy that she was considering. Once they were dry Dawn pulled a couple of new towels out of her cupboard and led the Milf back to the hot-tub room. The two guys looked up appreciatively as the two naked porn stars returned. “Out you get,” smiled Dawn, “Let’s help you get dry.”

The two men stood, their massive pricks already erect. “That didn’t take long,” giggled Joyce as she moved over to start to dry Jack.

Dawn didn’t mind the swap, not that Jack had been anything but a complete stud, but where men (and women) were concerned she was a big believer in variety being the spice of life, and it seemed her Mom was thinking the same. She opened her towel and started to pad dry Lex, running the fluffy material over his back and round his manly pecs and down to six-pack stomach. She dropped onto her knees as she went lower, daintily sliding the towel between the top of his thighs and gently massaging the big man’s balls. He drew in a breath of air through clenched teeth and his cock quivered like a highly strung piano wire. Dawn giggled and carried on drying him lower, her hands moving the towel down the inside of his legs, though her eyes were drawn back to the massive erect cock jutting out just above her. Her Mom hadn’t been able to resist Jack’s huge dick, and even as she was drying the man’s calves her head was facing up and her tongue was sliding up and down the huge cock. And Dawn didn’t dry from the knees down with as much attention as she’d given his middle and top regions.

Soon Lex was as dry as he was going to be and Dawn was ready to give head. She knelt on the towel as she positioned her mouth to suck dong, opening it wide and pursing her lips so that they rolled over the gland, bumping gently over his bulging veins down the huge prong. And then up, slurping greedily as she suck at him, one hand stroking his balls, the other sliding down and touching up her own cunt. 

“Fuck, Dawn, you’re hot,” Lex groaned, he would have been looking heavenward if his eyes hadn’t been closed, his face a picture of contentment. “Shit, girl, you’re fucking hot.” Dawn moved quicker and harder, pushing the huge cock into her cheek and making it bulge, lathering the dick with her saliva so it was slippery and wet, keeping it hard like iron.

A foot away her Mom’s head was bobbing and rocking as she sucked Jack, taking it as deep as her daughter and perhaps moving, just a touch, slower. Not that the black man seemed to notice or care, he was groaning in pleasure as well, his hands resting on her head encouraging her on, “Suck my cock, baby, suck my big fucking cock.”

Up and down bobbed the two sexy Summers porn stars, greedily sucking away at the huge dongs, lubricating them with spit. Dawn could happily have knelt all night sucking dick with her Mom, she had always enjoyed blowing guys and there was something extra special about doing it with her Mom beside her. But she could tell from the way that Joyce had moved from stroking her pussy and was running a finger between her cheeks and her rosebud back hole that the Milf was needing the lubricated up cock somewhere else. As a hostess it was up to her to end the sucking and lead the guys somewhere to fuck. The teen brought her head back in one final, slimy slurp. Her mouth fell away with a plop leaving a trail of saliva dripping down from the member. Dawn stood up, looking at a very disappointed Lex as she did so. She smiled, “Let’s go into the main room and you guys can sit down and relax… but not too much.”

She grinned and giggled as she walked from the smaller room, almost feeling Jack and Lex’s eyes as they watched her sashaying butt. Joyce followed her, wiggling her ass, as she walked and holding Jack’s hand. Like a ringmaster at the circus Dawn directed Jack to sit down on one of her seats whilst as soon as Lex came out she led him over to the one opposite. As he sat down she turned her back on him and faced Joyce. The blonde grinned at her and Dawn grinned as both of them slid their hands down to their butt-cheeks and slowly pried them open, “Want to fuck some butt boys?” tittered Dawn.

“Shit yeah…”

“Plant that ass on my dick baby…”

The teen moved backwards between Lex’s wide apart legs, her hands still keeping her cheeks apart. His strong hands took her waist guiding her backwards until she could feel the brush of his tip against her fuckhole. She hovered for a second, pulling her hole as far apart as she could manage before starting to lower herself on the rock hard prick. It pushed at her hole for a moment, pressing at the rosebud opening but not penetrating it. She lowered herself harder, forcing herself down and the butthole opened and the dick pushed in. She gasped in excitement as her anal tunnel started to stretch to take the big dick, “Oh that’s good, that’s good.” She bent her thighs further, sliding more of her asshole down the dick. It opened her back hole wider, slowly going up the dark passageway. She carried on, groaning in pleasure as her asshole spread, “Oh yeah, oh yeah.”

Opposite her Joyce was slowly impaling herself on the other black dick, giggling and smiling as the huge dong opened her ass. She smiled at Dawn as the two of them raised and lowered themselves, taking a length of cock up their tight anal fuckways.

“Let me do it,” Lex’s hands moved over her taking her round the stomach and under her legs lifting her from the floor. He began pushing his dick upwards, taking over from the teen. Dawn gasped and giggled as he held her up thrusting into her tight passage. His cock battered at her walls, slamming in deeper and harder, warming the soft inside flesh. 

“Oh yes, that’s good, fuck me,” Dawn groaned and lay her head back against his shoulder, so that her long hair flowed over it and down his back. The young hunk pounded harder, holding her in position and keeping her balanced. Up went his dick, thrusting far into her ass, down again, the friction heating her walls and stimulating nerve endings. Up he went again, further and harder, filling her tight back hole with big black dick. She squealed in pleasure, “Oh yeah, fuck.” 

“Oh yessss, yesss, fuck me,” her Mom called and squealed. Dawn kept her eyes closed as she was invaded, but she could hear her Mom squeaking and crying out in pleasure, “Ooohh, yesss, harder Jack, harder, ram my ass with your dick, fuck my butt like I’m a whore who loves huge fucking cocks. Ooohhh, yesssss, fuck me with that giant cock, I want your balls deep up my ass.”

It was so hot listening to her Mom get ass fucked, especially when Dawn was getting her own backhole pounded at the same time. The teen opened her legs a little, letting Lex hold one of them for balance, and slid down her hand. Her clit was already vibrating as her entire body shook from her pounding, but it began to quiver even harder as she began to rub her hand over it, pressing at the little bud with her fingers. “Ohhh,” she moaned, “Harder, fuck me harder.”

Lex pounded up her, thrusting his big dick as deep as it would go, slamming it so hard she could feel the stretch of it as she touched her cunt. It was so fucking hot, the pleasure bubbling within her, making her squeal and gasp and shudder, “Ooohhh, yesss, oooohhh.” She rubbed at her cunt harder, trying to press back at the dick as it pounded her ass wall inwards, driving at her G-spot from behind, sending the hidden nerve endings whizzing. “Aaaarrrghh, harder, fuck me harder.”

“AAAarrghh, yes, yessss, aaaarggghhh,” Joyce was shrieking as well, screaming in pleasure as she came. Dawn knew how she felt as her own orgasm began to bubble up. The Milf screamed again, “Aaarrrghhh yessss, aaarrrgggghhh.”

“Fuuuucckkk,” Dawn shrieked as the ecstasy overcame her in a rush, like a thousand suns exploding in a line between her ass and cunt. She shuddered and shook and if Lex hadn’t been holding her tight she’d have probably fallen forward, off his huge dick and landed face forward on the floor. He gripped her, pausing momentarily as she gasped and shrieked and writhed out of control. Her eyes shot open and she dragged in oxygen, trying to get her breath back and regain some semblance of control. She didn’t have a chance to do so before Lex was thrusting again, ramming his massive member up her stretched butthole. The teen gasped again, “Ohhhh, fuck, yes, oh God, fuck me!”

Opposite Dawn her Mom was getting equally fucked, her feet off the floor with Jack holding her under her thighs and bouncing her body as he pounded her. Her large tits were swinging and bouncing and Dawn could see the glint of wetness on her pussy from her seat half a dozen feet away. The Milf was squealing and gasping her hands rubbing up and down her waist. Dawn couldn’t believe that she was watching her Mom get anally fucked and that her Mom was watching her at the same time. The teen grinned happily and Joyce smiled back, laughing in excitement before her face contorted and twisted in ecstasy, “Aaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, yesss, that’s it, fuuuuckkk!”

Dawn squealed seconds later as she too orgasmed, the thick prick in her ass driving her in a paroxysms of bliss, making her stomach loop and her limbs shatter. “AAAarrrghhh, aaarrrrggghhh, aaarrrrgggghhh.”

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum in that tight ass,” grunted Lex in her ear.

“Yes,” shrieked Dawn, “Cum in my butt, shoot your load up my ass.”

“Oooohhh, yeahhhh,” groaned Lex as he let go, blowing strand after strand of wet, sticky goo into her ass, blast after blast of semen filling her anal fuckhole. She groaned in pleasure as he lifted her up, his rapidly deflating cock slipping from her hole.

“Lift her up Lex, let me and Joyce get a look at that gaping asshole,” Jack called as he continued to pound Joyce.

“Yes,” giggled Joyce, “I want to see…ooooohhh…oooohhhhh.”

Dawn felt Lex’s strong hands under her thighs, pulling her up from his cock and bending her back against his chest. Almost automatically her hands reached down to her cheeks and she pulled them apart. Oh my God, she thought, I’m lying on this guy with gaping asshole dripping cum and my Mom is seeing it all. It was so liberating and exciting.

Exposing her open ass to her Mom and Jack pushed the young black stud opposite into cumming. He grunted and Dawn could see his legs stretching and tensing; her Mom’s expression changed from ecstatic bliss to warm contentment and Dawn knew the Milf asshole was getting flooded with cum. “Ooohhh that’s good,” moaned Joyce happily.

“Let see hers then,” giggled Dawn, still be held in position herself.

“Yes,” tittered Joyce to Jack, “show Dawnie and your friend what you’ve done to my ass.”

The stud grunted and lifted Joyce up and Dawn got a great view of the wide open hole, red and dark inside apart from the gooey white lines of cum that were trickling out. Her own asshole was slowly emptying of Lex’s sperm, the hole gradually closing. Lex lowered her down to his knee and Dawn got up, falling to her knees a few feet in front of Joyce and watching as her Mom’s ass gradually returned to near normal, the last of the cum dripping out. This was bonding, the teen thought, Buffy would be jealous if she wasn’t such a stick in the ass.

The guy lowered Joyce and the Milf got up stretching and walked over to Dawn. The teen stood up and they both looked at the resting studs, “You think they’ve got more?” asked Joyce sotto voce.

“Oh, I think so,” replied Dawn in the same tone. She gave a smile, “I just think they might need a little oral stimulation… swap again?”

Joyce nodded and for the second time this evening Dawn moved over to Jack. His dick was limp and flaccid, drying sperm still coating it from where he had cum in her Mom’s ass. His eyes were closed and if he wasn’t asleep he was certainly resting. Dawn’s tongue slipped out and she began to lick at the dick; it was salty and bitter, but she didn’t mind the taste and she actively liked the reaction. The cock began to stir and uncurl, quickly straightening up as her lithe tongue moved round it. 

“Yummy yum,” the teen giggled as it went erect and opened her mouth to slide it down.

“Fuck girl, that’s dirty but hot,” Jack’s eyes shot open as Dawn’s lips began to move down the dick that was barely out of Milf butt. Dawn couldn’t answer, as her mouth was full, but her enthusiastic slurps and bobs of her head showed that she didn’t mind going dirty and she positively loved hot. The teen stroked her cunt, thinking how cool it was to be sucking a cock that had been in her Mom - how many Moms and daughters could ever be that close! It was just a shame Joyce didn’t know. And behind her she knew her Mom was doing the same to Lex, Dawn stroked her cunt as she thought of her Mom slurping away at the dick that had been up her daughter’s butthole.

“Mmnnn,” Dawn moaned as she slurped at the dick, taking it deep into her mouth and cleaning it of cum with her saliva. Jack groaned again and shuddered. The teen slowed her pace, she didn't want him to blow again, not yet. He settled down, breathing excitedly and pressing his hand on her bobbing head, but more in control. Still, she didn’t keep at it for long before raising her face again and smiling. “So you want to go into my bedroom?”

“Sure,” grinned Jack.

The teen turned her head towards the other stud, who was still lying down on the seat getting blown by her Mom, “You as well Lex? I’m gonna need two cocks for a double penetration.”

The young man looked like all his birthdays had come at once, and all his Christmases came immediately after as Joyce raised her head from his cock and said, “And after you’ve fucked her you can both fuck me.”

“Sweet,” grinned Lex and Jack nodded his total agreement.

The four of them entered the room. The pictures on the wall were even more intimate and graphic than the ones in the main room, close-ups of Dawn taking cock, showering in cum or spreading her used and gaping back hole. The men noticed them, but took less time examining them than they had when they’d first seen the softcore ones earlier, Dawn and Joyce having succeeding in acclimatising them to porn star mores.

Joyce took a seat on Dawn’s reading chair in the corner as the teen directed Lex to lie back down on the bed, “You’ve already banged my butt,” she explained. She got on the bed and lowered her pussy onto his cock. It’s thick girth stretched her, but it went in easily than Jack’s earlier, the wetness of her pussy and the pounding that it had received working together to help her accommodate the huge prick. It only took her a few thrusts up and down to get the full length into her cunt and she slipped down it so her labia was nestling against his balls. She turned her head and looked at Jack, standing behind her, his hard cock sticking out like a weapon. The teen giggled and placed her hands on the cheeks. Slowly, as if teasing, she pulled them apart exposing her hole. It wasn’t as open as when Lex had hoisted her up on display, but it wasn’t as tight as it had been when they’d arrived back at her apartment either. She licked her lips, “Come stick that huge piece of meat in my asshole.”

“Sure thing, baby,” he said and joined Dawn and his friend.

The teen moaned with pleasure as his big dick pushed into her asshole. The chute stretched open, easily spreading after being elasticated by Lex. Jack reached round as he went in, holding her titties in her hands and stroking and cupping them, tweaking the nipples between his fingers. He moved slowly, but forcefully up and down, pushing his member further into her and pressing her down on Lex, who reached up and grabbed at her back. The teen grinned, “Fuck me then boys.”

Jack started pounding her faster, sliding his dick back and forth in her hole, each thrust taking him deeper until soon his balls were slapping at her behind and his dick was ramming at her wall. Lex lay back at first, letting his friend do the work; only when he was sure that Jack had the rhythm and depth did he start to join him, ramming his huge prick in and out of her cunt. Dawn squealed and shuddered in pleasure as the two massive cocks bisected her, crushing the thin walls between them and sending the nerve endings of her G-spot into an orgasmic overdrive. “Aaaaarrghhh, yeesss, fuuuucckkk, aaaargghhh,” screamed the teenaged brunette, “Fuck me with your big dicks, fuck my fuckholes wide open.”

Jack pounded harder, his grunts sounding her ears as he thrust as hard and fast as he could, obviously scarcely able to believe he was screwing the sexy teen porn star with his friend. His hands gripped at her titties, squeezing the twin mounds more than he needed to if he had been solely using them for balance. His balls slapped at her cheeks, smacking back and forth like a demolition ball as he rammed at her ass. Dawn squealed in ecstasy and shuddered as Jack’s huge member shot down her hole, stimulating every hidden nerve centre in her. His friend was hammering up at the same time, grasping at her slender waist and driving his prick into her twat. The two cocks almost connected in her middle, each of them slamming at her thin wall stretching the membrane over each other and making two bulges appear, one over the other. Dawn shrieked again and shuddered, “Fuuuuckkk, fuck me, fuck me with your big cocks, fuck me open.”

She glanced over to her Mom, the Milf was sitting on the seat rubbing at her pussy, obviously turned on and impatiently waiting for her turn for the two studly black guys. Dawn could have told her the wait would have been worth it if she hadn’t been herself squealing and gasping in pleasure, her brain unable to form anything more than simple sentences, "Give it me harder, fuck my ass, fuck my cunt, fuck them both!” The two hunks continued to pound.

Juice slid from Dawn’s cunt, soaked and lubricated as the huge dick slammed it. The tunnel stretched to accommodate Lex’s dick, grasping round the cock as it shot up and down. But it was nothing as stretched as her asshole, the smaller hole elasticated open and gripping at Jack’s thick member like a vice. It wasn’t slowing him down any and he was hammering down the hole with a pace that would have put professional sprinters to shame. The teen squeaked again, “OOOooohhh, aaarrghhh, fuck me! Fuck me!”

She glanced at her Mom, the Milf was up, rubbing her cunt and looking on in a mixture of lust and jealousy. Dawn was tempted to ignore her and just carry on being screwed by the hunks, they were so carried away in fucking her that they’d have forgotten the earlier promise to have Joyce as well. But the whole purpose of the evening was to bond with her Mom, even if Joyce didn’t know it. She reluctantly paused the banging, stopping the men, Jack panting with his head on her shoulder, Lex looking up at her, his eyes gazing at her face. She smiled, “It’s Joyce’s turn now.”

For a second the two men looked disappointed at leaving the firm teen, but as they disengaged from her Joyce got on the bed, reminding them of her Milfy sexiness, with her swinging titties and sensual hips. She licked her lips and turned onto her front, showing them her rounded, fuckable butt. She lifted it up sexily, her hands on her cheeks peeling them apart; “I want you both to fuck this…” she purred invitingly.

“Both of us? In you ass?” Lex said. The Milf nodded and he looked at his friend, who also nodded. Lex turned back to Joyce who was showing her puckered back hole. “Yeah sure, babe, we’ll do it.” He sounded surprised this was happening. He wasn’t the only one, when Dawn and Joyce talked as they were drying of what they planned to do with the studs they’d only talked of getting dick in ass and pussy, not two in the butt. But even as she got up Dawn was both excited and privileged. Earlier her Mom had said she’d never done a double-anal, now she was and she inviting Dawn to be there whilst she did it; Dawn had never felt so close to her Mom. The teen got up and knelt on the floor, resting her chin on the bed, just feet from where Joyce was up on her hands and knees, Lex behind her. 

With her asshole already loosened from her previous hardcore butt-fucking it only took him a few thrusts to fully impale the Milf’s asshole with his meat. He pounded a few more times to really work her open as his friend moved over her and waited, dick in hand, for his turn to enter. Lex pulled back, leaving half his dick in Joyce’s butt and grinned at his friend, “You want in?”

“Yes,” squeaked Joyce, her face already contorting in pleasure, “Give me your big hard prick. I want them both in my ass.”

With those invitations Jack was in, pushing his dong into the already occupied asshole and stretching it to epic proportions. Lex waited for a few moments until his friend was in solidly and then resumed his butt-fucking of the blonde busty Milf, only this time as he was thrusting he wasn’t doing so alone as Jack also joined in the fucking. Their cocks moving in and out like jackhammers pumping, one thrusting in as the other pulled out and then the opposite, together making sure Joyce’s ass was never empty but was being continually pronged. The Milf mouth opened and she squealed in ecstasy, “Yesss, boys, yessss, double-fuck my asshole. Tear it open.”

The two black hunks slammed at her, driving their huge dicks as far into her ass as her stretched anal chute would allow. She shuddered and squealed, her heavy titties swinging below her. Dawn watched in fascinated lust. She wasn’t a stranger to double-anal, several of her film roles had been her having two dicks or two dildos up her ass. She had loved doing them, okay they could be sore, but the orgasms were worth the aching throb. From the look on her Mom’s face she was feeling the same, her expression contorting and twisting in a mixture of pained discomfort and ecstatic blissful joy. The Milf’s screamed, “Aaaarrghhh, yesssss, pound my asshole, rip it open, tear it in half!” The men sweated and grunted and ploughed on, their huge dicks penetrating and opening the blonde’s butthole.

Dawn continued to look up and watch, seeing her Mom at her most intimate. It made her feel so happy and alive and free; her Mom was alive and Dawn was with her. The two men thrust deep and hard, sweating and panting, Dawn knew that soon they’d be spent; you couldn’t share a tight ass for long without soon be ready to cum. Jack seemed to think the same, and was obviously not ready use the last of his libido, as he pulled his cock out of the Milf’s asshole; any disappointment on her face was quickly vanquished as Jack stood in front of her and fed his cock into her mouth. The two young men thrust at her from either end, filling opposite holes with their cocks, their eyes full of excitement and their smiles wide.

Watching the huge black dong pound in and out of her Mom’s hole, Dawn couldn’t sit and be a spectator any more. She got onto the bed and started to kiss and lick at the balls and base of the dick as it shot in. Lex grunted and carried on thrusting in and out of her Mom’s backhole. Dawn’s lithe tongue flickered out, leaving the bottom of his prick and sack wet with her saliva. Harder and harder Lex pounded, driven on by her attentions. Not that Dawn was complaining, watching her Mom’s asshole being stretched just inches away was the very definition of being close to her Mom, and she was loving it.

“Uuurhh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” it was Jack, proving that with your cock being sucked by a busty beautiful Milf you can’t last forever. He remained in place, his back stretching and his eyes rolling as he pumped blast after blast of salty cum into the blonde’s mouth, until he was finished and Joyce was leaking the goo from between her lips and over her chin.

“Let me finish you,” said Dawn. She pulled Lex’s dick out of her Mom’s stretched hole, allowing the well-fucked Milf to slump forward onto the bed, and jammed the huge prick into her mouth. It tasted of her Mom’s ass, bitter and harsh, but she loved it all the same. The teen’s head bobbed back and forth, banging like she was front row at an Iron Maiden concert. Lex grunted and groaned and stiffened and shot. His cum spurted into her mouth, hitting against the back of her throat in a jet and filling her mouth with its strands. She swallowed the silky, salty goo, drinking it down as the young black stud emptied himself in her, keeping him in her mouth until the last explosions of semen had blown themselves from his dick and she had licked the end clean of every trace of it. Only then did she let him out, wiping her lips and looking down at her naked Mom, her asshole still open. “That was fun,” the teen giggled.

“Much fun,” agreed her Mom.

Dawn smiled, she was understating it, she was sure she had just had her best night ever.

*

The young woman silently looked at Faith Lehane. The brunette was chained to the dungeon wall, goose-pimples covering her naked body. Apart from those she seemed unharmed, the shattered skull and ruined brain which had matted her body when she was dead had slowly regenerated or dripped away as the magic had done it’s work. It was amazing in its way, that someone so dead could be brought back to life so unharmed - or relatively so, the Slayer would still have no memory, that had been taken from her, her mind needed to be empty to be filled again. The young woman tapped the jar she was holding, a purple cloud swirling around in it and put it down on a desk nearby, one pitted by age and use. 

The brunette looked up suddenly, even without her memories she still looked defiant, almost unbeatable… almost. “Do I know you?” the question was aggressive.

“I’d have said we were at school together, but as you’d skipped it from sixteen it wouldn’t be accurate,” replied Amy Madison. She stepped nearer the brunette, confident that the chains would hold even a Slayer, her Master knew exactly how much power a Slayer had and what there limitations were; few, if any, knew them better, probably no-one else had studied them in such depth. If he said the chains would hold they would hold. And he was right as she approached Faith tugged at them, trying to snap them away from the wall, her muscles bulged and her skin went taut over them and the metal stayed unbroken. “You have a question?” asked Amy, coming within a foot of Faith and stopping.

“I was dead,” Faith replied, “I was dead. I remember dying.”

“Nothing before…” Amy asked. “Not who killed you? Or how…”

Faith scowled, “Just dying, not how – I’m guessing it was you… why?”

“We need a Slayer who’s close to Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg,” replied Amy. Faith frowned, unable to recognise the names. Amy picked up the jar with the swirling purple smoke, “Here,” she said and opened it.

The smoke shot out like a monster, drawn into Faith’s open mouth. The young brunette automatically shuddered and shook, like she being electrocuted, as her memories returned in a rush. For a second she hung gasping and then she forced her head up looking straight at Amy, “I liked you better when you were a rat.”

“And I liked you better when your brains were leaking over Joyce’s floor,” smiled Amy, “but we can’t have everything.”

“Bitch…” snarled Faith and pulled at the chains again. She had no more luck than before her memory was restored. Amy put down the jar again and waited until the Slayer had finished struggling. After a minute Faith recognised that she was manacled too securely to escape and relaxed to conserve her energy. She still scowled and repeated, “Bitch.”

Amy walked over to the brunette and slid her hand down between the Slayer’s thighs, her thumb moving over the clitoris. The brunette stifled a cry as Amy pushed at the button. The witch pulled her thumb away and licked at it, “Wet,” she said triumphantly, “You are a horny little dyke, perfect for our needs.”

“I wouldn’t dyke me, you’re the one who’s touching up tied up hotties,” Faith replied.

Amy smiled, “You know why I told Joyce to choose you not the other two Slayers?”

“I was the hottest?” Faith replied arrogantly.

Amy walked forward again, her hand reaching down to stroke Faith’s pussy, but this time her mouth went up against the brunette’s forcing in her tongue. To her delight Faith hardly struggled, instead opening her mouth and flicking her tongue around. Amy pushed further forward, thrusting into Faith’s mouth. Just in time she realised the trap and flicked her head back as Faith’s mouth slammed shut with a force that would have bitten off her tongue if it had still been their. Amy scowled and took a step back, “It’s a shame I have take your memories away again or else I’d make you regret that.”

“Yeah, well the past kinda sucks…” Faith smiled, but Amy saw the fear in her eyes, even Faith Lehane who had so much to regret still needed to know who she was.

The witch smiled, “What did you have that I didn’t? You murdered a guy, betrayed your friends, tried to destroy the town and everyone in it and they forgave you. Me… I get into a little trouble, using too much magic and struggling to control it and Willow treats me like I was Jack the Ripper.”

“I guess I had charm…” Faith replied.

“You’ve got the looks,” Amy smiled, “That’s useful for your new career, you’re going to be a good girl gone bad; I’m going to implant the fake memories and then make you a porn star. You’re another piece of bait to bring Buffy to me, a weapon for me and my master to use, but you won’t know a thing… But I chose you because I hate the fact they forgave you and it entertains me to know that you’ll help destroy Buffy and Willow.”

“You better hope I never get my memories back…” Faith replied with a snarl.

“I’ll take the risk,” said Amy.


	5. 5

It was probably the busiest the hotel had been since the fifties, Willow thought, as she told Shannon where to put the printer. She and Xander were directing two Slayers and four of the trainees. They had driven from Cleveland in a couple of vans with all the equipment a modern Slayer outpost needed; laptops and rechargers for their cells mixed in with bottles of holy water, stakes and herbs with mystical properties. And already there were Vi and Rona, standing guiltily against the reception desk as if it was they who had lost Faith.

“Where should I put this?” the trainee Slayer held up Willow’s suitcase with all the ease of someone lifting a half-empty purse. She gave a cheerful smile as Willow told her to take it to the room the redhead had chosen for herself. The witch watched as the perky sixteen year old skipped away, she was certainly cheerful about being chosen to come to LA, correctly assuming it was because she was regarded as one of the best of the trainees. It was also because Willow thought she had a cute butt and if she was going to spend some time in LA away from the main Slayer base she was going to take some of the choicest eye-candy with her. 

It was an effort to pull herself away from the retreating trainee Slayer and turn her gaze back to the two fully trained ones, Vi and Rona. The two of them gave a little uncomfortable shuffle, Willow ignored it, “Why were you at that club? Was there anything suspicious about it?” Vi looked at Rona and Rona looked at Vi. Willow sighed, “Look I’m not stupid; it was a lesbian pick-up place if you went there cos you thought you could pick up some hot babe I’d rather know now rather than spend hours trying to find some demonic link.”

Rona remained silent, but she nudged Vi who didn’t really have any choice but to speak as Willow looked directly at her, “Um…well… there was always a possibility there was a vamp there; they hang out round clubs in LA, not graveyards.”

Rona shook her head and interrupted, “Faith and me, were there for the pussy. Faith was feeling horny and I felt like goofing off, Vi came under protest.”

“Okay,” Willow smiled and shook her head, “Look, I’m not worried about that – we all need downtime and there always was a chance you could have found a vamp, but with Faith missing we need to follow up any clues. Did you see who she was with?”

Again the two young Slayers looked at each other before Rona replied, “I didn’t get much of a look, but she seemed to be getting friendly with an older blonde, nice body big tits.”

“How old?”

Rona shrugged and Vi tentatively said, “Forty? a few years older? She was kinda hot though and Faith looked like she was hitting her.”

“Would you recognise her again?”

“I guess, yeah probably,” Vi said and Rona nodded her agreement.

“Okay, we need to find her, first thing is I want the two of you to take Chao-Ahn and Shannon to the club, and see if you can this woman again. If you do you call me straight away, don’t even wait a second.” Willow looked at Vi and Rona and was pleased that both Slayers nodded without argument; Rona especially could sometimes push the limits, thinking she knew more than she did. Willow continued, “And if we can’t find here there we’ll be looking at all the other lesbian clubs in LA,” she smiled “It’s a dirty job but someone’s got to do it.” She was relieved the two Slayers grinned back, whilst she was in charge she didn’t want to be one of those hard-ass bosses who they all hated, but a big sister who’s experience made her the best leader. “Any questions?”

“So have you got a list of the other clubs?” asked Vi.

“I don’t, but I know someone who does,” said Willow, she pulled out her cell and flicked it open going down the list until she came to Cordelia

“Wouldn’t it be better if you came out with us tonight?” asked Rona.

“It would, but I’m gonna be goofing off,” grinned Willow. She flicked the call button on her cell, “Hi Cordy… it’s Will. I’m in the city and was thinking I could come over…”

*

The television was on, but Buffy was scarcely aware of the sitcom playing. She was hunched forward over the coffee table, a pencil in her hand and the training and patrol schedules in front of her, a once hot, now cold, cup of coffee sat beside her. With Xander away, perhaps Giles could do more teaching blade-work, Andrew was no use at that. But no that wouldn’t work, Giles was having to take Willow’s place in teaching the trainees to recognise magic. Buffy would have to do the sparring with Chrissie and Charlene those mornings, it meant that she’d have to move her hand to hand with Eva to Thursday; when she’d been hoping to have a few hours spare to go through the finances again. Perhaps she could get Kennedy could do the unarmed combat session; it would mean that Kennedy wouldn’t have time to prepare for the patrol with the new trainee Nichol which would mean Buffy would need to do it, but that would work. Buffy pencilled in the changes and then sighed as she realised she was already supposed to be doing a patrol with Jewel. She picked up her eraser and rubbed away her markings, starting again.

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and frowned, it was nine at night, too late for a door to door salesman and too early for Caridad and the two trainees prowling the streets to have run into trouble. She put down her pencil and went to the door. Outside was a smiling Kennedy complete with a large pizza box with a couple of beer bottles balanced on it. As was tradition she didn’t wait for an invite, though if she’d been a vamp Buffy was sure she could have handled her, but bustled in. “Hi, with Willow in LA I thought you could do with some food.”

Buffy looked at the clock again, no wonder she felt hungry she had only meant to do thirty minutes paperwork before putting something in the oven, but it had been close to three hours. She thought about taking the pizza from Kennedy and pushing the other out the door so that she could eat and work, but the Hispanic hottie was already over by the table pushing aside Buffy’s papers and opening the box. Buffy shrugged, “I could eat.”

“And drink,” Kennedy held up one of the bottles, “You got an opener?”

“In the kitchen, I’ll get it,” Buffy replied.

“Don’t bother,” Kennedy smiled and popped the cap with her thumb. She offered it to Buffy before opening the other for herself and taking a slice of pizza, “I got pepperoni, hope you don’t mind hot stuff.”

Buffy smiled, “I like hot stuff…” then she blushed as she realised she was looking at the openly lesbian Kennedy.

The younger Slayer smiled as if she hadn’t got the entendre and moved far enough along the couch to allow Buffy to comfortably join her. Buffy sat down. It was a small sofa, designed for two and Buffy found herself close to the other Slayer. Certainly close enough to smell her perfume - an elegant sexy scent and even further away she’d have been able to see the way that Kennedy bent over made her braless boobs bounce under her T-shirt. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss and suck them. She thought it would be fun, especially if Kennedy’s returned the favour and then her lips trailed down Buffy’s body to her pussy and began to explore down their.

“What?” she suddenly blushed, aware Kennedy was speaking.

“I was just asking what’s this you’re watching on TV?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking…” about lesbian sex with you, “… about. you know, work stuff.” She glanced at the TV slightly surprised to see it was still on, “I’ve no idea what this is. I’ve never seen it.”

“You just need to relax,” replied Kennedy. She wiped her hand on a tissue and without asking for permission she placed her hands on Buffy’s shoulder and kneaded them, “My God, Buffy, you’re tight,” she said and carried on the massage. Buffy felt herself going ever tenser as the young woman’s hands played at her skin and the muscles beneath. Ever since she’d had that one-off lesbian sex with Faith it seemed all she could think and fantasise was about banging other women; no matter how hard she tried to dream about a man when she was in bed at night, her depraved imagings always brought her back to pussy. Kennedy burbled on, talking about anything and everything, as Buffy forced herself to stop thinking of the young woman naked, it made her want nothing more than to put her fingers under her pants to diddle her cunt, but she could hardly do that with Kennedy there. Whatever Kennedy was doing seemed to work, as gradually Buffy began to feel less tense, more relaxed and whilst her fantasies of a nude Kennedy under her didn’t go away for a second they became more controllable.

“That’s better,” grinned Kennedy letting go off Buffy’s shoulder and straightening towards the pizza. “It’s lucky I came by.”

“Yeah, thanks. I guess I was a little uptight,” Buffy gestured towards her papers, “Schedules, accounts, reports – they all seem to be coming out every hole I’ve got.” She reached towards the pizza slice again as Kennedy’s hand also went down. Their fingers touched and Buffy shot back as if bitten, she blushed furiously, “Sorry…”

“That’s okay,” Kennedy looked confused and beautiful. 

She continued to look confused and beautiful as Buffy gripped her sides and kissed her. It only lasted for a moment, long enough for Buffy to feel the quiver of Kennedy’s body as her heart beat and her breath sped up and to feel the movement of her lips, then the blonde was back, her face red. “Sorry,” she said again.

“Wow,” was Kennedy’s only reply.

Buffy looked at her, the Hispanic’s face was stunned and attractive, but even as she watched it was changing the expression turning to lust and coming closer. 

This time it was Kennedy who came in, her mouth opening as it connected with Buffy’s. For a brief moment Buffy hesitated, long enough for Kennedy to pull back, puzzlement evident in her eyes. She seemed to be opening her mouth to say something, but Buffy didn’t let her, it was too late for second thoughts, she had kissed Kennedy, shown the other Slayer she too was a lesbian, she might as well just enjoy it. The blonde’s lips opened as she pressed them against Kennedy’s open mouth. She could feel Kennedy’s tongue sliding and writhing, swinging and wrapping round her own as she darted it in. Kennedy’s hands were on her waist, moving up and down, sensually massaging her sides as well as she’d done her shoulders. Buffy reached round the younger Slayer’s back, sliding her palms down until she reached the top of her butt where she rested, her fingers gently stroking at the cheeks and lower back. Their eyes locked into each other and Buffy relaxed into the make-out, it felt so good…

*

“Hey girlfriend,” Dawn smiled in greeting as Cordy opened the door. She stepped in and kissed Cordelia on the cheek, like her friend she was wearing a short skirt and cropped top with pumps and socks on her feet, but nothing else, not underwear, not a bra. She glanced around the apartment, “I guess Willow’s not here yet?”

Cordelia glanced at her clock, “Not yet, I guess she should be here soon.” She led her friend over to the drinks’ cabinet and poured them both a glass of red wine before going over to the couch, her friend following. “So how was the night with Joyce?”

“You didn’t mind us bailing on you and Kate?” Dawn smiled.

“Kate was a little pissed that you didn’t say goodbye, but she found a hunk who got her mind over it; so did I if you’re asking, but anyway back to you and Joyce. I saw the two of you leaving with those two sexy guys you’d been chatting up, so what happened?”

The teen grinned at her friend, “What do you think?”

“I think you fucked them, but I want details,” Cordelia smiled back.

Dawn sipped her wine before replying, “It was kinda cool, me and Mom really got on, like there’s some inner connection even if she doesn’t know who I really am, or who she really is. We’ve got the same taste in men, hot and hunky… and huge as well, so we agreed to take them back to my place and fuck them. We all got into the hot-tub first, me and Mom and the two of them, all of us naked… and then we fucked, I took one and Mom took the other. And after that me and Mom were still up for dick and it didn’t take long to persuade the guys they were horny as well.

“We went back into the main room and swapped guys and holes as well. So I’m getting butt-fucked by one of them and opposite me I’m seeing Mom get her ass spread by the other. But that wasn’t all, after that we sucked their dicks and took it in turns to get double-fucked, with Mom taking them both in the ass for the first time. It was something, and she was sharing it with me.” Dawn grinned, happily reliving the night before; sharing dick with her Mom had been the most intense, exciting and memorable time she had ever spent, and she had bonded with her Mom as never before; even if her Mom still didn’t recognise that they were related. 

“So you going to tell Willow about Joyce?” Cordy raised her glass and sipped.

Beside her Dawn pulled a face; the teen wasn’t dumb or naive, she knew she’d have to tell Will sometime so that the Wiccan could pass on the news to Dawn’s cow of a sister. But she had enjoyed the time with her Mom so much she didn’t want Buffy coming in and spoiling it; especially as her stuck-up bitch of a sister would want to find out why her Mom was doing porn and had no memory. No, before Buffy was called in Dawn had to make sure that her Mom was so close to her that even a stick-thin Buffy with all her puritanical ‘don’t fuck for fun’ attitude couldn’t get between Dawn and her Mom. “There’s no hurry is there, we can leave it a week or two, see if Mom’s amnesia clears up by itself.”

Cordy looked less than convinced but she reluctantly nodded, “Okay, a week and then we should tell… Buffy needs to know…”

*

Buffy wasn’t sure how or when Kennedy’s top had come off, it was sometime between their first kiss and when Buffy removed her own, unclipping her bra and dropping it to the floor and leaning in to kiss Kennedy some more. Their lips moved together, passionate and enthusiastic, tongues probing and exploring, their hands running over each other’s bodies, pressing and massaging the flesh. It was exciting and sexual, even if Buffy knew she shouldn’t be doing it; not with Kennedy, not with a woman. But Buffy ignored her misgivings as Kennedy’s bra fell away her mouth moving down to the younger Slayer’s titties, kissing and licking them, sucking into her mouth. She was aware that Kennedy’s hands were undoing her jeans and Buffy broke long enough for Kennedy to pull both them and the panties beneath down. The Hispanic licked her lips and smiled as she spread her legs revealing her pussy, a thin strip of hair its only decoration, “Do you like?”

Buffy knew she shouldn’t, but she replied, “I like.”

Her head dropped down to Kennedy’s slit and she began to kiss it, her lips pursing gently over the flesh and round the labia, over the hole and back round. Her fingers moved up higher, gradually spreading the crack and her kisses moved to the soft warm flesh inside the hole. Kennedy groaned as Buffy’s tongue moved out slowly and gently, a light flickering at the pussy’s insides. It seemed to be barely touching Kennedy, just skimming and massaging at her walls, but it was making the twenty year old quiver and groan, one hand running through Buffy’s hair as the other gripped a cushion. Buffy tongue moved harder and deeper, pressing to explore and her fingers moved upward again, touching and teasing at the clit beneath its hood. “Ooohhh, ooohhh, yessss, Buffy, oooooohhh,” Kennedy shivered and her pussy vibrating and shifting upwards, her knees knocking, sending the empty pizza box clattering from the sofa. “Ooohhhh, Buffy, fuck me, oooohhh that’s good.”

Buffy licked and kissed and slurped harder, turned on by the effect she was having on Kennedy and enjoying the taste of the other’s cunt, juicy, sweet and almost spicy. As her tongue swivelled and twisted and tasted her finger explored and probed and stroked, pressing under the lips and into the cunt, sometimes competing with her tongue, sometimes paving the way. Kennedy bucked and groaned and giggled, her titties bouncing as her body turned and shuddered, “Oooohh, my God, ohhhh, ohhhh, my God, I’m cumming, Buffy, I’m cumming.” Her voice became higher pitched and louder and her writhing and arching more intense and harder, like she was thrusting her pussy in Buffy’s face. The blonde could feel the other Slayer’s body tensing, “Aaaarrgghh, fucccck, aaaaarghhh, urrrhhhh, fucccckkkk.”

Kennedy slumped back against the couch, her eyes unfocussed and her breathing laboured. Buffy got up, “Did you like?”

A smile twitched across Kennedy’s face, “I liked.” She gazed lustfully at the petite blonde standing in front of her, “Get rid of your pants. It’s your turn now.”

Buffy knew she should say no and make an excuse, if not to leave – it was her house, at least to barricade herself in the bathroom under a cold shower until Kennedy left. She knew that was what a straight girl should do. It wasn’t what she did. Her finger snapped open the buttons of her jeans and then pulled the denims down leaving her with just a thong. The greedy look Kennedy gave her excited Buffy and it got more lascivious as the twenty-four year old blonde put her fingers under the elastic and pulling the thong down, fully showing her shaven slit. Buffy gave a quirky smile and leant against the wall, “You want it, you got it.”

Kennedy dropped down to her knees in front of Buffy, her hands reaching round to the blonde’s butt. She shuffled forward and brought her head down, her mouth opening. If Buffy had started gently with the younger Slayer, gradually opening her slit with her fingers and tongue Kennedy’s approach was the opposite. Her mouth slammed down, her lips opening as she tried to force them between Buffy’s quim. Her tonguing was frenzied, her mouth moving and munching, pressing down and every time her tongue withdrew for a second, her teeth would clamp together, nipping painfully, but erotically at whatever piece of Buffy was in their way, pulling and twanging it like elastic. Buffy gasped and squealed, her back rubbing at the wallpaper, her head knocking at the wall, her knees shivering and her hands clenching. “Shit, fuck, my God, Kennedy, eat me, eat me up.”

The younger Slayer’s enthusiasm was apparent, her tongue slamming and slurping, her mouth sucking and kissing. Buffy felt herself rising, brushing up and down the paper behind her. Her cunt was as wet as it’d ever been, damper than when she’d fucked Angel, much more than the times she’d done Spike or Riley. And the feelings… the feelings… if she had ever felt such ecstasy she wouldn’t have forgotten it, it was like a fire within her, burning and blazing and bringing such bliss it was like she was in heaven again. “Fuuucccckk,” she screamed, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Luckily it seemed Kennedy didn’t have the intention to even slow down never mind halting. Her mouth was moving faster, forcing her tongue harder and harder at Buffy, slamming at the blonde’s cunt, soaking the wetness with her saliva. Every thrust and lick was like paradise, every suck and nip a gateway to waves of crashing pleasure. Buffy knew she preferred boys, at least in the abstract, but with Kennedy between her legs she could almost believe she was a lesbian and that she wanted to be one. Her fists clenched, “Ohhhhhh fuuuuckkk, my godddd, fuuuuckkk…”

The ecstasy got more intense, like it was a dam about to burst. Her back arched and her eyes clamped shut, “Don’t stop, ooohhhh, urrrhhh, I’m gonna cum, Kennedy, I’m gonna cum!” She thrust out, shuddering and squeaking. “I’m gonna cum.” Too late she remembered what had happened when Faith had gone all oral on her and Kennedy was even better. “Oh shit…”

Her cum exploded out like a waterfall, spraying a surprised Kennedy. The younger Slayer’s head jumped back as the juice pumped over her face. Buffy blushed, “Sorry.”

“Wow, why are you sorry? I’ve never made a girl cum like that before, not even Willow and she was really hot,” Kennedy looked upwards, smiling. She raised her finger to her chin and wiped away a little of the juice trickling down it and slid the digit into her mouth. “See… it’s harmless, kinda tasty though.”

Buffy blushed, “Yeah um thanks.” Now she had cum she felt pretty dumb standing naked… not that she couldn’t have cum again, but she was a bit more under control. She stepped away and back over to the sofa reaching for her top, “Y’know for the pizza and… everything else.”

“Sure, Buffy,” Kennedy smiled languidly and stood up, walking across the room to where her own top had flown. 

Buffy watched her buttocks swaying as she walked, and saw the muscles straining under the flesh as Kennedy bent down to pick up her top; deliberately, provocatively sexy, Buffy thought. She turned away reaching for her thong and pulling it up, her pussy was still damp and the juice stained the cloth as it touched. She turned back to Kennedy who was pulling up her own panties and reaching for her jeans. “We should keep this quiet… please.”

Kennedy nodded, “Okay Buffy. We should do it again though.”

“The pizza… yes,” said Buffy, hoping that Kennedy got the hint the rest was wrong.

Kennedy gave a smile of understanding, “The pizza thing, yes.”

*

“Hi Cordelia,” Willow looked appreciatively at her old frenemy as the porn star opened her apartment door. The brunette was wearing a tiny skirt and a cropped top that was so tight against her nice round tits that the nipples were visible, like little bumps, through the material. 

Without an invite she walked over the threshold into the hall, Cordelia stepped back. Willow could smell her scent, alluring and sexy, just the barest sniff of it made Will’s pussy wet. And from the seductive smile Cordelia knew that why Willow was over was not to collect a list she could have got over the phone or with a little research on the net.

“Hi, is that Willow?” Willow started with surprise at the voice. Perhaps Cordelia didn’t know why she was really here if Dawn was in the main room.

“It is,” replied the redhead, hoping she kept the disappointment out of her voice; not that she had anything against Dawn, her best friend’s sister was as sexy as Cordy and twice as slutty. It was just she had been hoping to bang Cordelia this evening not swap small talk about how things were with her in Cleveland and them in LA. She set her face into a friendly grin and walked into the main room.

And for the second time in as many seconds re-evaluated whether Cordy knew why she was here. Dawn was sitting on a couch and it wasn’t that her top was tighter and even more cropped than Cordy’s that drew Willow’s attention, nor was it that she had a new tattoo, the tips of a butterfly wings peeking up above the top of her mini-skirt. It was that the miniskirt was pulled up enough that anyone coming into the main room got a full on view of Dawn’s shaven slot; and Willow was sure that wasn’t an accident. Dawn smiled at her, “Hey Willow, how are you?” she patted the seat next to her.

Willow went over and took it “I’m good and you?”

“Getting as much dick and pussy as I want and getting paid for it,” Dawn beamed broadly, “Thanks for not telling Buffy.”

“I told,” her corrected Willow, “I just said she shouldn’t come after you.”

Dawn kept on grinning, “Whatever. Thanks anyway; it worked.”

“I got you a list of the top lesbian clubs in LA as you asked,” Cordelia interrupted picking up a list from a table and coming over to join the others. “You planning an evening out?”

“Thanks.” Willow took the note and folded it in four before placing it in the top pocket of her jacket, “No. Well, yes kinda. It’s Faith, she’s vanished on Friday, last seen at a lesbian club in the company of an attractive blonde Milf.” For a second she thought she saw a flicker of hidden communication between the teen and Cordelia, but the looks were so quick that they had gone before Willow even really noticed they were there.

“It’s LA, she’s probably still getting fucked somewhere, Faith never been that good on the duty thing,” Dawn said.

“She’s never been big on the commitment thing either,” said Willow. She shrugged, “Look it probably is nothing, just Faith been inconsiderate, which isn’t total news to anyone, but y’know if you could keep an eye out for her and for any busty blonde cougars out on the prowl.”

There was another flash between of facial conversation between Cordelia and Dawn, gone almost before it registered and then Dawn said, “As I said it’s LA, there’s plenty of blonde Milfs out looking for fuckings.” She was looking at Cordelia as she spoke, “I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

Cordelia shrugged, “You’re right; there’s plenty of blondes out there.” She smiled at Willow and took the spare seat beside her, “You staying a little?” She didn’t wait for an answer before starting to take off Willow’s jacket.

“I could do,” grinned Willow and shrugged the jacket the rest of the way, throwing it a few feet so it landed on a smaller sofa few feet away.

“So how is Willow then?” Cordy asked, leaning closer and let her hand rest on Willow’s thigh.

“I’m good,” grinned Willow; and not made any worse by sitting in between two hot porn stars she mentally added.

“Still exclusively into pussy?” Dawn smiled, her naked thigh rubbed at Willow’s leg, pulling the redhead’s dress further up her own leg so their naked knees were touching and brushing at each other.

“Yes,” grinned Willow, “Cute, wet pussy and tight taut ass; titties I’m more relaxed about, big or small I like them all.”

“I know what you mean,” Dawn nodded, her leg continued to rub at Willow, pushing the dress further up the redhead’s thigh, “but I love dick too much too give it up.”

“But pussy is great as well,” Cordelia smiled, her fingers slid over Willow’s thighs in a way that couldn’t be described as innocent friendship. “So since you were here last have you being getting plenty of it? I hope mine and Dawnie’s ‘lessons’ paid off.”

Willow grinned and nodded, “Oh yes, I’m getting plenty.” She licked her lips seductively, stretching and pulling her body inwards, encouraging her two fellow Sunnydalians to move even closer against her, “You know Rona? I went out with her last week and we banged on our first date. You’ll never guess where I fucked her?”

“No, go on,” purred Cordelia, her finger slid down the top of Willow’s dress and pulled outwards at the cleavage as Dawn’s played with the strap nearest to her, threatening to undo it with lithe fiddling fingers.

“In my bedroom,” smirked Willow teasingly knowing that wasn’t what they were wanting to know.

“Oh,” Cordelia looked a little disappointed at the answer, “I was wanting a bit more detail.”

“Okay then, I banged her in the ass with my strap-on and then she sucked it clean,” giggled Willow.

“You slut,” Dawn said with admiration in her voice.

“So have you done a threesome?” asked Cordy, leaning even closer so that Willow could feel her friend’s hot breath on her cheek and smell the mint of her shampoo.

“No,” replied Willow.

“Do you want too?” giggled Dawn, finally unclipping the strap from Willow’s dress.

“With the two of you?” Willow asked, mentally licking her lips.

“Unless you’ve got anyone else in mind,” said Cordy, she unhooked the other strap with a lot more speed than Dawn and tugged at the front of the dress, bringing it half-way down Willow’s titties.

“I don’t normally swear,” said Willow, “but fuck, yes.”

Cordelia’s mouth closed on hers, the brunette kissing passionately and enthusiastically. Her open lips moved and trembled against Willow’s as her fingers continued to tug at the dress, bringing it all the way down to Willow’s thighs. The redhead kissed hard back, one of her hands caressing up and down Faith’s side. The other was under Dawn’s skirt as the teen climbed over her, kissing and munching at the side of Will’s neck. The redhead’s hand slid round between the teen’s thighs, and up, running over the slick wet cunt and down again. 

“Mmmnnn,” Willow managed a quick breathy moan of satisfaction as she brought her mouth from Cordelia and planted it on the younger brunette’s, her hand continued to explore and massage Dawn’s pussy. The teen kissed back vigorously, pushing her body at Willow’s so that the Wiccan could feel the young woman’s tits wobbling under the vest as she pressed at her, the nipples hard and erect. Willow’s hand went from Cordy’s waist to her smooth slit, sliding and stroking it like she was doing with Dawn as the older brunette’s mouth latched on the redhead’s nearest nipple and suckled, less like a baby and more a porn star greedy for titty.

Willow broke the kiss again and Cordelia removed her mouth from the nipple, a trail of saliva between her mouth and it showing the enthusiasm with which she had been sucking it. The brunette grinned, “Let’s go to my room and fuck properly.”

“I’m in,” nodded Willow with a wide grin.

“You’re not yet, but you will be,” punned Dawn standing up and skipping towards Cordy’s bedroom.

The two women in their mid-twenties were a bit more sedate than the teen, walking to the room their hands slipping against each other. By the time they joined her, seconds behind, Dawn was already out of her top and was kicking of her pumps at the same time as she was undoing her mini-skirt. Not that it took much more time for Cordy and Willow to get as naked, especially as all three of them helped remove each other’s clothes in a welter of hands and mouths and very small pieces of material. As Dawn and Willow kissed, falling onto the bed, Cordelia opened her wardrobe and brought out a collection of sex toys. Flicking the buttons on a pair of vibrators she crouched at the end of the bed, “Let’s try this,” she giggled and pressed the buzzing toys at the two others.

Willow jerked with pleasure as the vibrations shot round her pussy. She could feel Dawn’s reaction was similar as the teen shivered against her, their tongues whipping at each other. The redhead opened her legs a little wider, exposing more of her hole to Cordelia and carried on playing with Dawn; it was her first ever threesome and she wanted to make the most of it. Her hands squeezed and caressed at Dawnie’s lovely tits whilst the young woman’s played back with hers and went up down her sides, from her armpits to her waist. “MMmnnn, oooohhh,” Willow kissed Dawnie and shuddered back as the vibrating toy was pushed into her hole, the tip buzzing as it was pushed down. “Ooooohhh, urrrrhhh, ohhhhh.”

“I want a taste,” giggled Cordelia. She continued to keep the toy buzzing at their cunts, making them shiver with pleasure, but she was moving her body onto the bed and pulling the vibrator away from Will’s cunt. The redhead didn’t have any time to mourn its loss before her frenemy’s mouth was replacing it, slurping and lapping at the hole, driving her tongue at the soft wet flesh inside the tunnel. 

Willow gasped and rolled onto her back, her mouth finally disconnecting from Dawn. Cordelia followed her, spreading the Wiccan’s legs wider and tucking into the feast between them. “Fuuuckk, oooohhh, yes, that’s it, fuck me,” groaned Willow.

“And me,” Dawnie laughed and got onto her knees, leaning over her friends. She picked up the still buzzing toys, ramming one into her own pussy and riding it against the bed, gasping in pleasure. She used the other to stroke at Willow’s cunt, sending more waves of excitement crashing through the redhead as the stuttering buzz competed with the slam of Cordy’s tongue to send her to orgasmic places. 

“Swap places,” giggled Cordelia to Dawn. The teen nodded and slid the sopping vibrator from her cunt and passed it to Cordy. The older brunette started to slide it into her own twat, moaning with pleasure as it stimulated her spot. Dawn continued to work Willow’s cunt with the second, making the redhead buck and arch until Cordelia had finished working the toy into herself and was on her knees, one arm between her thighs keeping the vibrator in position. She reached out and took hold off the second and began to replace Dawn’s touch with her own, running the toy up and down and over the pussy. Dawn meanwhile didn’t swap exactly, she went down on Willow that was true, her mouth licking at the wet cunt, her tongue stroking away, but she was the opposite way round from Cordy, so that her pussy was parked over Willow. “You want to eat me?” she giggled as she lowered herself.

“Yes, yes, yes!” gasped Willow. Her hands dragged Dawn’s pert butt down, ramming the teen’s cunt over her mouth and began to eat it hungrily, lustfully, skilfully. Dawn shuddered in pleasure, her own tonguing moving to match her old friend’s, together driving each other to throes of bliss, all the time Cordy rubbing the vibrator at the redhead’s twat, pressing it at Dawn’s tongue and making them both squeak and squeal and lick and lap.

“Have you ever done a daisy chain?” giggled Cordy. She pulled the vibrators away, switching them off and dropping the damp toys onto the bed, staining the quilt with cum. Willow would have shaken her head if her mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged. Dawn looked up and nodded enthusiastically. Cordelia laughed, “I know you have Dawnie, I was talking to Willow?”

Dawn got off the redhead’s face, and Willow looked up, she licked the cum from her lips, “No, but I’d like too.”

“Okay, let’s swap again, you lick me and I’ll lick Dawn and Dawn… you know what to do,” said Cordelia.

Within moments the three of them were in a triangle. Willow couldn’t believe how ecstasy inducing it was to have her face buried in Cordy’s shaven cunt, licking and eating at the same time as Dawn was between her thighs, slurping and munching at her own twat. The three of them were vibrating and shaking, purring with pleasures as they licked at pussy like a cat licks at cream, greedy slurping mixed with enthusiastic munching, and with more than a touch of speed. Willow could see why neither Cordy nor Dawnie wanted to settle down with one person, you can’t triangle with two and the triangling was an exciting a sex act as Willow had done. She slurped harder, pounding her tongue into Cordy, tasting the cum and sending pleasure through her all the way round to Dawnie and back to herself, a virtuous circle of cunt licking. A hand stroked at Cordy’s butt, sliding over the curved round cheeks, the other fondled her own boobs, squeezing them hard. Underneath her Dawn’s had a hand on her thigh, with the other pressing at the clit as she ate below.

“Mmnnn, yum, mnnn, ooohhh, mmmnnn, urrrhh,” the pants and moans of the three young women mixed with their purrs and slurps. Cum trickled from their cunts and covered their lips, juicy mouths pressing at wet slits, slick holes being penetrated by slithering tongues. Fingers and palms moved over each other’s shivering shaking bodies. Willow was in heaven; she had enjoyed her previous visit to Cordy’s, getting to butt-fuck her old frenemy and she had an equally fun time giving Dawn her anal backhole. Both fucks had been energetic and enjoyable, teaching her much – not least that she was a desirable young woman herself, who should be confident in her sexuality. But this visit was turning out to be even better… she gasped again as Dawn’s lithe tongue drove her to another orgasm.

Cordelia broke away, “Who wants to fuck with the double-ender? It’s going to be you Will – choose me or Dawnie.”

“Ooooohhh, aaaaarrghhh” Willow gasped again as Dawn continued to munch at her wet box. The redhead shuddered and tried to concentrate, “That’s not fair, I can’t choose you’re both equally fuckable.”

“That goes without saying,” giggled Cordy, “but it’s a threesome, whoever you’re not banging isn’t going to be sitting on the sidelines counting sheep.” She smiled, “Fuck Dawnie.”

“Okay,” Dawn pulled her head out of Willow’s slot and rolled over to pick up the double-ended dildo. “You want to try it back to back, that way we can swap holes easy.”

Willow nodded and smiled, “I’m gonna sit back and let you lead, you’re the ones who’ve done this before.”

“Okay if you get on your hands and knees, with your butt opposite Dawn’s I’ll get the toy into that tasty twat of yours,” said Cordy taking the double-ender from her friend.

Willow did as she was told. She couldn’t see Dawn moving as she got into position, but could feel the bed move and squeak and then the teen’s naked buttocks pressing at hers. Dawn giggled and rubbed her rump at her friend’s, “You want to go hard?”

“I want to go hard,” Willow confirmed. Cordelia’s hands were on her, one holding the toy and resting on her butt as the other spread her cunt. The redhead moaned as Cordy’s finger slid in and out, pushing up the wet hole and readying it open. She moaned even louder as the floppy, but thick, toy was stuffed up there, widening her cunt and pushing at her spots. There was a pause as Cordelia lifted her hands from Willow and a pleasured squeak from Dawn as Cordy passed her attention to the teen, sliding first her finger and then the toy into the younger brunette’s fuckhole.

Dawn began to move, her buttocks pushing at Willows as she forced the toy in to the redhead’s pussy. Willow paused for a second, trying to gauge the other’s speed and then started to rock; she didn’t get it right at first, but Dawn adjusted hers own pace to match it to Will’s. Soon they were bumping and grinding in unison, their naked cheeks pressing together as they came in, the toy vanishing down their twats. They sped up, moaning and groaning and gasping. “Mmmnn, yeahh, ohhhh, uuurhhh.”

“Let me on,” Cordy was sliding over Willow’s back, the redhead could feel the brunette’s pussy rattling over her spine as Cordy moved. The brunette didn’t put much weight down, using her legs to keep herself up as skimmed over Willow, massaging the redhead with pussy. “That’s good, go faster,” she giggled.

Willow and Dawn sped up, jerking and thrusting against each other, enjoying the dildo pounding at both their cunts. Cordelia got up off Willow and knelt down beside her, her head moved down. The redhead gasped as the other woman’s tongue slipped down her ass crack to her pussy and licked and teased at the gap between the dildo and the cunt, the brunette’s tongue switching quickly between toy and twat. It felt so hot, Willow moaned in pleasure, “Ohhh, fuck, oh fuck yes.”

After a few seconds Cordelia removed her tongue from Willow and transferred it to Dawn. The redhead could hear the slurps behind her. She’d have felt more aggrieved if Dawnie hadn’t been pounding the double-ender so vigorously that it was smashing at Will’s g-spot like a trampling elephant making her squeal and gasp in pleasure. And Cordelia didn’t keep tonguing Dawnie for long, before she had a new trick in mind. “I’m gonna stick a couple of dildos in your butts, girls,” the older brunette said happily, “Say if yes if you want it.”

“Yes, oh fuck yes,” cried Willow as she sprang back against Dawnie. The teen also squeaked and squealed her enthusiastic response. Almost at once Willow felt Cordy’s hand on her cheek and seconds later the tip of a dildo pressing into her hole. She groaned and gasped halting temporarily and lifting herself so that Cordy could slide the toy in. It was thinner than many of the toys she’d had before, but long so that the toy went in easily, hardly stretching her hole. It still went in deep, pressing at the wall. She gasped, “Oooohhh, fuuuckk, ohhhh.”

“Now you Dawnie,” said Cordy, “Stay still a mo Will.” The redhead remained in situ, if not still, quivering with pleasure as she could feel the toy rubbing at her nerve endings and stimulating her. Behind she could hear Dawnie moan and feel the double-ender connecting them vibrate as the teenager shuddered in pleasure as her friend pushed the toy into her ass. Cordelia took hold of the dildo in Will again and slowly began to move it again. “Get going,” she giggled and Will and Dawn resumed their fucking.

It felt even better than before, and before had been pretty damned good; the double-ender pressing deep at Willow’s pussy whilst the thin dildo was slammed down her ass and stimulated her nerve endings. She shrieked and gasped, shuddering with wild abandon as the orgasms flowed through her. Behind Dawn was also orgasming loudly, moaning and crying out. The two of them went faster and harder, bouncing against each other and ramming the dildo deep down their cunts; and no matter how quick they went Cordy was jacking the toys into their butts. 

“Fuuucckkk,” Dawn gave another cry and stopped with a gasp. Willow slammed into her one more time and halted, panting her breath back. She was ready for more and was surprised Dawn was finished already. But before she could make the mistake of mentioning it she found out the real reason that Dawn had stopped as the teen turned her head towards Cordelia, “Take that tiny thing out of my butt. I want the double-ender in, I want a real fucking.”

“Okay,” smiled Cordy, “You want something thicker as well Willow?”

“I’m up for being experimental,” replied the redhead.

This time it was her to had to wait, impatiently and excitedly as she could hear Dawn’s moans and feel the teen’s quivering as the thin toy was plucked from her back hole and her part of the thicker double-ender forced down in its part. “Oh fuck, that’s good, oh fuck,” the teen groaned and Willow could feel her push back against her to drive the toy deeper. Not coincidentally this pressed the toy deeper into the redhead’s cunt and she gave a counter-gasp of bliss.

“You now, Willow, stay still Dawnie, don’t wriggle,” Cordy was giggling as she pulled the toy from the Wiccan’s slot, bringing with it streams of cum which oozed over the lips and over the flesh around. There was a pop as Cordy pulled out the thinner toy and almost immediately pushed the thicker one at the hole. It went in a couple of inches without much difficulty, the lube of the redhead’s cum oiling it passage. “That’s it,” said Cordy and pushed it another inch. Willow gave a passionate groan, tinged with a sliver of pain, as her hole was eased open, the walls stretching to accommodate the second, wider, invader. The brunette stopped pushing it and said, “Now babes, shake those tushies.”

Willow rocked forward and then pushed back, her eyes opening and her jaw tensing as the toy pressed down harder and faster than she expected as her weight and Dawn’s combined. The teen gave a squeak and squeal, “Fuck, oooohh, fuck.” They both jerked forward at the same time, the toy sliding out of their butts. For a second the centre sagged between them, but then they were slamming back, ramming it deep into their assholes. Dawn gasped again, “Fuckkk, oooohhh.”

And Willow joined her, grunting with pleasure as the toy hammered over pleasure centres hidden in her ass walls, “Shit, yes, that’s fucking… urrrhhh.” She ratcheted forward and back, each time taking more of the double-ender into her anal chute until she was ramming so far back the toy was vanishing into her and Dawnie’s back holes and their butts were beating together. That was when they went faster and harder, energetically pounding at the toy, ramming it violently into themselves and each other. “Fuuuucccckk, aaaarggghh, fuuuckkkk,” Willow shrieked in pleasure. Her tits were jiggling below her and her hair was whipping over her face as she sped back and forth like she was an out of control rocking horse. The double-ender pressed deep into her hole, hammering at her spots, driving her to orgasm, making her wet with pleasure.

“Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, ohhhhh,” Dawn cried.

“Yesssss, oooohhh, urrrrhhhh, fuuuckkk, yesssss,” Willow shrieked in reply. 

Their naked butt cheeks slapped at each other, the round, wet mounds clapping together like mini-rolls of thunder. The bed squeaked beneath them, see-sawing as they swam into and out of each other. “Ooohhhh, aarrrrrggghhh, yesssss” “AAAaarrghh, uuurrrrhhh, uuurrrhhh,” their cries were loud and passionate, the dildo driving them both to orgasm again and again. 

Cordy wasn’t keeping out of either. She slid under Willow first, avoiding the redhead’s bouncing boobs and positioning the Wiccan’s hands so they were either side of her body. And then she lifted her head, bringing her mouth up to Willow’s soaking slit and began to tongue it. Willow shrieked even louder, never before had she felt such pleasure as a dildo rammed her back hole and tongue rammed deep into her front. She shuddered in orgasm, her cum coating her lips and sliding down over Cordy’s tongue. “Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkkk, this is so good, fuccccckkk, aaaaarggghh, ooooohhh shiiitttt!” Her back arched and bent, twisting as the orgasms hit her.

But just as she thought she wouldn’t be able to take any more Cordy was out and swapping places, doing to Dawn what she had just done to Willow. The teen cried out louder and increased her pace, mentally daring Willow to match. The two of them pounded away to Cordy’s slurpy sights. It didn’t take long before the redhead could feel her friend’s sister orgasming, the teen’s butt shivering and shuddering as she came, her back bending and turning. “Ooooohhh my God, fuuuucckk, fuccccckkk!” 

It didn’t stop Dawn carrying on the fucking, rocking and pounding butt to butt with Willow. The two young women continued crying and gasping in pleasure, as Cordy slid out again, her mouth coated in girl juice. From her peripheral vision Willow saw that the smiling older brunette had picked up a strap-on and was putting it on. She saw Will and grinned at her, “Hey, it’s time for a proper fucking.”

Dawnie pulled herself away from the double-ender, putting her hand up and bouncing on the bed excitedly, “Me, me, me.”

“Okay,” giggled Cordelia. She looked at Willow who was pulling the double-ender out of her butt with a pop. “You wanna share her?”

“Share her?” Willow couldn’t keep the shock out of her voice.

“Y’know she has two fuckholes, front and back,” grinned Cordy, she picked up a second strap-on and gently under-armed it to Willow.

The redhead caught it and smiled back, “I know, I’m just surprised I’m sharing anything with Cordelia Chase, I remember school.”

“Things change,” laughed Cordy, “Though if we’re swapping High School stories Xander was my boyfriend as I remember.”

“Yeah, nostalgia is great,” interrupted Dawn, “but I think you girls just promised me a DP, now don’t stand gossiping come over and fuck me.”

Cordelia nodded as Willow started to put on her strap-on, “Okay Dawnie, don’t be impatient.” The older brunette turned back to Willow, “You want her ass? Just to show that bygones and bygones,” she gave a friendly smile.

Willow nodded, slightly embarrassed that it was her who’d made the first bitchy comment rather than her old High School nemesis, “That’d be cool.” She looked at the naked Dawnie, sitting on the bed, fondling her shaven slit as she waited and licked her lips, “Fucking her ass would be great.”

“Get on the bed beside me,” Dawn patted the quilt impatiently.

Willow did as she was told, as soon as she was on the bed Dawn’s hands started pressing on her shoulder and pushing her to lie down. The brunette teen then turned so that her back was to Willow, lowering herself on her haunches. Willow could see Dawn’s asshole descending, still not closed from the double-ender, red stretches round a dark opening. The teen didn’t seem worried as her hand reached for the strap-on dildo, holding it upright as she lowered her ass onto it. “Ohhhh, that feels good,” she groaned, “I love dick in my ass.”

“Make sure it’s in properly before I join you,” giggled Cordy, “Give her a good fucking.”

Willow thrust upwards, ramming the toy up Dawn’s asshole. It was hard to believe that the squeaking nymphomaniac anally riding her toy was her best friend’s little sister; a girl once so sweet she was like candy. Dawn shuddered in pleasure as she came down, now she was an experienced porn star who had yet to find any sexual limits. Willow liked the new Dawn better. 

“Ohhhh that’s right, fuck up Willow, ram my asshole,” Dawn groaned. Willow did as she was told gripping the teen’s thin waist and thrusting up into her backhole. The toy sped easily in and out, going deep into a hole that had already been loosened by a thick dildo. Dawn shuddered once more and slid down the toy, resting on the bottom of it. She leant back, placing her hands on the bed and spread her legs wider. “Hold me tight Willow.” Willow squeezed at Dawn’s waist even harder, the flesh beneath her fingers turning red. The young brunette giggled and brought one of her hands up to her pussy, “Cordelia Chase, come on down.”

The older brunette needed no second invitation, taking her strap-on and guiding it into Dawn. The teen porn star shook and moaned in pleasure as the toy went down her lubricated front hole. Cordelia continued to press her down, forcing Dawn to move from a sitting position onto Willow, making the redhead lie back on the bed, with the teen on top. Dawn’s thick hair covered Willow’s face, over her nose and eyes, with a stray strand getting stuck in her mouth. The redhead didn’t mind, she could feel the touch of Cordy’s dildo against her own, through Dawn’s walls. She reached her hands up and took hold off the teen’s naked titties, squeezing them gently as Cordy began to push up.

“Oooohhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh, aaaaahhh,” Dawn gasped and squealed as Cordy started moving fast and hard, pounding up and down, ramming the dildo into her cunt so that it clashed at Willow’s. The redhead could feel the teenager’s back bending as the pleasure hitting her, it seemed every muscle in Dawn’s lithe young body tensed and relaxed with each thrust. Willow squeezed the teen’s tits hard, making the nipples pop between her fingers. Dawn stretched again, groaning and gasping, “Ooohhh, yeahhhh, oooohhhh, fuuucccck, give it meeee, give it meeee goooood!” Cordelia thrust down again and again, pounding her cock into Dawn, the trembling vibrations surging out over Willow and making her wet. Dawn’s back bent, “Oooohhh, fuuucckkk meeee, fuuuccckk meeee gooood!”

Willow began to move, pushing upwards, thrusting her toy to meet Cordy’s. The two dildos clashed together, each of them thrusting and elasticating one side of Dawn’s thin wall. The teen gasped and shrieked even louder, her head twisting and rocking, her hair tickling over Willow’s face. “Ooohh, aaaarrghhh, urrrhhh, aaaaarrghh.”

Willow would never have thought she’d be sharing anything with Cordelia Chase, but here they were sandwiching her best friend’s little sister, double-penetrating Dawn Summers, one in each fuckhole. A small part of Willow wondered what Buffy would think and felt guilty for banging her sister like she was a cheap whore, the other, larger, part of her just thought it was hot.

“AAAArrrrghhh, aaaarrrghhh,” Dawn screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed, the teen’s body flopping between the two women like a rag doll, her legs bouncing out and her arms flapping like she was a bird, only her titties stayed firmly in place, squeezed in Will’s hands. The redhead continued thrusting up, she wasn’t going as fast or hard as Cordelia, she wasn’t as experienced, but from the squeals and shudders of Dawnie she felt she was doing enough and holding up her end.

“Aaaaaarrggghh, aaarrrrghhh,” Dawn’s body shook as she came again, sandwiched and double fucked, “Aaaaarrrghhh, aaaarrghh, shiiiiittt, fuuuckkk, aaaaarrrghh!” Her screams of pleasure were high-pitched and intense. Cordelia was moving faster, sweat pouring from her as she pounded down on her friend, ramming the thick dildo into the teen’s soaked cunt, slapping the hole open and hitting it deep. Willow was moving upwards, slower, but concentrating with a fierce intensity, making sure that every thrust made its mark. “AAAAarrrghhh, aaaarrghhh,” Dawn screamed, “Aaarrrrhhh, I’m cumming….aaaaaarrghhhh.”

Cordy dropped off her, panting with exhaustion, her dildo slick with Dawnie’s juice. For a moment the teen continued to lie on Willow as the redhead collapsed back onto the bed, as tired and used up as her frenemy. After a few moments Dawn pulled herself up and dropped the other side of Willow and the three of them lay there, gasping for breath, covered in sweat, sated… 

Eventually Dawn raised her head, “You in LA for long?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“We might want to try this again sometime…” Dawn smiled and snuggled her head down on Willow’s titties.

*

Amy was relaxing in the bath, bubbles covering her entire body and the temperature at the just the right point between hot and boiling. She stretched and gave a sigh of contentment as a naked Joyce Summers leant over and gently sponged at her back. She leant forward giving the busty Milf space to clean and massage away the soapy suds. It felt good and she gave another sigh of pleasure, before snapping her finger. Faith Lehane stepped forward with a grape. Lazily Amy put back her head and opened her mouth, waiting until she Faith had popped a small piece of fruit in their before closing it and leisurely chewing it. Joyce moved round the front, washing at her nipples and areola, before sponging the rest of the tits. Amy swallowed the grape and snapped her fingers, “Wine.”

Faith immediately obeyed, picking up the glass of red wine and bringing it over to Amy. The Slayer got down on her knees beside the bath, careful not to spill any of the liquid and as Amy moved her head back and opened her mouth gently poured a little of the wine in. Amy swallowed it and beckoned for Faith to upend the glass again. The young brunette did as she was told, angling it so a steady stream slipped into Amy’s mouth, until the brunette closed it. Faith instantly straightened the glass and Joyce moved from Amy’s tits to her lips, wiping away the wine that had spilled over her face and chin.

The young witch smiled, this was the life. The Lord to whom she owed her allegiance had told her that the spells she had were not for playing with; the slaves were not toys, but weapons to destroy Buffy and the Slayer’s Council. Amy sighed in pleasure as Joyce resumed the cleaning of her titties; what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him and it was so much fun to have her body soaped down by Buffy’s mother whilst the spoilt bitch, Faith Lehane, was serving her every whim. She’d probably fuck them both later as well, make them really serve her. She’d have to wipe their memories and reprogram them, but to a witch of her abilities that was as easy a casting as a forgetfulness spell. She leant back and lifted a leg for Joyce to scrub clean, which the Milf did with enthusiasm. 

The water around her slowly cooled and for a few seconds Amy considered using a bit of magic to reheat it, but no she needed to get up. She stood up and stepped out of the bath. Faith was immediately there with a towel, patting her down and Joyce was there as quickly as it took her to drop her sponge in the bath, stand up and walk over to the laundry basket to pick up one of the towels neatly folded on it. The two women co-operated to dry Amy, making the teen witch smile. She held up her hands and let them take one side each, rubbing at her naked body. She smiled at them, “I think I’m going to fuck you both anally tonight.”

Neither of the slaves showed any interest in what she said, until she said the word they were just mindless automatons, who could be used for anything and Amy intended to not just destroy Buffy and Willow, but get her money’s worth from the slaves whilst she did so. She snapped her fingers “I’ve got an important job for you each… I’ll tell you it when I’ve finished fucking you.”

The two women straightened up and followed Amy as she led them into her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The graveyard was quiet apart from the squeals of ecstasy; no owls disturbed the silence, no creaking trees or wind rustling through the leaves, just gasps and moans and shrieks as Buffy pounded Vi from behind with a strap-on. Even Buffy was quiet, unable to talk as Rona kissed and slurped at her mouth, the naked black girl astride Vi’s back, using her friend as a horse. A tongue began to lick all over Buffy’s nipples, Kennedy… where had she come from, thought Buffy, she hadn’t been there a moment ago. 

She was still pondering the puzzle when an explosion of sound blasted next to her ear. Her eyes opened rapidly and with a groan she rolled over and hit the ‘off’ button on her radio. Her pussy was damp with lust and tingling with excitement, the silk of her pyjamas both stick to the hole and providing a soft frisson of pleasure. She ignored it, and forced her legs out of bed; it wasn’t unusual for her to have sex dreams, as vivid and confusing as real life. She just wished she could have them about men, as she used to have when she was a teen, not naked and sweaty Slayers.

She walked over to her laptop and, as she did first thing most mornings, checked her e-mails. Caridad and her two trainees had found an unidentified demon; they were going to identify it with Giles in the morning, Colleen had bumped a vamp on her patrol and staked her. She scrolled down to one from Willow at three in the morning; she’d sent out Vi and Rona last night and they’d not seen anything, this time she’d gone with Rona and Shannon to a new club, nothing again.

Buffy switched off the laptop, she’d check again when she got into the office, but she didn’t expect anything would have changed. She was starting to worry; she wouldn’t have said Faith was reliable, anything but, but she would have said that she could look after herself. That meant she was being even more unreliable than usual or whatever trouble she had run into was so big that even Faith was unable to get out of it and that meant it was huge. As she went downstairs to make herself some breakfast Buffy wondered whether she should have been the one to go to LA and not allow herself to put off by the fact her spoilt brat of a sister was in the same city. She shrugged, it was too late now, if she turned up it would just be saying she didn’t think Willow and Xander could handle it; and that wasn’t what a leader did.

*

“Morning Buffy,” the Director, Franco, called with a grin as Dawn walked into the small studio they were shooting in.

As the teen blushed the cameraman frowned, “Why do you call her that? That’s Dawnie Springs.”

It was Cindy, the ropist, who answered, “It’s her safety word, every time. She won’t say who Buffy is, an ex-girlfriend or something we reckon.”

“It’s no one,” Dawn said firmly as she put down her bag and joined them, “It’s just a word that’s easy to remember and is never going to come out by accident.”

“You won’t need it today, anyway,” said Franco, “You’re going to be the domme. We’ve got a new girl as the submissive.” He gestured over to the side of the room towards a young woman, sitting with her back to them, was having her make-up done. “Called Faith Lehane.”

Dawn almost took a step backwards, before fleeing the door. It was only because porn producers and directors tended not to rehire stars that fled at the last moment she held her ground. “Did you say Faith Lehane?”

“Yeah, nice girl, seems very mild, perfect bottom material, but I can’t see her being able to make the switch and act as the top. Her safe word is ‘Sunnydale’, just so you know."

“Sunnydale,” repeated Dawn, “It would be.”

“What?” Franco looked at her in puzzlement.

“Nothing,” replied Dawn, “I mean it’s nice and easy to remember, I like it, might take it myself sometime, Buffy’s getting old as a safety word.”

Dawn took another look at the girl sitting in make-up. She hadn’t really noticed before, but now staring at her, it did look like her Faith, same build, same height, same hairstyle. Though ‘nice’ and ‘mild’ were not words Dawn would have ever used to describe the dark haired Slayer; even if she had been kinda cool for a friend of Buffy and a murderer. Nor, even if Faith was a happy one night stand type of girl, had Dawn ever thought she would be starring in porn, much less as a submissive in a lesbo BDSM. But then she hadn’t thought her Mom would be either. The teen sighed, she had been trying to ignore the mystery of her amnesiac Mom and not bring her bitch sister in, but if it was Faith and she was all memory loss as well Dawn didn’t think she could put it off any longer. 

She walked over to the make-up table, the young woman not looking any less like Faith as she got nearer. Any lingering doubts vanished as she turned and smiled, “Hi, I’m Faith, you must be Dawnie Springs?” There was no recognition in her voice.

“Yes,” Dawn nodded briefly at the make-up lady before turning back to Faith, “Though my real name is Dawn Summers. Are you from Sunnydale?”

“Nope, never been there, I’m from Arkansas,” Faith said in an accent that was pure Bostonian.

“I heard Sunnydale was your safety word, why's that?” Dawn asked.

Faith tipped her head to one side, like her Mom had been doing when asked a question about her past, as if she was thinking. There was a pause as the brain gears clanked into place, “It sounded sweet, somewhere I could go to if I was in trouble, so it seemed perfect as a safe word.”

To Dawn, that didn’t sound an accurate description of the monster infested town which had collapsed into a hellmouth. But it did sound like evidence that there was something much more mysterious than just her Mom coming back from the dead with both her and Faith having memories as false as ninety year old’s teeth. There was nothing for it, but to get Buffy involved. 

Faith didn’t seem to notice anything was wrong, instead she was continuing to smile as innocently as a Sunday school teacher though what she was smiling about would have the teacher suffering a stroke. “It sounds like a really fun shoot. I’m looking forward to it. You really fuck me hard, I’m made a total slut by you.” 

She picked up the shooting schedule and handed it to Dawn. The teen had known the broad outlines but only when she looked at it did she realise how kinky it was going to be, with hard sex and domination. She looked up from the paper, and at Faith. The brunette had always been sexy, with her dark looks and slender body packed up top with two boulders of boobs, big and firm, perfect to be sucked and whipped. But she had been out of reach of Dawn, Buffy would have wigged if she’d known her little sister was banging another girl never mind Faith, too old, too bad an influence. But now… she was here for the asking.

“I’m looking forward to it as well,” Dawn slipped off her jacket and began to undress, “I’m sure we’ll have fun.” She’d still have to tell Buffy and Willow, but it could wait until after the shoot; she might find something out and at the very least she’d get to fuck Faith.

*

Amy Madison jerked her shoulders, they hurt and seemed out of position – it was always the same when she stopped being a rat. It was one of the reasons she hated being a rodent, though the main one was her secret fear that once again she’d be stuck as it and this time forever. She wouldn’t have cast the spell if she had a better choice, but she needed to get into the hotel. The easiest way in was quick trip through the sewers, up a pipe and then along the corridor to Willow’s room and for the first two bits of that being rodent size was a must. For the third bit, well she was standing naked and she hoped that if any of the Slayers did see her they be so shocked to see a naked hottie that she’d have time to work some more traditional magic before they could work out what was going on.

The door opened easily to her incantation. That was a surprise, Willow must be confident that the hotel was safe not to have cast some sort of blocking spell to stop mystical burglars. Or perhaps the redhead was just arrogant, Amy thought her ex-friend had been full of herself, just because she could cast a few spells and hadn’t accidentally turned herself into a rat. It made Amy seethe again about how she’d been treated. She hadn’t murdered an innocent man like Faith, tried to kill Buffy and take over Sunnydale like Andrew or mass murdered hundreds like Spike. But all of them had been invited into the Scoobies and forgiven; not thrown off like an unwanted rag as soon as Willow had got bored with them. 

She stepped into the room, the carpet was itchy and cheap, but still warmer than the cold corridor floor. Amy looked around Willow’s room, the décor was old-fashioned and barely kept, the paper peeling from the wall, the wooden wardrobe stained on one side by sunlight which came through a broken blind. You could tell Willow lived here as unlike the other rooms she had tried (and whose furnishings were in even worse condition) this one had been dusted and cleaned, made suitable for habitation. And the bed was neatly made, with the clothes folded and put away, which wasn’t true for room of the Slayer next door. But what confirmed it was Willow’s was the pile of notes on the table.

Amy sat down, quickly going through them. Most of them were useless, a print-out of a report Vi and Rona had sent to Buffy on Faith’s disappearance, a map to the hotel, some theories Willow had scribbled on a notepad and then discarded (all of them wrong, Amy was pleased to see). But there was one piece of paper that was interesting, on one side was a list of lesbian bars and clubs – all written out by Cordelia Chase, Amy would recognise Sunnydale High’s queen bitch’s loopy handwriting anywhere. Next to it, in Willow’s neater, more precise lettering were a series of initials and dates; it took moments for Amy to work out that WR was Willow and XH was Xander, she assumed the others were the names of the Slayers out here. 

She looked at the list, memorising the bars and the dates and when Willow would be visiting them. It was time she arranged the redhead a quick surprise.

*

As Dawn and Faith got ready for the scene, having their hair and make-up done, Dawn lubricating her dildo, Faith opening her ass, the two of them talked and Dawn learnt two things. Firstly, Faith had no idea of her past life in Sunnydale and instead thought she was a runaway Preacher’s daughter from down South, who had dropped out of University after being caught trying to smuggle pot into her sorority house. And secondly that if Faith had any control over it (and despite being tied up she would have) it was going to be one fuck of a hot scene.

“Okay,” Franco called them over for a last minute briefing, “You’ve gone through the sheets; Dawnie you’re a ball-busting, or perhaps pussy-tearing, bitch and Faith is your slut toy. Faith say your safe word so we all know it”

“Sunnydale,” Faith smiled. She was standing naked apart from a pair of flip-flops, protecting her feet against the cold concrete floor, and she’d kick those off before they started filming.

“Dawn, I know you know the drill, but I got to say this, company policy, but if Faith says Sunnydale you stop at once, no trying to complete the scene or a final thrust for luck, but straight out. If Faith’s tied Cindy will come and untie her; no one else. And just so we understand, we don’t start again until Faith is ready, even if that means stopping the shoot. You both understand?”

The two young brunettes nodded as the Director continued, “You’ve gone through the shooting schedule? Any questions or comments? Any worries?”

“What time’s lunch?” Dawn asked.

Franco grinned, “I’ve got some sandwiches being delivered about twelve, twelve thirty, that alright for you?”

“Prawn?”

“You know I’m allergic to seafood, chicken.”

“I’ll live I suppose,” Dawn smiled to show she was joking. “No questions from me.”

“Faith?”

“None, I’m just looking forward to this. I’ve never done anything as kinky.”

Even given Faith’s reputation Dawn thought that might be true, given that the scene entailed her getting tied up, whipped and, after a vigorous hardcore pounding, a fist up her ass.

“Okay let’s start with a tracking shot, Dawn leading Faith into the dungeon.”

Cindy got up and placed a noose round Faith’s neck, pulling it tight enough that it was creasing at the skin, but not so taut that there was any risk of throttling. She passed the other end, looped, to Dawn, who took it. Unlike Faith Dawn was wearing clothes, or at least some coverings, a corset which went up to under her titties, leaving them dangling over the top, and went down to just above the tattoo above the pussy. The slit itself was invisible beneath the massive strap-on thong Dawn was wearing, the toy jutting out like a perpetual hard-on. Faith kicked of her flip-flops, grimacing slightly as her feet rested on the concrete floor. Cindy picked them up and whisked them away as the cameraman and boom operator moved into position.

“Action,” called Franco and Dawn tugged at the rope, making it jerk against the back of Faith’s neck and dragging her forward like she was a particularly disobedient puppy.

Faith staggered forward, her face a picture of lust and nervousness combined. Dawn led her into the centre of the room, the cameraman following her and making sure he got the props in the background, the ropes dangling from the ceiling and the frame over which Faith would be bent later. Dawn stopped and played the rope’s loop round her hand as she turned to Faith. “What’s your name?”

“Faith,” said the brunette.

“Wrong,” snarled Dawn. With her free hand she lashed out and slapped Faith across the cheek, leaving a red mark and making the brunette give a scared whimper that was so realistic that Dawn half-expected her to utter the safe word right away. She paused a second and asked the question again, “What’s your name?”

There was a silence for a second before Faith whimpered, “It is Faith, Faith Lehane.”

Dawn swapped hands, placing the loop in her left. She drew her right back and smacked Faith hard, providing her with a twin red mark on the opposite cheek from before, “Wrong. I’ll tell you your name. It’s Fuckwhore. What’s your name?”

“It’s Fuckwhore,” Faith looked down, not meeting the younger porn star’s eyes

“Fuckwhore, Mistress Dawnie,” this time Dawn jerked the rope, forcing Faith downwards, dragging it until the sexy brunette fell to her knees on the concrete. She raised her foot, so that was standing on one leg and placed it below Faith’s mouth, “Kiss it Fuckwhore.”

“Yes, Mistress Dawnie,” Fuckwhore, aka Faith replied. She pursed her lips and kissed Dawn’s boot gently, tenderly before moving up to kiss the bottom of her thigh. Dawn had to stop herself from giggling, it tickled and felt kinda tingly, which wasn’t the things that you were supposed to feel in a hardcore BDSM film for the website ‘Extreme Pain Sluts’. She put her foot down and made sure her expression was suitably grim, “What’s your name?”

“It’s Fuckwhore, Mistress Dawnie,” Faith didn’t raise her head.

“Why are you here Fuckwhore?” Dawn asked.

“To be your slut,” Faith whined.

“To be my slut and be punished,” Dawn corrected.

“Okay,” Franco called, “That was good, Dawn you take five. Cindy can we rope Faith up for the next shot.”

Dawn went over to the refreshment’s table and opened a bottle of chilled water, sipping it as she watched Cindy tying Faith up. The teen’s cunt was blazing in anticipated excitement. In the months since she had entered the business she’d been a submissive dozen hardcore BDSM scenes, about half of them with Franco and Cindy. She’d enjoyed them all, being spanked, tied up, whipped, having large objects inserted in small holes, gagged, slapped, pissed on, anally abused and titty tortured; as her website said she had limits, she just hadn’t found them yet. And she especially enjoyed them with Franco and Cindy, the lanky balding Director, always been considerate of his stars, having them fucked to extreme on film, but looking after them off. And Cindy was one of the best ropers in the business, her expertise as knots paying for her to study for Doctorate in Econometrics. She was cute enough that Dawn had several times allowed the young academic to practice tying a tricky knot in a purely personal capacity, as long as Cindy filled a hole or two whilst doing it.

However, it was the first time Dawn had been the top in a BDSM; sure she’d topped plenty of times in her normal lesbian movies, pounding front and back holes of her sexy co-stars; but she’d never dommed. It would be exciting enough with anyone, taking absolute control, humiliating and owning them, sating her lusts on a helpless cutie, who was made into little more than a toy doll for her lusts. 

Doing it with Faith Lehane added an extra frisson of excitement to the whole thing. Not that Faith had been a bitch or especially needed punishment – but Faith had been the one person almost tough enough to beat Buffy and dominating her so completely was like beating her sister at one remove. Dawn was almost tempted to send Buffy the DVD of her whipping Faith, saying ‘This is what you were too pussy to do’. She’d have loved to see Buffy’s horrified face as she watched Faith get analised by her little sister; she’d probably have a stroke. But then Dawn thought she’d have to tell Buffy anyway, about Faith and about their Mom, and Buffy’s reaction didn’t seem so amusing. “Perhaps, it might be best to tell Willow and let her break the news,” Dawn said to herself.

Her musings were cut short as Franco called out, “You ready again, Dawn?”

She downed a drink of water, “Yep, ready and willing.” She walked over to Cindy and took the leather riding crop the ropist was proffering.

Franco gave her some last instructions, “Start gently on her tits, stroking them. Faith you’re scared, terrified, you know where this is leading - show your fear, whimper, shake, you may deserve your punishment, but it’s still nerve wracking waiting for it.”

Dawn went over to Faith, her heels snapping on the concrete. Faith’s wrists were tied together above her head, leaving her naked body exposed and uncovered beneath them. The brunette Slayer tried to pull away as Dawn approached, but she couldn’t get far. “Please Mistress Dawnie…” she whined without saying what she was asking for. Dawn ignored her anyway, flexing the crop between her hands and brushing it over Faith’s large, firm boobs and down her chest to between her legs, the leather cane sliding over the older brunette’s cunt. 

Faith shook and tried to escape, struggling uselessly against the ropes, but they were tied to well. She gave a whimper of fear, trembling as Dawn’s crop moved over her thighs. The camera followed Dawn as she circled round the brunette, brushing over Faith’s butt and the small of her back round the waist and back to her stomach. Faith’s expression was as anxious as Dawn had ever seen it, and if some of that was acting a lot was real nerves – Dawn was going to give her a hard thrashing even if was consensual and for a movie. The teen gave a wicked smile and rub the crop against a hard nipple, “You’re a bad slut aren’t you Fuckwhore?”

“Yes Mistress Dawnie,” Faith’s voice was full of pleading like that would stop her being whipped, though if it had it wouldn’t become the biggest download on ‘Extreme Pain Sluts’. 

Luckily for the future of the movie neither Dawnie nor Franco had any intention of letting it end there. Franco gave Dawnie a brief nod, “I think that’s enough tease.”

Dawn nodded and glanced at the cameraman to make sure he was following her before flexing the cane once more and retreating to behind Faith’s back. The dark haired Slayer struggled to turn round to see what Dawnie was doing, but the ropes kept her in place. Dawnie crept close behind her, so close that her strap-on pushed between the Slayer’s thighs and rubbed at the bottom of her cunt lips. She placed her lips on Faith’s neck and blew, “Bad Fuckwhore, bad, bad Fuckwhore.” 

She retreated back and lay the crop gently across Faith’s butt-cheeks, lightly bringing it back and forth like it was bow and the buttocks were violin strings. The dark haired beauty shuddered and whined; she was such a natural submissive that Dawn wondered whether it was her natural state and kick-ass, don’t give a fuck Faith was just a front. She raised the crop from the brunette’s ass, “You need to be punished Fuckwhore.”

“Ooooowwwww,” Faith squealed in pain as the leather crop thrashed down on her perfect round ass. The skin where it hit instantly turned from a pale white to a mottled red, the ass turning from flawless to stripy in a blink of an eye. Dawn raised the crop again and brought it down. Faith shrieked again, “Ooowwwwwww!” She tried to get away, but there was no escape and her toes scrabbled on the concrete the crop crashed down again. A third loud scream filled the room.

“Go lower as well, on her thighs,” said Franco.

Dawn nodded and did as she was told, the fourth caning cracking just below the buttocks, smacking the fleshy top of Faith’s legs. The brunette screamed, there was fat there to cushion the blow, but less of it and Dawn had been bottom in enough hardcore spanking scenes to know it stung. Not that that knowledge stopped her bringing the cane down in the same place, if Faith hadn’t wanted to get herself painfully thrashed she shouldn’t have signed up for an ‘Extreme Pain Sluts’ spanking. The teen raised the crop again and brought it down for a sixth time. “How’s that Fuckwhore? Do you know your place yet?”

“Ooooowwwww, yes, yes, Mistress Dawnie. I’ll be good, I’ll be a good slutty Fuckwhore for you.”

“I think you’re just saying that,” smirked Dawn and brought the cane down on the red and white striped butt-cheeks. Faith shrieked loudly and her body wobbled like she was trying to climb her way up the ropes. Dawn smiled and brought down the cane twice more in quick succession; she had been looking forward to this topping scene since it had been booked a couple of weeks ago. It was even better doing it with a submissive Faith, much more fun than it would have been doing it with an anonymous newcomer she’d never met before. “I think you’re just trying to stop me thrashing your worthless ass Fuckwhore? Are you?”

“No, Mistress Dawnie,” cried Faith, “No, no, no, I’m a useless, worthless slutty Fuckwhore who needs to be punished. I’ve learnt my lesson.”

Ignoring the contradiction Dawn thrashed again and again, bringing the cane down over the Slayer’s ass and thighs. Faith shrieked and squealed and writhed, looking like she was trying to escape her ropes. It was all for show, if Faith had really wanted to escape she’d have called her safe word. But as Dawn raised her arm again, Franco called out, “That’s enough. Let’s take five.”

Cindy bustled forward and undid Faith, Dawn going back to take a sip of her water as Franco went to talk to Faith to check she was still okay and hadn’t forgotten her safety word. The break didn’t last long, just long enough for Dawn to drink a little water, send a text to Kate agreeing to meet up for dinner that night and for Faith to be retied. This time the Slayer was lifted off the floor, her hands and legs spread-eagled like she was a hammock. It wasn’t a position that she could be kept in long and Franco was understandably keen to move it along. He called over Dawnie, “Okay it’s the pussy whipping scene, thrash her cunt. You remember the safe word?”

Dawn nodded and because she knew Franco well enough to know he’d want confirmation said, “Sunnydale.”

“Good girl, let’s do it; action.”

Dawn raised the crop and struck it across Faith’s pussy lips. The blow was less hard than it looked, but still painful and Faith twisted and jangled against the ropes and squealed in pain, “Oooowwwww!” Dawn didn’t leave her any time to recover before she spanked the pussy again, cracking the leather crop against the wet hole. “Oooooowwww!” Faith cried out and pulled against the ropes.

“It’s your own fault Fuckwhore,” Dawn said sternly, loving Faith’s new nickname, “You’re a terrible slut who needs to be thrashed on your whorey little fuckhole!”

“Yes Mistress Dawnie, ooowwwwww! Punish me. I’m your Fuckwhore. Cane my cunt.”

Dawn thrashed down again and again. Faith took it, screaming and yelling it was true, and struggling at the ropes, writhing so much she almost twisted herself round. But there was no call of Sunnydale.

“Okay, let’s cut it there and break for lunch,” Franco called it just at the right time in Dawnie’s eyes. Six canes of a pussy were enough, even for a Slayer. 

As Faith was untied Dawn made a line for the sandwiches, she hadn’t realised how much of an appetite a hardcore thrashing of pussy worked up; no wonder dommes always stuffed themselves at lunch. A few minutes later she was joined by Faith, the brunette very carefully not taking a seat, her back and front still stinging from the crop’s cracks. She still grinned at Dawn, “Wow, I’ve never done that before. That was something.”

“It didn’t hurt too much?” asked Dawn, reaching for a second sandwich – they were almost as tasty as wet pussy.

Faith paused, “Not too much. It’s really weird, but I think I can take pain better than others. It hurt, but I could cope. And I heal really quickly, look the welts on my butt, they’re already going.” She turned to show Dawnie her ass. The marks were still visible, but Faith was right, they were definitely fading, soon the cheeks would be flawless.

Dawn, knowing Slayers wasn’t surprised, but as Faith had know idea that she was a Slayer she didn’t mention that instead she asked. “So did you enjoy it so far?”

Faith grinned so wide her face almost split, “I’m loving it. It’s such a turn on getting abused and humiliated in a safe environment. Knowing I can stop it any time I want with just a word and it’s my choice to continue is kinda empowering.” 

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Dawn hadn’t thought of it like that before, she just enjoyed being fucked in various kinky ways and testing her limits – not that she’d found any. 

“And I love being called Fuckwhore. I mean that’s a great name, slutty, but really degrading, like I’m just a hole for my mistress. If any man called me that in real life I’d lay him out,” grinned Faith, sounding like the kick-ass Slayer once again and not a runaway Preacher’s daughter – though she thought she was a Preacher’s daughter who’d smuggled pot through customs so she might also knock out uppity boyfriends.

“If you do decide to go all violent after name calling remember I’m the domme in this shoot,” replied Dawn.

“Hey, don’t worry sister, as I said I’m loving this. I’m not even sure I want to domme, this is just too much fun, and anyway all that whipping and fucking you’ve got to do, looks too much like hard work,” Faith grinned.

“It’s a living,” Dawn grinned back and took a bite of her sandwich, picking up the plastic platter and offering to Faith.

The brunette took one and the sub and domme stood happily munching at their lunch, joined by the make-up lady and Cindy as Franco with the sound and cameraman worked talked out the technicals of the afternoon’s next shots. Eventually Franco was ready, coming over to grab a sandwich and also to say, “Faith you ready to be tied? We can wait five minutes if you haven’t finished lunch.”

“I’m ready,” said Faith. Dawn watched her walk towards the frame in the middle of the room, her ass wiggling as she walked – the cheeks as smooth as virgin snow. As Cindy tied the brunette over it Dawn applied some anal lube to strap-on she was wearing, smearing it with grease so it would go in easier. Faith had spent a large part of the pre-shoot dildoing her back passage open; Dawn hoped it hadn’t healed as well as her cheeks or else it’d be a tight thrust. She shrugged, there was little she could do about that and Faith was getting close to eight hundred dollars, she could cope with a thick strap-on tearing up her tight ass for that.

“Hey Dawnie, you ready?” Franco asked.

Dawn rubbed the excess lube from her hands with a paper napkin, “I’m always ready,” she countered with a smile, walking towards Faith.

Faith was on her knees between the rods of the frame, her tits dangling over the lower rod whilst the middle one was clamped on her back, keeping her in place. Her wrists were in manacles, dangling from the top bar, raised above her like she was in the act of surrendering. There were further manacles on her ankles, chains attached them to concrete blocks, though there was enough flexibility to allow some limited movement. Her pert butt pointed invitingly at Dawn.

Franco grinned, “You know what I’m going to ask you?”

“Sunnydale,” Dawn said.

“Right, stop the minute it’s said,” repeated Franco. He stepped back out of view of the cameraman as the boom operator lifted his equipment, the microphone hovering just over head height and to the side. Franco grinned, “Okay, let’s hit it. Action.”

“You know what you are Fuckwhore?” Dawn scowled and turned walking a couple of steps on the concrete clicking her heels on the concrete. She spun back like a guardsman on parade and walked a few paces back, “Do you know what you are?”

“I’m Fuckwhore mistress, I’m Fuckwhore,” said Faith with a nervous whine, which Dawn was now sure wasn’t real submission, but the brunette acting and enjoying herself. 

The teen slapped a butt with her hand, “That’s your name you stupid cunt. I asked what you are. Do you know the difference?”

“Yes Mistress,” quivered Faith.

Dawn turned again, bringing her stilettos down hard with a click. She hoped the sound guy was picking up the measured precision with which she was walking, the deliberate stamp of heel on concrete; it wouldn’t sound nearly as good if they needed to be added in post-production. Nor would the clap of her palm on Faith’s ass, “I don’t think you do Fuckwhore. What are you Fuckwhore?”

“I’m yours Mistress Dawnie,” replied Faith.

“That’s true, Fuckwhore but not the answer you stupid slut,” Dawn raised her stiletto and stood on Faith one legged, driving the heel into the flesh of the brunette’s buttock until the skin was white. The brunette gave a sob and shake and Dawn took her foot of her resuming her pacing. “See I’m Dawnie Springs, that’s my name. What I am is your Mistress. You understand?”

“Yes Mistress Dawnie. I do,” Faith’s voice was pleading.

“So what are you?”

“I’m your property?” asked Faith hopefully.

Dawn slapped her ass, hard, “You’re my fuckhole. A fucking cunt on legs, a mouth with tits.” She paused and bent down, gently, but evilly stroking, the young Slayer’s ass cheeks, “An asshole with a body attached.”

Faith nodded enthusiastically, “I am Mistress. I’m you’re fuckhole. Fuckwhore the fuckhole.” Which would make a great name for a movie Dawnie thought. 

“So you know what I do to fuckholes Fuckwhore. I fuck them, I fuck them hard and brutally, I tear them open and leave them gaping, I pound them into submission. I own them, I fuck them,” Dawn stopped her pacing and turned round so that she was directly behind Faith. “So that’s what I’m going to do.”

The asshole was both tight, given that Faith had opened it earlier, but also relaxed and ready get into, the brunette’s rectum not offering any sub-conscious resistance as the anal intruder entered it. Dawn gripped from behind, levering herself to get traction and power, slamming in. Faith squeaked and squealed, shuddering against the chains as her butthole was forced open, the thick toy ramming in. Dawn went harder, forcing the toy in as deep as it could go, deeper each time. Her thighs slapped at Faith, her nails nipped at the brunette. “How’s this Fuckwhore? How’s this?”

“Oooohh, fuck me Mistress Dawnie. Fuck your Fuckwhore’s anal fuckhole,” Faith squealed, “I’m yours, it’s yours, fuck it as you want to.”

Dawn pounded harder, thrusting in with a speed and expertise, giving Faith all the experience she had picked up in her time as a porn star, sending the dildo in deep and hard and keeping it their. The brunette squealed and shuddered, her buttocks quivering as the teen pounded at them. Above her head her wrists jangled in the manacles, the chain holding them pulling at the bar. They kept her from being pushed too far forward by Dawn’s poundings, so that every thrust went in hard and deep, tearing down the Slayer’s hole and opening the tunnel, leaving it stretched and gaping. “AAArrrghh, Mistress Dawnie. I’m your Fuckwhore fuckhole.”

“You are Fuckwhore. You’re just an asshole with legs, you exist to be fucked by me, to be my hole,” Dawn thudded down deep, slamming the dildo all the way into the hole. Faith shuddered and squealed, rocking the frame. Dawnie went faster, pounding as brutally she could without knocking herself out. It was hard to believe she was anally dominating the Dark Slayer. What would Buffy’s face look like if she could have seen? Her bitch sister would have a coronary if she’d have been here, seeing Faith get fucked like a very cheap whore, a Fuckwhore in fact. “Take it deep Fuckwhore. Take it fucking deep. I want my cock all the way in your ass.”

“Okay, let’s swap ends,” Franco called, “You want a break or you alright?”

The brunette nodded and then shook her head, “I’m good to go,” she smiled, “I’m enjoying it.”

“Let’s get a plug in your butt, keep it open for later,” Franco said, nodding to Cindy. “You ain’t going to be able to talk for the next shot. You want to stop raise your middle finger – I’ll be watching. This time if I call Sunnydale Dawnie, you stop.”

Sure thing,” replied Dawnie, stepping away.

The make-up lady handed Dawn a drink. Dawnie took a swig of the bottled water and waited for Cindy to place the large butt-plug into Faith’s gaping back hole, before handing the water back to the make-up lady. The teen wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and moved round so that she was facing Faith. The Slayer opened her mouth and Dawn placed the dildo in it, taking hold of the back brunette’s head. The crew had swiftly moved into position, hoisting their equipment. Dawn nodded her readiness and through her manacles Faith gave a small thumbs up. Franco paused for just a second and then said “Action.”

“Suck it Fuckwhore,” snarled Dawn. Using the back of Faith’s head as a lever she pushed her dildo into the brunette’s mouth, forcing apart her jaws into a grimace and continuing in over her tongue, past her cheeks and into the back of her throat. Faith involuntarily struggled, twisting at her manacles and chains, trying to pull her head back from Dawn’s implacable push. But the teen and the bindings held her in place leaving her no option but to take the dick, gagging her bile over it as her eyes flushed with tears, the water streaming from them like she had been dosed with CS gas.

“Suck it good, Fuckwhore,” Dawn pulled back a couple of inches, hearing Faith snort in oxygen through her nose. She could feel the shudders of the dark Slayer as her lungs worked overtime, trying to convert the precious millilitres of air into energy. The teen pushed forward again, continuing until Faith’s nose was pressed at the flesh just above her pussy. She held Faith in place, grinning, “That’s it, suck it good.”

She knew the camera was on her, filming her sexy body, recording her sliding the dildo in and out of Faith’s mouth. Soon guys at home would be gripping their dicks and jacking off as they watched her fake phallus fill Faith’s face. They be groaning and grunting with pleasure as they watched the brunette’s cheeks suck in and her eyes bulge, their cum would spurt out as the Slayer’s saliva streamed from her mouth and over her chin. The thought made Dawn even wetter and hornier and her semi-naked body pounded forward again, driving the dildo into the other woman’s mouth. “Suck it Fuckwhore. Suck it hard.”

Faith couldn’t swallow it any deeper, gagging and retching trying to stop the dick ripping into her tonsils. Dawn didn’t stop, she would hammer Faith, give it her hard, until she was told to stop, “Your mouth’s a fuckhole as well. Better I use it to fuck your face than you use it to whine. You like me fucking your face? I can’t hear you Fuckwhore, something seems to be in your fucking mouth.” Dawn slammed forward, her hands gripping Faith’s head and driving the brunette’s head onto the dick. The Slayer shuddered and gagged, choking a wash of white bile over the dildo, covering it in a sheen of spit. Dawn went forward, “Fuckwhore’s getting her face fucked like a fucking Fuckwhore bitch.”

Dawn slammed hard, almost forgetting it was a mouth she was fucking and not a wet cunt, only the press of Faith’s nose against her reminded the teen that she was ramming the dick all the way into the brunette, gagging and choking her with the massive plastic prick. Dawn was surprised how much punishment Faith was taking without complaint, even for a Slayer she was getting a pounding. To the side Franco was staring intensely at them, waiting for Faith’s finger to shoot up so that he could pause the shoot. The young woman’s finger stayed stubbornly put as Dawn rammed the cock into her.

“Fucking Fuckwhore get her fucking face fuckhole fucked.” Dawn grunted, proud that her tongue had remained in control and she hadn’t slobbered her words. Faith didn’t reply, but more bile and saliva streamed from her mouth than a hungry St Bernard. “You a slut, Fuckwhore. A dirty whore of a slut. Say something if you disagree. Say something… nothing? You’re a fuckhole, a fucking piece of meat that I own. Worthless cunt.” 

Dawn rocked back and forth, ramming the cock in, perspiration prickled on her skin, an ache developing in her back as she pounded at an angle. And her repertoire of insult and scornful remarks was running out, whilst she loved calling Faith ‘Fuckwhore’ there was only so many times you could snarl it out with no reply before it lost its power and there was still more shooting to go. “Cut,” called Franco to Dawn’s secret relief.

She pulled the dick out as the make-up lady rushed over with the drink. She didn’t go to Dawn first this time, but scurried over to Faith, raising the bottle to the tied up brunette’s mouth and letting her drink in. Franco was kneeling beside her, checking she was alright and that it wasn’t because she’d forgotten the safety gesture that she’d let Dawn continue for so long and so brutally deep. Faith smiled and reassured him it was that she had been fine, and she’d carried on because she wanted the movie to be a classic. Franco seemed content, “You ready for the next scene?”

“I am if Dawn is.”

Dawn quickly snatched the bottle from the make-up lady, “Two seconds,” she said and gulped down a refreshing glug, handing it back and smiling held out her hand for the make-out lady, “Gel me up.” 

The woman placed the bottle on the table and picked up some anal gel. She squirted a generous amount into her palm and then began to smear it all over Dawn's hand, all the way down from the tips of her finger to her wrist. Several times she refilled her palm with lube, generously coating the teen in the goo. Only when she was satisfied that the hand was as slippery as an eel did she nod to Franco, “Dawn’s ready.”

“Okay, get behind her then,” Franco called and Dawn walked over with Cindy to behind Faith’s ass. 

The teen knelt down and placed the fingers of her gelled hand into a duck shape. Cindy pulled out the plug. Dawn looked at the gaping hole for a second, the rectum dark and open where the brunette had been pounded. But she didn’t consider it for long, she didn’t want it to close. In went her fingers, up to the first joint, then the tip of her thumb followed it, the knuckles. Faith groaned, “Fuck that feel’s tight.”

“Just a couple more inches,” Dawn said reassuringly. She looked up at the cameraman, he was fiddling with some knobs on his equipment as he waited for the scene to start, supremely uninterested that just feet away a teenage girl was pushing her hand into a woman only a few years older. She looked round the rest of the room, the lighting and sound guys were chatting, Cindy had opened a book and was busily marking it in pencil, the make-up lady was finishing the last of the sandwiches. Only the Director Franco was watching, and that was because he was waiting for any hint that a safety word would be shouted. 

“I’m getting it in,” Dawn twisted her hand as she pushed, it was past the knuckles, the anal walls pressing at the back of it.

“Hey, that’s okay, you take your time,” Faith grunted in reply.

Slowly the fist entered the butthole. The hole had been dildoed and fucked, a butt plug stuffed up it and it was still damned, Slayerlike, tight. But Dawn continued to push, gradually thrusting aside the walls, retreating an inch and going forward again, stretching the ass with her fingers and hand. She gave a grin of victory as the sphincter closed round her wrist. “I’m in.”

“Okay guys, take positions. When you’re ready.”

“Ready. “Ready.” “I’m done” “When you are.” “This is so hot, I’m ready as well,” the team all confirmed.

“Action,” snapped Franco and as the camera trained on Dawn she thrust her hand into the asshole, making Faith shudder.

“I told you these fuckholes were mine Fuckwhore. Now I’ve got my fucking hand in it, how’s that?”

“It’s your asshole Mistress Dawnie,” Faith squeaked in reply, “It’s made for you to fuck and fist it.”

“Yeah Fuckwhore, it’s mine,” said Dawn and pushed in. The Slayer’s butt was tight around her fingers and wrist, gripping it and squeezing it like the hole was a giant vice. She pulled back and pushed forward, her fingers forcing a line through the hole, pressing apart the walls. They were warm and soft to the touch, like a recently worn crumpled velvet dress. She pushed deeper, her middle finger a touch ahead of the rest opening the hole for the others to exploit. “It’s my anal fuckhole to fist.”

In and out the teen went, her fist pummelling at the ass of the Slayer. Her pussy was soaking as she thought about the first time she met Faith, the arrogant smile on the older teen’s face as she ignored her, the way she thought she was God’s gift and Dawn a silly little tween. Well, she wasn’t thinking that now, she was shuddering and squeaking, subjecting herself to Dawn’s will. Faith had threatened Buffy and her Mom, threatened to turn Sunnydale into the Mayor’s feeding ground. Sure that was all in the past, but that didn’t mean Dawn wasn’t enjoying topping her; in fact, apart from Glorificus Dawn couldn’t think of a single woman she’d have preferred for her first sub. The only thing which could have bettered it would be having Buffy watching and being forced to admit Dawn was doing a better job of punishing the rogue Slayer than she’d ever done. “This is it Fuckwhore. You’re my bitch.”

“I’m your bitch, Mistress Dawnie, I’m your bitch,” Faith shrieked and squealed, her body twisting as much as it was able within its restraints, “I’m your bitch you own me.”

The teen pounded in and out, thrusting her fist in, ramming it down, each punch making Faith buckle in a mix of agonised pain and ecstatic bliss. “AAAarrrghh, aaaarrghh, I’m your bitch, I’m your Fuckwhore bitch.”

“Okay cut,” Franco called. He blew out a burst of air, “Shit girls that was intense. Cindy untie Faith. The pair of you look like you need a drink and you especially Dawn, you’ll need to fill your bladder.”

“Right away,” said Dawn. She pulled her fist out slowly, there was a slurping sound, like a boot being pulled from mud, as it exited. She walked over to the table, picking up a cloth and wiping her hand free of the remains of the gel and taking off her strap-on before opening a bottle of water. She quickly drained it and then opened another, chugging it down like it was cheap wine on a girl’s night out. 

A few feet away a released Faith stretched and arched her back, restoring circulation to her wrists and legs. Her butthole was still wide open, but closing quickly. Dawn drained her third bottle of water, the pressure in her bladder starting to build to painful levels. She quickly downed a fourth, the strain on her pussy muscles so hard that she crossed her legs. “I’m really, really ready.”

“You good to go Faith?” asked Franco, gesturing to a smooth patch of floor as the brunette nodded.

The camera was rolling as Faith sat down. She pulled her legs up slightly and leant on her hands, her body angling forty-five degrees from the floor. Her head dropped back. The camera quickly shot over to Dawn as the teen stepped over the brunette, her pussy directly over the Slayer’s face. Dawn grinned wickedly, “You need a drink, Fuckwhore?”

“Yes Mistress,” Faith’s looked upwards and opened her mouth.

It was a relief to let go, the muscles relaxing removing the pain that had been developing in her bladder. The pee shot out in a stream, like a hose that had just been released. The golden water splattered over Faith’s face and into her mouth, Dawn barely bothering to aim and just letting it go. It hosed up Faith’s face, making her snort as it went up her nostrils and close her eyes as it splashed over them. It shot over her forehead and plastered her hair. “You drinking this, Fuckwhore you drinking my pee?” 

Dawn moved herself slightly and the amber liquid splashed down Faith’s face down to her open mouth. The speed and pressure meant most of the piss that landed in the brunette’s mouth bounced out, over her lips and chin, but enough stayed in that Faith had to swallowing, drinking down the young Sunnydalian’s pee. Dawn groaned with pleasure as her bladder emptied, the last shower going over Faith’s face and down her tits. If only Buffy could have seen this. She moved forward so that she was directly over Faith and lowered herself, “Clean my cunt, Fuckwhore, clean it up.”

Faith lifted her head enough that her mouth was against the twat and began to lick it hard and enthusiastically. Dawn groaned and shuddered in pleasure as the cameraman zoomed in to concentrate on Faith’s face and Dawn’s cunt.

“Okay, that’s a wrap, great job ladies,” Franco called, “This is gonna to be one hell of a popular movie.”

*

Faith paused by her apartment door, key in hand and turned to the car sitting, engine still running, next to the sidewalk. After their all-day fucking session she was exhausted and she was sure Dawn was even more tired. The sexy teen had still offered to share a cab, not worrying that the detour to Faith’s apartment was out of her way, and then sat waiting until she had got to her front door safe and sound. Faith raised a hand to show she was safe and saw the teen raise one back through the window. There was a very brief pause and the car began to pull away.

Faith turned back to the door and slid the key into the lock, turning it until she heard the click. She pushed open the door, frowning as she saw she’d left on the lights when she’d left this morning. It wasn’t good for the planet, she thought, but the money from her scene today would probably cover the entire quarter’s bill a dozen times over. She stepped into her small apartment, bending down to pull off a shoe as she did so.

It was only as she looked up she realised there was a blonde of about her age sitting comfortably on her sofa. She gawked in shock at the intruder, “Who the fuck are you?”

“Amy Madison,” smiled the blonde and uttered a few words. Faith tensed, her body burning like it was on fire, the agony greater than any she had suffered today, even the pussy whipping was like a pleasant touch compared to the pain tearing at every fibre of her body. She tried to scream, but her jaw wouldn’t move, she tried to step forward but her muscles refused to obey. Amy didn’t seem concerned that Faith was shaking and shuddering in torment just feet from her. She bent down to her bag and pulled out a jar, purple smoke swirling around in it. She casually unscrewed the top and as she did so Faith’s body relaxed and the pain subsided as a stream of smoke gushed out from her mouth and into the jar. 

Amy screwed the lid back on. “Good to see you again, Faith.”

Faith said nothing, just staring blankly ahead. Any smiled, “There’s some leathers in your wardrobe Faith, put them on.” 

The young brunette turned like an automaton and entered the room. She ignored Joyce Summers, who was sitting on the bed, wearing a sexy dress and opened the wardrobe door. Inside were the clothes she had been wearing the night she’d been captured, much darker than the ones she was wearing, less fashionable too. Amy watched as the brunette changed; she was damned sexy. Perhaps once the plan had succeeded she’d keep Faith in the preacher’s daughter gone bad persona and take her as a lover; having her as mindless slave was fun but it meant she needed to be directed on everything and it might be fun to fuck a more active Faith. 

But she didn’t need to worry about that yet, there was still work to do. She clicked her fingers, “Come Joyce, Faith, let’s get you both briefed for tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

Picking up her cell-phone Willow looked at the screen. There was missed message from Dawn. The redhead smiled, the teen nympho probably wanted to meet again, with or without Cordelia. For a moment Willow was tempted to call her back there and then and arrange it, but she resisted the temptation; enjoyable though it had been she wasn’t here to fuck her best friend’s porn star sister, but find Faith, who’d gone missing while clubbing. It meant checking out bar after bar, club after club, all filled with sexy women in the hope of either finding Faith or the mysterious Milf blonde she’d last been seen with. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it, and she was already running late if she wanted to get to the bar she was checking out whilst there was still a chance of a table.

She placed the cell in her purse and made a mental note to call Dawn first thing tomorrow. As she turned to go she glanced in the mirror, nice slacks and a pretty blouse, her high-heels lifted her feet, but weren’t so high they left her tottering. She looked hot, even if she didn’t locate either Faith or Ms Mysterious she was sure she’d find some warm, wet pussy and make the night worthwhile. She went downstairs to the lobby. Vi was sitting on the round sofa on the middle, checking her watch. She gave a small blush as Willow approached and stood up, hiding her wrist behind her back. “I wasn’t trying to hurry you.”

“Don’t worry, I know I’m late. Long conversation with Buffy about our progress or lack of it,” Willow said. She gave Vi a quick once over, like her the young Slayer was dressed smart casual and like her she was damned attractive. Willow wondered how many of the people who saw them together would assume they were lesbian sisters out to get laid. The reality was more prosaic, whilst everyone would recognise Faith only Vi and Rona had seen the blonde; Rona was out with Xander checking out a straight singles bar, that left Willow with Vi. 

The older redhead slid her purse over her shoulder, “You ready?” She smiled as the younger teen nodded. “Okay,” Willow continued, “We’ll split up and scope the bar, see if there’s anyone suspicious. If you do see the woman who was with Faith, you come and get me. If we can’t find anything we can have a drink and a dance later, see if anything else takes our fancies.”

*

The bar was busy by the time they arrived, the tables all taken by groups of women drinking and flirting. Willow split them up, sweeping one way round the room and telling Vi to head in the opposite direction. Vi was sure that her wanderings should be more systematic, cutting the room like it was a grid. But every time she tried to go in a straight line she had to detour to avoid charging through groups of young women; not that from the looks they gave her all of them would have been adverse to the teen bumping them. She sighed and a look in the mirror behind the bar, turning to compare it to what she could see behind her. The reflections matched the reality, whatever else the women she could see were, shape-shifting demons, succubi or baby-sacrificing sorceresses, none of them were vampires.

She turned away and headed into the throng, her eyes scanning this way and that. Women smiled back, hungrily, sexily, as she passed, misreading her purpose and thinking she was on the prowl. Vi kept her concentration, last time she’d picked-up a woman she had lost Faith. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake.

A hand reached out of the crowd and voice said quickly and a silently as the hubbub would allow “Hey Vi.”

The redhead almost jumped, twirling round. There was Faith, a frown on her face. She was wearing the same things as she had been when she’d vanished a few days ago and didn’t seem that impressed that Vi was in a frock with high-heels, “Vi, what you doing here?”

“Me? What are you doing here? You vanished – we thought you’d been kidnapped or worse.”

Faith gave her trademarked cocky grin, “Complicated story Vi; let’s say it involves a girl and the return of the First Evil.” Vi’s eyes widened and she felt her heart pounding at her chest; she thought them rid of the First, that it might be coming back was not the most pleasant thing she’d heard all day. Faith didn’t seem worried, still holding her arrogant, sexy smile, “I’ll explain it all later, but whilst you are here you can help me?”

“Yes, of course,” Vi replied, “How?”

“There’s a demon, just headed out the door there. We need to follow it,” Faith pointed to a door with ‘Staff only’ written across it.

“Sure thing,” Vi reached round into her purse, the stake in it was small, designed for easy carrying, but it was still sharp. “We kill it?”

“Just let’s follow it,” Faith opened the door and stepped through it. If the club was all bright lights, buzzing noise and dancing women the corridor beyond was grey concrete covered in peeling paint. 

Faith walked purposefully down it ignoring the closed door to the storeroom and office. Vi called after her, “Shouldn’t we just check these Faith? The demon might have hidden in them.”

“No need,” said Faith and continued on down the corridor. Vi shrugged and followed her, the older, more experienced Slayer must know what she was doing. 

At the end of the corridor was a Fire Exit. Faith pushed down on the bar and opened it, ignoring the beep of the alarm. After her Vi closed the door, fire regulations weren’t something that should be broken. The alley they were in was a typical a back street as any Vi had ever seen, some old newspapers and sodden cardboard on the floor, a couple of dumpsters pushed against a wall covered in graffiti, the only light a small under-powered bulb over the Fire Exit. She looked around, there was no sign of the demon or anyone or anything else. The beep of the Fire Exit continued behind her, it would have already be going if their prey had come this way, “Faith it’s not here… we must have missed it, we need to check those rooms we passed.”

“We didn’t miss it Vi,” said Faith, reaching into her pocket

It suddenly hit Vi that Faith never called her by her given name, it was always Red, or Girlfriend or Captain Sensible or other nicknames that matched Faith’s mood and whatever Vi was doing at the time. She twisted towards Faith, reaching out to grip the brunette’s wrist. But Faith was too strong and in her heels Vi was well enough balanced to take down a vamp, not well enough for another Slayer – especially if the other Slayer was Faith Lehane. The brunette twisted away, leaving Vi holding air and as the Redhead straightened up elbowed her in the face. Vi felt her lip split; it didn’t matter in itself, she was a Slayer, she healed quick, but it would be a real devil to get the blood out of her frock, and she had borrowed it from Shannon. She swung her own elbow trying to catch Faith a counter-blow, whilst pulling out her stake.

She was too late. There was something jamming into her side and Faith was smiling as she said, “Night, night.”

Faith stood back looking at Vi, the redhead splayed on the ground. There was the sound of applause, “Well done Faith,” and Amy Madison came down the alley from the road. 

Faith stepped back, to allow Amy space to kneel beside the redhead and check her pulse; it was a bit ragged, but still strong. She wouldn’t be in the best shape when she woke up, but a Slayer constitution and a couple of nights sleep would see her back to normal. Amy stood up and looked at the door, the alarm was still beeping and soon one of the staff would be here to check it; if they looked out they’d see Vi. And if they saw Vi, there would be police and ambulance here. The next thing would be that Willow would step out to investigate the sirens and if she saw her Slayer bodyguard laid out on the stretcher she might decide that was more important than getting laid. 

“Put her in here,” Amy walked over to the nearest dumpster and lifted the cover. 

“Yes,” replied Faith and picked up the unconscious redhead with ease. She dropped her into the dumpster, the young woman’s body landing on wet cardboard and plastic drinks cartons. 

“That frock will be ruined,” smiled Amy as she looked in. “Now let’s go back and wait for Joyce to bring us Willow.”

*

There was nothing suspicious at the club, no women without reflections or with eyes an inhuman colour, or even wearing dresses that look like they contained a hidden forked tailed. Willow wasn’t sure how she felt about that; it meant she was no nearer to solving the mystery of where Faith was and, if she was still alive, rescuing her. But on the other hand as she’d been exploring plenty of sexy young women had given her the eye and she’d glanced appreciatively at more than one back; if there wasn’t Faith it looked like there were compensations. 

She ended up at the bar, waiting for Vi. The redhead seemed to be taking her time checking out the club; but then she’d always been one of the more dedicated of the new Slayers. However Willow doubted that she would be having any more luck in finding anything suspicious, this club was clean. The woman in front of Willow moved away and the bartender, a young woman with shocking pink hair and a low cut vest looked at Will questioningly. Willow decided that she and Vi might as well have a drink before making a decision whether there was time enough to go to another club or stay here. She held up her fingers “Two vodka and tonics.”

“I hope one of those is for me,” the voice was so familiar that it took Willow a moment to recognise it. And when she did she rapidly rethought her previous opinions on the suspiciousness of the bar. By the time she turned round Joyce Summers had already lifted one of the drinks and was sipping it. She smiled, “Thank you.”

“That’s alright,” said Willow. For someone who was dead Joyce looked remarkably well, the loose fitting dress she was wearing slipping far enough of her shoulders to show a tan line where a bikini or bra had been. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Joyce smiled, “A little confused.”

“Me too,” admitted Willow and took a sip of her wine.

Joyce continued as if she had not heard “One day I’m a struggling PA in Idaho, next I’m minting it as bisexual porn star.”

Willow almost choked on her drink, she thought she’d been surprised when she discovered Dawn Summers had become Dawnie Springs, teen pornography sensation, it was even more shocking to discover than Joyce Summers had moved from suburban Mom to getting fucked on film. Her brain was in such a state it took her a few seconds to realise what Joyce had said, “You were a PA in Idaho? When?”

“Up until about three months ago,” Joyce said.

“You didn’t think of contacting Buffy?” Willow asked, “Or Dawn?”

Joyce frowned and shook her head, “Who are they?” 

Willow looked at her expression, it was puzzled but guileless. It solved one mystery - whatever, whoever had brought Joyce back the memories they’d put in her were false ones; she doubted Joyce had even visited Idaho never mind worked their. It left a deeper mystery, though, what deep magics had brought Joyce back and why. The Milf was still looking at her, Willow shook her head and smiled, “Sorry, let’s start again. I thought you were someone else.”

Joyce smiled and laughed, “I seem to be getting a lot of that recently. I must just have one of those faces.”

“You’re not insulted?”

“No, mistakes happen. If we’d known each other for years I might be pissed, but this is the first time we’ve met,” Joyce said and Willow smiled and nodded and didn’t contradict her. “So are you here alone?”

Willow looked around, she had no idea where Vi was, probably still patrolling the club looking for anything suspicious, unaware Will had found it. “I’m here with a colleague from work.”

“Just a colleague?”

“Just a colleague,” replied Willow. Her eyes opened wide and she gave a small squeak of surprise as she felt Joyce’s thigh rub against her own. Was it an accident? Or more?

“So what’s your name?”

“Willow Rosenberg.”

“I’m Joyce Summers. Pleased to meet you Willow.”

“Likewise,” said Willow; she gulped again as Joyce’s touch got more intimate. The Milf smiled innocently as her knee drifted between Willow’s legs. The redhead wondered if she was misreading the signals? Had been brought back from the dead confused Joyce’s awareness of personal space? Or was her friend’s Mom trying to seduce her with the subtlety of a dog on heat?

The question was soon answered as Joyce leant forward so her mouth was just a couple of inches from the younger woman’s ear, “So Willow Rosenberg do you want to come back to my apartment and fuck a porn star?”

Several answers came to Willow’s mind. The first and one she most wished she said, was that Joyce was her friend’s Mom. She tried to rationalise her lack of a response telling herself that it was no good saying that if Joyce didn’t realise her daughter’s existed, but she knew that wasn’t the real reason. Her second answer would have been a more glib, been there, done it, and with AVN award winners. But that sounded boastful. 

There’s a mystery to solve, she told herself, I’ll go to Joyce’s apartment, have a quick look round for clues and then make my excuses and leave, there’s no need to actually fuck her. The Milf was standing, getting off the stool and adjusting her dress, pulling it so more of her cleavage was exposed. Where’s the harm, thought Willow, at most a quick make-out, she’s kinda cute and if it solves why she’s back Buffy will be too pleased to mind I kissed her Mom. In fact I probably won’t even need to tell her, she rationalised. She stood up and gave the third answer, “Yes, I’m up for that.”

She looked around for Vi. There was no sign of the teenage Slayer, probably still quartering the dance floor trying to find anything mysterious and suspicious, unaware Willow already had. She contemplated looking for her, but Joyce was already tugging at her hand, “Come on, let’s get a cab.”

“My colleague…” Willow started to say.

“…is probably already making out with some cutie,” smiled Joyce, “You can call her in the cab.”

It reminded Willow that she also got a message from Dawn she needed to listen to. She decided that would certainly wait to morning, she wasn’t sure she could face listening to Dawn knowing that she was in a cab with the Mom her friend thought was dead. She turned to Joyce, “Okay. Let’s go.”

*

Willow guessed that Joyce’s career in porn wasn’t as successful as her daughter’s was, at least if apartment sizes and neighbourhoods were a comparison. Dawn had a multi-bedroom apartment in an expensive block, Joyce was smaller and in a neighbourhood where the cars were second hand. Joyce closed the door in the non-descript apartment behind them. Willow had barely time to think that, given the lack of any personal items, it wouldn’t take long to rifle before Joyce’s mouth was on hers, the Milf kissing passionately and forcing Willow back against the wall. And, because it would have been rude not to, the younger Sunnydalian kissed back furiously. The Milf pushed against her, her hands moving up Willow’s waist, pulling the blouse from her pants and starting to snap open the buttons. Willow let her, groaning and gasping in pleasure as the blonde’s mouth attached to her throat, kissing, suckling, slurping. 

“Ooohhh,” Willow gave another moan as her blouse opened and Joyce’s hands moved from massaging her waist through the material to sliding up her sides inside it. Her hands moved up to the bra, the fingers tugging at it. Willow arched her back, moving it away from the wall so Joyce’s hands could move behind her to the clip, “Take it off.”

Joyce snapped the clip with one hand and whisked it away with the other with a swift expertise. But that wasn’t what impressed Willow as much as the speed with which the Milf’s mouth moved from the redhead’s neck to her titties. She kissed them and ran her tongue round the nipples, bringing them stiffly erect. Willow moaned in pleasure, good intentions forgotten as Joyce’s lips pressed, her teeth teasing and tightening round her teats. “Oh yeah,” Willow groaned in pleasure, bending her back and encouraging her tits into the Milf’s mouth. She might be Buffy’s Mom, but Joyce knew what to do with her mouth, her tongue, teeth and lips combining in a way that made Will quiver with excitement.

Her vibrations intensified as Joyce, keeping one hand on the wiccan’s waist moved the other down to between her legs. She squeezed at the mons, forcing the teen’s slacks into a camel toe. Willow grunted and slid her own hands down Joyce’s back, the dress was low-cut and she had to go a long way down the spine until she met the material. “Yeah Joyce, go on,” she murmured in encouragement as her own fingers slid under the satin dress. She hoped the Milf would take the hint.

Joyce did, her fingers reaching for the zip of Willow’s slacks and sliding it down. She giggled as her hand moved up again, this time for the buttons and top and expertly popped them open. Willow groaned as she wiggled her butt, shaking the slacks down, though they needed Joyce’s hand to move them much further than the top of Will’s ass cheeks. The Milf stepped back an inch, looking down at Willow, blouse open, slacks round her ankles, panties still in place. She licked her lips, “I love eating pussy.”

Willow giggled, “I’m not against having it licked either, especially not by professionals.”

“In that case let this be my treat,” grinned the Milf as she dropped to her knees in front of Willow and pulled down the panties, revealing Willow’s pussy. The Milf slid her fingers through the tiny landing strip above the cunt. “So you are a natural redhead.”

“Yes…ohhhh,” Willow grunted in pleasure as Joyce Summers mouth engaged with her cunt, licking and slurping at the hole, running her tongue over the twat flaps and into the slip between them. The redhead’s hands clenched and pressed at the wall as her best friend’s Mom started to lick her cunt. She was pretty sure that Dawn hadn’t had pussy licking lessons from Joyce when she was younger so it must be a natural Summer’s skill; some genetic hand me down which gave them a lithe tongue and lips that could match its movements, munching and mouthing at the hole’s surrounds. It was just a shame Buffy wasn’t a lesbian, thought Will, or at least bi-sexual like her Mom and sister, she’d have driven the girls wild. “Oooohhh, fuck me Joyce, eat my cunt.”

Joyce moved faster and harder, her nose pressing into Willow as her tongue stabbed deep and explored the young woman’s twat. Willow shuddered with pleasure as whilst she licked the Milf’s hand moved to top of the redhead’s cunt and began to stimulate the clit, wiggling and pressing it in unison with her licks and kisses and slurps. 

“Fuck, shit, oh, oh,” Willow grunted and groaned. It had been strange enough being pleasured by Cordy and Dawn, but at least she had known they were in the business, and frankly, even when she’d been straight, Cordy had a rep as a slut. But Joyce… well she’d been a suburban Mom who ran a gallery specialising in ethnic art, not a hardcore cunt lapper with a career as porn actress. Not to mention that last time Willow had seen her had been in an open casket… Still for someone who was dead, she could sure eat pussy. The redhead shuddered again, “Oh my God, that’s it, that’s it.”

The older woman’s tongue surged forward, slamming and slapping at Willow’s cunt, Joyce expertly ramming into the hole, leaving the twentysomething’s pussy soaked with saliva and juice. She quivered in ecstasy, revelling in the sexual bliss pounding through her. She had never imagined Joyce Summers could lick twat, never mind that she could do it so well. The redhead gasped and cried as the pleasure built up and kicked within her, “Ohhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhh!” Her squeals became louder and more drawn out, “Oooooohh, oooooohhh.” Until she was shuddering and shaking, her butt rubbing at the wall as lost control of her body, “Ooooooh, aaaaaarghhh, aaaaarrrrghhh.”

“I see you liked that,” Joyce withdrew her face from the orgasming redhead’s cunt, licking away the cum coating her lips.

It took Willow a moment to reply, “Oh yeah, I liked that.” She watched as Joyce got to her feet, the sexy Milf smiling widely as she reached up to the straps and undid them. Willow’s pussy tingled in excitement as Joyce’s gold dress dropped to the floor. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Let me return the favour,” Willow shrugged of her blouse, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

“Let’s go into the bedroom,” Joyce held out her hand and Willow took it. It was not something she had ever expected, following a naked Joyce into her room, watching the Milf’s sexy round butt cheeks wiggle under her lower back tattoo as she led them there. The tattoo on her back, and another one Willow could glimpse on her hip, a cuddly devil were new she guessed, not that she could be sure, not having seen Joyce naked before.

The bedroom was as sparse as the main room, a bed, a wardrobe and a dresser the only furniture. Whoever the new Joyce was she wasn’t as keen on fancy décor as her Sunnydale self. She was, however, much keener on having lesbian sex with Willow, which as far as the redhead was concerned was quite a plus from the new Joyce. The Milf got onto the bed, spreading her legs apart and showing her shaven slot. The Milf licked her lips and slid her hands under her tits, cupping and squeezing them, “Come eat my cunt, baby, lick all out.”

Willow didn’t even consider declining the invitation – the Milf’s pussy looked so succulent and tasty and pink, it didn’t matter it was Buffy’s Mom; though Willow mentally made a note when telling Buffy to skip some of the details. The redhead climbed on the bed, her ass sticking upwards as she brought her mouth down. Joyce squealed and giggled and gasped as Willow began to munch her pussy. The redhead had eaten lots of girls, starting with Tara and graduating via Kennedy to Dawn and Cordelia and lots of the sexy, singles of Cleveland. She knew she was good and she set out to prove it. Okay, Joyce might not know she was the gawky teen schoolgirl who had sat in her kitchen and complained about boys, but that wasn’t the point. If she had known Willow wanted to show her that the redhead had moved on; she was a woman now, a sexy sensual woman who knew how to please her lovers.

“Uuurrrhhh, urrrrhhh, oh my Willow, fucking hell, oh my God, that’s great, that’s so good. Ohhhh, urrrrhhh, uurrrhhh, oooohhh, eat me, lick my cunt, oh yes, fucking yes,” Joyce moaned and shuddered her back arching and her large tits bouncing and jiggling as her body bent. Willow’s tongue slid out and she sucked in at the labia, massaging the moist flesh between her lips before her tongue pushed at it and followed downwards into the wet tunnel. Joyce tasted good; and she was so wet as well, her cunt a flavoursome juice box soaking with cum. “Ooohhhh, oooohh, urrrrhhhh, urrrrhhh. Eat me Willow, make me cum, make me cum.”

Willow licked faster and harder, sweeping her tongue over and round and in the hole, pressing at the skin and the labia and the soft wet, warm flesh of the tunnel. Her lips pressed and moved, massaging and rubbing at Joyce, her tongue sliding up and seeking the clit. The Milf shuddered and squealed as Willow located the bud, hammering at the sensitive spot with her tongue, making the little nub swing with passion. She went harder, bringing a finger up to the hole and thrusting it in. “AAAArrrghhh,” Joyce screamed, “aaaarrghhh, urrrrhhhh, yessssss, aaaaaarrghh!”

Here she was eating her best friend’s mother, making the Milf cum with pleasure. Willow knew she should feel guilty, but she didn’t, the pussy was too tasty, Joyce too delightful – what Buffy didn’t know would hurt her. And anyway even under a probable spell Joyce was a consenting adult who seemed to be enjoying herself – intensely, “AAAAArrrrghhh! Fucccckkk! AAAArrrgghh!”

The finger was pounding harder into the wet hole, Willow’s mouth working with it to bring the ultimate in pleasure to the blonde, making her shudder and shriek in orgasmic ecstasy, “AAAAArrrghhhh, aaaaaargghhhh.” Willow didn’t stop or pause, continuing to hammer the hole with tongue and digit, sometimes moving up to tease and pleasure the clit, sometimes sliding deeper and harder into the hole, seeking the G-spot. “AAAarrrghhh, fuuuuckkk, aaaarrrghhh. Yes, Willow, yes!”

The bed was squeaking and swaying as Joyce shuddered and shook and Willow jerked and licked. The room was fill of slurps and cries and the creak of the wooden frame and the bang of the headboard on the wall. Joyce cried out again, her pussy rising high and forcing itself into Willow’s face, before she collapsed backwards groaning and gasping. Willow raised her head, smiling, “How was that?”

“Favour returned,” panted Joyce. She rolled onto her back, showing Willow her tramp stamp before she levered herself off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Willow watched her and admired the tattoo, a winged heart. Joyce opened the door and bent over and for a second it looked like the wings were flying. As she straightened Willow’s gaze went from the sexy tattoo to what the Milf had picked up, a strap-on and a large one at that, nine inches with ridges and twirls like veins that made it look almost lifelike. The blonde proffered it to Willow like a liege offering a knight a sword, she smiled, “Want to fuck me with this?”

Again, it was an invite to which Willow couldn’t say no. She grinned and took the toy, “Sure thing Joyce. I’d love to.” 

She knelt on the bed and put the strap-on into place, adjusting the straps and buckles so that it fitted her like the proverbial glove. Beside her Joyce was lying back on the bed, her fingers stroking and spreading her slit, opening it invitingly. “Come and fuck me,” Joyce purred.

“Mmmnn, yes,” Willow savoured the moment, looking at the hot Milf, with her woman’s body, the large tits, the hourglass figure, the come-on smile, the wet, wanton snatch. She took the toy in her hand and moved onto her friend’s Mom, “I’m going to fuck you to heaven and back.”

Joyce’s cunt was soaking wet as Willow drilled into her, her hole slick with juice. But the dick was so thick and wide that even the lubricant only helped so much and Willow had to tense herself and thrust in again and again, harder and harder to feed the toy to the Milf’s slot. Not that Joyce was complaining, with each thrust she raised her pussy to meet it, bending her back so that only her head and heels calves remained on the bed. Then she’d collapse down with a grunt and groan as Willow’s body slammed on top of her, pressuring her into the bed. The dildo went deeper and deeper, pounding open the hole, stretching the elastic walls wide. Willow grunted as she raised herself, “Let me fuck you, let me ride this pussy.”

“Come on Willow, bang my cunt open, screw me to oblivion,” Joyce giggled. Her knees rose and drew together pinning Willow’s thighs between them. Her feet remained on the bed, the blonde Milf using them to lever herself up so that her cunt was thrusting at the downward coming dick. “Fuck me harder, Willow, screw my hot pussy.” Her hands clasped round the top of Willow’s back, her nails pressing at the flesh, dragging the redhead down or pulling herself or both. “Give it me, nail me hard.”

Willow moved faster and harder, encouraged by the older woman’s words and actions. The toy was soon thrusting as deep as it could into Joyce’s slit, ramming at the walls and pounding open the tunnel. Joyce gasped and rocked, moving in partnership with the redhead until Willow wasn’t sure whether she was riding the Mom or whether Joyce was controlling her. Not that it mattered, either way was great, the end of her strap-on pressing ecstatically at her clit, her nipples hard and erect and sensitive as they slapped at Joyce’s massive melon sized pair. 

“Oh yeah, Joyce, this is hot, fucking you is so fucking hot, you’re so hot,” Willow grunted. When she was sixteen and first met Joyce she’d have never imagined the old woman would be so sexually skilful; she seemed like a normal California suburban Mom, easily stressed and semi-detached from her teenage daughter. And whilst that impression had matured and softened as Willow got to know her, she’ still never have put in the nympho category, especially the skilled, hot as fuck, nympho category. But she was that now, squealing with unsuppressed abandon as Willow pussy pounded her, but giving as good as she got, pressing her body up and into the redhead, her hands and legs dragging Willow down. 

“Oooohh, urrrrhhhh, harder, baby, harder, fuck my hot cunt harder,” Joyce grunted, her nails scraping at Willow’s back like she was an itch.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” grunted Willow and thrust in, ramming the Milf porn star’s twat as vigorously as she could, hammering home with her dong, smashing apart the walls and driving the toy over and into any hidden zones with the fuckhole.

“AAAarrrrghh, yessss, yesssss, aaaaarrrghhh,” Joyce squealed and shuddered, writhing and wriggling as Willow rammed her. Her large titties bounced up, smacking against Willow’s smaller (but still medium-sized) pair; the nipples on both women stiff like boards. “AAArrrrghhhh, give it me, give it me baby, aaaaarrrghhh.”

Willow was grunting and gasping in pleasure, her own clit aflame with pleasure as the toy rubbed at the hood above it and pressed at the little bud. Juice slipped out over her labia, coating her little flaps with girl cum. Below her Joyce was seeping, the liquid staining the dildo as it went in and out, floating over her quim lips and covering the flesh around. “You’re so fucking hot, this is fucking hot.”

Joyce screamed in pleasure, her back arching so much that she almost dismounted Willow. The redhead paused for a second, using the time to get her own breath back and take control. An idea suddenly hit her. She pulled the dildo out of Joyce’s cunt, it was slippery with the blonde’s cum and moved to her side. Then she flipped the still panting Milf onto her front, before rolling back onto her. Joyce was a porn star, like Dawn and Cordy and she knew how much those two liked anal, now it was time to find out if Joyce had similar tastes. “I want to bang your ass…”

“Oh yes, do,” giggled Joyce. She reached behind and pulled apart her round cheeks to show her pink, puckered hole, “Bang my butthole. I love having it fucked hard.”

Willow took the dildo in her hand. It was wet and slippery with girl juice as she took it and began to push it into Joyce’s ass. The hole was tight, but it definitely wasn’t virgin. It took resisted for a few seconds and then began to spread, opening too easily for this to have been the first cock up there. Nor was Joyce acting like it was first time anal, there was no whimpering, like when she had first fucked Kennedy up there, nor her own nervous shakes as she had lost her own anal cherry. Instead the Milf was moaning in satisfaction, grunting in pleasure and moving her ass upwards to ease the toy down. Joyce’s hands moved from her cheeks to grip the bedding in front of her and pull it forward, “Oh that’s good Willow, push it in baby, push it in all the way.”

Willow raised herself up and rammed down, violently slamming the toy deeper into the hole. A virgin would have screamed and cried, rocking in pain as a tunnel never before invaded was stretched way beyond normal size. Joyce gasped and giggled, her squeaks and squeals those of pleasure, her shuddering that of a woman enjoying the rushes of sexual bliss racing through her. She raised her ass as Willow pulled back, offering her rump like a sacrifice, “Fuck me Willow, fuck me deeper.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” grunted Willow as she shoved in. The dildo drove deeper into the hole, the sphincter expanding round it, gripping the toy in an airtight embrace. “Yes, fuck, yes, I can’t believe I’m fucking your ass.” It was unbelievable, having Buffy’s Mom in front and below her, pounding a rubber dong deep into her most intimate hole. She couldn’t imagine how jealous Xander would be that she was the one who was banging the ‘Mother I’d like to fuck’ that he had always with the all the secrecy of a teenage boy fancied. It hadn’t been a fantasy of Willow’s, she wasn’t a lesbian at the time, but now she was buggering Joyce’s butt she knew why Xander had always wanted to nail her; the Milf was damned hot. “This is great, I’m fucking Joyce Summer’s butthole.”

“Aaaarrghh, yessss,” the blonde Mom replied, “Fuck it harder. Ram your dildo into me. I want it good. Arrrrghhh, aaaaarrgghhh, yessssss!”

Up and down Willow went, in and out, slamming the dildo in her best friend’s Mom’s asshole, filling the hot, sexy Milf with rubber prick. Her body slapped against the older woman’s, her breasts squeezing and popping as she pressed down jamming them between her front and Joyce’s back. There was sweat on them both, trickles of wet perspiration sliding over their faces and between their tits, the water visible like little beads on the damp skin of their backs and tummies and legs. Willow rammed down, sending the dildo hurtling as deep down the hole as it could go, “Yes, fuck this is… yes… I’m fucking you, I’m fucking your ass.”

“Aaaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaarrgghhh!” Joyce screamed in ecstasy, her body shuddering and rocking as she came, her hands clawing at the quilt like she was drowning in pleasure, “AAAArrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaarrrghhh!”

Through the orgasm Willow continued, pounding hard, hammering deep, ramming fast. Her body rose and fell, each thrust sending the dildo shooting down the Milf’s asshole, leaving her ass open and stretched. Joyce screamed and screeched, seeming to enjoy every second of it, her howls of pleasure incoherent and her body shaking in excitement. Willow felt her own pussy burning with pleasure, the strap-on stimulating and rubbing at her clit, making her gasp and groan and shudder. She still carried on, “Yes, yes, yes,” she panted, “Yes, yes, yes.”

She was butt-fucking Joyce Summers and it was great.

“AAAaarrrghhh, aaaaarrrrghhh,” Joyce shrieked as she came again. Her back arched, bending upwards and then she fell down gasping.

It was enough for the exhausted Willow as well, who’d have known that Joyce would be such a ride? She pulled herself off, the dildo exiting Joyce’s butthole with a popping sound. Lying on her back tried to get her breathing under control, looking at the ceiling and trying to calm her panting. Gradually her chest movements slowed, her gasps for air became less laboured, until she was breathing normally. She turned to Joyce, the woman was lying face down, a smile on her face. It got wider as she saw Willow was looking at her, “I’m so glad I picked you up.”

“Me too,” grinned Willow. She sat up, “You want me to make a coffee?”

Joyce nodded, “Yes, why not?”

Willow got up from the bed and stretched, she could do with a energiser after her bout, perhaps with a blast of caffeine she’d be still awake for another fuck; she left the strap-on just in case. But it would also give her a chance to have a look around Joyce’s apartment and see if there were more clues than there had first appeared. 

She opened the door to the main room. The first thing she saw was Faith, standing like a robot in front of her and slightly to the left. “Hello Willow,” came a voice and Willow twisted her head enough to see Amy Madison standing with a wicked smile on her face and bringing down a metal club.

The witch barely had time to cast a spell before the club hit her, the force driving her to her knees as blood splattered the walls and the bone cracked beneath. Faith watched without emotion as Amy brought down the club again, smashing through shattered skull into the brain, making the grey matter split and spray, it’s soft mucousy texture merging with the blood to ooze down Willow’s face. She blinked once and fell forward, a red pool forming on the floor in front of her…

*

The sun was seeping through the curtains as Dawn woke up. She kept her eyes closed as with one hand she felt the bed next to her – empty, though now she concentrated she could hear the sound of movement from the kitchen. Her other hand reached for the cell phone on the nightstand beside her. As her hand clasped round it she opened her eyes and looked, the display showed it was past ten. It was also no sign of a missed call or message from Willow; Dawn had been half-expecting her to have called last night or at least first time this morning. She sighed and stretched, her friend must still be sleeping after a night searching for Faith, unaware that Dawn had already found her.

The eighteen year old porn star pulled back the covers on the bed and sat up on it, her feet feeling for her slip-on shoes. She found them and bent over to pull them on. She stood up, naked apart from her footwear and glanced at the back of the door to see if there was a robe hanging . There wasn’t but the morning was warm enough for her not to worry. She picked up the phone and walked into the main room; it was smaller than her apartment, but kinda homely with books and DVDs on shelves and the furniture less modern and more comfortable. 

“Coffee?” grinned Kate walking through from the kitchen. The blonde ex-cop was wearing the robe from the door, which was fair enough as it was her place, and a pair of men’s boxer shorts, which Dawn thought looked about as sexy as week old pizza. However as the robe was open showing Dawn her fuck buddy’s firm sexy stomach and her lovely round boobies the teen was forgiving of the underwear. 

“Coffee would be great,” Dawn smiled, “And is that breakfast I smell?”

“I’m just toasting some waffles,” Kate replied, turning back into the kitchen.

Dawn made to follow her, noting as she did that the clothes she had left scattered haphazardly around the room last night had been neatly folded by her friend and placed on the sofa. “You spoil me, breakfast, dinner last night, not to mention that fucking.”

A faint blush came to Kate’s cheeks, “I didn’t mind, I like cooking, y’know for my friends.”

“With your culinary skills you’re going to make some guy a great wife and it’s not only his stomach that’s going to get treats,” Dawn sat down at the small kitchen table. For a moment, as she leant back, the wooden chair was cold against her skin, but it soon warmed.

Kate popped a couple of waffles on a plate and passed to the teen, “It might not be a guy…”

“Well she’d be lucky,” grinned Dawn and spooned some yoghurt onto the waffle before biting into it; it was delicious.

Kate sat down opposite her, “Yeah, she would.”

“But there’s no hurry, is there Kate,” Dawn passed her friend the yoghurt, “Once you start dating I’d have to stop having you as a fuck buddy, which would be a blow – you’re such a great lay.”

“Thanks Dawn,” Kate blushed again, “I always enjoy our time together.”

“Me too,” enthused Dawn, “Not just the fucking, but having a good time and giggle. Did you see those guys last night at video store when I pinched your ass? I thought they were going to have a coronary.”

“Yeah,” smiled Kate, “I did.”

Whether she was about to say anything more Dawn didn’t know as just then her phone rang. The teen snatched it up with a breathless, “Hi.”

“Hi Dawn, it’s Joyce here,” came a familiar voice.

Dawn knew she should have been disappointed it wasn’t Willow, but hearing her Mom set her heart pattering, she still couldn’t believe she was alive. She tried to keep her voice calm as she replied, “Hi Joyce. What you doing?”

“Truthfully, deciding whether I’m more bored or horny. I picked up this cutie last night who was great, but she’s gone now and I need some stimulation.”

“Hey, that’s bad,” said Dawnie.

“I was just wondering if you want to go out and find some guys or chicks to bang?”

Dawn nodded, she certainly would, she had never felt closer to her Mom than when they’d picked up and fucked a couple of studs together a few nights ago. She was just about to say so when she remembered a conversation she’d had with Kate as they’d eaten dinner by candlelight. “Just a minute,” she said into the phone and out her hand over it muffling it, “It’s my Mom,” she said to Kate.

“I heard,” the blonde said. She gave a shrug, “You go see her if you want. We can perhaps arrange to get some lunch tomorrow if you’re around.”

“Yeah lunch tomorrow sounds great. But you know last night you were talking about you’d love to try being double slammed by a couple of women and I said we should have a word with Cordy and see if she was up for it.” Her friend nodded and Dawn continued, “So what about a change of plan and instead of me and Cordy, it’s me and my Mom. It’ll be fun.”

Kate smiled, “That sounds an idea.”

Dawn spoke into the phone again, “Joyce, I’ve got a friend here who’d be up for us sharing her. You up for that? I’ll give you the address…”

*

It was quickly arranged that Joyce would come round after lunch; and as it would take Dawn close to an hour to get to her apartment and the same time to return she decided she might as well just hang round Kate’s in the morning. The two of them enjoyed a lazy Sunday morning, sitting naked or at least nearly so on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between and watching trashy rom-com on the DVD. Kate also did a bit of vacuuming, Dawn watching appreciatively as her friend, clad only in robe and those damned ugly boxer shorts, sashayed round the apartment; it might have been Dawn’s imagination but she was sure there was a wiggle in Kate’s butt whenever she swept past the teen. 

They both had a shower, Kate getting out some fresh towels for Dawn to dry herself and then sitting with her in the bedroom blow-drying the teen’s hair. After that Dawn picked out Kate’s sexiest negligee (and there was a lot of choice, Dawn thought) for the ex-cop to wear to impress Joyce when she arrived, a see-through silk number which barely covered the top of her thighs. The teen tried a couple herself, but she was smaller than Kate and they all went too far down her legs or made her look like she was wearing a tent. In the end she decided nudity would do, though she slid on her shoes to stop her feet getting too cold while they waited and had lunch (pasta and salad, made by Kate). Then, as they waited for Joyce to arrive, Dawn did the dishes and Kate used a butt-plug to stretch her asshole and ready it for the hard fucking it was about to receive. 

There was a knock at the door and Kate pulled the plug out of her backhole, placing it on the sideboard. She looked out through the peephole and then, recognising Joyce, stepped back and opened the door. The older blonde stepped in, eyeing Kate in her sexy nightwear appreciatively, “You’re looking nice.” Her eyes turned to Dawn, sitting naked apart from her shoes, “I see you’re not wasting any time.” She smiled.

“Why waste time when we know what we all want?” it was Kate who answered, closing the door behind her friend’s Mom and taking position behind her.

“I suppose not,” giggled Joyce. She placed down her purse, next to the plug, and shimmied out of her dress as the ex-cop slid off the straps and brought down the zip from behind. She was wearing a bra, albeit a small one, though not for long as Kate’s fingers unclipped it and dropped it to the floor.

Joyce turned to face the other blonde, “I really should give you a hello kiss,” she said.

Dawn’s finger strayed to her pussy, lightly feeling the quim lips and jiggling them as she rubbed up. Joyce’s mouth was pressed close to her friend’s, the two women’s heads moving slightly and their lips circled and enclosed each others. Joyce’s large tits were crushed into Kate’s, her hands up the thirty-year old’s sides, her fingers playing at the bows of the night dress, threatening to undo them and bring it down. Kate wasn’t acting all innocent and coy either, her hands had slid under the elastic of |Joyce’s panties and had already started to remove them so that the top half of Joyce’s round butt cheeks were visible. Dawn’s fingers slid between her crack, it was making her hot seeing her semi-naked Mom making out with her friend. She could have sat their watching longer, revelling in the fact that she and her Mom was so close that the Milf was playing with Kate in front of her. But she’d also promised Kate a threesome, not a twosome with a spectator. She stood up and walked over to join the others.

By the time she’d arrived Kate had brought Joyce’s panties down to below her cheeks, so the Milf’s naked slot was pressing at the younger woman’s, the lips of the two slits brushing at each other as Kate’s negligee rode up above her hole. The teen slid her hand in between the two older women and finished untying the bows of the nightie. “Excuse me,” she giggled and she lifted it, breaking the kissing. She dropped the night dress to the floor and stepped into replace her Mom’s mouth with her own, pushing her open lips onto Kate’s and letting her tongue do the talking. Joyce didn’t seem to mind, stepping back to remove her panties the rest of the way before returning to Kate, this time her mouth latching onto the other woman’s titty.

The ex-cop shivered in pleasure, her lips moving quicker against Dawn in appreciation and her tongue flickering at the inside of the teen’s mouth. Dawn kissed back harder, before bringing herself down and onto Kate’s spare titty, her teeth pulling at the nipples as her lips massaged the skin around it, making Kate groan louder and rock with enjoyment, “Oh yes, more,” she grunted. Dawn did as she asked, sucking and teasing the teat to hardness, her hair brushing against her Mom’s as the Milf did the same. 

Kate was in for a treat today, Dawn knew. The blonde ex-cop wasn’t inexperienced and, being a long time friend of Cordy, meant Dawn wasn’t the only porn star she’d fucked, but today was the first time she was the central target for two of them, both intent of pleasuring her to heaven and back. Dawn’s hand slid down to Kate’s cunt, to find her Mom had beaten her to it. Luckily Joyce wasn’t possessive and allowed the teen’s fingers to join her in spreading and massaging the cunt, sliding over the lips and the wet pink between them, pushing at the clit and into the hole, making Kate moan and groan. “Oh fuck, yes, this is so fucking hot.”

“It’s going to get hotter,” tittered Dawn, “Now we’ve said hi to Joyce shall we adjourn to the bedroom.”

“Mmmnn, sounds good,” agreed her Mom, stroking Kate’s wet pussy and sliding her tongue round the teat.

“Lead on,” giggled Kate, smiling broadly as the two women took her hands, Dawn leading them in a chain into Kate’s bedroom. 

“I see you’ve prepared,” Joyce said as they entered, her eyes moving from one dildo and strap-on to another – three on the bed, another couple hanging over the wardrobe door, another two on the dresser and one toy on each of the nightstands.

“Kate was a girl scout,” explained Dawn with a smile.

“Dib, dib, dib,” giggled Kate in reply, “Always best to be ready…”

“I agree,” smiled Joyce picking up one in her hands, turning it over and examining it like it was an expensive antique, “Nice collection.”

Kate smiled, obviously pleased that a pro appreciated the dildos, she had a range, different sizes and colours, some anatomically correct others just long and hard. All they had in common was that they’d all been used on and by Kate multiple times, often by Dawn. The teen smiled and guided Kate onto the bed, “Let’s leave them for a bit and start with some old fashioned pussy licking.”

“I can cope with that,” smiled Joyce. Her gaze slid over the naked Kate, “Assuming we do get to use them later.” Her smile got broader.

“Oh definitely,” giggled Kate, “I love cunt munching, but it’s very much a starter when sexy women and strap-ons are around.”

Dawn got onto the bed, gesturing for her Mom to get on her knees between Kate’s thighs. The Milf did so, pushing the legs apart and sliding her face down next to the pussy. As she did so Dawn moved over Kate’s head and lowered her pussy over her fuck buddy’s mouth. She quivered and squeaked as Kate’s tongue touched her, the blonde’s hands raising up to grab the teenager’s thighs and hold her in position. “Let’s eat,” grinned Kate and her tongue began to move again.

Dawn ground her wet pussy against Kate’s mouth as in front her Mom’s head bobbed down and Dawn could see it shaking as the Milf began to lick and lap at Kate’s cunt, sounds of slurping adding an extra confirmation on what she was doing. The blonde ex-cop’s body shuddered and writhed as Joyce gave her pussy an expert tongue lapping. From the quivers and slurps she could feel from Kate Dawn knew that if her friend’s mouth hadn’t been full she’d have been squealing out in pleasure. As it was stuffed full of Dawnie pussy the teen gasped out for them both, rocking her body and riding Kate’s face, “Oh yes. Oh fuck yes, this good. Ooooohhh, fuck, lick my cunt, lick my slutty little fuckhole.”

The chain of three women writhed all the way from Joyce’s passionate tonguing to Dawn’s rocking and grinding; the room was thick with the sound of slurps and moans, the smell of sex heavy in the air, cunt juice and saliva mixed on faces and between thighs. Dawn could feel the pleasure that Kate was getting being replicated in her own pussy, like her friend was a conducting rod for Joyce’s hot and heavy lapping. The thought that she was connected to her Mom made Dawn even wetter and more excited – she rubbed her slit over Kate’s mouth, feeling her labia vibrate as the other’s lips and tongue pressed hard at it. The teen groaned and bent her back, gripping her beautiful breasts and rubbing at the sensitive zones round her nipples, “Fuck yes. Ohhhh yessss, this is so good, fuuucckk, fuuuucckkk!”

The teenage porn star shuddered in pleasure as the orgasms hit her, “Oooohhh, yessss, ohhhh, yesssss.” She arched and twisted, her muscles tensing, then contracting as the waves of warm pleasure burnt through her body. “Oooohhhh fuuuuccckkk, yesssss.”

Joyce looked up smiling, her lips covered with a sheen of Kate-juice “Seems like someone enjoyed; you want to swap places and let me get my hole munched?”

 

“Okay,” giggled Dawn, she wasn’t selfish and wanted to show what a good daughter she was, even if Joyce still didn’t know she was her Mom. She got off Kate’s face and got between her legs, licking her lips as she looked at the juicy wet twat in front of her, just begging to be licked.

“Eat me Dawn,” moaned Kate. It was the last thing she said before Joyce was on her face, smothering her with warm Milf cunt. Almost immediately the older blonde began to quiver in pleasure as Kate’s hand reached to massage her thighs and her tongue to tease and taste the slit. For a few moments Dawn stared at her naked Mom, watching her shudder in sexual ecstasy, the teen happy that they were sharing these intimate moments. Then Kate’s thighs closed and nudged, reminding her that there was a tasty pussy to eat. The teen dived in.

Kate’s cunt was soaking and it got wetter as Dawn licked at the lips and over the pink hole, her tongue playing first with the thin flaps of skin of the labia before pushing against the warmer, wrinkled inside of the pussy. She slurped around, tickling the tunnel with her tongue, tasting the twat juice. Her hands lay on Kate’s thighs, her fingers playing and massaging her friend’s smooth skin. 

The young ex-cop was shuddering and rocking, her own tongue slithering round Joyce’s cunt. Dawn could hear the slurps and groans from her friend, feel the quiver of her body as her head moved against the Milf’s and the vibration that passed back down as the Joyce rubbed and ground her soaked cunt over Kate’s face and mouth. The Milf groaned and gasped, “Eat me Kate, eat my wet, hot cunt, lick it all out, lap my juices down your throat.” It all turned Dawn on all the more and she went down on her friend vigorously, pounding the pussy with her tongue.

Joyce gasped again, her body bending and one of her hands rubbing at her clit in competition with Kate’s tongue, “Ooooohhh, urrrrhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is so hot. Ohhhhh, uuuurrhh, fuuucckkk.” Her cunt rubbed at Kate’s open mouth, dripping juices down her throat

Dawn slammed her own tongue into her friend’s other hole, slurping and licking the cunt like it was an ice cream on a hot day. Each touch made Kate quiver, her wet pussy streaming juice. The teen tasted and lapped it, eating at the wet hole and enjoying the flavour of damp, sexy fuckhole. Harder and harder she licked and lapped, each touch making Kate vibrate and shiver and pass that to Joyce, her Mom gasping and squealing as she came and came again, “Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, aaaarrghhh, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my God, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

It was time, Dawn knew, now that they’d set the motors running and before they were all completely sated. She withdrew her head and licked her lips clean with her tongue, they were soaked with her friend’s sex. Standing up she smiled, “You want to be fucked now?”

Kate couldn’t speak, as Joyce was still on her face, moaning in pleasure as Dawn’s friend ate her Milf twat, but she could answer in other ways, swinging her legs wide open so that her pussy spread invitingly. Joyce also nodded, sliding herself off the other blonde’s face, “By both of us?”

“Oh yeah,” grinned Kate, her face shiny with the mixed juices of Mom and daughter, “That’s what we’re here for.”

“Strictly speaking you live here,” grinned Dawn as she took one of the toys of the wardrobe door and started putting it on, “It’s why me and Mo…Joyce are here.” 

Luckily her Mom didn’t notice the slip, being too interested in which of the toys she should pick. Whilst she was waiting Dawn got some gel and liberally applied to it to the nine inch jet black rod she had chosen. It didn’t take Joyce long to pick, with a few hints from Kate, and she slid into a pair of panties from which a large pink dildo stuck straight out. Kate smiled in anticipation as her eyes flicked from one dildo to the other. Dawn felt exactly the same; Kate was one of her best friends, to share her with her Mom was special. “So who’s getting which hole?” the teen grinned.

“Toss for it,” Joyce scooped a coin from a small tray in the corner, “Heads you get her butt or tails you get some cunt” Joyce grinned at her pun. “You okay with that?”

Kate nodded and Dawn grinned her agreement as well. Joyce tossed the coin and the three of them watched it spin in the air before Joyce caught it as it descended, slamming it onto the back of her hand. “Heads it is,” the Milf grinned, showing Dawn the coin – not that for a second Dawn would doubt her Mom’s word.

“You want to go reverse cowboy first,” smiled Kate, standing up and gesturing for Dawn to sit on the bed. She turned and smiled at Joyce, “You can join in a moment, let us get the rhythm first.” 

She got on the bed, backwards, Dawn’s hand taking her friend’s waist and guiding her over so that she was above the teen. The two of them had done this position plenty of times before so it only took a few seconds for Dawn to take the dildo and get it into her friend’s descending butt. Kate moaned in excitement as the toy entered her back hole. She slowly rose and lowered herself, working her ass up and down. Dawn held it straight and firm, assisting her friend to impale herself on the upright prong. “Mmmnn, that’s good,” moaned Kate, sliding herself up and then down.

Kate’s earlier prep, Dawn’s lubing and their experience all quickly came together and soon the dildo was embedded deep in Kate’s ass, the blonde levering herself quickly up and down. That’s when she invited in Joyce. The Milf was on them in seconds. She had her toy in her hand, stroking it like it was real, and with the other hand she spread Kate’s hole, the blonde leaning forward to help her with one hand, the other remained balanced on the bed. “Give it me,” the ex-cop moaned, “Give it me.”

“Oh yes,” smiled Joyce. She slowly pushed the dildo in and Dawn felt the pressure as Kate was pressed onto her. The teen reached up and round to hold the top of Joyce’s arms slowly, not enough to stop them moving, but enough to keep her Mom balanced. The Milf smiled in thank you and continued inserting the dildo into Kate’s pink hole. The younger blonde moaned and groaned, arching her body to assist it going in, her hands round the back of Joyce’s neck so that the woman was being held by both Kate and Dawn. Joyce slid in and slid out, in again and then back, each time sending the dildo a little deeper. She smiled, “How’s that?”

“Uuurrrhh, yes,” moaned Kate, “That’s doing it. Fuck me. Fuck me both of you. Fuck me good.”

Dawn began to move again, thrusting up into her friend’s butthole, slamming the toy so that it met her Mom’s as Joyce came down. The teen put her hands on top of her Mom’s shoulder to balance her and Joyce returned the favour, gripping hard at Dawn’s blades. Between the two of them Kate gasped in pleasure, writhing like a electric eel as she was hit from both sides. Her boobs bounced and shuddered, banging against Joyce’s large bosoms like two pairs of drunken boxers slugging it out. Dawn’s naked titties were against Kate’s back, the erect nipples stiff and firm as they rubbed at the blonde’s skin. Harder and harder Dawn pounded, gasping in pleasure as the dildo slammed up Kate’s ass, “Yeah baby, take it, take my cock.”

Kate squealed loudly in reply, “Oooohhh, oooohhh fucuuuckk, yesss. I want it, I want it. Fuck me good, fuck both my holes so good.”

“Mmmmnn, yes, this is so hot, so hot,” giggled Joyce as she came down. Her fingers squeezed at Dawn’s skin and she gave the teen a smile of support, of happiness, of confirmation it was great to be alive and sharing Kate.

Dawn grinned back, her own hand pressing at her Mom’s shoulder in confirmatory agreement. It was so good that her Mom was back and they were together again. It was even more special that this time they weren’t fucking separate guys, but sharing the same woman – that was even more intimate and close and the only thing was that it was a shame Joyce still had no idea Dawn was her daughter. Still you couldn’t have everything and Buffy would die if she knew their Mom was back and dping Kate with Dawn - the thought made Dawn giggle as she pounded her friend’s butthole. 

“Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrrghhh,” Kate screamed in ecstasy as the two cocks clashed through her thin walls, each of them stimulating and pleasuring her and driving her to orgasmic heights. Dawn moved harder and faster, thrusting it in, giving her friend what she enjoyed and encouraging her Mom to do the same. The Milf’s ass was rising and falling as she matched her daughter, ramming the toy deep into Kate. The blonde shuddered and screamed as she came again, “AAAarrrghh, yesssss, fuuuucckkk, aaaaarggghhh.” 

“Ohhhh, oooohhh, oooohhhh,” Dawn panted and grunted as with every thrust her strap-on pressed at her clit, rubbing the bud and sending hot blissful waves through from her pussy up to her midriff and down to her thighs. She gripped her Mom’s shoulders tighter and levered herself up more vigorously, the strap-on pounding far into her friend’s butthole. 

“Aaaarrrghhh, fuuucckk, aaaaaargghh,” Kate shuddered violently, her mouth open and getting wider as she screamed. 

Dawn could feel the orgasms racing through her fuck-buddy, orgasms that she and her Mom were creating. She looked at the Milf, pounding down on Kate. Joyce was grinning happily at her daughter, her eyes alight with excitement and lust; a small trickle of sweat from her forehead was the only sign of her exertion. Even as Dawn was looking at her Joyce gave a little grunt of pleasure, sucking in the air and making a guttural ‘oh’ as she blew out. Her large boobies were bouncing and swinging, smacking against Kate, though the other blonde didn’t seem to mind. Up Joyce raised and down, drawing in to Dawn and retreating. Her hands remained pressed on her daughter’s shoulders, using her as a lever and together the two Summers’ women became closer and closer, squeezing an orgasming, shaking, squealing Kate between them.

“Aaaaaarrghhh, fuuuuckkk, yessssss,” Kate’s shrieks were loud and intense.

“Ohhhhhh, uuurrrh, ohhhhhh,” Dawn’s moans were quieter, but no less passionate.

“Ohhhh, ” interspersed between the two younger women Joyce’s grunts were controlled and regular, “Ohhhh…” followed by a pause, “Ohhhh.” But they two were the product of the pleasure the three of them were giving and receiving from each other.

“AAAAarrrrghhh,” shrieked Kate, her back arching. She straightened it, breathing quickly and deeply and before she could be thrust into again, held out a hand, “Let’s swap positions.”

“It’s your party,” agreed Joyce and slid the toy out of Kate’s dampened hole.

Kate stood up, stretching and allowing Dawn a good view of her ass; the hole was big enough to sink a golf-ball into. The teen grinned, a wide open butt was the sign of a good ass-fucking Cordy had said once, Kate had certainly agreed then and showed no sign that her opinions had changed. In fact what the blonde said next confirmed that Kate remained a big a fan of anal as she ever had. The blonde ex-cop turned slightly to the side so that she could see Joyce as well as Dawn and said, “I was thinking that as Joyce’s hasn’t done it before she’d love to have a go at my backhole…”

The Milf’s grin suggested that she might be more than willing to have a crack at Kate’s, now less than tight tushie. But the blonde ex-cop hadn’t yet finished her sentence… “but Dawn won the toss…”

Dawn was about to be both a good friend and good daughter and offer the butt to her Mom whilst she took the pussy. However, before she could speak Kate continued, “I can only see one solution. You share it?”

“What? Both at the same time?” Dawn was surprised - sure the teen had done double anal herself, but she was a pro, Kate was just an amateur, albeit an experienced and gifted one. 

The blonde nodded and grinned, “Call it another fantasy. So are you up for it?”

Dawn looked at her Mom. The Milf grinned and nodded, “I’d go for it if you are.”

“Yeah, sure, you know how I love kinky fucks,” smiled Dawn, “and double-anal is one of my faves.”

Kate got on the bed again. It was lucky that the blonde kept herself fit and supple as this time she laid on the top of her back, acrobatically bending over so her spine curved and her feet were near her ears, dragged down and kept in place by her hands, her open ass pointed upwards. She grinned upside down at the two Summers, “Who wants in first?”

“You go,” giggled Dawn to her Mom, “I’ve probably done this more times than you so I know how to get the second one in.”

Joyce got on the bed and taking her toy in her hand moved over Kate, hovering for a second before guiding it in. The dildo slid in easily, Kate groaning with pleasure as the Milf anally penetrated her. Dawn watched in mounting excitement as her Mom got into the groove, her legs jacking up and down as she thrust the toy fast and hard down Kate’s butthole. Dawn waited, twiddling with her nipples as she did and making them stiff and erect and hard. Her Mom continued pounding, the muscles in her thighs straining as she used them to lever herself up and down. The squeals from Kate got louder and her Mom got faster and harder, slamming the toy all the way down and Dawn knew that Kate was ready. She hopped onto the bed, putting her hand on her Mom’s chest to stop her ramming in again, “Pull it out about two-thirds of the way. Yes… that’s it, a little more perhaps.”

As the dildo pulled out the hole remained the same size, the tunnel slow to realise the invader stretching it was gone and that it was time to remain to normal. It was that gap Dawn was taking advantage of. She balanced one hand on her Mom’s shoulder and with her other took her toy and pushed it at the hole. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, that’s tight,” gasped Kate.

“We can stop anytime you want,” Dawn said looking down at her friend’s face.

Kate shook her head, her blonde hair ruffling against the bedding, “No way, Dawn. You and Joyce are going to double-stuff this ass.”

“Good,” grinned Dawn. She pushed the toy a little further in and took her hand away from it, confident that wedged between the wall and her Mom’s toy it was firmly enough entrenched that it wouldn’t slip easily. She placed her arms round her Mom’s waist and indicated her Mom should do the same to her. The Milf did so, moving closer to her daughter, their titties rubbing together. Dawn smiled at her “Okay, let’s go down together, slowly at first.”

“You’re the boss,” laughed Joyce and did as Dawn said. The two of them moved slowly down and then slowly up, before descending again. 

Beneath them Kate groaned and let go of one of her feet to rest it against Dawn’s shoulder; with her now spare hand she rubbed at her slot, playing her fingers against her clitoris. “Oh that’s good, that’s so good.”

Up and down, up and down went the Milf and teen; they didn’t go fast or deep, but with two dildos in one hole they didn’t need t. Up and down, up and down. The two of them were hugged together, pressing their naked bodies together as they moved in unison. Dawn could feel her hard nipples brushing at her Mom’s body, so sensitive that even the gentle touch was like little tiny jolts of electric. At the same time her Mom’s nipples and titties were rubbing against her, the large boobies squeezed into her chest. Dawn moved down again, bringing her Mom down with her. She thought sharing some guys with her Mom had been the closest they’d been, a magical, earth-shattering sharing of intimacy with the woman she had thought was dead. And then she’d thought dping Kate was equally as dazzling and exciting, taking her friend in different holes, their bodies just a foot away as they came in. She now realised that the closest she’d ever been and ever would be to her Mom was now with the two of them pressed together, sharing one asshole and working in partnership. If only her Mom knew who she really was… 

“Oooohhh, uurrrrhhh, aaaarggghhh, fuck, girls, fuck. Fuck this is so tight,” Kate gasped and wiped at her pussy harder, cum trickled from it, dripping from the hole and down over her lips, some sliding down the crevice and over her stomach, more dropping from the cunt onto her face. The blonde didn’t seem to care that she was raining cum on herself, rubbing harder and grunting, “Uuurrrrhh, fuuuckkk, urrrhhhh.”

Dawn slid down again, her body moving against her Mom’s. The Milf squeezed her tighter and moved with her. Their two toys pushed down Kate’s hole, opening it wider and stretching the tunnel like it was made of rubber. They moved up, squashing against each other, their titties squeezed between them. Joyce grinned at Dawn and Dawn beamed back, “You enjoying?”

“Oh yeah,” they pressed down again, making Kate shudder and grunt. The Milf giggled as they came up, “I’m loving this.”

“Me too,” smiled Dawn.

“Me three… ooooohhh, fuuuccckkk,” squealed Kate; more cum came from her pussy and Dawn and Joyce returned down into her ass, pushing the hole apart.

Up and down they went, slowly moving in, their dildos entering together, the plastic dongs rubbing at each other and Kate’s anal walls. Each inch of movement left the blonde ex-cop gasping and shaking with pleasure as nerves she didn’t even know existed were stimulated and pleasure and pressed. “AAAarrrghhh fuck, aaaarrghh.”

There was sweat forming on Dawn’s body as she pressed it against the heat of her Mom. The Milf was perspiring as well, Dawn could feel herself slipping and sliding against her as they moved down. The teen gave a little pant, it was hard work, tough on the thighs and on the back and there was a lot of effort in pushing the toy in, fighting against the tunnel and sharing with her Mom’s. It was worth it though, for Kate’s squeaks and her Mom’s smiles and that was before she had factored in her own sexual enjoyment as the toy’s end pressed at her pussy, making it wet and hot; sharing Kate’s asshole was the best idea ever. She grinned, “OOOohhh, urrrhhh yeah, this is hot.”

“Aaaaaarrggh, aaaaaarrghh,” Kate shrieked in reply, “Fuuuccckk…”

More sweat dripped down Dawn, the water trickling down between her titties. She was pressed so close to Joyce it was hard to tell whether it had originated from Mom or daughter. They moved down together, spearing their dildos further into Kate, stretching the blonde and out again, both movements making the ex-cop shudder and cry in ecstasy, “Fuuuccckkk, aaaaarrggghhh, fuuuuccckkk…”

On and on they went, sweaty, passionate, wet, hot fucking. Sending the toys deeper and deeper into Kate until the blonde could take no more. 

Dawn pulled her toy out, staggering backwards and dropping onto the bed. She watched as Joyce came out as well, panting with exertion as she lay down beside Dawn. Last to move was Kate, uncoiling herself slowly, like a snake before she dropped between the Mom and daughter. “That was great,” Kate grinned, “My ass is sore, but happy.”

“I loved it as well,” Dawn lent over and tenderly kissed her friend’s nose, and Kate went a strange shade of red, “I’m just really glad you decided to do it with me.”

“And me,” grinned Joyce, “We need to do it again.”

“Oh yeah,” nodded Kate, she looked at the clock on her dresser and smiled “I was thinking in about ten minutes?”

The others laughed, but neither disagreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Vi looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with the bottom button of her blouse, repeatedly popping it open and then immediately closing it. Buffy fought down her annoyance; every time it looked like the teen redhead was about to flash a touch of her toned tummy and then just as Buffy felt her interest rise the young woman buttoned again, keeping the blouse in place. That wasn’t the only reason Vi wasn’t in her good books, of course, and she snapped a frown at the teen, “Stop fiddling,” she commanded.

“Yes. Right away,” Vi almost came to attention, blushing furiously as she did. Buffy resumed looking round the alleyway where a few nights ago a groggy Violet had regained consciousness, draped in a dumpster and covered with soggy cardboard and half-eaten pizzas. According to Xander her smell, when she rushed into the hotel hadn’t been quiet as bad as the lairs of some demons, but it was enough that straight after phoning Buffy he and Rona had thrown her into a shower. 

Buffy stood up, “Is this the one?” she pointed to the wheeled dumpster and Vi nodded with less than total enthusiasm.

Buffy opened it and looked in. It had been emptied since Vi’s occupation a few nights ago, but Xander had been right, it smelt like something had died in there, several somethings in fact. The blonde forced herself to keep the lid open, scanning it for clues, not that she expected there to be any. At the time Xander had rounded up Rona, Shannon and all the trainees he could and hit the club and its surrounds. There was no sign of Faith and, even more worryingly. no Willow. That was when Xander had called Buffy.

And that was why Buffy was so pissed with Vi. It was bad enough that Vi had lost Faith, but to loose Willow, Buffy’s best friend… it was fair to say that Vi was not the blonde's favourite at the moment. Buffy only hoped that her friend was okay, Willow was tougher than she looked – you had to be to be a member of the Scooby gang spending your late teenage years fighting evil and prevent apocalypses on a weekly basis. But she wasn’t a Slayer, she wasn’t Buffy and she could be hurt. The only plus point was that if whoever had kidnapped her had also kidnapped Faith then the Dark Slayer was alive and physically unhurt, even if she had gone bad again. And that scared Buffy almost as much as Willow dead, last time her friend had gone all pale, veiny and dark haired, she’d almost destroyed the world… She didn’t want to think about it anymore and there was nothing in the dumpster. 

She climbed down and turned to Vi, the redhead was fiddling with her blouse buttons again. She looked guiltily at Buffy and blushed again, “Sorry.” She stopped fidgeting and stood straight, “Did you find anything?”

“No,” Buffy hadn’t expected they would, it was only in bad detective thrillers that the criminal left clues at the scene, but she had to look as she had no other leads. She shrugged and Vi looked guilty, which made Buffy feel guilty as well. Okay Vi should have taken care of Willow. Vi had said there were warnings in the way the brunette had spoken, but in her surprise at seeing Faith back she hadn’t noticed them, just as she hadn’t had time to question where the Dark Slayer had been. But would I have done the same and followed Faith outside? Buffy wondered, she couldn’t say she wouldn’t. She gave an inward sigh, there was no point blaming Vi, what was done was done. She turned to the redhead and said, “Can you remember anything else? Anything at all, something minor."

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Vi blushed. “I think she had a call, from, um, your sister. She told me she’d need to call her back.”

Buffy decided that wasn’t important, if she didn’t want to think about Willow dead she wanted to think even less about her and her slut of a sister. “Anything else?” she said, perhaps a little sharply as Vi winced. Buffy forced a smile and added in a softer tone, “You sure?”

“Yes,” Vi nodded, “I’ve told you everything.”

Buffy nodded. They’d gone over the night in forensic detail as soon as she’d arrived from Cleveland, every word, every action, following it up with a walkthrough up until the point Vi had ended up in the dumpster. Buffy had felt hot and bothered as she’d gone through the lesbian club, even though as it was still daytime there was hardly anyone there and most of them weren’t lookers. She sighed, there was still one avenue to explore, “The list of clubs and bars, it came from Cordelia Chase?”

Vi nodded, “I think so. Willow said it did.”

Cordelia wasn’t someone Buffy wanted to visit, but if she had made the list perhaps she knew something else.

*

The smell of incense from the candles mixed with the smell of burnt and rotten flesh creating a smell that was both sweet and disgusting and above all overpowering. Sitting her legs crossed on the point of a moon-like crescent painted on the floor in a red which was as deep as fresh blood Amy felt her eyes watering as the smell unblocked her nasal passages and wafted deep behind her skull. She tried to ignore it, concentrating on repeating the chant, “Evil dna esir, wolliw, htead morf esir.” It was the same chant she had been saying for the last four hours. Her mouth was dry from the constant repetition and her legs were aching from the lack of movement, she could barely feel her toes and what she could feel was not pleasant “Evil dna esir, wolliw, htead morf esir.”

On the other point of the crescent sat her master, his cowl pulled so far over his face that only the bottom of his chin was visible and the skin of that was puckered and blistered. His fingers were even worse, blackened and twisted, the worst of them missing flesh altogether and just charred bone and dark ligaments. His chant was a gravely croak as if he was having trouble speaking, but he always sounded like that and unlike Amy, who’s voice was getting more crackly as it dried, his was unchanged from when they’d start the chant. On and on he went, his words the exact opposite of hers, “Rise from death, Willow, rise and live. Rise from death, Willow, rise and live.”

The object of their chanting lay between them, her feet and head exactly touching the crescents bottom and top. When they’d started the ceremony, the witch’s dead body was sallow, a slight smell of decay rising from it and bloodied stain where a chunk had been gouged from her skull. As they had chanted the flesh had rotted away, the nails continue to lengthen until they were as sharp as talons and the hair growing longer even than Amy could remember it at High School. The corruption had continued for hours, faster than natural, muscles mummifying and decaying, ligaments rotting into nothingness until just the skeleton and the hair were left. 

And then it reversed; flesh and blood and muscle returning to bone, nails shortening, the hair retreating, even the bloody gouge repairing itself. In front of them Willow’s skin began to redden as blood pumped beneath it and her chest began to rise and fall. Amy continued the chant, “Evil dna esir, wolliw, htead morf esir. Evil dna esir, wolliw, htead morf esir.”

“She is returned,” her Master’s voice sounded like he was struggling to breath, but beneath it there was power.

“The bitch is back,” grinned Amy. Her Master ignored her comment, but didn’t surprise her that her that he didn’t get the reference to seventies British music. Even though he was English she could have never imagined him boogying down the clubs to Elton John, not when there was a book of spells to read or a Slayer to skin. 

She watched as he waved his hand over Willow, lowering it over her mouth so that her breath played on his burnt skin. “She breathes.” He moved it to her heart. “She beats.” Finally he moved it back to face, pushing open an eyelid to look into her eyes, they remained still and unmoving, “but she does not yet live.” 

When they’d brought back Joyce Amy had thought at this point they had failed, but now she had been through it three times she was more experienced; the body lived, but the soul hadn’t yet got the hint it should be returning. She knew what was coming next. Her Master stood and pulled back his hood; his face was a horror, melted and destroyed, his eyes glazed balls in puckered holes, his nose non-existent and the bone of his jaw and the lower teeth connected to it fleshless and white. He was deader than Willow had ever been only madness and revenge kept him alive and looking at the selfish cow who’d metaphorically stabbed her in the back and kicked her in the guts, she could appreciate the latter. 

Her master smiled, or at least Amy thought it was a smile, with his ravaged face it was hard to tell. “Chain her up. I trust you can bring her soul back yourself.”

She stood and nodded, “Yes.” 

“I will leave her to you, bring back her soul and bind it to us” he was definitely smiling. He turned to leave and then he paused, swinging back to her, “And remember Amy you’re the bitch who’s back, Willow – she’s the raising cane, spit in her eye.”

She frowned in confusion

“The Bitch is Back. Look up the lyrics,” he said and strode away.

*

Cordy looked in the mirror, checking herself, her lipstick was still fresh from this morning’s nude, but softcore, photoshoot, where she’d spread her legs beside a pool for some sexy exposed pussy shots to add to her website. It had finished by eleven and, she had hoped, given her a nice relaxing afternoon. She was still thinking about whether to join Dawn and Joyce for an evening in the bar. Kate was working late so it would be just the three of them, which meant Cordy would be forced in pretending that Joyce was Jay, a Milf porn star and not Mrs Summers, a Sunnydale Mom. And it would also mean that every time Joyce was away from the table, even for a second, Cordy would have to go all mature on Dawn’s ass and remind her she was due to tell Buffy her Mom was alive. She gestured at plate and cup on her coffee table, “I’ve finished lunch, Dennis. It was delicious as usual.”

It was great having a friendly ghost who also doubled as housekeeper. 

Cordelia picked up the magazine she had been reading and headed for the couch. She kicked off her flip-flops and settled back to continue reading the article on ten tips on how to satisfy your man in bed, all of which she considered tame at best, useless at worse. She had barely started when there was a knock on the door. The coffee cup floating in front of her paused and she imagined that Dennis was turning to her enquiringly. She shrugged at him, “I’m not expecting anyone, are you?”

The coffee cup shook in a motion that Cordy took to mean 'no'. She sighed and put down the magazine, she’d have got Dennis to go to the door and open it, but her experience was that visitors tended to get freaked out by mysteriously opening doors and ghostly welcomes. That was great if it was some Jesus freaks come to sell her salvation, less fun if it was the little lady from down the hall wanting to borrow some sugar. She put her eye to spyhole and nearly fainted. Standing outside was a petite blonde, a stylish leather jacket and an impatient frown. Cordelia opened the door a smile plastered on her face that was as fake as some of her co-stars tits.

“Cordelia,” Buffy said and stepped inside.

“Buffy, how great to see you,” gushed Cordelia, sounding so excited and pleased her old acting coach would have considered her his star pupil, “It’s been ages. When was the last time? Angel’s funeral, sorry I couldn’t hang around, I had an appointment.”

“Don’t go all twinkle-eyed on me,” said the Slayer, “I’m guessing I’m a little less welcome than a leaky pipe.” 

The blonde had cross the threshold, showing she wasn’t a vamp. Not that for a second Cordy had suspected she was; the vampire hadn’t yet been sired who could beat the toughest of the Slayers. Cordy stepped back and shrugged, there was little point in pretence, “You better come in.”

Buffy walked the few feet into the main room, her eyes widening as she saw the pictures decorating her old Sunnydale sparring partner’s walls; prints of Cordelia from various shoots and movies. Cordelia nude, in all sorts of positions, frontal, from behind, sideways, legs spread or boobs cupped, pouting, smiling, lusting, alone, with a guy or guys or a leggy blonde or a busty black or with both a alluring Asian as well. A slight tinge of red came to Buffy’s cheeks and she looked away, quickly. Her cheeks got redder as her glance fell on the photo on the sideboard. Unlike the one on the walls it wasn’t professionally done, but taken by a friend on a girl’s night out, her and Kate smiling at the camera as they cheekily pulled at the top of a giggling Dawn’s dress exposing the nipples. Buffy looked at it for a second, before her eyes raised again, flicking at the pictures on the wall, “I’m not here to talk about Dawn.”

“No?”

“No, she’s made her bed, let her lie in it,” Buffy didn’t sound like she hoped it was a comfortable bed. Cordy didn’t think her old frenemy would appreciate her mentioning that Cordelia lay in the same one and thought it was great. 

The brunette waited for Buffy to speak again, the blonde’s gaze continuing to scoot round the pictures on the wall, a redness forming on her cheeks. The silence seemed to go on for hours, though it must have been only seconds. “I’m here to get the list of clubs that Willow had,” Buffy said. “The lesbian ones,” her tongue moved her lip as if they were suddenly dry

And Cordelia suddenly understood the way Buffy’s gaze was flickering round the photos wasn’t that the blonde was embarrassed and didn’t know where to rest her eyes, but because she was turned on by them and wanted to fuck the sexy porn star. The brunette gave a small smile and turned from Buffy, walking further into her apartment, deliberately swinging her hips so that her ass wiggled with a sexy sensuality. After a few moments, she looked over her shoulder, Buffy’s eyes had moved from the pictures towards her butt encased in tight denim. The brunette smiled, “Come on in properly then.”

Buffy moved further into the apartment, almost reluctantly, like she was afraid that the walls would close in and trap her forever. Cordelia moved over to the sofa and sat down on it, patting a space next to her for Buffy to take, “Let me make the list. Can’t you get it off Willow? Or is she keeping it all to herself.”

“Something like that,” said Buffy, taking a seat on the couch but further away from Cordy than the brunette had indicated. 

Cordelia smiled, it made her even more confident that Buffy was desperate for sweet pussy and denying it. The brunette slid towards her, forcing Buffy to either jump up and run or accept Cordelia’s closeness; she chose the latter – at least once she’d run out of sofa space to scoot over. Cordy touched her hand down her front, smoothing her top and letting it pull tightly at her tits, the nipples pressed firmly at it, showing she had no bra. “So you’re wanting to go round lesbian clubs?”

“To find Faith,” said Buffy, but she blushed, “That’s all.”

Cordy crept closer so her thigh was against Buffy. She could feel the blonde quiver as she said “Really? I mean I’m sure that’s why, but you know the thing about these type of clubs?” Buffy shook her head, but Cordelia was continuing anyway, “There’s always lots of women there. Hot, sexy women with mouths made for kissing and pussies made for licking. Busty babes with huge titties or teen sexpots with smaller, firm pert ones, with round, brown nipples which just fit between your lips. Or Milfs and Moms eager to nestle their experienced mouths between your thighs and to eat your sweet nectar.”

“Yes…” murmured Buffy, her skin was flushed and Cordelia could almost feel her heat. 

“They twist around you to the music, pressing their lithe bodies against you, their hard nipples brushing at your skin, their wandering hands sliding over your waist, their firm, round butt cheeks against yours as they gyrate and dance round you. You can see them close, smell then, a sensual perfume of flowers and fresh pine mixed with a scent of sex and lust and damp pussy. They move round and you can see their faces, beautiful, womanly, their eyes an open invite to take them there and then, fuck them on the dance floor.”

Buffy wiped a hand over a clammy forehead, her breath coming in fevered puffs, her heart pumping so hard that Cordelia could almost hear its bump and see its beat against Buffy’s ribcage. Cordelia hadn’t finished describing the club and with a wicked smile she continued, “And as they touch and massage your body there succulent lips are against your ear, mouthing promises and offering to fulfil dark, deep, delicious desires. They’re there to fuck and fuck and fuck, to take you to places you’ve never been, but will never want to leave, to heaven of ecstasy, writhing and wriggling against their firm naked bodies, spreading their legs and laying your cunt on theirs.”

“Yes… I know,” whispered Buffy. Her mouth was part open, her tongue brushing at the inside of her lips.

Cordelia smiled, moving closer so that her mouth was just inches from Buffy’s, “Are you ready for it all?”

“Yes…” said Buffy almost silently. Then she seemed to notice how close Cordelia was and what she was wanting. “Yes,” she repeated firmly.

Cordelia wasn’t surprised at the kiss. She was surprised how good it was and how easily Buffy opened her mouth and slid at her tongue, almost like Cordy wasn’t the first girl she kissed. But that was a mystery for another day as Cordy returned it with interest; Buffy might be good, but Cordy was a pro. Their lips opened and closed against each other as their tongues exploited each other’s openings, pushing and probing like they were in a battle, exploring and examining every crevice and nook of the other’s mouths. As they kissed they moved even closer to each other, like they were two campers clustering for warmth on a freezing night. Cordelia could feel her old rival and friend’s body heat, the warmth conducting through the blonde’s lips pressed on hers and the Slayer’s hands which were on Cordelia’s waist and pushing up under her top. Cordelia followed her example.

“Fuck,” Buffy’s head came back and she blushed so deep red that her blood must have been gushing to her cheeks. She tried to disentangle herself, “I don’t know what happened, that was…”

“That was… fun,” smiled Cordelia. She didn’t let go off the blonde Slayer. For a second Buffy squirmed and tried to break, not very convincingly given that she could have snapped Cordy’s wrists between her fingers with no difficulty. She stopped struggling as the porn-star opened her mouth again and pushed into onto hers. “MMmnnn,” Cordy murmured, “Nice…”

Buffy’s lips moved round hers, the young woman’s tongue pressing between them and touching at Cordy’s. The two of them wiggled and wriggled, slurping and sliding at the other, opening and closing their mouths like breathless goldfish, munching at the lips and tongues. Their hands got higher, moving from the waists to the upper rib-cage; the tops going with them. Cordy only stopped when she got to Buffy’s bra strap, running her fingers over the thin material. She wasn’t wearing a bra herself and the first realisation Buffy got that she was nearing the tits was the touch of her fingers on the side of them. Buffy broke the kiss again, pausing as Cordelia pulled off her T-shirt so that her titties bounced free. 

“You tell anyone about this and you’re dead,” said Buffy and began to kiss and lick at the mammaries. 

“Mmnnn, oooohh, our secret Buffy,” moaned Cordelia. She stretched and moaned in pleasure as Buffy’s mouth found the erogenous zone, biting lightly at the teat, teasing the nipples into erectness. The blonde’s tongue followed, swirling round the stiff and hard bump, flicking at the nub, before moving onto to its sister beside it. Her hands were up Cordy’s sides, massaging the flesh and closing on the flesh of the bosom, squeezing them and forcing the teats up to her mouth.

The porn star groaned in passion, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure flicker through her. Who would have guessed prim, straight Buffy Summers could do such things with her mouth; not Cordelia Chase that was for sure. But she was learning differently as Buffy sucked in a titty, nuzzling it with her nose, soaking it with her mouth. “Oh yes, oh,” Cordelia groaned.

Even after Buffy’s mouth moved away Cordelia’s eyes remained close, letting her continue to savour the pleasure as she slid her own hand to the tit and tweaked the hard nub, still wet with Buffy. After a few moments, when Buffy didn’t return to the other tit, Cordy’s curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes. The blonde had her pullover off and was unclipping he bra. She frowned at Cordelia, as if it was the brunette’s fault, she was half-dressed. “I’ve seen your movies...” She finished undoing the bra and dropped it to the floor, immediately she reached for the buttons of her leather pants and began to undo them kicking of her boots. “Y’ know the ones where you eat pussy.”

“Oh yes,” Cordy slid a nipple between her fingers, squeezing it. A thrill went through her. She knew what Buffy wanted, but she also wanted the blonde to say it.

For a few moments it looked like Buffy wasn’t going to. She pulled down her pants, blushing red, “Say a word Cordelia…” she threatened, uselessly because Cordelia knew the blonde well enough to know she wasn’t a bully or a thug. Her panties followed to expose a shaven cunt, that looked so tasty and hot Cordelia was tempted to dive right in. Buffy spread her legs, silently looking at Cordelia, almost imploring her to eat. The brunette looked down and licked her lips. Buffy blushed, “What you do in the movies…”

“Yes…”

“I want you to do it to me.”

Cordelia knew she was going to do it, but she couldn’t resist tweaking Buffy a little first; Buffy was great, she saved the world a lot and Cordy’s butt a lot more, but she could be a little insufferable. She smirked, “Do what?”

Buffy gulped, her face paling; there was a small quiver on her lips, “Lick me. Eat my cunt.”

“Please?” grinned Cordy.

“Please,” added Buffy.

“Okay, our secret,” giggled Cordelia. She stood up and slid out of flip-flops before standing in front of Buffy. The blonde opened her legs and waited as Cordy unbuttoned her skirt and dropped it to the floor. She slid her fingers under her thong elastic and brought that down as well. Buffy stared lasciviously at the brunette’s slit, decorated by the tattooed stars bursting out of it and the tiny sliver of bush above it. “I can see you like,” smiled Cordelia, “You want to bang it?” She put her fingers to either side, spreading it so Buffy could see the pink insides and imagine how hot and ready it was.

“Eat me,” Buffy said, her throat sounding like she was eating a cheese-grater it was that rough and sultry. “Bang you later.”

“Who’s being a bossy britches?” laughed Cordelia, swaying in front of the blonde, teasing her.

“Eat me now,” gasped Buffy, “For fuck sakes, just eat me… please.”

“As you ask nicely,” smiled Cordelia and got between Buffy’s legs.

Buffy must have been ready because almost as soon as Cordy’s tongue touched her twat the blonde was quivering and gasping, thrusting her hips up into Cordy’s face and, grabbing the back of the brunette’s head, forcing her down. “Ohhh, yesss, yessss, eat me, eat my cunt,” Buffy squealed in excitement, “Lick it hard, Cordelia, lap it out.”

The blonde tasted sweet and succulent, her cunt as wet as an evening bath, the juice oozing from her hole and over her labia to coat Cordy’s lips and tongue. She licked faster and harder, driving herself over and into the hole, the warmth of the pussy suffusing her laps, making her tongue heat up like it was rolling over a boiling pan. Her fingers complemented her eating, stroking and rubbing at Buffy’s clitoris, making the Slayer squeal even more, “Aaaarrrhh, yesss, oooohhh, eat my cunt Cordy, eat it out.”

Cordy was down into the tunnel, forcing her tongue round the walls , each lap making Buffy quiver and gasp, wetness filling the blonde’s cunt. Cordelia licked harder and faster, barely able to believe she was eating Buffy; she almost wondered if it was the Buffybot and someone was playing a trick on her. But, no it was Buffy, Cordelia had ate enough pussies to be able to tell a fake and this was the real deal; wet, succulent, wanton.

Buffy shrieked again “Aaarrrrghh, yessss, fuccckk, yessss, oh shit, eat my twat, Cordy, eat it up.” There was no faking the pleasure either, those were real orgasms or else Cordy needed to pack up and move to Africa to become a Mormon missionary. Cordelia licked harder and faster, making Buffy quake in bliss, “Aaaaaarrrghhh, fuuuckk, aaaarrghhh.” The blonde shook and her cum was in Cordelia’s mouth, the brunette could taste its sweetness against her tongue. She swallowed and brought her head back looking at Buffy.

The Slayer’s eyes were open and glazed, the expression of her face a cross between amazement and ecstasy. “Ohhh,” she moaned, “That was good.”

“It should be,” grinned Cordelia, “I do this for a living.”

“I remember,” Buffy said a little tartly. Then she frowned and smiled, a pretty smile, “It was still good.”

Cordelia stood up, “You ever sixty-nine a woman? You want to?”

Buffy nodded, though it was unclear to which question. Cordelia took it as an answer to at least the second. She reached down to help Buffy up, “Let’s go into my room.” She led the blonde in, keeping the door open so that Dennis could follow if he wanted. 

Buffy didn’t waste any time in getting onto the bed, dropping down and turning on her side to look at Cordelia with those sexy light grey eyes of hers. Cordelia grinned and turned, so that Buffy was looking at her butt, “We can fuck afterwards as well, you want that.”

“I guess I do. I’m here in your room naked, it’s not to play chequers.”

Cordy reached into her wardrobe and brought out a double-ender, “For after we get wet.”

“I’m already wet,” said Buffy.

“So am I,” admitted Cordelia dropping the double-ender onto the bed and climbing on after it, “And I’m about to get wetter.”

The two ex-Sunnydalians lay side by side their heads between each other’s legs and began to slurp. Cordy had already tasted Buffy, she knew how flavoursome the blonde was and wasn’t disappointed that the Slayer was at wet as before, her cunt slick with girl juice. But the big surprise was how enthusiastic and eager Buffy’s tongue was, slipping and slithering round Cordy’s slit as her mouth pressed onto the brunette’s mound. It went over the lips and round the hood at the top, pressing at the clit and making Cordy shudder, before quickly flying down over the cunt crease, forcing its way into the crack. It wasn’t the licking of a beginner.

Cordy returned the lapping, her fingers joining her tongue in penetrating and playing with the pussy. She could feel Buffy wriggling and writhing as the brunette pleasured her. There were she could hear little moans and giggles as Buffy broke from her cunt to let out her joyful bliss, returning within seconds to the sounds of sucking and slurping as her tongue pressed deep and her teeth worried the quim lips. Harder and faster Cordy licked and probed, her tongue exploring the hole as her fingers widened it and prepared the way. But as vigorously as she went she was matched by Buffy’s energetic enthusiasm. Who would have thought that Buffy would be such an expert cuntlicker, thought Cordy as she quivered with pleasure.

Her back arched and bent and her toes stretched, tingling and wiggling as she came, the ecstasy exploding in her like a bomb. She moved her face was Buffy’s cunt long enough to gasp out, “Oooohhh, yessss,” before returning to the shaven slot with a renewed eagerness.

Within seconds it was Buffy’s turn to cum, the Slayer gasping and squealing, “AAAarrrghh, ooohhh myyyy… yessss, yesssss,” as her head shot back from Cordy’s cunt like the cum was electric. “Fuuccck, aaarrghhh, aaaarrghhh.” Then she was back, her hands cradling Cordy’s buttocks as her mouth worked at the brunette’s twat. 

Cordelia went faster, pleased, if unsurprised, with Buffy’s reaction to the licking – she was a professional. She raced down the blonde, licking at her hole and tasting the cum, kissing at flesh and teasing at the lips. Her teeth nipped and caressed, her tongue pressed and explored, her lips kissed and caressed. Buffy was soaking, cum dribbling down the tunnel and over Cordy’s mouth. And Cordy was as well, she could feel the wetness of her own fuckhole as Buffy’s tongue pounded in, saliva mixing with cum.

The two of them grunted and gasped in pleasure, moaning into the other’s pussies, sweeping at the wetness with their tongues, shuddering as they came. “Fuuucckk, aaaarrghhh, fuucckkk.”

Buffy rolled away and sat up. Her lips were red and glistening as she smiled, “That was good, but I’m wet now.”

“So I noticed,” Cordelia could still taste the blonde.

“Let’s fuck,” grinned Buffy and reached for the double-ender.

The thought of pounding Buffy and Buffy pounding her back was enough of an enticement for Cordy to agree that the sixty-nining, whilst fun, had run it’s course and it was time for a proper hammering. She grinned and spread her legs like a pair of scissors, opening towards Buffy, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

The brunette groaned as Buffy fed the toy into her pussy. Not too deep, but far enough to stop it falling out as Buffy then opened her own legs and slid the other end in. For a moment the two of them sat opposite each other, the end of the toy in them, the greater middle part exposed and open between them, their eyes slowly moving as they gazed over the sexy, naked loveliness of the other. Then Cordy slowly smiled, “As you said, let’s fuck.”

She moved in, taking the dick into her cunt, feeling the plastic push at her walls, spreading them apart as it went deeper. Buffy moved against her, leaning back on her hands and pressing forward with her pussy. They both slid a few inches in and then back. There was a slurpy, sucking noise as they withdrew, their wet cunts slithering over the plastic. “Yeah, let’s fuck hard,” giggled Buffy as she came in again, further this time. Cordy slid to meet her, the two of them stopping their pussies just an inch or so apart.

“I always fuck hard,” replied Cordy as she pulled back, “Very hard.” She pushed herself forward, her buttocks rubbing against the bedding, the friction making them warm, the quilt’s softness caressing and massaging. Buffy came to her at the same time; this time their twats bashed together as the whole toy vanished between them. For half a second they remained in situ, labia to labia, cunt to cunt and then they withdrew, the toy squeaking as their cunts slurped. The retreat was only momentary. “Very, very hard,” grinned Cordy and sprang back, taking half the dildo in her and pushing the other half at Buffy.

“Oooohhh,” moaned the blonde in excitement, her eyes closing and her teeth biting at her lip. “OOOoohhhh, fuck, yes fuck. This is good.”

Cordy moved quicker and harder, pounding both her and Buffy’s hole with the toy. Her old friendly rival was doing the same, thrusting her body forward and ramming at the toy. The two of them went faster and harder, quickly getting into a vigorous rhythm, sliding their slick slits down the plastic, banging in the middle and flying back, their cries drowning out the slurp of cunt over toy. “Fuck, urrrh, ohhh, fuck, yes, yes. Fuck, my God fuck” gasped Buffy.

“Uuurhh, urrrhhh, yesss, harder, harder, harder,” grunted Cordy in reply. She’d fucked Dawn Summers on this bed, now she was fucking her friend’s older sister. She couldn’t wait to hear what Dawn had to say about her latest conquest. Except Buffy had told her to keep it secret. But Buffy had known her for years, she must have said this knowing Cordelia was a gossip and really wanted her to tell Dawn as a way of reaching out to her sister. Unless of course things had moved so quickly for Buffy she hadn’t thought about Cordy’s reputation for secret-keeping, in which case she really might want Cordelia to keep this secret. It was too much for Cordy to keep in her mind, especially a mind being blasted by orgasmic delight; any decision on whether Buffy wanted her to tell Dawn would keep for later, right now she just needed to concentrate on fucking. “Ohhhh yesss, harder, Buffy go harder. I want it hard.”

“My God, Cordy, I can’t believe you want more,” gasped Buffy, but she upped the pace and effort, ramming at the dildo like it was rocket she was trying to blast into space. The brunette squeaked and squealed as it slammed into her, smacking over her G-spot and creating stars before her eyes. She thrust back, driving the toy into Buffy; from the Slayer’s expression she appreciated it.

Their boobs jumped and jiggled as they jumped forward. Cordy’s were bigger, they boinged like beachballs being bounced over a volleyball net. Buffy’s were smaller, perter, firmer, but still lovely, they shuddered like two jellies on a plate. Cordy looked at them as she pounded forward, enjoying the view almost as much as she was enjoying the sensation between her legs. A trickle of sweat ran down Buffy’s cleavage, leaving a small trail over her skin. The blonde quickly wiped it away, smiling her finger brushed between her tits. Her face suddenly contorted and she gasped, “Fuuucck, aaaargghh, yessss fuccckkk!” For a few moments her eyes closed and her head hung back, her blonde hair trailing down her back. Cordy upped her game, thrusting at the shuddering, soaking Slayer. Buffy squealed again, “Aaarrrrghhh, aaaarrrghhh, aaaarrrghhh.”

She resumed pounded with an eager enthusiasm, ramming forward with alacrity, thrusting the dildo into herself and Cordy. Within moments it was the brunette’s turn to explode as the pleasure surged through her like an air-burst, sending slivers of ecstatic bliss razoring through her body like shrapnel. “AAAarrrrghh, fuuuucckk, Buffy, fuuuuccckkk meeeee!” Like her friend Buffy didn’t stop, but continued slamming forward, her sweaty, clammy legs levering over Cordy’s, her hot, soaking pussy hammering down the toy to hit the brunette’s orgasming fuckhole. Cordy’s hands gripped the crumpled quilt, “Aaarrrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, aaaaaarrggghhh.”

She couldn’t believe the pleasure that Buffy had sent flowing through her. Normally she would have collapsed back, but Buffy wasn’t giving her a chance, wrapping her legs round the porn star’s waist and smacking down the dildo non-stop. Cordelia gasped in ecstasy; she was more than happy to continue. She thrust forward, trying to match Buffy. The blonde smiled and went faster and harder, taking control of the toy, mentally daring her old rival to compete. “Fuck, yes, yes,” Cordy increased her pace, trying to keep up with Buffy. But she quickly realised that she couldn’t, even at breakneck pace for every two thrusts forward Buffy was coming three and showing no sign of stopping. Cordy grinned and settled into hitting her friend’s pussy on that third thrust, if they were out of union for the rest of the time at least the dildo was still going deep.

They went at it for what seemed forever, though one Cordy was glad to go through, the age of ecstasy was so much fun. Their bodies jerked as they slid in and out crushing the toy between them pants of enjoyment and exertion filling the room, cum and sweat soaking the toy, the bed and their skins. Again and again one or the other of them would cry and shriek, shuddering as waves of pleasure tore through them, until they were left weak-limbed and shaking as the orgasm subsided. And then they would continue, thrusting hard and deep and building up the sexual excitement to a new crescendo. Cordelia couldn’t count how many times, it was a lot, even more than she was used to.

Finally she collapsed back, exhausted and panting, the dildo sticking out of her cunt. “Fuck,” she said, “That was fantastic.”

“Mmnnn, it was fun,” agreed Buffy. She slipped the toy out of their cunts and lay across Cordelia, kissing and stroking at the brunette’s titties, the nipples salty and sweat stained. The two nubs remained hard, helped by Buffy’s tongue and teeth teasing and tasting them. “I’m still horny for more,” Buffy smiled, running her lips over a tit and pulling at it with her mouth. Her hand moved down at the same time, stroking at Cordy’s wet aching pussy, “I could still fuck.”

The brunette smiled, “You’re insatiable.”

“I am,” Buffy didn’t disagree, her finger running over the other young woman’s pussy.

“I’m exhausted,” Cordy said with a smile.

“I’m a Slayer, we have extra stamina,” Buffy replied.

“So I noticed,” Cordy rolled over onto her front. 

It didn’t stop Buffy’s hand sliding between her legs to stroke her sex and move gradually upwards to the crack between her ass cheeks. “That’s nice,” the blonde said as her finger pressed between the crack.

“You want to fuck it?” asked Cordy.

“You want me to?” Buffy asked with a seductive purr as her finger found Cordy’s butthole and rested on it, gently stroking the sensitive puckered skin round it. “You want me to fuck your butt?” She placed her mouth on the back of the brunette’s neck and licked at the salty wet flesh, tasting the young woman’s sweat.

“Mmmnnn yes,” the porn star giggled, her old rival’s touch rapidly re-enegerising her and making her horny again. “I want you to bang me in the ass.”

“Like a Slayer?”

“Like a Slayer,” Cordy confirmed. She had no idea what fucking like a Slayer was like, but she guessed it would be hard and fast and violent and she’d cum like she was an express train. She quivered as Buffy’s fingers pushed into her hole, easing it apart and sliding into the first joint. It went in easily, but Cordy wanted something bigger. She turned her head over her shoulder, smiling, “There’s a selection of strap-ons in the wardrobe. Choose one. There’s some anal lube as well.”

Buffy got up and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it and quickly choosing a toy. It was a good choice, thick and long with a bulbous head that would spread Cordy’s tunnel and a rounded nub at the other end that would rub against Buffy, stimulating her, as she pounded the brunette. After quickly equipping herself the Slayer pulled out a half-empty tube of lube and squirted it on the toy, liberally coating it with a thick gel leaving the dildo literally dripping. She grinned, “Last chance to say no and I’ll fuck your pussy instead.”

“Haven’t you seen my movies, Buffy?” Cordelia drawled, “I’m the girl who never says no.” She got up onto her hands and knees and wiggled her cute behind, “Now come and screw my butt.”

“Remember, don’t say a word about this to anyone,” Buffy got on the bed behind Cordy and rested one hand on the brunette’s buttocks, stroking and caressing the soft, but firm, round mounds, slowly easing one away from the other. When there was a gap between them she used the other hand to guide the toy forward, pushing it’s tip into the butthole. Cordy quivered as it pushed at her. Buffy smiled and said, “Like that?”

“Oh yeah, I’m a complete anal slut,” replied Cordy. “I live for being fucked up my butt.”

“Good,” replied Buffy and pushed in. The brunette gasped as the large toy penetrated her asshole, the head pushing at her walls and stretching them for the thick shaft to follow. Buffy gripped her waist hard, not stopping or pausing, just pressing forward, breaking down any resistance and giving Cordelia the full length. 

The young brunette squealed and gasped as the toy went further in, until she could feel it pressing at the thin wall that separated ass from pussy, shoving at the membrane and exciting all the nerves behind it. “Ohhh, ohhhh,” she groaned.

“Like that?” Buffy asked again, resting for a second

“Mmmnn, yes, I told you I love being analised by thick dicks, real or plastic,” Cordelia replied.

“Let’s go then,” smiled Buffy and began to fuck her.

Cordelia had been fucked before, plenty of times; in fact she often joked that anal had paid for her apartment. And plenty of those ass-fucks had been hard and deep, sending her to orgasmic heaven. But they’d be done by professionals, men and women who’d practiced ass-fucking as often as Cordelia and were as experienced as she was. Buffy was an amateur, whilst Cordy was now sure that, unlike what she had thought when Buffy had first kissed her, that her old rival was not a lesbian virgin; she was still Sunnydale via Cleveland, not the porn spots of LA. So she was more than surprised that Buffy blew her mind; the young Slayer slamming the dildo in vigorously, ramming fast and deep, thrusting it in like she was born to fuck. Within moments Cordelia’s back was arching, her head shooting up as she gripped the quilt and howled at the light bulb shining above her, “AAAarrrrghhh fuccccckk, aaaaargghhh, aaaaarggghhh.”

Her shrieks seemed to encourage Buffy as the blonde pounded even more relentlessly, hammering the back chute enthusiastically, each quick and hard thrust sending the full length of the dildo hurtling down the hole. “Take it Cordelia, take this dick, yes, yes, that's it, let me nail that sweet ass.” Buffy pounded down, her hands gripping Cordy’s sides, using her hold of the brunette’s waist to keep herself balanced and lever herself in. “Let me fuck it. Let me screw it hard. I’m banging your anal fuckhole deep.”

“Aaarrrghhh, yessss, Buffy, yesssss,” shrieked Cordelia, rocking back and fourth on her hands and knees as Buffy slammed into her. The brunette’s tits were swinging and bouncing below her, sweat trickling down them as she heated up, her ass burning from the friction of the fucking, her pussy blazing as blood pumped round her body at speed. “Aaaarrrghhh yessss, oh my God, fuck me Buffy, fuck me so fucking hard. Fill my ass with your fucking strap-on.”

The dildo thrust at her walls, stretching them, pushing them aside, smashing into them so hard the brunette almost feared they would rip apart and leave her asshole a ruined mess. Harder and harder, Buffy went in, thrusting and ramming, her hands gripping at Cordy, her nails digging into the brunette’s sweaty flesh. The blonde’s thighs smacked at the porn-stars behind, the sound of the slap of skin against skin being drowned out by the cries and shrieks of the two Sunnydalians, “AAArrrghhh yeeessss, aaaaaarrghhhh” “Fuuuckk, fuucccckkk, fuuuuuccckkkk!”

The first orgasm hit Cordelia like a tsunami, an explosive wave that blew everything away and left her a quivering lump of flesh. She could swear that stars popped in front of her eyes and her brain short-circuited so that she felt she was literally flying with pleasure. Her mouth opened and she screamed, “Aaaaaarrghhh, fuuuuuckkkk meeeeee!”

“Yesss, yesss, this is so sweet, this is so fucking hot. Don’t tell anyone, but this is heaven,” gasped Buffy and thrust down into the shuddering, wriggling, writhing bundle of muscle and blood and bone that was Cordelia Chase. She continued to pound through the brunette’s orgasm, sending the porn star to the higher realms of heaven and beyond, “Fuck, yessss, you’re ass is so fuckable.”

“Oh my God, screw me, screw my ass,” cried Cordelia. She’d never have believed that Buffy would turn out to be one of the best fucks she’d ever had, not little Miss Perfect who’s one grace was saving the world every Tuesday, but here she was being pounded into carnal overdrive by the petite blonde. Fuck, thought Cordy, in the little bit of brain that hadn’t been driven into temporary orgasmic insanity, she’s as good a buttfucker as Dawnie. She didn’t phrase her thoughts in quiet that way, “Fuucckk, my God you’re so good, fuccckkk me, screw my asshole open.”

There was no pause from Buffy, the blonde continuing to thrust hard. Even when she was coming herself she barely slowed, still ramming forward even as she shuddered and shook and cried to God, “Aaarrrrghhh, yessss, God, yessss.” 

Cordelia now knew what a Slayer fuck was, it was violently hard, speedily fast, brutally deep and unfeasibly long-lasting, and for all that Cordelia, joined Buffy in thanking God, “Fuuuccckkk, fuuucckk, ooooohhhhh God, aaaaarrghh, fuuuucckkkk!”

But the analising, like all good things, had to come to an end. At first Cordy was too swept away in her orgasms to notice, but gradually she realised that Buffy wasn’t thrusting quiet so hard into her ass, the toy going a little less deep and just a tiny bit slower. It was still better than ninety percent of ass-fucks and Cordy intended to get every last ounce of pleasure from it, ramming and rocking her own body to drive Buffy on, screaming, “Harder, harder, bang my butt harder!”

For a few moments Buffy seemed to comply, ramming the brunette porn star with all the intensity of before, but then she began to flag again, panting with exhaustion. Buffy might have gone longer and harder than most, but she remained human, albeit of the super-variety. She probably still could have gone on for longer, but Cordelia knew that Buffy was a perfectionist who wasn't going to settle for giving slow, shallow fucking so she wasn’t surprised when Buffy pulled out with a grunt, “That was hot, Cordy, thanks.”

“Mmmnn, yes,” said Cordy, without the cock in it her asshole felt cold and chilly and it was only as it emptied she realised how stretched and opened it was, the walls aching, even if the ache was pleasurable. She turned over and dropped onto her back, wincing a bit as her butt touched the bedding. “I loved it as well. I told you, if you want anal I’m your woman; it’s my favourite.”

“I noticed,” grinned Buffy. She was quickly returning to normal, her smile widening as she recovered her breath and looked down at Cordelia, “Now about why I came…”

“I thought you came cos you were fucking me,” quipped Cordy.

Buffy smiled, “Funny… I need to know the list of clubs Willow got from you. She’s missing.”

The brunette listened with concern as Buffy told her about their friend’s disappearance, when Buffy mentioned Faith Cordelia shivered so hard that it was like a ghost, an evil one, not one like Dennis, had walked over her grave. She knew she’d have to talk to Dawn, and Dawn, whether she liked it or not, would have to talk to her big sister.

*

The winds buffeted Willow about forcing her to concentrate or else lose control. They weren’t physical winds, the day was so still it would have been perfect but for the smog, but astral winds, slipstream from the souls of the dead flying about. Most were heading gently upwards, a few fighting to stop themselves slipping down and a few more going neither up nor down, but whizzing around in seemingly random patterns. Perhaps, they were the spirits of wiccan or wizards, decoupled from their bodies by powerful magic or else ghosts and the vengeful dead, unable to leave until a wrong had been righted or a true love told a secret. Or perhaps they were just lost and confused. 

It didn’t matter why to Willow. She just wished they didn’t keep upsetting her flight plan. It was difficult enough being dead, without having to dodge the lifeforce of another which was hurtling towards her like a life train; two spirits occupying the same astral space had a similar effect to two physical bodies, except in astral space no-one would hear you scream. She dived under another hurtling spirit, and tried to find the trace of Buffy’s presence again. She had found it several times before only to loose it as a spirit cut through the chain like a fin ripping through a shoal of ripples, creating confusion and destroying the trail.

There it was. She followed it, floating gracefully above the sidewalk. It had taken her longer than she expected to get here. Her soul had split from her body milliseconds before her physical body became a mush of bloody goo. If she’d had more time she might have been more controlled, but by the time she realised the cord was cut she was spinning away. At least she had been heading upwards, which suggested the televangelists views on the sinfulness of women fucking women were misplaced. It hadn’t been easy to force herself down, like swimming against the tide and it had taken days of effort to return first to Earth, then the US and finally LA; and then she had to find Buffy’s life trace in a sea of millions. That, funnily enough hadn’t been so hard, her friend had a strong spirit which pulsed out like a beacon at sea, and even when she’d lost it she had each time found it again.

She was floating along an avenue now, one she vaguely recognised, but she couldn’t remember from where. Willow wasn’t sure if that was because she was becoming disconnected from her old life and the physical plane or because she had no sense of direction. She hoped it was the latter.

‘What the…’ if Willow had a mouth she would have gasped at the sharp tug. Momentarily it dragged her like a giant hand pulling her along, confusingly it was neither pulling her up heavenwards or down to the hell dimensions, but somewhere else, somewhere on this physical plane. She pulled back, forcing herself forward. It was the second time it had happened, stronger than before. The pressure eased and she floated a few feet up, trying to relocate Buffy’s essence. 

She quickly found it, a trail leading into an apartment. And then Willow knew where she was, it was Cordelia’s place; Buffy must be following her footsteps. Willow lifted herself upwards and flew gently towards the building. She wasn’t sure how she was going to materialise and warn Buffy that it was Amy and that somehow she’d brought back her friend’s Mom, but she was determined to find a way. 

Down she went, through the ceiling and into Cordelia’s bedroom. She halted in surprise. Not that there already was a spirit there, though it was disquieting that an ephemeral man, with a fifties hair-do and fashion from the same decade, was sitting in one of the bedroom chairs jacking at his dick. No, what made her stop in surprise was that Buffy was naked, as was Cordelia and the brunette was on her hands and knees shrieking as Buffy slammed a strap-on into her butt. Both seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

Perhaps Willow would have been able to find a way to contact her friend, but before she could get over her surprise about Buffy and Cordy there was another tug. This time it was even sharper, dragging her from the building and hurtling across the city. Miles passed in seconds before she got enough control and stopped the pull. She halted, floating above the interstate, exhausted by the effort. Instinctively she knew that if she flew as far as Buffy’s again the next tug would drag her in; she needed to find someone nearer and conserve her strength. 

Floating up she began to probe the silvery tendrils of life essence to find the trail of someone she knew.

*

Sitting cross legged on the cold floor in a freezing underground room with damp water trickling down the concrete wall Amy was sweating, beads of perspiration visible on her forehead and between her bosoms and sliding down between the cleavage to her belly button. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She could feel fear rolling up from her legs and stomach. She concentrated on forcing it down stopping it from swamping her in panic and turning it anxiety instead. She began to chant, slowly at first, then quicker and louder, words and phrases in a language forgotten even before the Moses had crossed the Red Sea. Her voice reached a pitch that was almost a shriek and around her the air became as hot and dry as if she was in the desert, more sweat appeared on her body, the rivulets dribbling down her like molten steel from a foundry. 

Then all was cool and quiet. She opened her eyes and looked at Willow. The redhead lay still in the middle of the crescent, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Amy’s heart rate sped up again, the fear she had overcome threatening once more to overwhelm her. She moved the few feet over to Willow’s body, lifting an eyelid. The eye that stared out underneath was as lifeless as it had been glass. Amy groaned again, “No, no, no.” Bringing the body back to life, that was the difficult part, she wouldn’t have the power for that, only her master did. But getting the soul back and implanting the fake memories to control it, that was easy, at least to a wiccan of Amy’s power. It had worked with Faith and Joyce, and Joyce had been four years dead, it should work with Willow. “One more try, I’ll give it one more try,” Amy said to herself, the same as she’d said for the previous four times.

Before she could start there was the scrape of metal against concrete and in walked… no, limped… her master, the cowl up over his head to obscure his scarred and torn features. “Have you not risen her yet?” even with his ruined vocal chords which made his voice a cross between a snake and Darth Vader his anger was palpable.

But all Amy felt was relief; he was more powerful than her, he would bring Willow back to life, she hadn’t killed the redhead. She shook her head, “No, I’ve been trying, I can’t get it in.”

Her Master leant over the body, lifting the eyelid and looking into the eye. He let it go and the thin flap of skin snapped back. For a few seconds he stood still, reminding Amy of a hound sniffing a scent, though his seeking was sensing the magical auras that flowed from and through the body. “She is powerful,” he croaked, “Her soul fled her body before death and she resists coming back.”

“If she doesn’t she will die…” Amy knew that a body without a soul in it could only last so long before it became corrupted turning it into a hulking monstrosity.

“Does it matter?” asked her Master, but before she could answer that it did, she’d signed up to humiliate and entrap Willow not kill her, she realised he was talking to himself… “If we don’t bring her back her soul is lost in the ether, but she’s powerful, could come back as a spirit and even dead she might help the Vampire Slayer. She might even be more dangerous as she could go unseen. But if we bring her back, we can control her… probably we can control her and if not…”

Amy felt the fear rise again and she laid a hand protectively over Willow’s beating heart. Her Master straightened up “You do not have the power to return her soul?”

“No, but you do?” she asked.

He hissed, “I have the power, but to be here when her soul returns, it would be too dangerous for me… my body it was burnt in a magical fire… it leaves it open to spiritual invasion… No, we will call another to help you. Come, we will need to prepare the ceremony for her.”

She stood and followed him down the corridor, past dank cells and even darker passageways until they came to final door. He pushed it open and stepped in. Amy followed him, she had only been in this room once and it had made her shiver, her second time was no more appealing, the smell of rotten wood and damp mildewed concrete were buried beneath the cloying smell of decaying flesh. Her Master seemed not to care, but then he had no nose. He walked past the first coffin to a far one in the corner. The wood was sagging and broken, the top caved and traces of earth still visible on it. The smell of death was sickening and cloying in her nostrils to Amy as she walked over and looked in. There was a skeleton there on the remains of a satin bed, her blonde hair had not decayed nor all the flesh, enough remained to show where the worms had been. Her Master looked down at the corpse, “To raise a witch we will raise another one.”

Amy glanced at the nameplate, tarnished and bent, “Taken too soon. Rest in Peace. Tara McClay.” She knew her Master had taken a number of coffins from a graveyard just outside Sunnydale - that was where they’d got Joyce from, luckily Buffy hadn’t wanted to bury her Mom within the town boundaries; it seemed the same decision had been taken with Tara. 

She stepped back as her Master began to break away the remains of the casket, even though the wood was rotten and broken it should have been harder for her Master to snap and twist it away; at least if his strength was human. As he was more than that, and less, he ripped away the wood with ease until all that was left was the base, upon which lay the rotting Tara. His hand hovered over the corpse for a moment and he hissed, “This one should be easy to rise.”

Amy didn’t quiet understand the magics of it; she was a powerful witch, but even so it was way beyond her power. But it seemed to be linked to how close the subject had been to the Hellmouth and the Slayer most closely linked to it - Joyce as Buffy’s mother and a Sunnydale resident had been easy. Faith had been easier than anticipated as well, despite the fact she had spent more time in the penitentiary than Sunnydale, her links to Buffy were strong. And physically raising Willow hadn’t taken long either, one day Willow was a corpse, the next she was breathing, even if only semi-living. But that was always only half the story, the other half was extracting the memory of the newly arisen and planting a false one, so that the woman would do their will; and if not difficult it was time consuming. 

Her Master’s caressed the rotting face in front of him, like it was Sleeping Beauty. Amy let him continue for a moment, before asking, “Will we have time? Once Tara is raised it will take days to plant memories in her so that she’s on our side, not Willow’s. And by the time we do…” She left unsaid that if they didn’t get Willow’s soul back in its body soon entropy would set in again, and this time it would be irreversible.

Her Master turned to her. She thought he smiled, but the burns and scars round his mouth left him with a permanent upturn to his lips, like he was the Joker from batman. “No, we won’t have time to plant new memories in Tara. Tell me Amy did you do drama at school?”

Amy blushed. She had tried for the school play once, but she’d tripped and fallen face down as she entered the stage and the audition went down hill from there. “Not really.”

The other’s lips twisted more than normal, “Well this will be your chance to make up for that. If we can’t make Tara ours, we need to convince her that we’re on the same side.”

A slow grin crossed Amy’s face, “So I’m back with the white-hats, best friends with Willow again.”

“Yes, tell Tara a story, make her believe that you the Powers that Be have raised her to help you save Willow; once Willow’s soul is back in take her memories and make her ours.”

Amy nodded; that sounded like a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Below her the Willow could see the lights on the highway as cars hurtled buy, late night commuters heading home, travelling salesmen seeking a hotel, long-distance truckers to whom this was just another mile to zoom past. There had been no tugs threatening to drag her to some mysterious destination for hours; not since the last one late in the afternoon which had torn her from Cordelia’s apartment. That had been a surprise, she remembered, not the sudden pull on the astral plane, but discovering her best friend was a lesbian and was butt-fucking their old nemesis and friend, Cordelia Chase. If she had physical form Willow would have smiled, she just hoped it made Buffy happy, the Slayer could do with it. But telling her that was a problem for another day.

The problem now was finding someone to warn that Amy was this season’s big bad and to do it when she was a floating bundle of spiritual energy with no voice and no physical presence. She thought about going to try Buffy again, but the blonde was too far away and she’d expend to much energy getting to her; if the mysterious astral tugger-mugger tried again she wouldn’t have enough power to stop them dragging her to wherever they wanted. 

Floating upright she let out tiny tendrils of magical power. To her they looked like little silver diamonds, but they were as invisible as oxygen to anyone on the physical plane. She had been doing it for hours, as the afternoon turned into dusk and dusk into night, until the highway below emptied, the quiet only broken by a cab for late night revellers or a patrolling cop car. Each time her web searching had found nothing, or rather it had found thousands, tens of thousands, of life essences trailing their owners, but none of anyone she knew.

There was no reason to expect anything this time, perhaps it was time to move towards Buffy’s last location and see if she could find her again, whatever the risk. But just as she was deciding that was an option she felt her magic connect with a life essence she recognised – Dawn Summers… and another one, one that she almost knew, but couldn’t quiet see, like it was half-hidden in mist. She mentally frowned, that was strange, in the astral plane essences were normally as sharp as a blu-ray disc, not foggy and unclear. It didn’t matter, or if it did it mattered less than finding Dawn and trying to warn her about Amy and that her Mom was alive and under a spell. 

The wiccan floated following the essence. She didn’t recognise the neighbourhood, but she remembered that Dawn had moved since Willow had visited her; and from the looks of it somewhere up-market. The essence led to a building and Willow followed it, slightly surprised that the mysterious essence was also heading to the same place as Dawn. 

She slid through the walls into Dawn’s apartment’s main room. The light was on, though in her astral form Willow would have been equally able to see in the dark, and the wiccan quickly glanced around. It was Dawn’s place alright; pictures of her were on the walls of varying degrees of explicitness from softcore nudes taken from behind to more explicit of the teen spread and wanton. The floor was covered with clothes, two dresses, four pairs of men’s pants and tops, together with some underwear and pairs of his and her shoes. If Willow hadn’t realised what was going on the squeak and grunts from the teen’s bedroom would have told her.

Wondering how she would get Dawn’s attention the witch drifted through the wall. Dawn was on her hands and knees on the bed, head to tail beside her was another woman, whose face Willow couldn’t see, in the same position. The two of them were each getting sandwiched by four young guys, two thrusting from behind, the other two getting sucked by Dawnie and the woman. The four guys pounded forward and back, arching the women’s back and driving their dicks deep into willing holes. After watching for a moment Willow let herself float up, wondering if perhaps she could write a message on the teen’s mirror with lipstick

As she came down on the other side she turned to look again. And stopped. She recognised the other woman, the one getting sandwiched beside Dawn. It was Joyce Summers…

In a day of surprises - Cordelia having a ghost tenant, Buffy being a lesbian - seeing Joyce in an orgy with Dawn was the greatest one of all. The witch wanted to shout, to warn Dawn that Joyce wasn’t what she seemed, she was possessed, an evil plaything of Amy, but no words would come. She turned to the dresser with Dawn’s lipstick, but it was like trying to grasp a breath of wind.

Behind her she could hear orgasmic screams, “AAAarrrghh, yessssss, fucccckkk.” Joyce had removed the cock from her mouth and was now getting DP’d, thudding back her ass onto one cock as another rammed her cunt. Moments later Dawn replicated her, reverse cowgirling one dick, whilst her legs spread for the second. She shuddered and shrieked, “AAAarrrrghhh, fucccckk, ohhhh myyyy Goddddd!”

Willow turned away; she didn’t know what would happen when the guys came, would Joyce kill Dawn or were the guys slaves as well and they’d do the deed. She needed to concentrate, to will just a touch of physical presence, just enough to pick up the lipstick. Her firm fingers grabbed it, twisting off the top and lifting it towards the mirror.

The mystical tug was even more violent than before, ripping her out of the apartment and through the night, down underground, through sewers and dungeon. Her eyes opened and she could feel her chest moving as she breathed. Amy was above her. The evil witch smiled, “Hi Will. Miss me?”

She clicked her finger and uttered a few words in a language Willow didn’t recognise. Tendrils of purple smoke drifted from the redhead’s nose and mouth. The redhead could feel her memories being dragged from her. She concentrated, throwing all she had into a magical barrier. The smoke retreated back into her like she was an air vent sucking it in

Amy glowered and repeated the words she said, louder and more aggressively. 

And battle commenced.

*

“Ciao,” said Dawn and kissed Joyce lightly on the cheek.

The blonde Milf was less of a sophisticate and contented herself with a “Goodbye, see you soon.”

Dawn stood in the doorway for a moment, her hand up in a wave, watching her Mom who didn’t know she was her Mom walk down the corridor. The top of Joyce’s tramp-stamp was visible above the dress as the blonde sashayed away and to others the sight of the retreating Milf porn star would have been sexy; to Dawn it was just sad. 

Not that they hadn’t had a great night; at a club they’d come across some guys in LA to celebrate a bachelor party. Dawn had a feeling the marriage wasn’t going to be long lasting as both the groom, best man and two of their friends had returned with Joyce and Dawn to the teen’s apartment. It didn’t take many glasses of wine to ease the two Summers out of their sexy little dresses and into the bedroom with the four guys; first had come a spit-roast, then a double double-penetration as both she and Joyce had been fucked in butt and cunt. Then to round off a perfect fuckfest she and her Mom had both taken two cocks in the ass, which had sent the double-anal loving porn stars into an orgasmic frenzy. After spurting their goo over Dawn and Joyce the guys had got dressed and gone back to their hotel, leaving the exhausted and sated porn stars to climb into either side of the bed and fall asleep. On waking up she realised it must have been one hell of a session as all her lip-gloss off her dresser either sent tumbling as they rocked the room or an earthquake had done it and Dawn had been too busy orgasming to even realise the earth was literally moving. 

But as Dawn waved her Mom goodbye, watching her go round the corner she realised their whole relationship was false; her Mom thought she was a fellow porn star coincidentally with the same surname and they were just friends. And that fantasy would soon end. Dawn was surprised Willow hadn’t yet called back, but when she did Dawn would need to tell her about Joyce and Faith and then Willow would speak to Buffy and her bitch sister would arrive and wreck everything. 

She walked over to her cell, there were two messages on it. She clicked on the first. “Hey slutbag, you haven’t called. Ring me,” said a familiar voice. Dawn grinned as the more expressionless voice of the answerphone gave her the options. She pressed ‘1’ for ringback and after a few moments was picked up, “Summers you whore, I rang you yesterday.”

“ Penshaw you skanky bitch,” Dawn grinned even though Janice couldn’t see her, “I was getting fucked.”

“Hope he was big, unless were you dyking it again?” Janice asked.

“They were big, there was four of them,” Dawn replied.

“Greedy cow,” laughed Janice, “You’ve only got three holes, where did you put the fourth? In your ear?”

“I can easily fit two in my ass, I’m a slutbag remember,” Dawn said and Janice gave an easy laugh between friends. Dawn paused for a second and added, “Got to confess though I didn’t have them all by myself. I shared them with my M…” 

She paused again. Janice was one of her bff’s, up with Kate and Cordy; she was the one person she’d trusted with where she was going when she’d run away, the person from she’d told when she went for her first porn movie, she’d lost her virginity with Janice getting fucked beside her. But one of the reasons Dawn liked her (beside her sense of fun and being a fellow nymphomaniac) was that despite living in Sunnydale Janice had no idea Slayers and demons existed; she was just normal. Even the time they’d been attacked by vamps Janice had just put down being bitten to the fact the guy was a meth-head; like most Sunnydalians she thought junkies and druggie gangs infested Sunnydale, despite the fact no-one ever met a dealer after dark. Telling her Joyce was alive would either freak her or lead her to believe that LA and porn had sent Dawn insane. 

She restarted the sentence “I shared them with a friend, called Jay. We took two each.”

“Did you dyke out after or before?” grinned Janice. She didn’t wait for a reply but continued, “That always turns on the guys. Remember that time when we made out in front of those two footballers, shit Summers I thought they were going to fuck us into the middle of next week.”

“Yeah,” Dawn remembered. It seemed tame now, just naked kissing and the guys fucking their pussies and cumming in them, no anal or money shots, no sixty-nining with Janice (though they’d done that later). “So how’s with you?”

They talked for a bit about the guys Janice had fucked recently and the girls she’d pussy licked, more of the latter than the former – like Dawn she might be bi but she was def on the dyke side. That led onto Janice’s upcoming Prom and whether Janice would fulfil her ambition to get boned by a teacher before she graduated; she had her eye on a couple who she thought also had an eye on her. Then they talked about Dawn’s career and all the dick and cunt she was getting and how jealous Janice was that she was getting paid for it and Dawn invited her friend up when she finished High School and said she could set her up with an audition. And before she knew it they’d been talking for close to an hour and a half.

“I better get off, I promised my Mom I’d help her with lunch; we’ve got Grandma and Uncle Kevin coming over. It’s all fun in the Penshaw house.”

“Okay I’ll call you next week and I meant what I said about coming to LA, even if only for a vacation.”

“LA pussy… I’m gonna hold you to that promise Summers.”

“And I’m going to hold you to coming here. Anyways speak to you next week skank.”

“Yeah you too hobag.” Janice rang off and Dawn went to her second message.

“Hi Dawn, it’s Cordy,” it went, “You better give me a call. I’ve just seen Buffy; she’s in LA. It seems Faith has reappeared and gone bad – again - and she’s witchnapped Will.” 

Dawn played it again and again and again. Six times she repeated it and not once did it change. The crushing sensation in her stomach was so intense she felt that she was close to physically vomiting. All she’d wanted to do was runaway from Buffy and monsters and demons and vampires and be a normal teen; but she couldn’t, it was always coming after her. And now because she’d tried to ignore it Willow had been taken, might even be dead or dying and it was all Dawn’s fault. With trembling fingers she tapped in the ‘1’ for ringback, all the time hoping it was Cordy’s idea of a sick joke.

*

As she walked up the steps to her apartment Amy felt tired, not physically – she could have run a marathon, nor mentally – without any trouble she could recite the alphabet backward; but spiritually she felt exhausted. She had been magically battling Willow for hours, trying to drag out the redhead’s memories so she could replace them with false ones that would make the other witch do her will. So far all she’d managed to do was get Willow to forget Buffy’s birthday… temporarily… The redhead witch was chained naked to a wall in an underground dungeon; perhaps a night in the cold and wet would weaken her for tomorrow. Amy hoped so; she wasn’t sure how her Master would treat failure, but she didn’t think it would be with a kind word and fatherly advice. 

She opened the door and stepped in. Within seconds Tara was beside her, the recently reincarnated witch clad in a dress which would have been the height of fashion if she was a medieval tavern wench, laces across a bodice. Amy had to admit the other woman looked good in it, her bust pressing at the material and jiggling as she moved. She forced herself to not look at them and listen to Tara’s barrage of questions “How’s Willow? Can I see her yet?” 

It was a wonder, but the story Amy had concocted had worked. She and Willow had made up and were fighting evil in LA, until Willow's soul had been torn from her body by a scarred warlock. Unable to save her without help Amy had remembered Willow telling her of the spell to bring back Buffy and being a powerful wicca herself had used it to bring back Tara to help her. The story had more holes in it than a Swiss cheese, but Amy smiled and lied fluently, convincing the other witch that Willow was recovering with friends in a small, and powerless, LA coven, but would soon be up and about.

Tara sighed with relief, “I’d like to see her, when she’s better.”

You’d like to fuck her you mean, thought Amy, not that she blamed Tara, she might hate Willow, but she agreed the redhead was bangable. She lied again, easily as ever, “I think a couple of days; it’s taking a lot out of her. Her soul’s been zipping around like it’s on a jet-ski, it needs to rest.” And I need to rip out her memories and make her mine, Amy smiled, “I’m sure she’d love to see her when she’s feeling stronger.”

Tara’s face lit up, it made her look prettier surprisingly. In fact, it made her look very attractive. Amy looked at her again, yes the dress was old-fashioned, but it had a sort of charm, especially with her large tits, which bulged against the laced up frock. The rest of her body wasn’t bad either, she wasn’t slender, but she wasn’t fat or bulky either, her hair was feminine and styled without frills, but it suited her face and if her smile was shy, it was also warm. Amy wondered what she’d been like when Willow fucked her; was she squealer? did she writhe and wriggle? was she wet between her legs, with a hot, shaven slit ripe for licking? 

It made Amy horny. She could leave and go to the apartment where Joyce and Faith were sharing; Joyce was a strip-club tonight, but Faith was there, still thinking she was a runaway preacher’s daughter. Amy could fuck her, and then wait for Joyce to return and fuck the Milf as well. She glanced at Tara again, with her big tits and womanly hips; she bet under the meek exterior her fellow witch was wild and wanton. It’d be another victory over Willow to fuck her girlfriend, especially as Tara had been the one she’d loved not just a one-nighter.

She moved behind Tara, “You’re looking tense, coming back from the dead does that to you,”

“I feel alright,” said Tara, “About Willow…”

“No you’re tense,” Amy put her hands on Amy’s shoulders and kneaded the flesh. The young woman gave a little half-squeak/groan and even though Amy couldn’t see her face she knew she’d be blushing. She continued to rub at the muscles, they weren’t that tense, but they relaxed even more under Amy’s touch. “What about Willow?”

“Um… I don’t know, how she been?”

Amy smiled wickedly, “She moved on. Got really close with a new Slayer called Kennedy; broke with her, played the field since then… you know Dawn, Buffy’s sister?”

“Yes of course… oh know, she didn’t, Dawn’s too sweet…”

“Not from what Will said…”

There was a gasp from Tara; “She’s so young… I know she must be older now.” She shook her head, obviously still seeing Dawn as a gawky school-girl. 

She’d have known why Willow fucked her if she’d seen Dawn now, busty and sexy and fucking anything that moved, thought Amy, either that or have a coronary. She continued to massage at the other’s witches shoulders, “Oh yes, she and Dawnie screwed. She’s not the only one; in LA Will’s being playing the field, she’s been very successful with hot cuties.”

“Oh,” Tara’s shoulders slumped as if she’d been defeated, “I thought…”

“Time and tide wait for no man,” quoted Amy and added, “Or woman. Willow’s not a one-woman woman anymore; she’s too much a player. She like’s the really striking dark haired types especially, actresses, models…” It was a lie, like so much else, said because Tara was none of these things and knew it.

It worked, the young woman’s shoulders slumped even further and her sigh was so loud it was like the wind moaning through a cave, “Oh…”

Amy smiled and squeezed the other’s shoulders tighter, working at them with her supple fingers, “I don’t think Willow’s got much taste.”

“No?” Tara sounded surprised, as if Amy had said that Willow wasn’t a natural redhead. 

“No…” Amy purred as her mouth moved nearer to Tara’s ear, close enough so that her breath blew over the lobe, “I wouldn’t have left you dead, you’re too pretty to be dead.”

“That’s not fair, you said it was almost impossible,” Tara replied.

“You have to be powerful,” said Amy. Her hands slid from the blonde’s shoulders down to her tits, rubbing and squeezing them. Tara squirmed a little but didn’t resist, “and willing to take risks for what you want.” 

“I…I suppose,” Tara replied. Amy could feel her shiver - lust, nervousness or surprise she wasn’t sure. She tugged at one of the strings which held the bodice together, slowly pulling it away and loosening the dresses top. Tara could have stopped her at any point, slapped her down or stood up, even just said ‘no’, but she didn’t allowing Amy to pull the string all the way out.

The dress’s top opened and Amy’s hands slid in under it. The other witch wasn’t wearing a bra and Amy’s hand cupped round her large bouncy bosom’s, squeezing them. She could see a rush of redness on Tara’s cheeks and neck, but the reincarnated wiccan still made no attempt to get away. Amy’s mouth moved even closer to Tara’s ear, so close her nose was rubbing at the top and her lips brushing the skin as she murmured, “Willow fucked so many women when you were dead..”

“Ohhhh,” Tara moaned, a sweet sound of lust and excitement.

Amy lips slid over Tara’s ear as she spoke, “She’s enjoyed fucking hot women. Kennedy the Slayer, she was so sexy and Cordelia Chase, she was the fucking hottest girl in Sunnydale High, even more than Buffy and you know how wet thinking of Buffy made Willow. She fucked Cordy and Cordy’s in porn. I bet she’s fucked Buffy as well, I haven’t asked. She’s certainly fucked Dawn, lots of times and in the ass as well. Did she ever fuck you in the ass Tara?” Tara shook her head, but Amy was already continuing, “And Dawn fucked her there as well; sweet, innocent little Dawnie, an anal fuck machine…”

“Oh, that’s… ohhhh,” Tara shuddered and one of her hands moved to her lap threatening to rub at her pussy through the dress as her legs opened.

“Oh yeah, Will’s a pro-girl fucker now; she bangs the hottest dykes in town and makes them squeal as they cum. She won’t fuck just anyone, only the choicest, wettest, horniest pussy works for Will now; it was lucky you fucked her when you did, you’d be competing with slutty porn stars and dirty hot Slayers if you wanted her now.”

“Oh… I…” Tara nodded and let out a sigh, though that was probably less because of the competition for Willow and more because Amy’s hands were squeezing and gripping the Tara’s breasts, playing with them like they were toys.

Amy’s mouth pressed against Tara’s ear, her lips pursing as she butterfly kissed the lobe. “I think she should have brought you back earlier, I would.” She moved down to the nape of Tara’s neck kissing gently at the flesh, her tongue flickering at the skin; it tasted salty and alive, not like she had been a corpse days before. Tara moaned again and shook and Amy returned to her ear, kissing gently at it as she fondled the tits, “If you had been mine I wouldn’t have let death claim you.”

“I couldn’t… she couldn’t… it was impossible,” Tara moaned, almost incoherent.

“Not if she wanted it, like I wanted it,” Amy pulled the dress further apart and popped the titties out over the material. She twisted Tara round towards her and slid her tongue into her waiting mouth. The reincarnated witch didn’t resist, her tongue battling back with a sudden enthusiasm, as if being alive after years of being dead was releasing pent up passion. 

Amy continued round so that she was in front of Tara. She pulled further at the dress’s front, pulling the string further so it fell open to the other’s navel. Tara looked down as if surprised that her titties and stomach were on display, “I… I don’t normally do this, I’m not that kind of girl.”

Amy pulled of her own sweater, dropping it to the floor. She could Tara’s gaze come up, the other witch blushing as she looked at Amy’s tits held up by the black bra. She was about to become redder; “I’m that type of girl,” grinned Amy and unhooked the bra.

“Oh,” Tara stared. She looked so stunned it was hard to think she and Willow had fucked like bunnies; back when they were still friend’s Willow had confided in Amy that beneath the sheets Tara’s tongue worked wonders. Amy wondered if Willow still thought that, she’d been sampled by a lot more tongues since and some of those tongues were owned by pros. She’d find out tomorrow, she’d tell Willow about how she’d fucked her ex – there was no doubt in her mind they’d fuck now – and tell her how good Amy was, or at least she hoped she’d be able to tell her that. Tara blushed as Amy’s hands came forward, “We shouldn’t… Will…”

“Has moved on,” Amy completed the sentence. She pulled at the dress opening it further. For a moment Tara stood still and unsure, and then, like a decision had been made, she gave a quirky smile and shrugged her shoulders to push the dress of them. It dropped slowly, like a curtain being lowered. Tara stepped out of it.

She was just wearing some underwear, they weren’t sexy or slutty or hot, but they didn’t stay in place long enough for Amy to mind as Tara hooked her fingers under the elastic and pulled them down. She went red as she straightened, seeming to realise that she wasn’t alone and her pussy was bare. A hand went to cover it, but not before Amy had seen the puffy labia lips and the tiny strip of dark hair that was it’s only adornment.

“Let me look,” she said and pulled Tara’s wrist away. The young woman blushed, resisting for less than a second before complying. Amy grinned, “Okay, I’ve seen yours, do you want to see mine?”

“I…yes,” nodded Tara. It was lucky she’d said that as Amy was already undoing her jeans and pulling them down. 

Unlike Tara, the porn director and villainess knew the importance of underwear so hers was silky, small and uncomfortable, she twirled round letting Tara feast her eyes on them, knowing that the reincarnated witch was imaging what was underneath. She finished her twirl with her back to Tara, bending down she slid the panties to her ankles, forcing the other woman to either follow them down lustfully or instead gaze of Amy’s round sexy rump. She wasn’t sure which of the choices Tara made, but whatever it was by the time Amy turned the reincarnated witch’s face was red and her fingers were down by her cunt, touching the lips and massaging slot between them. For the second time Amy moved the Tara’s hand away from her pussy, except this time it wasn’t her eyes who did the feasting.

“Oh… God… I…” Tara gasped as Amy’s mouth connected with her pussy, shuddering in pleasure as Amy’s lips opened and her tongue flicked out. She staggered and stumbled, rocking so hard that she almost have tumbled it Amy’s hands hadn’t been resting on her butt cheeks keeping her upright and balanced. Amy licked and slurped hard, driving her mouth and tongue at the pussy. It didn’t take long to juice up and for Amy to taste it; the cum sweet and warm.

“Mmnnn, yes, mmmnnn tasty,” Amy’s tongue slammed over the hole, thrusting at the slit and into the pink. With each lick Tara shuddered and moaned, her hands gripping onto Amy’s shoulders, her fingers digging like it was death again if she let go. Amy lapped harder.

“Ooohhh, yessss, ohhhh,” the porn director’s licking was rewarded with louder cries from Tara, the blonde witch rocking and shuddering. The harder Amy tongued the louder she became, “Uuurrrhhh, aaarrghhh, oooohhh, uurrrhhh, yesssss, aaaaarrrghhh” and Amy went for her vigorously, mentally noting that the question over whether Tara was a squealer seemed to be a definite yes. “Aaarrrrghh, uuurrhhh, aaarrrghhh.” 

The blonde witch wiggled and shook. Amy withdrew her head from the snatch, licking her lips from the cum. “I bet you and Will sixty-nined…”

“I… we… yes, a few times,” said Amy.

“More than a few times I bet” said Amy

Tara gave a small and reluctant nod, “Yes.”

“You enjoy it?” grinned Amy.

“Yes,” Tara’s voice was faint.

“I’ve licked yours so its only fair you return the favour,” grinned Amy. She lay down on the rug, her legs spreading. “It’s up to you where you plant your own pussy.”

“You want me to put it over you, and for us to do it together?” Tara blushed.

God, the woman was dumb, thought Amy, or perhaps just shy and lacking in confidence – it’d would have helped her if Amy adjusted her memories and made her an exhibitionist star. But it was too late to think about that now, it had to be done when the soul was still confused at its return and vulnerable to magic. Amy would just have to rely on non-magical means; she spread her legs wider to show Tara what was waiting her and put on her most sexy and alluring smile, “Yes. I want us to lick each other’s cunts until they’re squirting.”

“Oh…okay… I’m not very good at it. I’ve only been with Willow and we’d been together for a while before we tried it together.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” said Amy impatiently, “Now quit the shy virgin act and give me what you gave Willow, I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

Tara nodded and lowered herself over Amy, she was slow and cautious, but her pussy came down over Amy’s mouth all the same and her fingers opened Amy’s slit for her own tongue to press into. Amy didn’t waste any time in slurping upwards, driving herself into Tara’s box, making the labia quiver and the tunnel seep as she slammed around. Tara was slower… at first. Despite Amy’s words she still seemed shy, her tongue hardly entering the hole, just sliding over the lips and dabbing at the pink. But as Amy went faster and harder, making Tara shudder and pant, it seemed to excite her into a more enthusiastic tonguing and Amy got what Willow had enjoyed. It was good.

The two young women’s tongues slid and slipped, slammed and slapped. Their fingers joined them, holding apart the holes and penetrating them, pressing at their sensitive spots or thumbing at their clits. Titties wobbled and bounced, as the two witches shuddered and shook against each other, the round handfuls of flesh rubbing and banging at each other’s naked bodies. “MMnnnnn” “OOOOhhh” “UUUurrhhh” “AAAhhhh” groans and grunts of passion, squeals of relief and pleasure came from their mouths as they came up or dropped down for air or to let the orgasms reach through them. Their cunts were slick with cum, the juice filling their holes and covering their tongues, soaking over both their pussy and mouth lips.

Amy shook as Tara’s tongue took her to orgasm; she could see what Willow had seen in Tara – she might be shy and unassuming, but the girl could lick. She grunted and gasped, dropping her head down against the rug as Tara’s tongue flickered into her cunt finding her G-spot and flattening against it, at the same time as the other witch’s thumb stimulated her clit, rubbing and pressing at it. Amy’s legs felt like a current was going up them, making them shiver in ecstasy. Her head arched, her neck straining, “Ooooohhh, uurrrhhh, ooooohhh,” she cried.

“Am I any good?” Tara lifted her mouth from the twat.

“Mmmnnn, yes, no complaints…” Amy grinned, “You don’t seem to be out of practice? Do they have pussy licking competitions in heaven.”

“I…I …don’t know. I can’t remember.”

“I wasn’t being serious.” Amy said. She rolled out from under Tara and moved so that she was facing her, bringing her cummy lips down onto Tara’s mouth in a kiss. As she did her fingers were on Tara’s cunt again, gently prying the labia apart and entering the hole, sending herself down deep. Tara kissed back passionately, her tongue swivelling round Amy’s as her hand stroked the other’s wrist, encouraging her fingering.

“Uurrhhh, urrrhhh,” Tara’s head went back, moaning with pleasure as Amy masturbated her faster and harder, slamming her finger in, “That’s so good, so good.”

“Let me do it properly,” Amy pulled her finger out of the slit and licked away the tasty juices. 

“What do you mean?” Tara’s eyes followed her as Amy stood.

“I mean with a dildo,” Amy smiled, “You and Willow must have used toys…”

“Yes… we did…” Tara nodded.

“And you enjoyed them,” it wasn’t a question, but Tara still nodded as Amy continued, “What do you want? I’ve got normal dildos, double-enders for us both or I could fuck you with a strap-on.”

Tara’s eyes widened and involuntarily her fingers moved to her wet pussy to stroke it, “What do you want?”

“You’re the guest, you can choose,” Amy said.

“You could use a strap-on…?” Tara’s reply was so tentative it was almost a question.

“You asking or telling?” Amy said.

“Neither…both… I’m… use a strap-on and fuck me,” Tara blushed.

“Come into my parlour,” Amy helped Tara up and led her into the bedroom.

Once in she gently, but firmly, directed Tara to the bed. The naked witch did as she was told, getting on it. She lay on her back and raised herself up, “What position do you want?”

Amy was about to tell her to choose, but decided that this would just lead to a roundabout conversation, Tara was obviously a girl who liked to be led in bed. “That’ll do, lie on your back and spread your legs,” she ordered.

Tara nodded and opened her legs wider, so that the as Amy slipped on the toy, she could see the glimmer of the other’s juice on her pink. Amy grinned, “I’m going to bang that pussy so hard, you’re going to squeal for America.”

Tara gave a smile shy and a nod, one of her hands fondling one of her large titties as the other reached down and stroked and pried at her cunt, exposing the warm, wet tunnel even more. Amy moved in, standing over Tara and thrusting the toy deep into the hole. Tara gasped as it entered, her body rocking and her titties trembling as she threw her head back. Her legs widened, for a moment, scissoring outwards, before returning and clasping round Amy like vines round a tree. Amy pushed harder, ramming down and in – fucking Willow’s ex. 

“Ooohhh, urrrhhh, yes, oh yes Amy. I want it, I want you, give it me hard, I want it in me,” Tara grunted and gasped, rocking towards the other woman. Amy was happy to oblige; it seemed that Tara was warming up nicely her shy demeanour being replaced by that of a hot, sexy witch who loved being fucked. The dildo vanished into her hole, reappearing as Amy pulled back slick and sopping with girl juice, before disappearing again as she pounded back forward. “Oh yes, oooohh, urrrrhhh, harder, faster, give it me, give it me all,” grunted Tara.

“Yeah, you liking this? You liking me fucking that hot, sweet pussy of yours with this big strap-on? You want me to go faster?” Amy upped her speed, pounding deep and hard, ramming the toy vigorously down Tara’s fuckhole. With each thrust Tara was jolting and gasping, her eyes alive and her mouth twisting and contorting. “You want it hard? You want it deep?”

“Yes, ohhhh, fuck me, fuck me, ooohhh yesss, give it me Amy, give it me hard. I want that toy in me, I want it all,” Tara squealed in reply, one of her hand was grabbing at her titties, fondling first one and then the other, gripping them so hard that if they were balloons they’d have popped. Her legs were round Amy like a vice, squeezing the witch as hard. Amy worked with it, ramming down, her skin sweating and red where Tara was squashing at her. The bed squeaked and rocked, the frame smacking against the wall, bang after bang. 

“AAArrrghhh, yeessss, yessss, harder!” Tara’s body arched and her hand shot out at right angles like she was being crucified to the bed. Amy felt sweat trickling down between her tits and a warmth seeping through her own cunt. She went faster, thrusting into Tara, determined to fuck her as well as Willow ever did. Tara shrieked again louder, “Aaaarrrghh, yessss, aaaarggghhh!”

Amy went faster, panting with exertion as Tara screamed and came, “Aaarrrrrghhh, fuuuckkk, aaaaarrrghhhh!” Her legs spread again, stretching and straining as the orgasm hit her. 

Amy pulled out, wiping a trickle of sweat from her. forehead. Tara lay still for a few seconds, gasping and groaning. Then she sat up, looking puzzled, as she realised the dildo wasn’t pounding her. Slowly a smile came across her face, “Do you want to do me doggy style. Willow always liked that; she said she could play with my boobs as she penetrated me.”

Amy nodded, not going to be second place to her redhead nemesis, “Yes.”

“Just not in the ass; I’m not into that,” Tara said, getting up onto her hands and knees and sliding a hand under herself, spreading her cunt.

“Didn’t you let Willow do you in the butt? I know she loves doing that now…” said Amy.

Tara shook her head, “She never asked; I wouldn’t have.”

“I guess Willow has moved on,” said Amy coming behind the other. She briefly glanced at the tight puckered backhole, barely visible between the cheeks, she shook her head. She’d take what Willow had taken and that was pussy. She drove the toy into the front hole, Tara gasping and whinnying again as the dildo slammed in, driving apart the walls and sliding down the wet tunnel. 

In and out she went, quickly giving Tara the full length so she was pounding flesh to flesh, Tara giggling and squeaking as the toy fulfilled its mission and stimulated her cunt. “Ooohhh, urrrh, yesss, give it me, give it me.” Amy reached down, leaning over Tara and grabbing her titties. She began to squeeze and play with them, feeling their soft weight in her hand, moulding them like dough-balls. And all the time she continued to ram in and out of the cunt, slamming Tara so that she squealed, “Uurrrrh, aaarrrrhhh, ohhhh that’s so good, give it me, give it me all.”

“You’re so hot,” Amy said, “I can’t believe Willow gave you up. She must have been mad.” She wasn’t lying; even if Amy wasn’t up their with Willow in the number of cuties she’d banged, since coming to LA she fucked a couple - Joyce and Faith. And whilst she couldn’t complain about them being robotic -she was the one who’d cast the spell that made them so - it meant they weren’t nearly as enthusiastic and energetic as Tara. The witch was screaming and squealing, rocking and shuddering, bouncing back against Amy and rubbing her butt-cheeks at Amy’s thighs. She reminded Amy of one of the more skilled lesbian performers she’d directed, once a spell had been cast on them – except it was Amy banging her, not another experienced porn star. “I can’t believe I’m fucking you. I’m banging hot as hell Tara MacLay.”

“Aaaarrrghh yesss, yessss, harder, Amy, give it me harder. Ram my pussy, stick your dildo deep in it – yessss, that’s it, that’s it!”

Amy showed her there was more, slamming even harder into the wet twat. Tara screamed and shuddered, her body smacking back at Amy, her tits twisting in the other witch’s grasp. Harder and harder Amy pounded, sending the strap-on deep into the slick cunt, sending Tara into orgasmic delight whilst her own pussy fizzed and popped with pleasure as the end of the toy stimulated her clit under its hood. “Yes, yes, oh my God, your pussy is so sweet, it’s so hot.”

“AAAArrrrghh, yesss, aaaarrrggghh, my Goddessssss, Goddesssss! Goddesssss! Fuckkkk!” Tara shrieked and squealed in ecstasy as she came again. Her back arched and her head shot up, sending her hair whirling. The bed squeaked and groaned, rattling under their hard screwing. Tara’s screams eclipsed it, “AAAAArrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaaaargggghhh… Goddesssss! Goddesssss! Goddessssss!”

Amy was grunting and gasping as well, “Urrrrhhh, ohhhh, uuuurrhhh, ooooohhhh, fuck yes, fuck, fuck, yes, yes.” Her cunt was wet and warm, waves of pleasure shooting from it and suffusing her body in an electric glow. She rammed harder, ignoring the sweat dripping from her and the aches from her muscles as she worked them to their limits, “Uuurrhhh, uurrrhh, fuck, fuck, yes, oh my yes, yes, fuck, yes, oooohhh, urrrhhh.”

“AAAArrrrghhh, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, oh my Goddessssss I am cumming, aaaaaarrgggghhhhh!” Tara screamed bucking so hard it was like riding a rodeo bronco. Amy held on, slamming at the cunt and gripping the tits like they were reigns, slamming harder and harder. Her sweaty front slid over Tara’s equally damp back, their skins shining under the bedroom light. Tara screamed louder, “AAAArrrrghhh, aaaarrrggghh, make me cum! make me cum more!”

Amy rammed her. Tara’s yells got louder, loosing all coherence, just becoming a wall of sexual noise, “AAAaarrrghhh, ooooohhhh, aaaaaarggghh, urrrrggghhh, aaaaaargghhh!”

“Uuurrrhhh, yesss, urrrhhhh,” Amy was cumming herself, her clit exploding with excitement. She stretched and relaxed and stretched again, all so quickly it was almost simultaneous. Her muscles seemed to explode and pussy was freezing and burning and electrifying all at once. “Uuurrhhhh, ohhhhh, uuuurrrhhhh!”

She dropped out and onto the bed. Tara collapsed forward, lying their panting. The pussy hole that Willow used to fuck red and weeping with cum. Amy smiled as she lay their recovering, tonight she’d fucked Tara, tomorrow she’d finally destroy Willow.

*

The Hyperion Hotel was so grandiose and opulent that it didn’t bother with a parking lot, so Dawn had to park her car a couple of hundred yards away. She didn’t mind the walk though, the evening’s heat was pleasant and it was still light enough that male passer-by’s would halt and admire her as she sashayed along the sidewalk. And it gave her a few more minutes before she saw Buffy. It had been six months since their last argument, one so bitter and violent (in words at least) that as soon as it was over Dawn had packed a bag and left before Buffy returned from patrol. They hadn’t spoken since, though she imagined that her older sister, who was such a prudish stick in the mud she probably bathed in a bathing suit, wouldn’t be jumping with joy at Dawn’s career choice. Well, fuck her, thought Dawn, I’m earning more than she ever is, I’ve got a car, an apartment and as much dick and pussy as I can handle.

She opened the door to the Hyperion. And felt like she was fourteen again. She paused, seeing the shock on everyone’s face as she stood framed in the door. There were a couple of trainees she didn’t recognise, practising with wooden swords on a roll-up mat, Rona and Shannon standing behind them – before their heads turned to look at Dawn they’d been obviously instructing the younger teens. Chao-Ahn was sitting on the sofa, a slurpee held so loosely in her hand that only Vi’s quick reaction stopped it dropping to the floor; the redhead as surprised as the others.

Dawn took a breath and stepped in. She had dressed to irritate Buffy, a tight cropped vest with no bra and shorts so tiny that any smaller and they’d be better described as a thong, high-heels to accentuate her slim legs and sexy butt. The clothing or lack of it showed her tramp-stamp and her belly-button ring – the other tattoo, just above her pussy, was covered, though if you were eagle-eyed and looked close enough you could just see half an inch of it peeking above her shorts.

Vi passed the slurpee back to Chao-Ahn and walked to greet her. “Hello Dawn,” her voice was cool; that didn’t surprise Dawn – Vi always had been Buffy’s little favourite and she’d support her mentor. 

Dawn grinned, she hoped confidently, “Hi Vi.”

“Didn’t expect you here…” Vi said, there was a hint of a challenge and a touch of a question in her words.

Dawn met them the same way, with a shrug and a dismissive wave, “Well here I am.”

“Yes…” Vi stood her ground.

Dawn smiled, “I’m guessing you’ve seen my movies.” The redhead blushed. Dawn grinned wider, “Play your cards right Vi and you could get to fuck a porn star.”

Vi’s cheeks bloomed as red as her hair, “What do you want?”

“Is Buffy is?” Dawn said sweetly, “Cos I hear you’re missing a Slayer and I’m here to help.”

Vi looked like she was about to either cry or hit Dawn, neither of which was in the young porn star’s plans. She was about to apologise and try a more diplomatic approach, but Vi took control of herself. “She’s in the back room.” She pointed to a glass door beside the reception desk. 

“Thanks,” Dawn said, “I’ll go see her.” She gave a cocky smile, a confidence that she didn’t feel inside and walk towards it.

Behind her she could hear one of the trainees asking, “Who’s that?”

Rona answered, “That’s Dawn Summers, Buffy’s sister.”

“And Buffy will not be pleased,” added Vi, “Not dressed like that.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Before you became ‘The Dingoes’ you were called ‘Dingoes ate my Baby’. Why the change?” asked the radio DJ.

Devon laughed, “It was too long and no-one got the reference. They’d all be saying…” he put on a stoner accent, “’Wow man, didn’t know you had a baby and what’s a dingo?’”

“Yeah, at one gig we were introduced as ‘Dingoes hate my Baby’, that’s when we knew we had to change,” it was Oz speaking this time. He sounded as laid back as ever, like he was too cool for school.

The sound of music came over the DJ’s voice as he said, “Obviously not a Meryl Streep fan, but here for you Dingoes guys and gals is a track of their new album – Castamere Reigns.” 

Buffy reached over and switched the radio off. She could have happily listened to the Dingoes and what had happened to Oz and Devon since they blew out of Sunnydale on their quest for fame, fortune and chicks for free. That was the problem, whilst she was listening she wasn’t working and there was plenty to get through, patrol rotas, budgets and more importantly a mass of old newspapers, crime reports and Watcher diaries which might contain a clue to where Willow was and why Faith had gone rogue… again. The radio was a distraction. 

She bent down and began to read, nervously grimacing as she read the reports of a mid-fifties slaying of a group of redheads; luckily it soon became obvious it was a common or garden serial killer not a demon or the start of a supernatural trend. She put them down the old newspaper cuttings and opened a diary, notes that had been made sometime in the nineteenth century by a Watcher who was worried that his Slayer wasn’t listening to him. She had barely begun to read when the door opened and someone stepped in.

Buffy frowned, she thought she’d made it clear she was working and if one of the Slayers did want her, the least they could do was knock. She continued reading for a few moments, hoping that would show her displeasure before looking up. When she looked up it took her less a moment to recognise the young woman who’d closed the door and stood in front of her. The last time Buffy had seen her she was in jeans and a baggy jumper, her hair tied up in a ponytail. Now it was permed and spread over her bare shoulders, the vest tight and cropped accentuating her tits and showing her firm stomach, a piercing through the belly and if the top was small her hot-pants were even tinier, hardly covering the top of her thighs. Buffy stared for a second, hardly able to speak “You…you…”

Her younger sister smiled, “You whore? You hussy? You earn ten times what I do and demons don’t try and decapitate you with their talons?”

Buffy scowled – the first two things were exactly what she felt. She wanted to tell Dawn that her sister had made her bed, now she’d have to lie in it – the only trouble was that Dawn gave every intention of finding the bed comfortable and was also offering to let a lot of people share it. “What do you want Dawn? I’m guessing you’re not here to apologise and beg for forgiveness?”

Dawn looked surprised, “What? Why should I apologise? I wasn’t the grade A bitch in the Summers' house. Do this Dawn, don’t do that Dawn, do your homework Dawn, tidy your room Dawn, don’t have fun Dawn, stick a rod up your ass like me Dawn.”

“Not the only thing been up your ass is it, from what I heard,” Buffy snapped, “I was trying to give you a good start in life; what I should have done was give you a collecting bowl and a bikini and sent you car-washing for the local frat houses.”

“Hey don’t knock it, Buffy, at least I was getting some and from guys who’s previous nocturnal activities were screwing hot girls not draining them of blood,” Dawn shot back aggressively.

Buffy wanted to slap her sister so much that she almost snapped a pencil to stop her doing so. Sure a couple of her ex’s had been vampires, but being a Slayer had tended to put her love life in second place, even more when she’d suddenly had to become a Mom to Dawn as well as a sister. And Dawn threw it in her face. “I asked what you wanted Dawn," the Slayer snapped.

“I heard Willow vanished, kidnapped by Faith.”

Buffy detected a trace of concern in Dawn’s voice. Was it because she had banged Willow? Buffy had never asked her friend if she and her sister had fucked when Will had discovered where Dawn was, but she suspected they had. Not that she blamed the redhead, if the burger put itself on the grill people would want to taste. She nodded, “Yes. I’m on it.”

“You’ve not found her though,” the tone was accusatory and Buffy blushed angrily at it.

“No, not yet,” the Slayer snapped back, “I’ll send you updates by text if you want.”

“Oh do,” Dawn’s voice dripped with sarcasm. She paused, “It’s lucky she’s my friend or else I’d just turn away and let you find her on your own.”

“You’re here to help?” Buffy almost laughed with incredulity that Dawn was thinking of someone other than herself, “What you going to do? Tour the porn studios to see if Faith has sold Willow into white slavery…”

Dawn smirked arrogantly, “Don’t need to. I met Faith doing a porn movie already…”

Buffy’s jaw didn’t literally drop open, but that was only because she was so angry with her sister it was already gritted shut. Her eyes did widen and the paper in her hand was dropped back to the desk, “Faith? In a porn? With you?” Buffy knew Faith wasn’t adverse to the physical side of relationships, just the emotional, but she couldn’t imagine her fellow Slayer being so depraved as to do it on film.

Dawn’s smirk got wider, “With me, Buffy. I can give you the details if you like. It was a BDSM…”

“I don’t need to know that,” Buffy said quickly; she didn’t want to think about Faith naked, it led to too many complications and being naked with her sister, even more so. “What was she like? Edgy? Like she’d the kidnap planned?”

Dawn paused and her face twisted a little like she was thinking hard, “It was weird. Not just that it was Faith, but it was like she didn’t know she was Faith and had made up this complete new persona, she was a preacher’s daughter from down South who’d been caught dealing pot. But that wasn’t the weirdest thing about it…”

“What was?” Buffy frowned.

“You know what a bottom is? In lesbian sex?”

“I’ve heard something, in a magazine, Elle, Cosmo perhaps or it may have been a late night documentary,” Buffy tried to appear casual and hoped she wasn’t blushing.

“Well Faith on set was the bottomest bottom I’ve ever met; it was just unlike her,” said Dawn.

Unlike her sister Buffy knew that Faith was happy to bottom on at least one occasion. She shrugged, “Sure it was her?”

“Buffy I fucked her, I know you close your eyes and think of America, but normal people don’t. I recognised her. Anyway she kept her name…” she paused and bit her lip, for the first time since she come into the room looking nervous and unsure, “and there’s more.”

“What? Did she leave an address?”

“No, but we shared a cab back so I know her apartment block,” Dawn said, “but that’s not what I meant.” She paused again, “It’s Mom… she’s alive.”

“What?” said Buffy. Her sister's words hit Buffy like a knife in the stomach. Their Mom was dead, they’d been to the funeral, Dawn had stupidly tried to reincarnate her and mercifully failed, she was dead. “Where did you see her? In a porn again?” Buffy said angrily, pissed at her sister's lies.

Dawn gave a small nervous shrug and wiggled her feet nervously like she did when she’d been caught shoplifting, but she didn’t twist her little finger as she did when she lied. The knife ripped upwards, tearing at the Slayer’s intestines. “No… no…Dawn even for you this is too much. She’s dead, she’s dead and she’s not coming back. Leave me out of your sick fantasies,” Buffy stood up suddenly, her hands clenching. She could feel tears in her eyes. Angrily she wiped them away, “I know you hate me, but to say that. It’s evil…”

Dawn fidgeted, her expression twisting into a mixture of fear and grief and embarrassment, “I’m not lying, Buffy. I’m not some stupid girl who makes things up, not any more. I’m an adult, not a child.”

“I can’t believe it. Have you just been waiting for a chance to hurt me? Did you think it was easy for me? Well have your revenge Dawn. I hope it makes you feel better about yourself.”

“I feel just fine about myself. I’m not hiding myself in work. I’m eighteen and having fun. AND I’M NOT LYING!” she shouted the final words. Then she took a deep breath. “I have proof.”

“What?” Buffy couldn’t believe her sister, didn’t want to believe her.

Dawn pointed at Buffy’s computer, “Type in www dot pornobabes… that’s one word.” Buffy knew that, she wasn’t telling her sister, but it was site she sometimes, secretly visited to masturbate over the lesbian cuties. She sat at the machine and typed it in as Dawn continued, “then type in forward slash, models, forward slash, jay.”

‘There are eight galleries with Jay’ came up on the screen together with a picture of a woman that Buffy knew so well. Her Mom was smiling and relaxed, alive… Involuntarily she looked down at the links below. ‘Jay does anal with a hunk’ ‘Hot Milf Jay blows for facial’ ‘Well hung stud bangs slutty wife Jay’. The mouse seemed to move of her accord and Buffy clicked ‘Jay is fucked in both holes’. It was her Mom, looking out at her in the first picture, just a head shot. In the second she was naked and by the third she was sucking a guy’s prick. In the tenth and eleventh Buffy couldn’t see her face, but could see that she was getting both her holes filled. And for the twelfth and final she was on her knees with cum trickling down from her forehead to her chin.

“They could be fakes…” Buffy said. “Or when she was getting divorced from Dad. I know she needed money.”

“They’re not Buffy,” Dawn’s voice was almost gentle. “Click on the last link.”

Buffy looked at what it said ‘Lesbian Mom Jay with Charisma’. She closed her eyes as she clicked and only opened them when she sure the screen had loaded. It was her Mom and Cordelia, and Cordelia as she looked now – she couldn’t pretend it was something from High School or even from Cordy’s early shots. It was Cordy with her hair short and with the blonde highlights streaked against her natural dark brown; there was no denying that it was recent and long after her Mom had ‘died’. 

Buffy quickly closed the internet, switching off the monitor and pulling out the plug to be sure. “You knew. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dawn twisted her little finger, “I didn’t think you’d want to know.”

“That Mom was alive? You thought I might have something else on that day?” Buffy said angrily.

Dawn shrugged sulkily, “Okay I didn’t say. It’s not like you’re up with the porn lifestyle. Anyway…”

“What?”

“She’s kinda like Faith, thinks she’s from Boise, Idaho and has no children. We’ve been out a few times, er, picking up guys, she just thinks we’re friends not Mom and daughter.”

“And you didn’t think to mention it?”

“What? 'Hey I know you don’t think you have kids, but I’m your daughter, oh yeah and I’ve run away from home as well.'”

“I meant mention it to me… Mom back from the dead, no memory; even if you didn’t think I might want to know as her daughter, you’d didn’t, think, ‘Woah, Buffy’s the Slayer I might mention this risen from the dead thing, it might be magical.’”

Dawn shrugged, “I was going to. I have.”

This time it was Buffy’s turn to shrug, “Yeah. Now.” She paused and sighed, there was no point fighting about it. Dawnie was a selfish little bitch and she’d always be a selfish little bitch, but now she needed to find Faith and use her to find Willow; and after that she’d see if the return of her Mom was connected. And then she’d work out how to get Mom out of porn and back to suburbia… “You could find the apartment block with Faith again?”

“Yes. You want to go now?” Dawn asked.

Buffy nearly said yes. But she shook her head, “Tomorrow. I don’t want you to mention anything about Mom or Faith or the porn to anyone; it’s not fair if they’re mind-controlled.” It would get out Buffy was sure – eventually – but first let her find out what was going on and she could put in place some damage limitation, for her Mom at least. She had control of the budget, perhaps she could buy up all the prints of the movies her Mom had made and cajole Cordy into silence… Dawn, well she’d worry about Dawn’s blabbermouth later – she could be persuaded that it was best for her Mom if it was never mentioned again, even Dawn wasn’t such a cow as to harm her. “Tonight I’m going to patrol as normal. We’ll meet at the coffee bar down the street at ten tomorrow morning and you can show me the place.”

Dawn nodded, “Okay. I’ll keep my lips zipped if you want. For Mom, not for you.”

There was a knock at the door and it opened almost immediately and Xander stepped in. He gave what was supposed to be a charming friendly smile and almost was, “Hey Buff, I heard the Dawnster was in town. How you both doing?”

He glanced at Dawn and then took another look. Buffy said sternly, “She was just leaving.”

“I was - in a minute,” said Dawn seductively, turning round so that she was facing Xander and taking a step forward so that she was next to him, her cherry red lips just inches from his throat and chin. “I’ll just say hi to Xander,” the teen’s voice had more of a purr than Jessica Rabbit’s and her hand was sliding down to his waist.

If you put a burger on the grill people will want to try, but that doesn’t mean that it’s good for their diet. Buffy stood, “Now, Dawn, leave.”

Dawn took a step back, her eyes not leaving Xander who was looking at her in lustful awe, “I’m going Buffy - later Xander,” she said in a voice full of promise.

“Yeah, Dawnster,” Xander blushed as he looked at Buffy, “Er, once you and Buffy are friends again we’ll, er, do lunch.”

“That’ll be never then,” said Buffy firmly. She stood up again and almost pushed Dawn from her office into the reception, “Good bye Dawn. Remember what I said.”

“Sure Buffy,” her sister replied, “And you should go get fucked and I mean that literally.” She turned sharply on her heels and strode to the exit. 

Buffy closed the door before she reached it and turned back to Xander. “Schedule for tonight. You’re with me; Vi, I’m going to put with Shannon and that new trainee – the German one…”

“Dawn?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Xander,” Buffy said. Her sister was a bitch and her Mom was a porn star, what could she say about that?

*

Buffy shrugged and grimaced, “Thanks Xander. I was slow.”

“You got it,” Xander boot trailed through the dust pile in front of him, flicking the remains of vampire down the small back-alley. It had been close though, one minute Buffy was chasing the undead hobo down the street, Xander a few feet behind, the next the vamp was hidden in the shadows and jumping out. For a second Xander had almost thought that the creature had its teeth to his friend’s throat, finishing a job that bigger bads such as the Master, Glorificus and the First Evil hadn’t managed. He had grabbed the vamp, trying to drag him off. The demon had been too strong, but it had given the Buffster that half-second she needed to jam a stake in it’s heart.

Buffy pushed her hair back, a flicker of ash falling from it onto her shoulders. She shrugged again and brushed her hand to remove the last of the offending vampire. “Only just, another second and I’d have been its scooby snack.” She gave a small smile, “My head’s in another time zone tonight.”

“Dawn?” Xander asked.

“Yes,” Buffy nodded and said no more. 

“She looked well.”

“She looked like a slut,” snapped Buffy, which was five words more than she’d said about her all night.

“But well for a slut…” he grinned. All evening, ever since they’d left the hotel to patrol the mean streets of LA, Xander had been trying to get Buffy to talk about her younger sister and what Dawn had wanted. He had been around to see Buffy and Dawn fight like cats in a very small sack, their relationship whirling downwards like water down a plug. And since Buffy had found out Dawn had runaway to be a porn star even a mention of her drew a very unBuffylike icy silence. But it wasn’t good to keep things bottled and if Dawn had come round to see her sister she at least must want to patch things up.

Buffy wasn’t taking the bait. She kicked the vamp dust, “Let’s call it a night. I’m not in a mood for patrolling.”

“You want to grab a coffee on the way back to the hotel?” he asked. Perhaps he could get her to talk about Dawn over that. “Or we could grab a beer.” Alcohol would be better for tongue loosening.

“No,” Buffy shook her head, “I’m gonna take a midnight walk, clear my head. You can go back without me.”

“You sure? Misery hates company.”

“I think it loves it,” Buffy gave a small smile, “But yeah, I just need a little time on my own, get my thoughts in order.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Xander gave a small wave as Buffy trudged away, hands in pockets, she suddenly looked up and gave a small wave back before turning and walking quickly away. He considered getting a drink on his own, but there was little more depressing than nursing a beer alone, especially as he saw a bus coming.

Forty minutes and two bus changes later he was outside the Hyperion. The hotel looked dark and gaunt, a gothic palace in the midst of LA modernity. With all the Slayers out in patrol the only light was from streetlights outside, their pale glow making the hotel’s white wall look ghostly, like the place was haunted. Luckily Xander wasn’t afraid of no ghosts – Inca Mummy girls, Praying Mantis demons and overly horny female vampires were scary, ghosts not so much. He walked up the steps and pushed at the door. It was open, there wasn’t enough keys for all the Slayers and potentials, so they kept it unlocked – there was little worth stealing. 

Xander switched on the main light and put his weapons in the cabinet. He threw his jacket onto the sofa in the centre of the room, Vi would nag, but she would also hang it up. Stepping into the lift he went up to the fifth floor, the one he had all on his own. He pulled of his pumps as he walked along the corridor, holding them in one hand as he opened his door with the other. Humming tunelessly he snapped on the light.

“Hello Xander,” grinned Dawn from beneath the covers of his bed. “I was just starting to wonder when you’d be back.”

“Dawn!” Xander gasped, “What are you doing here?” He looked at her, only her face and the top of her body was visible above the sheets, but he was sure she was naked underneath.

That was quickly confirmed as the teen whipped back the cover, exposing her nude, but sexy body, to his lascivious gaze. “What do you think?” she asked with a smile.

Xander felt his prick stiffen as he looked down at her, her hairless snatch, the butterfly tattoo above it, her large, firm titties. When he first met her… when he first remembered her she was a thin, gawky ten-year old, barely able to speak to him somewhere along the way the child had become a woman, sexy, seductive, with a woman’s hips and tits and a pussy slick with desire. She was Buffy’s sister, that hadn’t changed and because the blonde was his second best friend after Will he made an attempt to resist, “You shouldn’t be here…”

“Really?” Dawn’s smile got wider and her fingers slid down to her cunt, gently prying apart the hole, “After I came over and snuck into your room, you’re just going to say bye.” She gave a fake sad face.

“You’re Buffy’s sister,” Xander said in desperation, though his dick was hard as he spoke.

“I’m Dawnie Springs – you might have seen my movies.”

He had. He’d watched guiltily, but watched all the same, as his friend’s sister had taken a prick in her butt, fantasised as she deep throated, jacked off as she sixty-nined with another girl. And she must have known it. The teen he could remember had gone, in her place was a wanton and wild nympho, begging for him. She licked one finger sensually and slid it down to her cunt. In his pants his dick was throbbing so much he thought it was going to pop through his zip of its own accord.

“I’m wet,” she purred, her eyes looking unashamedly at the bulge in his pants. “And horny.” The middle finger slid over her cunt, pushing apart the sides just enough so that he could see a glimpse of the damp pink walls within. “And I’m here.”

“I didn’t ask you,” said Xander.

“I know,” smiled Dawn, her smile was as pretty as it always had been, but when she was younger she didn’t accompany it by sliding a finger between her labia and into the moist hole, “But now I am you could fuck me.”

Xander liked to think of himself as a normal red blooded heterosexual man, who’s automatic reaction when faced by a horny naked eighteen year old porn star wanting a fucking would be to oblige her. But he also liked to think of himself as a good friend to Buffy, not the type who’d bang her kid sister. He tried once more, “We shouldn’t its not right.”

“Why not?” asked Dawnie, “You’re over eighteen aren’t you? Buffy’s not enslaved you? You’ve not got a hideous wasting disease which makes your dick fall off if it gets too hard?”

“No, no, not that,” Xander shook his head. “But you’re Buffy’s sister.”

“Isn’t that where we came in?” Dawn smiled. Then she let out a sigh so theatrical you could tell she was an actress, “Okay I see I’m going to need to persuade you.”

“Persuade me?” Xander asked, wondering what she meant. And then he knew as she got up off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him. “Dawn…” he half-whimpered as she reached up to his zip. “You shouldn’t be doing this…” he looked down as she slid down the zip. “I’m Buffy’s friend.” 

“And I’m the best cock gobbler in LA,” Dawn grinned and pulled his prick out. She gave him a cheeky wink and before he could say anything more she had her mouth on his dick. Her lips slid up the hard organ, her tongue sliding at it and her teeth brushing over the skin. He watched down in amazement and her jaw opened further and she took it in deep. All his best intentions vanished as rapidly as his dick down Dawn’s throat; Dawnie was right – she could gobble.

“Ooohhh,” Xander groaned. He stretched, tensing his muscles as the teen below sucked his dick expertly. He could feel the throb of it as youngest Summers mouthed at it. It was one of the best he ever had, and being one of the few guys in the Slayer’s lives he hadn’t been a stranger to hot, sexy young women making booty calls and sucking his cock. But none of them could manage his prick like Dawn, sucking and stroking it, her mouth moving so far over it that he could feel the tip of his prick sliding into her throat.

“Ohhhhh, yeah Dawnie,” he moaned again. His hands reached to the back of her head guiding her forward – not that she needed it – and began to rock his hips driving his dick deeper. Dawn didn’t complain, he wasn’t surprised, he’d seen her deep throat in the movies, jacking his member as some other guy face fucked the teen. Now he was doing it, thrusting at her throat, feeling it constrict round his cock, her tonsils rubbing at his dick, spit and saliva and bile filling her mouth and lubricating him. She gagged slightly, but kept on going. Xander moved harder, “Tell me to stop, I will.”

There was no indication the teen was at all wanting him to halt, if anything her head banged forward more enthusiastically, like his dong was a giant Popsicle and she was in desperate need of refreshment. 

“Guurrhh, guurrhhh, guuurrhhh,” gargled gulps and gasps came from her mouth. They might have meant anything. “Guurrhh, guuurhhh, guurrhhh.” Dawn’s head slammed forward, her mouth all the way down to his balls, her lower lip bouncing at the sac. Her eyes watered, the shadow blurring and smudging, but they were also bright and full of lust as she looked up at Xander, they seemed to implore him to thrust into her. He did so, groaning in pleasure as Dawn gulped him down, “Guurrhhh, guurrhhh, gurrrrhhh.”

“Shit Dawnie. We shouldn’t be doing this – what if Buffy comes? Oh fuck, this is so good, oh my God, oh my God, you’re so good,” Xander was conflicted, he knew, but so much that he was going to pull out. It was every guy’s dream to be getting deep throated by a teen porn star of the calibre of Dawnie Springs, and that overcame any reservations he was having about face fucking Dawn Summers. And the more she sucked and throated the more his concerns retreated until they were a tiny cottage in a giant forest. “Shit Dawn. Suck it, oh God, you can suck it hard.”

He would have happily cum in her mouth, or failing that over her face and naked titties. He wouldn’t have minded if she spat rather than swallowed. But whilst Anya had regarded the blow-job as the main event (as long as Xander returned the favour with her pussy) to Dawn it was just a warm-up. Xander was surprised as she suddenly jerked her head away, wondering if he’d overdone his thrusting, especially as Dawn bent over and gasped. But then she looked up at him and her smile was pure sex. “You enjoyed that.” It was a statement as much as a question.

“Yes,” admitted Xander, he hated saying it, but with her saliva dripping from his rock hard cock he could hardly claim that he’d disliked every second. 

The teen stood up, letting Xander get another close look at her hot sexy snatch, shaven and wet. She grinned as she saw what he was looking at, “I love giving blow-jobs, I’m not going to deny it,” she smiled and reached to pull his T-shirt up over him. He didn’t resist. Nor was he getting in her way as she undid his belt and the button on the top of his jeans, pulling them down and then following with the boxers below. “I think it’s great to have a big dick in my mouth… and speaking of big dicks, Xander you must be nine inches.”

“And a half,” he was proud of that extra half-inch.

“Cordy will be jealous,” said Dawn, licking her lips, “I bet if she’d known you were this big she’d have been doing the urrrhhh-urrhhh with you in High School.”

Xander gulped as Dawn’s finger slid over his cock, scraping away her saliva and making him tingle at the same time. The teen smiled wider, “What was I saying?”

“Cordy should have fucked me in High School…”

“She should, but I was talking about how I love giving blow-jobs. Have you seen me in 'Blow-Job Babes'? I suck off three guys there,” Xander had and he could remember cumming at the same time they had, though his sperm had shot over his hand rather than Dawnie Springs up turned face. Dawn grinned and continued, “But whilst sucking is fun, fucking is funner. Fuck me Xander, fuck me like I always wanted. You were my crush, I should have fucked you then, but fuck me now.”

“Yes, yeah,” Xander nodded. Sorry Buffy, he thought, your sister is offering it and I’m a man, I just don’t have the power to resist.

Dawn was on his bed, her legs spreading and her pink tunnel exposed again as she pried open her cunt, “Come fuck me Xander. Fuck me hard.”

Within seconds Xander was on her and in her, thrusting his dong into her cunt. It was wet and tight, sucking him in and gripping at his hard member. He rose, dragging his dick upwards, Dawn following him, her back arching. And he fell, slamming the thick meaty member into the teenage pussy. Dawn dropped under him, opening her mouth to let out a guttural cry of excitement, her hands gripping and clawing at his back. Rising quickly he rammed down hard and deep, the full length of his prick entering the pussy so that his balls slapped at her lips. “I shouldn’t be doing this…” he grunted, not stopping.

“Shut up and fuck me,” squealed Dawn, her waist jerking as she met his thrusts, “Just fuck me hard.”

“Yeah, right, yeah,” Xander pounded down, ploughing into her twat and making her shudder and squeal. He was slightly surprised that she’d had a crush on him before, he thought he was too old for her and too… well Xanderish, not to mention being best friends with her sister. He hadn’t been interested in her at the time, she was a kid, gawky and thin, and he had Anya, who had been a nymphomaniac with a bunny phobia. But it would be lie to pretend that when he’d first seen her in porn his views hadn’t changed, and whilst he wouldn’t call it a crush, he wasn’t fifteen, he had desire – a wanting to fuck her teeny brains out. He’d never thought he’d be doing it though. And now here he was, Xander Harris, banging Dawnie Springs aka Dawn Summers.

“Ooohhh, yeeaahh, Xander, you’re the man, fuck it, fuck my cunt, give it me baby,” Dawn shrieked and squealed. Her nails were digging into his back like daggers and her ankles were wrapped round him like she was trying to tie him in place and never let him go. He was going hard and she was responding, writhing and shuddering with every thrust, slamming up to meet him and dropping down as he withdrew and she did her slender body twisting and bending, forcing her titties into his chest. Her head shot back, her long spiralling out like ripples from a tossed stone, “Aaaarrrghh, fuuckkk, give it me, make me cum, make me scream, aaarrggghh, give it me Xander, I want your big dick.”

“Yeah, Dawn, yeah, oh my God, you’re so good,” Xander pumped away, his dick throbbing in her wet cunt. On film she always seemed energetic and eager, but then that was what guys paid to watch, no-one wanted to see a porn babe imitating a crash test dummy. But in real life she was the same, getting off with every thrust and every drive, shrieking and screaming with an enthusiastic ecstasy. It made him want to bang her even harder and faster and he did, smacking his cock deep into her pussy, filling her with Xander cock.

“Aaaarrrghh, yes Xander. Ohhhh fuuccckkk, ohhh fuuuckkk! Give it me, aaaaarrrghh, fuuuck, give it me…” Dawn was like an out of control animal, a wild beast let of its leash, a monster of fucking. Sweat covered him as he tried to keep up, going as fast as he could and still she was urging him on, her hands dragging him down, her legs speeding him up and then her chest and cunt slamming up, levering him up so that he could come down again. Her eyes were open staring at him and her smile was licentious and wanton, quickly contorting into a cross between a grimace and howl as she came again. “AAAArrrghhhh, yessssss, aaaaarrghhh!”

Xander was glad Buffy wasn’t here to see them, but he couldn’t have stopped now, even if she’d come in stake in hand. Dawn was shrieking and shuddering, fucking him as much as he was fucking her. He rammed hard, enjoying the feel of her cunt, hot, wet and tight, though not as much as when he entered her. She must have enjoyed what his thrust did, as her back bent and she screamed again, “AAAAarrrghhh, fucccckkk, yessss!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I mean yeah, fuck Dawn,” Xander grunted in reply.

“Aaaaarrrggghhh,” Dawn cried out again, her loud screams echoing round the room; if any of the Slayers had returned from patrol they wouldn’t have needed their super sensitive hearing to work out what was happening in his room. Xander thudded down, driving his prick down her soaking hole. The teenage porn star ripped at his back, her nails leaving red gouges over the skin, “Aaaarrrrggghhh fuuuccckkk yeessss!” She jerked up, her midriff hitting his as he descended, falling as she pushed her down. “Aaaarrrrghh, fuuuckk, Xander, fuuuucckkk!”

He was on the cusp himself. He tried to think of boring things, math, Presidents from Washington on, names of Shakespeare plays. It didn’t work; it never did. The tension behind his balls shot up, surging through the sack and down his prick, making it feel like his whole body was about to convulse. “I’m gonna cum,” he gasped.

“In me,” Dawn squeaked, not letting him go.

He grunted and lost himself in the orgasm, only aware of the electrifying ecstasy exploding everywhere within him. His dick was throbbing and pulsing, blasting a continuous stream of cum into his friend’s sister’s cunt. Dawn cried out and moaned in pleasure as his warm seed filled her, arching her back and lifting herself up. “Oh yes,” she said, “That’s it.”

Xander pulled out and dropped onto his back, panting and sweating. Dawn groaned and fell down herself, letting the cum trickle down her pussy. “You okay?” he asked.

“I’m on the pill,” she said. It was the only words the two of them said for the next five minutes as they lay there. Xander wasn’t sure what Dawn was thinking, but he was thinking about who he’d just fucked and about how good it was and how bad that made him. He wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not, and he hadn’t come any nearer to a decision when Dawn’s hand took his prick and began to stroke it. He began to harden, quicker than he would have thought possible given how much sperm he’d pumped into her teenage twat. Her hand gripped round the dick and began to jerk it, her palm sliding over flesh still slick with his and her cum. He groaned in pleasure, still not sure whether he regretted fucking her, but knowing he was going to do it again.

For another few minutes Dawn continued to silently jack at him, her head turned towards him so that he could see her sexy, sultry smile. He grinned back and let her prepare him. 

“This time I want to you to take me in my butt,” Dawn said.

Xander knew that he looked stupid with his mouth open so that he was gaping like a dead goldfish, but he couldn’t help it. He’d fucked women there before. Anya had enjoyed him fucking her anally and Rona and Shannon, when they made booty calls, weren’t averse to sometimes wanting it backdoor. But with all of them he’d fucked them several times before, none had done it first time. He forced himself to speak, in case he’d misheard or knocked his head without noticing it, “You want me to fuck your ass? On a first date?”

Dawn frowned and shook her head sternly, “We’re not on a date Xander. We’re having a fuck for fun, you get that?”

Xander nodded, it helped his conscience at least, Buffy wouldn’t need to know about a one night stand.

Dawn smiled, “But now we’ve got that clear, yes I want you to bang my butt, fuck my ass, use my backhole, enter by the tradesman’s entrance, introduce your penis to my anus. You want to do that?”

“Oh God, yes,” said Xander.

The teen rolled onto her front and lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. She turned her head to look at Xander, her smile wanton, “Let’s fuck.”

Xander got on his knees behind her and gripping his cock in one hand used the other to pull at her round ass cheek. As soon as he saw the puckered hole exposed he moved forward and started to press his large dick into it. The teen groaned in excitement, bending and arching back to encourage him in. “Oh Xander, I want it, I want your cock in me.”

He pressed slowly. It was tight, not virgin tight, but tighter than he expected – especially after the various movies he’d seen of her taking oversized dildos, Cordelia’s fist and two dicks at once. It began to flex quickly, the tunnel walls expanding to fit his dick snugly, making it feel warm dough was being wrapped round his prick. The teen arched and gasped, rocking her body, “Give me Xander, give me that big dick.”

He thrust harder and deeper, working himself into a rhythm, ramming his dong further in and making her cry out in excitement, “Ohhhh, yesss, fuck my ass, fuck it with your huge cock.”

His hands held tightly to her sides, using her waist as both leverage and grip, as he pounded down. His whole member was shooting in and out of her ass, the walls squeezing at it and making it pulse and throb. She squealed in pleasure and Xander had almost to pinch himself it was real, that he was ass-banging Dawnie Springs, award winning porn star, the little sister of his friend. God, but she was fucking hot. 

And enthusiastic with her shrieks and moans and tremors, rocking and writhing under his pounding calling on him for more. He slammed deeper, grunting with pleasure as her asshole gripped his dick. “Yeah, shit, Dawn, take it, take my fucking big cock.”

“I’m taking it Xander, I’m taking it up my ass. I want it all the way in, I want you to fuck me hard,” she squeaked back, “Ooohhhh, urrrrhhhh.”

She rocked quicker, spurring him on, encouraging him to hammer at her asshole like it was a nail needing to be bashed into the wood. Xander marvelled at her enthusiasm and energy; banging Anya had been an experience, his ex-girlfriend going at it like a sex-crazed rabbit (which was kinda weird given her bunny phobia), but she’d struggle to keep up with Dawn. Perhaps that’s why the latter was a porn star, her nymphomaniacal need for cock would never have been sated in a suburb outside Cleveland. Though whether her skills at taking it deep and hard were natural, drawn from plenty of experience or both was a question as unanswerable as the age old nature or nurture debate. Whatever, she was still a fucking dream to bang. “Shit, Dawnie, shit, your ass is so fucking fuckable.”

“Yeah, it is,” giggled Dawnie, “Swap positions. Lie down and let me ride you reverse cowgirl.”

Xander pulled out his cock, glancing down at her hole as he did so. It was open so far he could see into the black tunnel. He didn’t examine it for long as Dawn was already standing up and motioning impatiently to lie on the bed. “Okay, okay,” he said, “I’m doing it.” She was more sexually demanding even than Anya, knowing what she wanted and getting it. He lay down, with his ass on the side of the bed and his legs down on the floor. His cock stuck up and he stroked it, “I’m ready.”

“I’m always ready,” replied Dawn truthfully.

She was squatting on her haunches, her back to him so that he could see her tramp stamp. He pushed up to meet her as she slid down his pole, his hands under her thighs to control and steady her. The walls of her ass clasped his cock and he grunted in pleasure as again they gave way to his member, easing round it as he went up and the teen came down. “Oh yeah, fuck Dawnie, fuck.”

“That’s what we’re doing,” giggled Dawnie as she began to ride up and down his thick dong, “Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, yessss.”

Xander grabbed her waist and thigh, balancing her as he punched up. Each thrust met her descending asshole, his dick slamming so deep that her cheeks were squashing at his balls. He didn’t mind the pressure, it was nothing to the squeeze on his dick, which was like it was being grabbed and gripped by some giant vice, albeit one that was warm and softly smooth. The teen moved quicker and he matched her, ramming up, “Yeah, Dawn, take it, take my huge dick.”

“Ooooohhh, yeahhhh, ooooohh, urrrrrhhh. Fuck my ass, fuck it deep, fuck it hard, fuck it like it’s just a warm hole,” Dawn squealed, moving quicker and quicker. One hand balanced on the bed, the other moved to her pussy, rubbing and rolling the wet labia lips under her fingers, making them even damper as they quivered. “Ooohhhh, fuckkk me, I want you dick all the way up my butt!”

It was impossible to imagine Sunnydale Dawn Summers riding his cock with some ready enthusiasm; it was impossible to not see LA Dawnie Springs doing anything else. The teen was moving hard and faster, driving herself down and rocking with ecstatic excitement as she was totally filled, her titties bouncing as she jerked and the circles and lines of tramp-stamp seeming to spiral and twist as she jumped. Her fingers strummed so quick it was like her cunt was an rhythm guitar, there fucking was a melody and her squeals a song, “Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrrghh, fuuuckk meee! Xander, fuuuuccckk meeee!”

Up he went, pounding as hard as he could into her hole, glorying in every moment. Even if Buffy had walked in at this moment he couldn’t have stopped, it’d be worth a broken jaw for a anal fuck this good. He was slippery and slimy with sweat, the hairs under his arm sticking together, that on his head at angles like it had been gelled by Edward Scissorhands. He carried on, hammering his hard cock up the teenage porn star's asshole, hearing her squeak, feeling her shudder, seeing her sexy back arch and writhe, the tattoo bouncing and accentuating her round buttocks, between which his cock smashed. “God, Dawn, shit, shit, shit, your ass is so fucking fine.”

“AAAArrrghh, yessss, Xander. Make me cum, make me cum!” she screamed in reply, her muscles tensing and relaxing as the ecstasy rushed through her. “Aaaarrrrghhh fuuuccckkk meeeee, fuck me good!”

It seemed like the pressure on his dick was increasing, like a submarine going so deep that it rivets started to pop and he could feel the familiar strain in his balls. He thrust harder. “I’m gonna cum,” he grunted in warning.

“In my ass,” squeaked Dawn in reply, “In my ass.”

Xander sped up for the last few seconds, pounding into her butt like a piledriver. Dawn shrieked one last time half a second before he exploded, his cum blasting up her ass like he was a volcano flooding the vents with his lava. Dawn shuddered and moaned in pleasure, “Oh yes, yes, yes” as the warm seed soaked her hole. She stayed still for a few moments, letting his dick continue to pump cum into her, only getting up as it started to deflate. 

Xander looked at her as she stood. The hole was even wider than before, but now it was soaked and filled with his silvery white goo, the semen sliding out of the hole and down the crack between her cheeks as she stood. She knew he was looking and pulled at her buttocks to give him an extra look, “Good job, Xander. If you ever want to be in porn let me know, you could make a million.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” said Xander, now he’d cum his brain was returning to normal, “What we just did. We shouldn’t have done it.”

“Scared Buffy’s going to be cross,” grinned Dawn. She let her cheeks close and walked over to her miniskirt, tossed onto a chair. She turned to him as she put it on so that for a second he could see the wet slit he’d banged earlier. “I’m eighteen, you’re over eighteen, there’s nothing she can do.”

“I’m still her friend, I should be supporting her, not screwing her little sister,” continued Xander.

“In the ass,” Dawn grinned as if she didn’t care and reached for her top. She paused before putting it on, “Don’t worry Xander, I’m not planning to come back for another booty call.”

“Good,” said Xander, who felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

“Not that you weren’t a stud. I’ve had a lot worse fucks and plenty of them from professionals, but I’m not looking to go steady. I’m having too much fun.”

“What now?” asked Xander.

“Nothing,” she glanced around for her heels before finding them and sitting on the chair opposite him to put them on, “I’m almost finished dressing. I’m going to go home and have a shower, before going to sleep relaxed and temporarily sated. I’m not going to worry that I banged Xander Harris, if you want to have a guilt trip about it that’s up to you.”

He nodded. He couldn’t help but think about it, guilt and remorse fighting against it being one of, possibly the, best fucks ever. At least she and Buffy weren’t speaking so his friend would never need to find out about it. “Okay…” he said, “I won’t. One night stand, already forgotten, what were we just doing? See I can’t remember.”

“Don’t overdo it Xander,” said Dawn with a wry shake of head. She picked up her purse and opened the door of his hotel, standing in it for a moment, looking at him, lying naked on the bed, She gave him a small smile, “Good to see you again. It was fun.”

And then she was gone, her footsteps echoing down the corridor.

*

Sweat trickled down Amy’s face, a salty tear that ran from her forehead, just missed her left eye and then down the side of her nose to end, irritatingly, dangling from her lip. She wanted to wipe it away, but she couldn’t not when there were sparks exploding from her hands like she was a firecracker let off on the 4 July. Chained to the wall Willow, naked apart from the manacles round her wrists and ankles, writhed. It should have been easy to rip out Willow’s soul, leaving only the core of it inside, enough for the redhead to know her name, but not enough for any other functions. And once that had been done it took hardly any effort to implant false memories, controlling the victim’s past so you could control their future.

It was how she’d taken Joyce and Faith, the two women standing robotically behind her, a tiny slash of spirit keeping them alive, the rest of their souls swimming in two glass jars on the shelf behind her. They had been easy; once her Master had resurrected them she had stolen their souls, and then planted pasts in them to make them do her bidding. She had turned Joyce into a nymphomanical porn star first with a thing for rebellious brunettes and then slightly altering her memories, after she’d picked up Faith, so that she remembered lusting after cute sexy redheads to pick up Willow. With Faith, she’d made her a runaway preacher’s daughter first, to introduce her to porn and Dawn. Then she’d restored most of her memories, but distorted and turned them just enough, so that Willow remained her enemy and Amy was her long-term secret partner in a plan to destroy the redhead. It all worked perfectly so far.

But Willow was proving more of a challenge. The redhead was a witch herself, which had allowed her to bail her soul before she’d ‘died’ complicating her resurrection. And now that her soul was back in the body, it had been resisting all of Amy’s attempts to drag it out. 

Willow screamed in agony, twisting and turning, her body glowed like there was a fire burning within her. She was still holding on, fighting the inevitable, but Amy was stronger, the dark witch knew that now. Willow had hung here too long, without food or water, barely recovered from her ‘death’, she was too weak to resist, the end inevitable.

The sparks fizzled out, leaving Amy space to rub away the driblet of sweat on her face. Willow gasped and panted, struggling for breath. She looked up, still defiant, “To think we were once friends…”

“No threats, that’s disappointing,” Amy said, “I was expecting at least a ‘Once I’m free…’ or a ‘Wait until Buffy gets here, she’ll kick your ass.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to launch into clichés,” Willow said, “but that’s kinda the gist of how things are.”

“So let you go and everything will be forgotten?” Amy smiled.

“You’re not that stupid, I mean you are kinda dumb, always were, remember that love spell? That worked well. All I’m telling you is that you’re going to lose, the big bads always do – Glory, the Mayor, Adam, the Master – they’re all dead. Even the First Evil, kaput,” Willow smiled, “and you’re not in their league.”

The end was inevitable, Amy knew that, she was going to win. She walked closer to Willow, her fingers tracing a pattern from the bottom of the redhead’s throat, down through her cleavage to her belly. “You’re right Willow. I’m not in their league..”

The most amusing thing about her admission was seeing Willow’s surprise, whatever the redhead had been expecting she hadn’t been expecting that. Amy smiled wider and slid her finger down lower so that she was just above Willow’s pussy. She wondered how the dyke wiccan would feel if she pushed the finger in, she’d probably secretly love it. Amy moved around the lips, gently and teasingly, before withdrawing the digit and putting it to her lips. “Your silent Willow? Not got anything to say.”

Willow frowned, “Why, why are you doing this? Why go through all this if you know we’ll beat you.”

“I didn’t say that,” smiled Amy, “but as you ask why I’m doing it, old fashioned revenge. Revenge for you being so fucking perfect, with your magic and your friends, pretty, attractive Buffy and amusing, handsome Xander; when it went to shit everyone was there for you. But me, you dumped, never mind I had a worse Mom than you, yours was cold, mine was psycho. And you talk about spells going wrong – you know what it’s like to be a rat whilst having your own mind. I could see everything going on from my cage; Buffy banging her boyfriend, that dumb soldier, you going all lesbo with Tara – I’ve fucked her by the way, brought her back from the dead and screwed her pussy. All the time seeing things move on and not being able to do any of it…

“Then when I’m out, sure I go a little wild with the spells, but you trying be trapped for three years as rodent and you might want to party… We wouldn’t be here if you and Buffy and Xander had treated me kindly, recognised I was going through a difficult phase, but no… we couldn’t have Amy fucking up your perfect little world, that wouldn’t have been totally fun; so out I was, friendless…”

“Boo-hoo,” said Willow, “So you had some bad breaks. Don’t go blaming them on us; if you said you needed help Buffy would have helped you like she did me, but you went spiralling out on your own, always blaming your Mom and me and whoever else you can. I’m surprised those chips on your shoulders haven’t cut so deep your arms have fallen off.”

Amy smiled. Willow didn’t understand, probably deliberately, after all she’d been the goodie for so long, she’d not be able to cope with being the real villain in this. She moved closer again to the bound redhead, again tracing her finger over Willow’s naked form, from the top of her cunt to round her nipples to her mouth. Willow shuddered, but remained silent, waiting for Amy to speak. Amy did, "I said I'm not in the big league, I'm just an assistant - my boss, he's the powerful one. He makes my powers look like party tricks. He'll be the one who wins and then he's promised you to me."

Withdrawing the finger Amy moved her head closer so that her face was inches away from Willow’s, the redhead’s expression defiant, slight scared, but firm, filling her vision. She smiled and moved her finger away from Willow’s lips to touch the other’s witch’s pussy. There was a trace of wetness on the labia. Amy’s smirk got wider, “I’ve been thinking about what I do with you.”

“Rat food?” Willow said. 

Amy had to admit she had nerve – but then someone who’d spent her formative years facing down vampires and worse didn’t scare easily. She shook her head, “I was thinking I could make you a mindless automaton, like those two, or perhaps implant in your mind that you're bigoted redneck with a deep and abiding hatred of lesbians. But no, I think I might just put a collar round your neck and keep you as my pet bitch. I mean you're wet, so you must want it.”

Willow blushed slightly, but came back quickly, “I’d get wet if Hilary Clinton stuck her finger in me. It’s just natural human physiognomy, it’s not you.”

“Are you sure?” Amy asked, her hand slid round the mons, teasing Willow’s twat.

Willow stared at her, ignoring the tremor of legs and the wetness between her thighs, “If you want me you better hope you’ve got one buster of an amnesia spell, cos otherwise I’m going to remember that I’ve promised to spank your witchy ass.”

Amy stepped back laughing, “Promises, promises.” She held out the palm of her hands and they began to spark, “I’m not going to say this won’t hurt a bit.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Bitch,” Buffy muttered to herself and then blushed, hoping Xander hadn’t heard. She turned her head, but he was out of earshot waving goodbye as he saw her turn. She raised her hand back, before sliding it back into her jacket pocket and striding quickly away; she didn’t want him suddenly feel a burst of Xanderish chivalry and insisting on accompanying her on her walk. 

“Bitch” she repeated again. It was typical of Dawn to come back crashing into her life like it was Buffy who owed her. It was like she was one who’d had to put her life on hold to look after her big sister, who’d had to put up with the sobs in the nights, and the tantrums and the shoplifting. And dressed like a cheap whore as well, boasting of her new life as porn star and rubbing Buffy’s face in it, telling her about how she’d fucked Faith. It was just lucky her bitch of a sister didn’t know she wasn’t the only one who’d banged the dark Slayer; she’d be in her element if she knew Buffy’s secret, accusing her of being a hypocrite and a slut like her. The worse thing was that Buffy couldn’t say she was totally wrong.

“Bitch,” repeating it for the third time didn’t rob the word of its power. She had to see Dawn tomorrow if she wanted to find Willow. And she did want to find Willow. But on the list of her favourite people Dawn was behind the Master and Darla and the First. “I should have left her to Glory,” Buffy said to herself, almost meaning it. 

She continued down the street, turning at what seemed like random junctions, taking the unlit, quieter paths when offered. She wasn’t scared of muggers, much less vampires and other creatures of the night, but she wasn’t searching them out, not tonight. But dark moods needed dark streets and the more she thought of her slut bitch sister the darker her mood became, until the only place that would match it was an underground sewer. She balked at that, trudging through piss and crap would be taking her dislike of her sister too far. 

She turned down a small alley and stopped. Near the end two muscular looking female bouncers were standing under a neon flashing pink cat, totally ignoring two young gothic looking woman virtually having sex against the dumpster beside them. Buffy glanced at the name above the door, ‘Pi…k …ussy’ flashed above the cat, a couple of letters broken and dark. Buffy recalled it being on the list that Cordy had made of the lesbian clubs, warning it was so sleazy and downmarket even Faith wouldn’t visit it without a bodyguard. Buffy hadn’t thought that, she knew Faith, but it wasn’t one that she’d sent any Slayers to check tonight. Perhaps it was a co-incidence who random walk had brought her here, perhaps it wasn’t. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills.

Inside was like a cross between a sauna and dilapidated warehouse, the stink of sweat combining with the smell of deteriorating concrete and hidden mould. The music was an explosive techno-beat, loud and booming, more like an artillery barrage than a song. Lights spun jaggedly above her, sending out sparks of light illuminating the mass in front of her, hot, sweaty women, dancing, drinking, making-out; in leather jackets and tight jeans and short skirts and cropped tops. Above them almost naked dancers gyrated in cages, like the playthings of horny vamps. Buffy fought her way to the bar and ordered a bottle of beer; it was the cheapest she’d found since she’d left UC Sunnydale, but warm and tasting like day old gravy. She pulled a face and pushed away from the bar, still holding the bottle.

It was less noisy away from the bar and dance floor, not quiet, but less like being caught in the middle of a trench assault, all shouting and sharp elbows. She raised the bottle again and drank a sip, it didn’t taste any better – though perhaps if she drank a little more it would.

“Buffy? Buffy Summers?” Buffy turned at the voice, loud enough to be heard over the background music.

For a second Buffy didn’t recognise the sexy young blonde standing next to her. Then she did. “Lily? Lily Houston,” it was blonde runaway she’d first met in Sunnydale trying to cuddle up to vampires and then later under a different name as a street kid enslaved by a bunch of dimension hopping demons. Both times Buffy had rescued her from her mistakes, not that she minded, that was kinda her job. 

“I call myself Anne Steel now,” she said, “I got my shit together, I run a homeless shelter.”

“So are you here picking up runaways?” Buffy said. She noticed the slight touch of surprise on Lily…Anne’s face and realised what she said. A touch of red went to her cheeks, “I mean for your shelter.”

“Personal rather than business,” the other blonde raised her bottle and took a sip of the liquid that advertised itself as beer. “You a hunting a vampire?”

She was tempted to lie, as it would have been so easy to say ‘yes’. The club was the perfect hunting ground for them, dark, mirrorless, with hidden alcoves and corners and a clientele made up of sexy, youthful and slightly drunk women. Instead she shook her head, hoping that Anne couldn’t see the redness or if she did took it for the heat, “Personal as well.” God, it was out that she was here for women. It was safe, Anne didn’t know her friends and they thought she was still patrolling, not prowling for pussy. Buffy forced a smile, “Want to dance?”

“Love to,” said Anne.

They moved on to the crowded floor and began to gyrate and wiggle. The press forced them closer together, their bodies gliding over each as they danced, twisting round, their hands trailing over tummies and tits and ass, sliding up the other’s back and down the front. They got closer and closer, their drinks forgotten and lost in the crush, their bodies jammed together, their mouths so close that Buffy could smell the mint that Anne had popped in. She knew that the other could smell her own breath; she was glad she skipped the garlic sausage and stuck to salad for her evening meal. There were other smells as well, Anne’s perfume – sweet and flowery, her sweat – womanly and alluring and the scent that only Buffy’s Slayer nose could detect – desire, hot and sexual. She moved even closer her hands resting on Anne’s waist, every sway and rock perfectly matching the other blondes. Anne’s smile got wider and she shouted something above the music. Luckily Buffy’s hearing was acute and she opened her mouth and slid it against Anne’s in reply. The world seemed to stop for a moment, the flashing lights pausing and the dancer’s swinging away. It was an illusion, Buffy knew, but the kiss had been hot.

They didn’t really break, their lips moved away so they could breath, but their arms remained wrapped round each other and their bodies were so close that they could feel each others vibrations as they shook in a rough approximation of a dance. Buffy could feel her own pussy humming with excitement and anticipation as Anne’s mouth closed again. The Slayer’s tongue met the other blonde’s and they swung and slid round and over each, slithering their tight, slender sexy bodies against each other oblivious of the crowd around them, who in turn ignored the making out twentysomething hotties.

“My place?” shouted Anne above the music.

Buffy nodded and taking her pick-ups hand led her through dancing and gyrating women to the exit. 

Outside the night was warm, but after the heat of the club it was like stepping into the North Pole. Buffy turned and warmed herself up by clasping Anne closer and kissing her again. The other blonde seemed keen to share her body heat, her hands round the bottom of Buffy’s back, dragging the Slayer even closer, so that they were both leaning on the wall. Buffy kissed harder, her hands sliding up Anne’s waist, massaging the side and pressing her knees between Anne’s legs, so that in the darkness they looked like a multi-limbed monster wiggling and shuddering. 

“How far?” asked Buffy. She was hot now and horny, and if Anne’s place wasn’t near she’d burst.

“Five minutes in the cab,” said the other blonde, and Buffy gave an inward sigh of relief.

Soon they were at Anne’s place, a small one bed apartment, a little run down but still neat. Not that Buffy spent much time exploring as soon as her jacket had been shrugged off she was against Anne again, kissing and mouthing her passionately as the other blonde struggled first to remove her top, and when that failed, to undo the Slayer’s jeans. That worked better, Buffy kicking off her boots, so that the pants could slide to her ankles. She finished taking them off and looked up. Anne had removed her T-shirt and was unclipping her bra. Buffy smiled appreciatively as the lovely tits were exposed. “They look yum.”

“Good enough to eat?”

“Oh yeah,” replied Buffy. 

They were as edible as they looked, large and bouncy with nipples that hardened and stiffened as Buffy’s mouth closed round them. She slurped greedily at them, pulling the teat into her mouth and nipping at it with her teeth. At the same time she returned the favour to Anne of removing her pants, undoing the button of the slacks and pushing them down. Anne removed them the rest of the way, momentarily stepping back from Buffy to finish removing them. Buffy took advantage of the brief break to remove her top and the sports bra under it, leaving her just in her socks and panties. Anne smiled at her, “You look hot Buffy.”

“You too,” grinned the blonde and returned to suckling the titties.

“Oooohhh, ooooohhh,” Anne let out long drawn moans of pleasure as Buffy’s tongue and teeth combined on her titty, teasing and tantalising, playing with the boobs and making them swing. Her groans got louder as Buffy moved a hand down, whilst keeping her mouth concentrated on the bosom. The Slayer slid aside the front of Anne’s thong with one finger and with another began to stroke the shaven mound beneath. “Ooooohhh, yes, don’t stop,” Anne groaned. Buffy hadn’t any intention of doing so, she bit her teeth lightly at the erect nipple and joined her finger with the second, rubbing up and down at the pussy. Anne vibrated in pleasure “Ooooohh, ooooohhhh.”

“Like this?” Buffy moved her head long enough to ask the question as she slid a finger into the other blonde’s fuckhole.

The only answer was a groan and a shudder. But that was enough for Buffy to get the hint that Anne was liking it immensely. She moved deeper, pressing the finger in and out. She could feel the wet walls round it, warm and damp, retreating at her touch. She pulled back bringing the finger out for a second and when she returned it was joined by a second, the two of them sliding over the flesh inside the cunt, the walls clasping round them. “Oooohhh, yesss, ooohhh,” moaned Anne. Buffy went faster, driving her fingers into the rapidly soaking hole, feeling the juice lubricating and sticking over her digits. With her thumb she pressed at the hood above the hole, rubbing at the clit it protected. Anne shook like she was standing on an electric wire, “Ooooohhh yessss, oooohh yessss, Buffy.”

The blonde Slayer’s own panties were wet now. She could feel the cotton, damp and warm, sticking at her cunt. She pulled her head back again and one handed brought them down, still continuing to finger fuck Anne as she did. The other blonde gasped and shook as Buffy looked up at her with a smile. She moved faster as she straightened, thrusting her digit into Anne’s cunt, deep and hard. The young woman groaned and gasped and rested one hand on Buffy’s shoulder for balance.

“Fuck me, finger my pussy,” Buffy told her.

Anne nodded, “Oooohh, yessss.” It might have been her own pleasure she was confirming, certainly her hand squeezed hard on Buffy’s shoulder as if an orgasm was thudding through her body. But after a few seconds her spare hand came down and Buffy could feel the other blonde’s finger start to penetrate her tight fuckhole. She speared Anne quicker in return, making her shake, “Ooohhh yesssss.”

“Finger fuck me, bang my tight little cunt with your finger,” giggled Buffy. Anne was moving faster, starting to replicate Buffy’s action, thrusting a finger… two…into Buffy’s cunt. The hole got wetter and more excited and Buffy could feel the familiar feeling of enjoyment as the digits raced down her horny hole. “Yes, that’s it,” she instructed, “Finger me fast, put them in me hard.” Even as she gave the orders, she was demonstrating, thrusting her own fingers into Anne, until they were slick and slimy with pussy juice. “Faster, use your fingers in me. Make me hot, make me wet, make me cum.”

The two of them stood together, their left hand on each other’s shoulder, with their right elbows jerking as their arms ratcheted back and forth, fingers thrusting into the other’s cunt. The two sexy blondes were bucking and moaning, convulsing with pleasure as the digits pounded deep, finding hidden spots of ecstasy to stimulate and explode. “Aaaaarrrrghhh, oooohhhh, aarrrgghhh, give it to me, give it to me.”

The thong fell back to cover Anne’s slit as Buffy withdrew her finger. The thin material was soaked with juice, sticking between the labia and in the hole. It didn’t remain there long as Buffy was on her knees in front of the other blonde pulling them down. “This looks good as well. Yummy pussy.”

“Eat me, Buffy, eat my wet cunt,” moaned Anne. She anticipated orgasms as her hands gripped hard on the kneeling blonde’s shoulders to balance her. She was soon to be proved right as with one hand Buffy pushed apart the hole’s lips and slammed her face at it. Anne squeaked in pleasure as the Slayer’s tongue slurped at her wetness, penetrating past the entrance and sliding over the slick flesh beneath. “Ooohhh, Buffy, yes, oh shit, yes.” Buffy licked harder, her finger alternating between joining her tongue in slipping into the pussy and rubbing the clit above. Both seemed to make Anne shudder and squeal, “Ooooohh, ohhhhh my… eat me, eat me out.”

Buffy tongue went faster and harder, enjoying the taste of the sexy young woman. She knew it was wrong, it wasn’t what she should be, she shouldn’t be kneeling in front of another girl her tongue thrusting and licking at the wet cunt in front of her. But it felt so good and so right that she knew it was what she was – she wasn’t the straight blonde cheerleader, who’d marry Christian Slater, but a lesbian, blonde Slayer who enjoyed fucking women. And she was good at it, good at killing vampires, good at pleasuring women. “Aaaarrrrgghhh, ooooooohhhh, my God, my God…” Anne shuddered and shook her fingers clasping tight to Buffy’s shoulders. “Aaaarrrghhh, aaarrrghhh… Yessssss! Yesssssss!”

Buffy licked harder, slurping at the juice that Anne’s cunt was secreting in copious quantities. It was yummy, as she expected, like drinking what a perfume should taste like (rather than what it did). Anne was rocking harder now, her body shuddering and shaking and her squeals of ecstasy loud enough to wake the dead, “Aaaaarrrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaarrrghhh, fuuucckk. I’m gonna cum… aaaarggghhh, yessss, yesssss, I’m cumming.”

The standing blonde quaked and shuddered, screaming in pleasure. Buffy continued for a few moments, licking at the hole as her finger pushed in. Then as Anne relaxed Buffy pulled her face up and stood. 

“Your turn,” giggled Anne, who luckily was thinking exactly the same as Buffy. 

“Yes, my go,” Buffy replied. She sat on the couch and removed her panties, wet cotton clinging momentarily to her pussy. She tossed them to one side, wondering whether she’d remember to pick them up or whether they remain a memento for Anne. She didn’t spend much time thinking about it as Anne was already pushing apart her thighs and getting between them. Her head dipped down and she began to lick at Buffy’s pussy. 

“Oh yes, oh, oh, yes,” Buffy moaned as Anne’s tongue moved over her lips and slit, pressing at the clit as it reached the top and then sweeping down, the tip of it make her twat tingle as it pressed at the flesh beneath her labia. She lay back about the couch, trying to relax into it, but failing as with every lick Anne was sending waves of pleasure to Buffy making her muscles tense and contort. She closed her eyes, so she could savour the touch, drift into a dreamlike state. Anne’s tongue slid up and hit her clit with an electric touch and Buffy’s innards boiled, her tenders and muscles tightening. She smiled and accepted the pleasure, “Oooohh, aaarrrghh, fucccck, yesssss, aaaaarrrghhh.” 

Anne moved harder and quicker, driving her tongue forward and slurping greedily at Buffy’s cunt. The Slayer’s back arched and twisted as the excitement blew through her, rising as Anne’s tongue moved faster and harder, pressing at her cunt. “Oooohhh, fuuuccckk, aaaarrrghh,” Buffy back bent again, her titties bouncing as she thrust up. She grabbed them and began to fondle the nipples, made super-sensitive by the ecstasy she was getting below. “Ooohhh, fuuccckkk, aaaarrgggh, lick it, lick my twat.”

Anne’s head bobbed between Buffy’s thighs as she did so, the sounds of her slurping filling the room. She was enthusiastic and skilled; Buffy obviously wasn’t the first girl she brought back to her place and lapped to orgasm. Buffy bucked again, gasping in excited pleasure as her pussy seemed to explode in metaphorical flames. Her body dropped back against the sofa, the linen brushing at her naked skin. She was making in wet as well, tiny droplets of juice and saliva falling from her pussy to spot the couch beneath. Anne seemed unconcerned about staining, she just continued to drive at Buffy, her tongue moving up and down as she licked eagerly. Buffy’s hands clenched harder, so the nails were digging into her palms, “AAAarrrrghhh, fuuuckkk, aaaaarrgghhh.”

The orgasms shot through Buffy, exploding within her like a million atomic bombs. Her insides heaved and tossed like they were on a roller-coaster, her muscles tensed and relaxed like she was in the middle of a stroke, her back bent and twisted like she was being pulled on the rack. And she loved it, loved every nanosecond of ecstatic pleasure as it flowed through her. Was this what Dawn felt like? Was that why she’d become a slut, not to spite Buffy, but to revel in the ecstasy. For a moment Buffy could almost believe it, they were linked by blood, even more than normal sisters. And then the pleasure subsided and Anne’s head retreated back and Buffy remembered Dawn was a bitch because she wanted to be, not because she was a slave to passion. 

She smiled, at Anne, “That was hot.”

“Hey, you weren’t a beginner either.”

“I’ve done it a few times,” Buffy conceded with a smile.

Anne stood up and Buffy was able to look at her naked body again, slim and slender, with boobs that were slightly larger than normal with a sexy bounce (and more so than Buffy’s smaller, firmer pair), her smile wanton and lusty. Buffy felt her pussy tingle with anticipation, the fingering and tonguing had been fun, but from the expression on Anne’s face she was wanting more – and so did Buffy.

“Shall we go into my bedroom?” Anne held out her hand.

Buffy took it, standing up, “That’s sounds good.”

The bedroom was as small and neat as the main room, the bed occupying most of the room just leaving enough space for a wardrobe, a dresser and the two blondes. They kissed again, their naked bodies pressed close, their hands sliding over waists and butts, their pussies brushing together so that Buffy’s libido rose to new levels. Anne’s mouth retreated a few inches and Buffy looked at her pretty face, waiting for her to either return or speak. The blonde chose the latter, but they were words Buffy wanted to here, “Fuck me. Fuck me good.”

“MMmnnn yes,” grinned Buffy, “That sounds like a plan.” 

Anne turned away from her, though Buffy continued to hold her, stroking the blonde’s waist and feeling the touch of Anne’s butt against her pussy as she opened the wardrobe and bent forward. She could see Anne ruffling around in a drawer and when she straightened and turned she was holding a thick double-ended dildo. She smiled at the Slayer, “I’m guessing you didn’t bring anything yourself?”

“Only a stake,” admitted Buffy, “And I’m sure you don't want me to stick that in you.”

“Not unless I turn vamp,” smiled Anne. She wiggled her toy “I much rather this was in me. And it can go in you at the same time.”

“Win-win,” agreed Buffy and got onto the bed opposite Anne. 

Anne spread her legs, exposing her shaven slit, to Buffy it looked sexy and enticing and as she opened her own legs she slid down and rubbed at herself, growling in sexual anticipation. She carried on touching as she watched Anne, suck at the dildo, lubricating it with her saliva. The sexy blonde pushed it down into her throat, like it was a real cock, swallowing it so deeply that Buffy thought she would choke. She was obviously practised as she brought it up with no trace of a gag. She passed it to Buffy, “You want to lube it up as well?” she smiled.

“Mouth or pussy?” Buffy asked.

“Either, both,” said Anne with a smile.

Buffy reached pried apart her cunt lips and pushed in the end that Anne had been sucking. The toy was thick and wide, Buffy could see why Anne had wanted to lube it. But her pussy was ready, still slick and wet from before and she wasn’t a virgin to toys, even big ones – many times had she lay on her back pumping a dildo between her thighs. She groaned as it went in forcing apart the lips and the walls behind them, rubbing over nerves hidden behind the damp pink flesh, “Ooooh” she moaned “oooohhh.”

“Oh yes, that’s so hot,” Anne moaned looking on feverishly. Her hand was between her legs rubbing and playing with her pussy, her palm whizzing over the labia making her lips quiver and shiver. “Fuck yourself Buffy, fuck yourself.”

“I can’t believe you’re telling me to fuck myself,” Buffy said, “That’s kinda rude.” She smiled and continued to push the toy in, “Oooohh… it is good, fucking myself. Oooohhh yes, it’s good.”

“Yes, oh fuck yourself. Watching you is so hot, ohhhh,” Anne rubbed harder at her cunt turned on by observing Buffy penetrate herself. Buffy knew how she felt, it was always fun to dildo herself, even more enjoyable seeing Anne play with herself at the same time and super enjoyable knowing that she was turning on the other blonde - it was like a virtuous circle of lust wrapping round the two of them. 

She pushed the double-ender further into her pussy, her exhibitionist side – the one she never realised she had – coming out. She had never realised what a turn on it was to masturbate in front of another girl, the orgasmic thrills rushing through her seemed deeper and more intense than normal solo ones. Perhaps it wasn’t as much fun as having another woman on the end of the toy, but as an appetiser to fucking it worked. She smiled wider, hoping it enchanted Anne and told her of future promises. “Ohhh,” she moaned, “oooohhh, yes, look at my cute pussy, see how tight it was, look at this dildo pumping in and out. See how wet I am, and hot and horny.”

“Oh, shit,” moaned Anne, “Oh yes.” She rubbed her own cunt harder, strumming and brushing it, sliding a finger into her wet hole. “Oh yes, Buffy, you’re so soaking, I can see the cum on your toy, I can see it dripping from you. Shit, you’re so fuckable. Oh my God, your pussy looks so sweet as you fuck it. You’re turning me on so much.”

“Ohhh, ohhhh,” Buffy groaned in response, “See me stick this big dildo down my fuckhole. Watch me fuck myself with this huge rod. It feels so good, it’s really filling my tight little cunt. Do you see that? Do you see it pounding in? Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh, it feels so hot.”

Her back bent and her skin flushed as the pleasure arched through her. She hammered harder, driving the orgasm to a higher pitch of intensity, gasping and shuddering as she came. Her eyes closed, aware that Anne’s were fixed on her, devouring her mentally. That made the orgasm cum even harder, smacking into her like a demolition ball. The blonde Slayer cried out again, “Fuuuucccckk yeessss” and let the orgasm take her.

Opening her eyes Buffy saw that she had pulled the dildo out of her cunt. It was sitting in front of her, soaked with her cunt juice. Opposite Amy’s face was red, not with embarrassment but with pure, animal lust; the expression on her face was like a hungry wolf wanting to pounce. Buffy could appreciate that. “Like?” she asked.

Anne nodded, “Liked.”

Buffy picked up the toy and did something she had never done in public before (though she’d secretly and shamefully done it a few times in her own bed). The toy slid into her mouth and her juice tasted as lovely as ever, almost as nice as Anne’s earlier. She swallowed it deeper, watching the other blonde’s reaction. Anne was so excited it looked like she was on the verge of a heart attack, strumming and fingering her cunt as Buffy sucked at the cum. The blonde Slayer took it deeper, tickling her tonsils with the toy and threatening to take it even deeper. Anne moaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Buffy pulled it out of her mouth. The toy now dripped with saliva. She passed it to Anne, “Your turn.” She gave a smile, cheeky and sexual, “See, I lubricated it for you.”

Anne nodded and pried apart her pussy. For a moment Buffy could see the pink hole and then the toy was slid in, the lips closing round the plastic phallus as snugly as a bug in rug. The Slayer watched in rising excitement as Anne began to jack the toy in and out, one end sliding deep into her twat, the other wiggling and bouncing as it was thrust in and out. She didn’t think Anne would mind if she masturbated as she watched, in fact if the other blonde was like the Slayer she’d enjoy it. Buffy's fingers moved over her pussy, rubbing at it, finding the clit beneath the hood and jiggling it hard. It sent waves of pleasure coursing through her. 

“Oooohhh, yesssss, Buffy, yessss, this is so hot, don’t you think its so hot,” Anne moaned as she stuffed the double-ender it her cunt. “MMmnnnn, see how it enters my pussy, I’m ramming it in. Ohhhhh this is good, so good.”

Buffy nodded, licking her lips – they felt a little dry. Her fingers pressed at her clit, the hard bud vibrating under her touch. “Jack it in. Stuff that pussy. Ram that toy in your cunt. I want to watch you fuck yourself like you watched me.” Her eyes were riveted to the scene in front of her, the toy driving in and out of the hole, cum sliding down, the other blonde shuddering and shaking as she came. Blood was rushing round Buffy’s body like the rapids, she could feel herself warm and sweating, her pussy dripping. “Do it Anne. Fuck yourself harder. Thrust it in, slam it deep.”

“Ooooohhh, urrrrrhhhh, shit Buffy, shit , this feels so good,” she gasped and shuddered. “Come join me.”

“Yes, oh my God, yes, let’s fuck,” Buffy responded. Watching was fun, participating was better.

Anne paused, wiping a bead of perspiration away with one hand as with the other she held out the half of the dildo not in her cunt invitingly. Buffy slithered nearer across the sheet, her legs scissoring over and under Anne’s. She took the dildo and guided her pussy towards it. It was the dryer end, but Buffy’s twat was so soaked and ready it still slid easily in. The Slayer groaned and pushed herself forward, eliciting an equally large groan from the other blonde. Anne pressed her hands on the bed behind her to keep herself in position as Buffy pushed. The toys vanished deeper into her hole, and Buffy’s as well. The two young women moaned together, “Oooohhh.” “Uuuurrhhh.”

“Out” murmured Buffy and pulled back. Anne did the same so that only a few inches of toy remained in them, the rest sagged between them, ten inches of dripping plastic. Buffy grinned, “In.” Anne took the hint and moved with her, the two women coming together in unison and driving the toy into their own and the other’s cunt. “Oooohhh,” groaned Buffy, “Out.” Anne went with her. “In,” Buffy said, quicker this time. “And out… uuurrhhh. And in…ooohhhh” Buffy’s back arched as the toy sent explosions of pleasure off in her, like walking through a minefield of orgasms. “In,” she said, “Out,” like she was coxing rowers pounding down the river instead of blonde lesbians pounding down a dildo. “In, out.”

“Aarrrrghhh, ohhh, yessss, fuck,” gasped Anne. Her body jerked forward at Buffy’s command, her titties bouncing and wobbling sexily. 

“In, out, in, out,” Buffy panted, upping the pace, so they were slamming at each other like two frenzied goats butting horns.

In front of her, Anne squeaked and squealed, her body arching and bending as she came. Buffy savoured the look of the other blonde; sweaty droplets sliding down between her bouncing boobs, her face contorting and twisting in orgasmic bliss, the toy slotting into the tight cunt. She knew she looked the same and that, just as she was looking at Anne, Anne was also looking at her. Buffy upped the pace, “In, out, in, out,” she gasped, pounding the forward and watching Anne’s pleasured reactions.

“Oooohhh, fuuuckkk, uuurrrhhh, aaaarrrhhh,” Anne cried out as she met Buffy’s hard poundings, ramming forward to replicate them. “Ohhhh, yessssm Buffy, yessss!”

“In, out, uuurrhhh, fuuuckkk, in….oooohhh, out…. Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, iiinnnn,” Buffy’s calls were interrupted by her own grunts and gasps, but even without instructions Anne continued to match the pace. Buffy didn’t slow, continuing to pound back and forth, ramming herself on the toy, feeling every inch of the dildo stimulating and pleasuring her pussy and smacking the remainder into Anne for the other’s ecstatic delight. 

“Oooohhh, fuuuckkk, uuurrhhhh, shiiittt, fuckkkk,” Anne’s cries were loud and passionate, almost incoherent. “Aaaarrrghhh myyyyy Godddd!!! Fuuucckkk!!!” She shuddered as she came.

Buffy felt the same. The toy was filling her cunt, hammering hard at it and sending waves of pleasure crashing around her. Her eyes screwed shut and her hands gripped as every morsel of her being seemed to explode outwards and reassemble themselves in less than a nanosecond. The orgasm surged through her again, wiping out completely the memory of a second before and replacing it with one even more intense and explosive. Buffy screamed, “Fuuucccckkk, aaarrrrgghhh, fuckkkkk!”

The two of them lay naked on the bed, panting and sweating, the lubricated toy lying between them, it’s cum soaking onto the bed. After a short while Buffy stood up, “I better be going.”

Anne looked at her with a smile, “You could stay the night.”

For a moment Buffy was tempted, Anne was cute and sexy and could fuck like crazy; another bout, some sleep and then waking up and banging again would be fun. But the sensible side of her brain was kicking in, telling her she needed to rest properly if she was going to meet her sister at ten. And another part was telling her that even if she fucked girls she shouldn’t be sleeping with them, that would be going too far into being a lesbian. The Slayer smiled and shook her head, “Thanks, but y’know, early morning and all that…” She started into the other room to look for her clothes.

*

“What’s your name?” Amy asked.

“Willow Rosenberg,” the redhead looked round the dark damp room, pulling at her manacles. “Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?” There was more than a trace of fear to her voice.

“You can’t remember?” Amy couldn’t help but smile.

“No, no, I can’t remember anything, anything at all. Who am I?” now the panic was so overpowering that Willow’s voice was almost a shriek.

It had taken longer than Amy had originally thought, and more power than she’d planned, but Amy had finally beaten Willow. The majority of the redhead’s soul was swirling round in a jar on the shelf behind her, next to Joyce and Faith’s – though the other two at least had fake memories implanted and even now were entertaining a group of college guys with a lesbian floorshow. All that was left of the soul in the redhead was a tiny spark, just enough to remember a name, which was the core of a person's being; if that was lost... then came death. But apart from the name everything else about her was up to Amy.

“I don’t know who you are….yet” Amy smiled, “Perhaps you’re a hooker walking Hollywood boulevard – would you like that? Or a cheerleader gone bad, sucking cocks in back alleys for guys who buy you drinks… Or might be you’re my obedient slave who exists only to serve my every whim. It could be all three – I’ll decide later. I can always change my mind.”

“I…I… don’t understand… what do you mean… who are you?” 

“You’re boring me now,” Amy snapped her finger and muttered a few words. The redhead jerked in her chains, then she went still as Amy’s magic quieted her ex-friend’s soul, removing the power to speak and think and do anything but hang and obey. Willow hung their, like a mannequin, staring ahead without seeing. Amy walked over and ran a finger over the other wiccan’s soft skin; she would power Willow up in the morning and use her to trap Buffy. 

“Once I have Buffy, my master said I can have you both as my slaves. You’ll be like my little rats in a cage,” she said smiling, though Willow could no more hear her than the wall could.

*

Opening the door to her apartment Dawn switched on the light. She yawned and stretched, her ass still had that lovely achy, tingly feel from Xander’s pounding, God the boy was hung, she should have made a move when she was still in Sunnydale. She wondered if he’d discovered the souvenir she’d left him - her panties, some guys paid good money for that and he was getting them free.

She walked over to her answer-phone and played through the messages. The first from her agent telling her she’d got her booked in a dp scene for Friday if she could call back and confirm. The second from Kate asking how her meeting with Buffy had gone (better than expected, thought Dawn, at least they hadn’t come to physical blows). A third from Cordelia asking had she seen Xander and how was he. Dawn pulled out her cell and sent three text in order, ‘Confirm 4 Friday’ ‘Buffy still a stuck-up bitch. XOXO’ and ‘5/5 and big’; they’d all get the message.

She stepped into the shower and hosed herself down under the powerful spray, luxuriating in the warmth and relaxing as the water bounced against her like a powerful massage. After she stepped out and towelled herself dry, reflecting that few eighteen year old girls could afford an apartment this swish – she glanced at her body in the mirror with her firm teenage tits and fuckable ass and cunt, her money-makers. She smiled; that’s what fucked Buffy off, that she was independent and able to make her own choices, not doing what Buffy wanted like she was a performing poodle.

*

 

The hotel was quiet when Buffy returned. She walked over to the ledger book on the reception and looked at it, a feeling of relief as she looked at the signatures – Vi’s neat, Rona’s messy, Xander’s loopy, Shannon’s tiny, Caridad’s large and almost off the page, Chao-Ahn’s symbol; a sign that each of them was back and safe. She was the last one and she took a pen to beside her name, adding her normal smiley instead of a final S in her surname. 

She turned smiling, pleased all her girls (and Xander) were home safe. But as she went up the stairs another feeling hit her – she wasn’t sure whether it was guilt or shame or confusion or all three mixing together, but it was there and it wouldn’t go away. When she’d been fucking Anne or Lily or Chantelle or whoever she called herself now, she had felt so confident and alive, the pleasure blasting through her. But now, afterwards, the orgasm having faded, she felt sick and tired and confused. 

She shouldn’t be she knew. It was the Twenty-First century, girls could enjoy girls without it being wrong; even her best friend was a lesbian and most of the Slayers didn’t seem to make much distinction between guys and girls in who they fancied and fucked. Even Dawn, not a good example as she was a complete slut and bitch who only thought of her own selfish self, seemed happily bisexual. 

However Buffy couldn’t be – she wasn’t religious or uptight (at least she didn’t think she was) and she had enjoyed the lesbian encounters she’d had so, so much. But there was something in her, that made her think she was sick and depraved and it ate at her, even as she banged women or watched videos of them screwing each other or played with herself imaging fucking some hottie… Perhaps it was because for so long she’d assumed she was straight that not being felt so wrong. Or was it that she’d spent so long trying to have a normal life that it had infected her so deep that any diversion from ‘normalcy’ made her head spin with nausea and self-loathing. 

She opened her door with a sigh, she’d love to be able to wallow in self-loathing like any blonde college drop-out without a boyfriend and overwhelming desire for pussy, but she hadn’t that luxury. She had to find Willow and Faith… and her Mom… and save the world from whatever threat was endangering it. That meant she had to let her sister claw her way into her life like mangy flea-ridden cat and she wasn’t going to face that without a night’s sleep. And sadly there was no way she was going to sleep tonight without rubbing her cunt and remembering the fuck she’d just had…

*  
To Amy's surprise she felt a rush of pleasure when she opened the door to her apartment and saw Tara sitting curled up on the couch. Not that Tara had any place else to go, she was estranged from what was left of her family and her University had been swallowed into the ground. And anyway, as far as both were concerned Tara Maclay had been murdered four years before. The recently risen witch looked up and smiled, Amy wasn't sure why a small upturn of the lips could make someone look so beautiful and sexy and why it made her own mouth twist in a similar fashion and her heart flutter but it did. "Still here?" she wanted to sound gruff and tough and like a big bad, but she knew she came over as cheery and happy and not too in control.

"I wasn't sure where else to go," said Tara nervously, "You said I could stay as long as I wanted."

"I did," Amy agreed, not sure whether to curse her soft heartedness or thank the Goddess that Willow's betrayal hadn't so emotionally scarred her that she'd have kicked out Tara onto the streets without a thought. "How was your day?"

"It was... strange... I watched TV and I couldn't follow anything; not the news or the soaps and even the sitcoms had moved on. It's like there's a big gap in my life..."

"I'm sorry," Amy wasn't sure what she was apologising for. Raising Amy perhaps?

The other witch smiled again and shook her head, her thoughts obviously the same, "Why? You didn't kill me, you brought me back."

"I...it seemed the thing to say," Amy shrugged and smiled, "It's been a tough day."

Tara stood up and smiled, "Tell me about it. I'll pour us some wine and you can talk about it."

"You wouldn't want to hear," and that was the truth. Amy had spent most of the day battling with Willow over possession of the redhead's soul and Tara wouldn't want to hear that the girl she thought had moved on and abandoned her was in reality locked in a underground dungeon less than a mile away. 

"You could try me?" Tara said, "I mean after last night..." She came closer to Amy and the scent of the reincarnated witch reminded Amy of why she hadn't thrown her out.

Amy blushed slightly, she could see now see why Tara had made Willow a lesbian, there was something intoxicating about her, something that made Amy wet between her legs, it almost made her forget about her thirst for revenge and replaced it with a thirst for pussy juice. Almost... Tara moved even nearer so that she was touching Amy, her fingers brushing the other's witches wrist and a concerned look on her face as if Amy had forgotten the night before and their rampant, energetic screwing. I can have both revenge and Tara, the one makes the other sweeter, Amy reminded herself. She turned to face the blonde, "There's nothing worth saying," she smiled, "the wine sounds good."

"Okay," Tara smiled and disengaged herself. 

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," Amy said, she was hot and sticky though her air conditioning was working fine.

"Don't be long," Tara said, "Where's your corkscrew?"

Amy wasn't long. She stripped out of her clothes and into the shower, soaping herself down quickly and expertly, spending a few more moments than normal around her pussy, sliding a finger round it as she cleaned. Out she dried and dressed again.. 

Back in the main room Tara was on the couch, her legs drawn up beside her, her dress riding up them so that Amy could see the bottom of her thigh. She smiled as Amy entered, pointing at the glasses of wine on the coffee table in front of her at the same time as she patted the couch beside her with her other hand. Amy took the hint and sat beside her. Tara smiled, "So you were saying how your day was."

"It's getting a lot better," Amy replied. Her hands didn't move to the glass, but to Tara's boobs. 

The other witch didn't stop her as Amy squeezed at them through the material, before pulling at the string which held the dress together opening it. Tara pulled her dress downwards, popping out her titties. She groaned in pleasure as Amy's mouth went down to them and began to suckle, "Oh yeah, oh God, yeah."

Amy came up for air after a few moments, she didn't resist as Tara's hands went to her pants and undid them, dragging them and the panties below down so that she was as bottomless as Tara was topless. "Mmmnnnn, let me eat it," giggled Tara and dropped to her knees. Amy gasped in pleasure as Tara's tongue tasted her twat, the young witch enthusiastically licking at the slit and labia around it, sliding in and out and around. "Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh," Amy moaned and rested her hands on Tara's shoulders, using her to balance, "Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, that's right, lick there."

Tara's tongue slid and stabbed, tasting the hole and moving round it. Her teeth bit lightly at Amy's labia, stretching and teasing at the flap. Amy shuddered as Tara found her clit and slipped her tongue at it. The pleasure rushed through the witch and she gasped out, "Oh my God, yes, yes." 

Tara tongued harder, sending the orgasms crashing through Tara like a series of stormy waves against the shore. The bliss was immense, overpowering and Amy needed to share it. She pushed Tara's head back from her pussy, "Could you take your dress off and lie down? Legs spread."

Tara looked momentarily puzzled, but she did as she was asked, smiling as Amy took off her top so that both witches were naked apart from their socks. As Tara lay down on the rug Amy got on top of her so that her mouth was over the other's cunt and without saying a thing began to lick, her tongue probing at the wet hole, tasting the lovely, sweet juice. Tara quickly returned the favour, her hands clasping Amy's naked butt cheeks for leverage and balance as she raised her head into the other's wet hole and preceded to make it even wetter. 

The sound of slurps interspersed with little cries and moans and giggles as the two young women happily sixty nined each other. Amy added a finger to the mix, digitally penetrating Tara's pussy even as she continued to lick and kiss it, the finger making it even wetter and juicier. The girl cum filled the hole, a tasty treat for Amy and as she lapped it up, a treat she could feel and hear Tara was enjoying as well.

"I want you to fuck me with a strap-on now," Tara brought her head away from the pussy. 

Amy smiled, wondering if Tara had ever demanded from Willow, telling her what she wanted; she seemed so shy at first and quiet, but she was a vixen in bed. She lifted herself from Tara's face, "I'd love to."

Amy stood, she blushed slightly, "And I'd..." she paused briefly.

"Go on, what?" Amy asked. She moved closer to the other witch, placing her hands on her waist and looking deeply at her; she was beautiful - Willow must have been mad to let her stay dead.

"Before Willow and I split, before I died, we were talking about something I wanted to try, we'd seen it a movie... a lesbian porn movie... I wanted to give it a go, but I was nervous about it. Now I've been dead I think it shouldn't scare me."

"What?" Amy was intrigued.

"I want to try anal. I want to be banged in the ass. Are you alright for that?" for someone who thought it shouldn't scare her Tara looked extremely anxious.

"Is that all?" laughed Amy and kissed her lover's nose, "Yes, if you want."

"You don't mind?"

"No, why should I," laughed Amy, "I've done it before, with other women, you won't be my first."

"You'll be mine though" Tara blushed.

"You'll love it," smiled Amy, "let's go into the bedroom and put my strap-on." She took Tara's hand and led her into the room.

"What should I do? Should I get on the bed?" Tara asked anxiously, looking around the room as if she hadn't spent the night before snuggled up there. 

For a few moments Amy ignored her, not deliberately snubbing her, but more because she was picking out a dildo that fitted taking Tara's anal virginity, not too big that it would wreck the unsullied rectum, but not so small that you could have replaced it with a finger. Quickly she satisfied herself that the nice six-incher with a bulbous end was the right tool for the job she picked it out of her cupboard and turned back to a nervous looking Tara. "Let me get this on first and then you can suck it?"

"Suck it?" Tara frowned, "It's not real is it? It's not magical?"

"Just plastic," laughed Amy, "You don't have to suck it. It's just a nice way to lube it up and heats up the mood. We can use some proper anal lube if you don't want to suck; it's not a biggie."

Tara smiled nervously, "No, no I didn't say that. I want to try it properly and if giving a fake phallus a blow-job is part of the experience... well I want to try that as well."

Amy did the straps up her legs, adjusting the toy in place so that it rubbed against her pussy. Despite what she had told Tara there was more to it than just lubing the toy for anal penetration, as Tara sucked the toy would rub at Amy's pussy, whilst the pleasure wouldn't be as intense as when she was hammering it in Tara's butt it was a nice opener. She stood in front of Tara and waggled the toy, "Okay if you get on your knees."

"Like this?" asked Tara as she got down. She looked up anxiously at Amy and Amy nodded in affirmation though Tara had done nothing more than kneel. 

For a few moments Tara just sat their nervously looking at the toy, Amy was about to offer a suggestion on what she should be doing when Tara leant slowly forward and began to lick. Amy looked down, a small smile on her face, the toy was moving so slowly that her clit was unmoved, but there was still something hot about seeing Willow's ex's tongue sliding round Amy's fake phallus. "That's good, Tara, make it nice and wet. Get it in deep, get it all the way."

Gradually Tara began to move faster, her tongue moving up and down the plastic toy. And then she began to take it in her mouth as well, opening to take it the mushroom head and to slide down the rubber. Harder and harder, she moved, sucking deeper and more enthusiastically, slobbering her saliva over the toy. Amy groaned in excited pleasure as her lover's mouth pressed the dildo's haft against her own clit, rubbing at stimulating the bud. Her pussy got hotter and wetter as she looked down at Tara's bobbing head. The other witch was going at it enthusiastically, like she'd been deprived of cock for years - which she had, one way and another, Amy reflected. She reached down and gripped the back of Tara's head, not forcing her further down the cock, but certainly guiding her. "Suck it, take it all in. Deep throat my dildo."

Tara's head went down the plastic until she gagged. Amy released her and let the young woman come up again. "Uuuhhh," Tara took a deep breath and then she was down again, her head bobbing up and down, going even further than before. "Uuuhhh, uurrhhh," again she snorted and gasped, pulling her head back, her eyes watering and a thin stream of silvery saliva dripping from her mouth. She looked up at Amy and smiled nervously, "I'll do it this time. I'll take it all."

"You don't have to, it's wet enough," Amy replied.

Tara smiled wider, "I want to. I want to deep throat a dick, not a real one, I'm not turning straight, but a fake one, your fake one." And with that she was down again, her mouth open wide and a look of determination on her face, briefly at least, before the dildo contorted her expression. Amy gripped Tara's head again, stroking at the hair as she encouraged it deeper, at the same time she rocked her waist gently, pushing the dick deeper. Tara went down, her eyes widening and widening as the dildo got deeper and deeper, until Amy could feel the other witch's nose burying into her skin as the toy vanished all the way into the mouth. For a few moments they remained like that, Amy gently rocking and Tara forcing herself down to take it until Amy could feel Tara's head straining against her hands. She immediately let go and Tara's head shot back, her lungs gasping for air like a swimmer exploding up from under the water. "I did it," she panted.

"You did. A deep throat. And look how the dildo is dripping, that's better oiled than any lube," grinned Amy with a touch of pride towards Tara, pleased that the other witch was testing limits she'd never tried with Willow.

"Now you bang my ass?" Tara said, her tone anxious.

"Yes, let's do it," Amy said, "If you get on the bed and lie face down..." 

She waited until Tara had done as instructed before joining the other witch. Her hands moved between Tara's thighs and gently opened them, there was no resistance from the other witch, only a small giggly sigh as Amy's finger slid over the slit. It was as soaked as the dildo. Amy's hand moved up to Tara's butt-cheeks, massaging them and spreading them open, exposing the puckered hole. "That looks lovely and fuckable," she said and brought her mouth down, pecking at the cheeks with her lips before sliding her tongue out and at the hole.

"Oooh, that tickles," giggled Tara. 

Amy could almost feel the other witch relaxing as she licked at her ass bud and kissed the buttocks either side. That was good, she wanted it to go easy on Tara and the more relaxed she was the better. She could have continued making Tara even readier, but then the dildo would have dried. She gave the hole one last lick before withdrawing her mouth and moving on forward gripping the toy in one hand, whilst with the other she pried at Tara's cheeks. "I'm going to come in now."

"Ohhh, o..okay," said Tara. She was tensing as Amy pushed the dildo in and tensed even more as the first inches pressed down her shoot. "Oooh," she grunted, leaving Amy unsure whether it was pleasure or pain or both.

Not wanting to take it too fast or hard too early Amy pulled back, "Was that alright?"

"Yes. Just kinda weird, you know like things were stretching."

"They would be, you want me to continue?"

"Yes, yes I do," Tara said.

Amy came in again, sending the dildo a little deeper. Tara grunted again, her hands opening and closing, before Amy could ask she answered, "Go on. I want to be anally fucked. I want you to break my cherry."

"If you're sure," Amy said and rose and fell again. 

Tara groaned and winced and moaned, not disguising her discomfort, but also be vocal in what she wanted, "Give it to me Amy. I want it all the way in. I want to know what it feels like."

"As you like it," replied Amy. She continued on, thrusting up and down, pushing the strap-on further in each time. At first Tara winced and her little gasps were as much about soreness as enjoyment, but as her ass stretched and became used to the invasion the pleasure began. Amy started to go faster, "Are you liking it? I can slow down?"

"No... I mean yes... I mean carry on, don't stop, give it me," Tara said, her hands stretched out and grabbed the bed and her rump raised up to meet Amy's down coming thrust. "It's feeling good, oh yes, it's feeling good."

Amy gripped Tara's side and went even faster, thrusting the toy deep into the young woman's no-longer virgin asshole, pounding it open. Tara squeaked and gasped, writhing and rocking as she was anally penetrated. one of her hands went under her body and Amy could feel the vibration as Tara fingered her pussy as her other hole was filled up. She went quicker, pounding in deep, the toy was rubbing at her own clit, making her shudder with excitement, acting as a spur to move quicker. "Oh yeah Tara, this is so hot. I love banging your ass." And she didn't say, but did mentally add 'Going somewhere Willow never did.'

Tara screamed and squealed in excitement, her finger thudding at her pussy, making the cunt soak into the bed. "OOooohhh yessss, aaaarrghh, yeessss," the orgasms were ripping through her, "Ooooohhh, yesssss, aaaaarghh."

"Oooohhhh, urrrrhhh, fuuuckk," Amy was grunting and gasping as well, panting as she pounded Tara with all the vigour she could muster, driving herself into an orgasmic overdrive. Sweat slid down her body, the little beads of water cooling, but discomforting - but not enough she slowed down. "Uuurrrhhh, yes, ohhhh, yes, this is fucking."

"Aaaaarrghh, yessss," screamed Tara in agreement, "Bang me deeper, fuck my ass, ram it down." She shuddered in orgasmic pleasure and shrieked out again, "Do me, baby, do my asshole, wreck it, ram it."

"Yeah, am doing," Amy's body bounced up and down on top of her lover's, her titties squashing at the young woman's back and her toy vanishing again and again into Tara's most intimate hole. 

Her hands were palm down on the bed, the material beneath them crumpled and soaked as she pushed herself and brought herself down. Each thrust was magic for her, rubbing at her clit. It was even more magical for Tara, screaming and yelling in sexual bliss, shaking and shuddering in orgasmic joy, her skin soaked with sweat and her pussy with cum. Tara continued to play with herself as she was fucked, fingering her wet cunt, adding to her enjoyment. She shook again and gasped out, "Ooooohhh, fuuuckk, yes, yes, you're making me cum, oh my Goddess you're making me cum so hard." She let out another scream of pleasure.

Amy's muscles were starting to ache and her lungs were straining with exertion as if she was running the mile and trying to beat four minutes. She gritted her teeth and continued, determined to drive Tara into one last anal orgasm. Below her the other witch shuddered and moaned, her vibrating beneath Amy's. Soon the oragsmic pleasure was rising again, "OOohhh, yessss, my Goddess, fuck me, fuck my butt."

Amy mentally energised herself as she went into a last desperate frenzy of butt-slamming, hammering the toy deep down into the anal fuckhole, pounding and ramming the dildo as far and fast as she could, putting every ounce of force into it. Her rewards were twofold, the buzzing excitement in her own pussy as she came and the sounds and sights of Tara's pleasure, the other witch vocally proclaiming her pleasure as her body arched and bucked. "Oooohhh, yessss, Amy, I'm going to cum, aaaaarrghh, yesssss, you're making me cum, aaaaarrrgghhh." Her entire body seemed to spark like a live wire, "Aaaaaarrghhh, Goddessssss, aaarrghhhhh!"

Amy rolled off her exhausted and sweating, but exhilarated and overjoyed. Tara turned round so she was facing Amy and to Amy's delighted surprise she leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, "That was so much fun, Amy," she murmured, "I can't believe I waited so long."

"You were dead," said Amy.

"I know, I mean before that," Tara said, "You know with Willow." She paused, "I don't think she would have been as good as you."

Amy blushed, "I'm... thanks... it was fun for me. I loved it." She paused, "You'll be sticking around a few days more."

"I guess, if you'll have me," Tara smiled.

Amy grinned back, "I think my plan is to have you a lot more times, just let me get my breath back and I'll show you."

*

His scarred hand moved over the video controls, the skin was black and chapped where it had not been melted away to expose charred bone and ruined ligaments and muscles. Without the magic coursing through his body the damage would have been so great that the hand would have been unusable. The same magic kept him alive. He had been a powerful magician in life, stronger even than Rupert Giles, certainly more so than Willow Rosenberg and the second rater he had to use as an assistant, Amy Madison. He had been powerful enough to keep himself alive as the flames consumed him and all those around him, challenging death and bringing himself back.

He watched the screen, he enjoyed seeing Willow writhe in pain. He just wished it was even more agonising and that beside her Buffy was also screaming and shrieking. It ended too soon (or too late - it should have happened days ago, but Amy lacked the powers) as the witch's personality was ripped out and bottled, Amy clasping the jar with the purple smoke close to her chest. She walked away and for a few minutes Willow was on her own, staring blankly ahead. The wizard fast-forwarded through it waiting until Amy returned. It was a shame the only torture she made of Willow was taunting, he had hoped her hate for the witch was strong enough that she'd take the opportunity to flay off some excess skin or remove a few toes...

He smiled evilly as Amy spoke, "Once I have Buffy, my master said I can have you both as my slaves. You’ll be like my little rats in a cage." Did she really believe that? That he just wanted Buffy's mind wiped? If all he had wanted was to turn the Slayer into a vacant puppet he'd have just transported her to the Mall with an unlimited credit card. 

No, Buffy had to die and Willow with her. The Slayer who had perverted the Slayer line and the witch who had destroyed the prophecy of there being one. Only then could he bring back the Slayers as they should be, obedient, demure, tractable, not like they were now - brash, rebellious, independent... some even talked back to their Watchers.

Quentin Travers leant back in his chair, if his face wasn't already contorted in a twisted grimace, the lips burnt away and the teeth showing, he would have smiled. The day that the Slayer's died was coming. And Buffy would be the first.


	12. Chapter 12

One of the benefits of being a Slayer was that you could get by with only three or four hours sleep a night; it was needed if you were up until two every morning wandering graveyards looking for vamps and other denizens of the dark. It also had the advantage is that it allowed you late night fuckathons, whilst remaining as fresh as a toothpaste smile the next morning. But to Buffy those advantages couldn't weigh out over its big disadvantage, lying alone in the bed allowed her too much time to think, to wonder who she really was and why she felt so bad about having consensual sex with other women. And whenever she managed to force herself not to think about that, guilt and horniness being a terrible combination, her mind went to Dawn. Lying there all she could think was in a few hours she'd have to see her bitch of a sister again, bear her smirking face and her snotty attitude so she could rescue her Mom, Willow and Faith - saving the world had never been so tough.

She slipped into her jeans and buttoned her top and glanced at the clock. Sleep had taken ages to come, but when it had it had been so deep that she'd almost overslept. She'd still make it to meet Dawn, but she'd miss breakfast. She briefly considered making Dawn wait, but her lack of punctuality would just give her sister something else to gloat over. She sighed and slipped on her jacket, automatically checking that the knives and stake in the hidden internal pockets were secure. She left her room and almost immediately bumped into Xander.

"Morning," she said to him. He was smiling inanely, like he was half in a trance.

"Buffy!" he almost jumped, taking a step backwards in startlement, "I didn't see you."

His friend smiled, "It looked like you didn't see anything. Booty call?"

He went deep red, redder than she'd ever see him go and she wondered if she'd called it wrong. But no, he had that post-fuck look he'd had every time he'd got laid by a new girl - first Faith, then Anya and now through a selection of hot and horny young, nubile Slayers who were more than willing to use him for their sexual gratification. After a few seconds he managed to gain some sort of control, shrugging and looking away, "Something like that."

Buffy wondered if she should push it, something was going on, his reaction was just too weird. At the same time he didn't look like he was in mortal danger or, in fact until she'd spoken to him, even particularly anxious. Perhaps, it wasn't a Slayer, but someone he'd met on the way home - a one night stand pick-up he didn't want to share. Buffy mentally shrugged, if he wanted to tell her later he would, best not to push and anyway she had other things on, "Could you finish the rotas for the evening patrols? They're on my desk."

"Sure thing Buffy," he looked relieved that they were moving on the conversation, "You doing something?"

If Buffy told him she was going to hunt for Willow, he want to come with her. Normally that would be fine, but if Willow was with her Mom... well whatever evil magics were in play had made her Mom a porn star and no matter how good a friend Xander was she wasn't sharing that with him. However, he had this sixth sense which knew when she was lying so there was little else for it but to say, "I'm seeing Dawn."

"Dawn..." Xander said and immediately turned away, "I'll do those rotas," he mumbled and almost jogged away from her.

"He's acting weird," Buffy murmured to herself. As soon as she mentioned Dawn she'd expected the sixth degree, about what they were doing and did this mean they were friends again, all of which Buffy had intended to bat frigidly away. Except she hadn't needed to. She shrugged and filed Xander's reaction in the 'Men are from Mars' folder in her mind.

Only taking the time to take a couple of bites of a half-cold waffle from the breakfast table Buffy left the Hyperion and walked the short distance to the coffee bar. Her sister was already there, happily revelling in the looks of a dozen guys sat round the bar as they took in her near naked legs and belly and the tits straining at her tight top. Buffy felt herself go red, it was bad enough Dawn was a porn star, but why did she also have to dress like a cheap hooker? She marched towards her younger sibling, deliberately standing so she blocked the view of the barista who was more interested in Dawn's body than serving lattes. "You ready?"

"Good morning to you too, Buffy," said Dawn snippily, "I slept very well thanks for asking. How about you? I understand the beds are uncomfortable." She suddenly stopped talking with a sharp intake of breath as if she'd said something she shouldn't. 

It took Buffy half a second to understand and then she did, "You had sex with Xander last night," she said accusatorily.

Dawn shrugged flippantly, "So what if I did? You can't stop him or me."

"No, if he wants to sleep with a slut he can."

"Take it from me Buffy there was no sleeping involved. Just lots of fucking, you want to know - he did me in my ass and I loved it," Dawn grinned.

Buffy took a look round the diner, the clientele torn between listening and looking at the two young women, one of who was dressed like a slut and politely pretending they weren't there; listening and looking were winning the day. She turned on her heel, "Let's go, the sooner you show me this apartment the sooner we don't have to see each other ever again."

"Suits me," said Dawn standing up and following her sister.

Buffy couldn't help herself continuing as they stepped onto the sidewalk and walked towards the car, "I can't believe it with Xander. He's so much older than you."

"I'm eighteen, he's what? twenty four, twenty five? How was old Angel? Four hundred, five hundred? And that was literal grave robbing."

"That was different, that wasn't a one night stand."

"Oh Buffy, it was luurve. You still banged him though."

"I don't want to talk about it," snapped Buffy as she pulled out the key and opened the doors

"Fine, cos neither do I," Dawn snapped back, opening the passenger door with such force if she'd been a Slayer she'd have ripped it off.

"Good," Buffy opened her own door no less angrily, but more gently, and got in.

"Good for me too," Dawn sat in her seat and folded her arms defiantly.

The atmosphere in the car was so frigid it would have frozen water, putting on the air conditioning full blast would have warmed it. The only words the two sisters uttered were from Dawn, curt "Turn right" or "Straight ahead" until they got to a working class suburb, not such a bad area that the cars were all burnt out, but not so good that they were new either. "Here," Dawn said and pointed to an apartment. 

Buffy parked and got out, "Do you know which apartment or would that be too much to ask?"

"I have no idea. I got you here," Dawn snapped and got out of the car. Buffy looked at her and the teen shrugged, "I'm not staying in there, it's too hot and your air-conditioning is shit."

"Oh forgive me, some of us don't earn your money," Buffy said, "So what now?"

"You're supposed to be the Slayer, the one with the plans," Dawn said, but Buffy was already up in the apartment entrance, glancing round for clues. Dawn followed her and looked at the nameplates on the mailboxes. After a second she said, "Q. Travers. Wasn't he the name of Giles' boss?"

Buffy stomped over and pushed her aside, "He was. It must be an old Watcher safe house. We're still finding them around, normally when we get a bill telling us we're months behind on the rent."

"Thank you Dawn," said Dawn.

Buffy ignored her, how her kid sister could be so insufferable was beyond her. "Room eleven," she said almost to herself, but as she went up the stairs she noticed Dawn was behind her. 

The door was locked, but after a quick look to check no-one was around it yielded to Buffy's shoulder and she stepped in. There was just a trace of perfume in the air, unnoticeable without Slayer sense's combined with an even fainter musk of female excitement. If it hadn't been there Buffy would have said that the apartment was exactly what it appeared, an unused Slayer safe house, furnished, but with no personality, a place where a Watcher could bed down for a few nights whilst on secret missions for the council. She stepped in and looked around, aware that Dawn was still following her. "There's nothing here," Dawn said.

Buffy shook her head in disagreement her keen eyes making out a tiny nail in the wooden panel. She pushed at it and a one of the walls opened smoothly, revealing a set of stairs. Buffy stepped towards it, "There's something here."

"So are we going to get Willow?" Dawn asked.

"I am, you can get a cab back," said Buffy; she didn't like her sister, but she wasn't going to deliberately lead her into danger.

"Hmmpf," snorted Dawn in a way that said exactly what she thought of that plan, "You're not Mom. You can't tell me what to do." She strode forward and towards the steps.

At the last moment Buffy saw that the top step was just a touch out of kilter and a different shade from its colleagues. As Dawn's foot went down, she shouted, "Dawn stop. No." 

If Dawn had been a Slayer her reactions would have been so quick that she could have stopped immediately. She wasn't. Her foot pressed down, even as her face was contorting in horror at what she was doing.

There was a bang and everything went multicoloured, a rainbow flashing before Buffy's eyes.

And then it went black.

*

Buffy Summers hung unconscious from one arm of the wooden cross, swinging on the other was Willow, awake, but docile and unaware and in-between them, tied to the supporting pole was Dawn, as insensible as her older sister. Amy smiled victoriously, this was it, this was what she'd been waiting for since Willow and Buffy had betrayed her, the moment when they were in her power and could be made to pay for how they treated her. She turned her head to look at Faith and Joyce, standing unmoving to one side, not seeming to care that it was their friends and daughters who were tied there, actually so blank were they that they weren't even noticing anyone was there. Willow was the same, her memory so vapid that she probably didn't even realise she was tied to a wooden cross - in their zombiefied memoryless state they all made goldfish look intelligent.

Once we remove Buffy's memory I'll have to think about reprogramming her properly, thought Amy. Having a robotic slave who needed to be told even to eat and drink quickly palled as fun, no matter how amusing it was at first. But a properly set up Buffy could be fun, perhaps she'd adjust her and Dawn's memories so that they were having incestuous lesbian sex, she could add in Joyce as well for a threesome. Oh and make Willow a subservient bottom who just loved being enslaved. The permutations were endless and if she got bored of one, as long as she had their souls, she could wipe one personality and replace it with the memories of another. She grinned widely and just about resisted a little jig.

Beside her Quentin Travers stood still, looking at Buffy and Willow. If he had lids and could move his face Amy thought his eyes would have been narrowed such was the malevolent loathing which seemed to pour from him. Ever since he'd recruited her, coming to her outside a seance she had been attending and offered her a deal, she had known he hated Buffy, blaming her for the Slayer's breaking from tradition even more than he blamed the First for burning him to death. But until this moment she hadn't realised the date of that hate and despite her joy she felt a shiver. She let it pass and forced herself to return to happiness, smiling as she said, "So we won. Buffy is ours."

"For a Slayer to fall for such a stupid track, not to notice magical booby-trap... Giles was a fool to think she was anything but second rate, she was lucky that was all."

"Well her luck's run out," said Amy. She imagined Buffy lying face-down whilst Amy fucked her in the ass with a strap-on; when she finished she'd pull it out and make Willow suck it. It was a pleasant thought, though slightly spoiled when she thought about Tara lying asleep this morning in her apartment, her naked body uncovered by the sheets. She might want to keep it secret from Tara, or she could cast a spell on her as well. She frowned, no probably not, that wouldn't be right, she knew Willow had done that and she was better than Will, she didn't fuck over her friends or lovers. "So you want me to kill Dawn or Buffy first, then we can reincarnate them and take their souls."

"No need," said Quentin and his voice was so cold that Amy physically shuddered. "I will perform the Rite of Ozimode."

Amy had heard of that she knew, but it took her a few moments to remember and when she did she felt almost physically sick, "You can't do that. That's a rite that destroys their body and sends their souls to be eaten eternally by demons in the dark pits."

"Yes," Quentin didn't deny it.

"You can't bring them back from that, it's irreversible," explained Amy.

"Yes," Quentin replied before adding, "You forget my power Amy, my knowledge, my understanding. Yours is just an insect's compared to it. But even my power is limited, but sending Buffy and witch down there will release magics and spells so strong that even I will barely contain them. And with these new magics I can undo the damage done by Buffy and her friends, destroy these false Slayers she has gathered around her and return the line to what it should be; a single young woman guided by her betters in the Council."

"But you'll kill them both and Dawn as well," Amy said.

The remains of Quentin's lips twisted in what could be, just about, called a smile, "I think you Americans call that win-win."

"But you promised me them," Amy pleaded.

Quentin looked at her and Amy knew real fear, a terror she'd not felt since before she'd become a rat, not since her Mom had gone insane and stolen her body. "And I am breaking that promise," he said. He pointed at Joyce and Faith, "Be thankful I'm leaving you those two, you can use them as you will."

"What about Dawn? she's not a Slayer or a Witch." Amy forced herself to ask.

"She still a magical key, with power. I probably don't need her, but she's an extra boost so why not," Quentin answered. "Do you want to replace her there, are you volunteering to take her place?."

Amy shook her head, "No," she replied, her mouth felt dry and if she said much more she thought the quaver in it would reduce her words to unintelligibility. 

"I need to do some preparation for the Rite," said Quentin. "I don't need your assistance, but if you want to see their deaths be back here at sundown..."

*

Dawn opened her eyes gradually, half afraid that she'd be met with either blinding pain or darkness; or both. To her relief the light was dim, but viewable and not even a dull ache greeted her - the magical booby trap left had no side-effects apart from sending her into a crashing sleep. Of course during that sleep one major thing had happened, which was that she was tied to a stake in the middle of a dungeon.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked. If Dawn hadn't known better she'd have said there was a touch of concern in her sister's voice. Like her she was tied up, though whilst Dawn was tie faced forward to stake, Buffy was hanging from one of the two arms jutting out from it in what looked like an extremely painful position. On the opposite side Willow was also hanging from her wrists, so from the blank look on her face she wasn't so much as impervious to pain as unable to realise it was hurting.

Dawn gave a tug at the ropes, they were tight, "Yeah, I'm great Buffy. Tied up in the middle of what looks like a relic from Monty Python's Holy Grail - are those skeletons on the floor over there? uuurggh."

"I'll get us out in a moment," Buffy said, but gave no clue how she was going to do that. 

Dawn began to fiddle and work at her own knots. "This is one of the reasons I left home. I was sick of being tied up by sick Goddess's or threatened by vamps. I wanted to live a normal life."

"Don't blame me," snapped Buffy, "I wasn't the one who tripped the booby trap."

"Oh, so it's my fault, is it? Great, it would be, if ever anything went wrong it was always blame Dawn. The milk was off, 'Dawn you didn't put it away', the electricity bill was high, 'Dawn, turn off the lights'."

"Well, trouble did seem to follow you around. I mean I wasn't the one who was caught stealing from Giles or decided to go double-dating a couple of vampires."

"Oh yeah and you loved that didn't you, always having to rescue me. It gave you the chance to lord it over me and act like you were Mom."

"Someone had to. Believe me, I'd much rather have not had a whiny, spoilt brat under my feet all the time. I should have given you to that social worker with a thank you for taking teenzilla of my hands."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

The two Summers lapsed in silence, Buffy trying to pull herself up to undo the knots. After a few minutes of failing she dropped down again, grimacing slightly as the ropes cut into her wrist. "I can't get a grip at the knots and hold myself up at the same time," she admitted. "Willow... Willow..."

For a brief second it seemed there was a flicker of comprehension behind the redhead's eyes and then it was gone. "Another brilliant Buffy plan," Dawn said.

"So what's your idea, oh great one? You want to be in charge, be my guest," Buffy snapped back and then Buffy gaped in surprise as Dawn got her hand from out of the knot and raised it.

"I was thinking I might untie us," Dawn wiggled her now free hand, glancing down at the reddening where the rope had bit in, damn that had been tight. 

"How did you do that?" Buffy asked, "They can't have tied you properly."

"They did. I've a friend who ties knots for BDSM, she taught me some tricks. You could learn something from her."

Buffy blushed so red that Dawn thought her sister's plan was burn the ropes away. The blonde Slayer mumbled something and Dawn grinned, pleased for once she had the upper hand. She quickly untied her other hand and then the rest of the ropes tying herself. Looking around she found a small stepladder in the corner and stepping over a skeleton lying in front of it she brought it over and used it to climb up and untie Buffy. Her sister dropped agilely to the floor and took the ladder over to Willow, "Hold her waist, so she doesn't drop," she instructed Dawn before climbing up the steps and releasing their friend.

Dawn helped Willow, down the redhead just standing blankly. "What now?" Dawn asked, but Buffy was already over by the first door, trying it. It was locked and resistant to her efforts to open it. "There's another door over there," Dawn pointed to the opposite wall.

"I know," said Buffy and giving up her attempts to open one door went over to try the other. She was equally unsuccessful, despite hammering her shoulder and feet against it hard. Whatever was locking the doors, magic or strengthened steel, it was more than a match for Slayer strength. Eventually with a grunt Buffy gave up and came over to stand by Dawn and Willow. She leant in close to her friend and waved a hand in front of her face, there was no reaction. "How is she?" 

"Didn't you see her just do a song and dance just now?"

"Don't be sarcastic, I'm really not up for it."

"What are you going to do, Buffy? Put me over your knee and spank me like a little girl."

"Wouldn't I have to pay for that? I understand hookers normally charge."

"I'm not a hooker, I'm in porn, there's a difference dumbo. But you're right I normally get paid, a lot."

Buffy snorted, "Money's everything. Selling your body for it"

"Renting it out and having fun doing it. You could do with some yourself, a big hard cock in you, make you less uptight. When was the last time you fucked a guy? A month ago, a year? Don't tell me the last one was Spike."

Buffy went deep red again and Dawn laughed, "It was Spike, you haven't been fucked since Spike. No wonder you're jealous."

"Of you? Don't flatter yourself. You're not that special."

"Lot's disagree," said Dawn, "I got an award for best porn newcomer, you know that? And you're right about me fucking Xander, he thought I was great, I could have had him on a leash. And Cordy fucked me the first time we met again, enjoyed me so much she invited me to stay. And even Willow, your loyalest, bestest friend, she's asked me to fuck her in the butt and I did."

"You like girls," said Buffy.

Dawn frowned, she did enjoy women as much as men, but that wasn't the message she was trying to give, "Yes. I like women. I love fucking them and they love fucking me. You know Will and Cordy double-fucked me."

There was a groan from Buffy and she closed her eyes, a look on her face like she was recalling a memory which she couldn't decide was bad or good.. Dawn frowned deeper, Buffy's reaction seemed strange, she expected her to shout, or scream, even to lose it so bad she slapped her, but it seemed her sister was somewhere else, thinking less about Dawn's behaviour than about her own. The teen was about to say something, she wasn't actually sure what when Buffy spoke, "Spike was the last guy I fucked."

"I knew it," grinned Dawn victoriously. 

Her sister ignored her and continued, "But I banged another woman last night and a few nights ago Cordelia, did she tell you that? And back in Cleveland I had sex with Kennedy and before that Faith... I'm a lesbian Dawn, I'm not who you think, I'm... I'm..."

"... Buffy," said Dawn. She hadn't realised, oh God, why hadn't she noticed. 

"I've never said it before, I tried to hide it, I tried not to be. I tried to be normal and happy, but I can't. I'm a slut, Dawn, I love women, I love how they look and smell and taste. I love touching them, I love kissing them, oh I know I shouldn't but I love fucking them."

"It's not wrong," Dawn said, it was true, but she was aware it sounded lame. Buffy had been hiding herself for so long that she had made what should have been a small, or perhaps medium-sized, problem into one giant one and Dawn was as unsure what to do as her sister. "It'll be alright. I mean it's the twenty-first century, nobody cares..."

"I care. I just want to be normal, not the Slayer, not responsible for the world and for you and Xander and Will and Giles and all the Slayers, not a lesbian. I just want to be twenty four and free, working in an office and saving for deposit, going out on Fridays clubbing without looking out for vampires and to be with a nice guy, not Brad Pitt or Leonardo Di Caprio, but just normal." 

Tears started to stream down Buffy's face, surprising Dawn, she couldn't remember seeing Buffy cry, not since their Mom had died...

"Yeah, I know, Buffy, but you're not. You are the Slayer and you are a lesbian and you're not going get a well paid job, cos let's face it, you're a college drop out." Dawn took a deep breath, "And anyway you can't be normal, you're my big sister and I don't want a normal big sister, I want a really cool, great one, who gets on my tits,"

Buffy wiped at her face and looked at her sister in surprise, "Thanks Dawn, I needed that. I'm sorry I called you a slut, I just guess it's kinda hard to take that you've grown up and don't need me."

"Buffy, you don't get it, your my sister, even when I don't need you I need you."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It did to me," said Dawn and stepped close to her sister and opened her arms.

The two Summers hugged each other, both knowing at that moment, that everything between them was going to be alright. They broke and Buffy wiped away the last of her tears. "I better see about getting us out of us here."

"You better, cos when we're out you're going to come with me to the top lesbian club in this city and we're going to find us a couple of hotties."

Buffy grinned, "I'd like that."

"Hey, it's a promise," Dawn said and the two sisters grinned.

Just then one of the doors opened and in came Amy Madison holding a small jar in one hand, followed by a very alive looking Tara McLay. Dawn wasn't sure whether what surprised her most was that Tara was alive or that she was holding Amy's hand. 

"What the...?" said a confused looking Buffy, speaking for both her and Dawn.

"I've made a terrible mistake... Quentin Travers intends to kill you," said Amy, her words not adding to Dawn's clarity nor, from the look on Buffy's face, her sister's either.

"You have to listen to her," said Tara. She looked at Dawn and smiled, "You've grown."

"Yes," giggled Dawn and gave a little turn so that Tara could see her, "In all sorts of ways."

"Dawn... don't flirt... I mean, sorry, force of habit, I'll try not to interfere, you should do what you want " Buffy said and Dawn noticed Tara's frown as now it was her turn to listen to a conversation which seemed to make no sense.

"I'm in porn," Dawn said conversationally and Tara's eyes opened in surprise.

"And I'm really happy with that as that's what she wants" Buffy said a little too quickly and forcefully for it to be true, but Dawn loved her sister for trying.

"Look this is all very nice," said Amy sitting cross-legged on the floor, "but we need to restore Willow's soul fully back to her and escape, before you all end up being eternal brunch for some demons in their hell dimension."

"Eh?" asked Dawn in confusion.

"Shut up and don't interrupt me when I'm casting," Amy translated, gesturing that they should move away from Willow. 

The three young women did as she said, Buffy moving protectively in front of them, forcing Dawn to crane over her sister's shoulder so she could see what was going on. Amy screwed open the jars lid and a trail of the purple smoke within floated out to curl and twist in the air above. Amy began to chant in some strange tongue and the rest of the smoke shot out to form into a ball. Amy's chant got louder and the ball began to swiftly zig-zag around the room before hurtling to the roof above Willow. For a few seconds it remained there before dive bombing down and crashing into Willow. The redhead witch jerked for a moment, before she straightened and blinked, her facial expression moving from blankness to confusion. 

"Um, hi Willow," said Amy.

Willow looked ahead and saw the other witch sitting on the floor, "You..." she said with loathing. 

"Don't hurt her Will, she's changed, she knows she's made a mistake," Tara stepped from behind Buffy and in front of Amy.

"You..." said Willow, her tone a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Could someone explain what's going on?" asked Buffy and Dawn nodded enthusiastically in agreement, moving out from behind her sister to beside her.

"You... you..." Willow said in confusion. She closed her eyes briefly, as if thinking and then opened them, "An explanation would be good." she glared at Amy.

Amy must have had nerves of steel as she didn't quail or faint from Willow's angry gaze. She stood up, "We don't have time, we need to go now. Quentin Travers is coming."

"An explanation now," said Willow firmly.

"You're not exactly top of the trust parade," added Dawn.

"It's even worse than you think," said Willow, "She's the one who killed me."

Amy blushed red, "Temporarily, you're fine now." 

Willow didn't seem mollified, "Start talking, what Quentin Travers got to do with anything."

"Especially as he's dead," added Buffy.

Amy shook her head, "He's alive. When the First blew up the Watcher's HQ Quentin had just enough time to throw up a magic barrier round himself. He survived... in a way, the fire melted him, burnt away much of his flesh. But he's powerful, perhaps the most powerful wizard alive and he channelled all his magics into keeping himself going. He came to me... offered me revenge against you, Willow and you, Buffy. He lied and told me I could make you my slaves, to teach you a lesson." 

She blushed and looked at Tara. The other blonde nodded and smiled and squeezed Amy's hand, making Willow scowl. "Go on," snapped the redhead.

"I took it. You don't know how hard it was, I shouldn't have, I know that, but at the time all I wanted was to pay you back for the way you treated me, for being complete bitches."

"Wish I'd thought of that," said Dawn and then grinned at her sister to show she wasn't (totally) serious.

"But I think he's gone insane," Amy continued ignoring Dawn's interruption and Will's muttering of 'He's not the only one.' "He wants to get rid of the Slayers and start again, with a new line, he thinks you're perverted." 

Buffy blushed and, despite the danger they were in Dawn grinned, "He's right."

"No, not sexually, well, yeah a bit in that he doesn't think Slayers should be fucking. He thinks they should be prim and proper and listen to their Watchers, not sassy and independent like Buffy. I thought he planned to make you loose your memory and we'd make a new you and then control the Slayers like that. It wasn't my thing, but if he wanted to have them all lining up like Girl Scouts at a jamboree, well that was fine by me. But he doesn't want that, he wants to kill you both and all the others and then he'll start a new line," Amy finished and looked at the floor.

"My Mom and Faith," Buffy said, and beside her Dawn nodded her agreement, "You can free them. My Mom, she'll be alive again."

"Yes, I'd need their souls from the jar, but yes they'll be fine."

"Buffy?" Willow looked at her friend and then at Amy meaningfully

Buffy shrugged, "We always knew Quentin Travers was a grade one jerk and if Amy has brought back my Mom..."

"And she's not the only one who's made mistakes with magic," said Tara, looking at Willow.

"Okay, okay," shrugged Willow, "I won't turn her back into a rat... for now."

"So we get out of here," Amy sounded relieved.

"First we get the jars with my Mom and Faith, then we go get reinforcements," Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I think not," a new voice rasped from the doorway.

Dawn remembered Quentin Travers, he hadn't been handsome by any means, but the horror which stepped into the dungeon was enough to give nightmares, his skin burnt half away, exposing bone and charred muscles. In his head an eyeball half hung out of a popped socket and there two holes where his nose had been, his lips had gone and the melting of the skin around his mouth left it in a permanent twisted grin. He walked forward, one leg sliding across the floor, like he was unable to properly lift it. But hideous though the sight of him was Dawn's eyes weren't on him, but on the two women robotically following him.

"Mom..." gasped Buffy, her voice almost a cry. Unlike Dawn this was the first time she'd seen her Mom alive since before she'd died. But it wasn't the Mom they knew, or even the new (and improved) Joyce, porn star Milf. The woman standing behind Quentin Travers was like a dummy, her eyes blank and unseeing, her expression wooden and unmoving. And beside her Faith looked the same.

Quentin stopped a few yards away from the Buffy, Dawn and the witches. "So you freed them?"

"We released ourselves," said Dawn defiantly. 

She was annoyed that the ex-Watcher didn't even glance in her direction, instead he continued speaking, "Not that it matters. They will still die. Only now you'll be joining them."

"You and who's army?" asked Buffy.

He stepped away, "Joyce, Faith, destroy them"

The two women ran forward with a speed and aggression that surprised Dawn. It almost surprised Buffy as well, for a brief second she stood still, before she reacted, ducking to one side and sucker punching Faith. She twisted away from her Mom, getting behind her and pushing her away. Her face was grim, "That's kinda dirty, using my own Mom against me."

"It's a dirty business," replied Quentin. He looked at Joyce, turning round to face her daughter again, "Kill her."

Joyce leapt forward, her hand outstretched and her fingers twisted into claws. But she was no Slayer, and Buffy was able to easily, block the attack without hurting her Mom. Faith was more difficult, the brainwashed Slayer using the brief interval to drive herself towards Buffy. "Buffy," Dawn screamed.

It was all the warning Buffy need, she twisted herself round and slammed her foot into Faith's jaw. There was little the blonde could do to stop Faith hurting, but Buffy didn't mind that so much, Faith was as tough as she was, a little pain was something they both could cope with. She moved into follow up her kick with a series of blows that would have broken the rib of a normal person. 

Faith wasn't a normal person.

"Kill them," rasped Quentin from the sidelines. Faith counterattacked her feet and fists lashing out in a fury of speed and violence. Buffy dodged and stopped them all, falling back a few feet to keep control.

"Please Mom, don't struggle," Dawn said. Buffy briefly turned her head to see that her sister, Will, Tara and Amy had between them got her Mom on the floor, each one holding a leg or arm as the older woman struggled uselessly to get up.

"Just Faith left," Buffy smiled, "Then I'll deal with you." She went forward, if Faith had forgotten everything apart from her name, that would include her training. Sure it left her with strength and a Slayer's natural fighting skill, but Buffy had those as well as the honing of experience and hard graft in the gym. The blonde dummied, seeing Faith react to her feint - something the 'real' Faith would never have fallen for. For half a second the brunette was off balance.

It was all the time Buffy needed. Her elbow cracked into Faith's head and the dark haired Slayer dropped to the floor stunned. Buffy turned to Quentin. "You next..."

He nodded and stayed still as Buffy approached. "You going to surrender?" she asked.

"No," he pulled out an extremely sharp knife from inside his jacket and swung it.

Buffy kicked him, sending him through the air to land on the wooden cross they'd been tied to earlier. She winced as one of the arms punched through him, leaving him dangling.

"That won't kill him," screamed Amy. Buffy saw she was right as Quentin pushed himself off the arm and dropped onto the floor. He might have been smiling, with his disfigurements it was hard to tell. "He's not human," Amy added unhelpfully.

"You should have died Buffy. When the Master bit you, you should have gone to hell and let a new Slayer be chosen. You've perverted the stock, twisted the Slayer line and now you die..." Quentin said

"See, from where I'm standing, I'm kinda seeing a downside with that," Buffy said, "but bring it on if you want. Oh, I forgot, you're not a Slayer... you can't beat me Quentin... and if smacking you on a cross doesn't kill you, well I'm happy to try lots of other ways."

"I can't kill you, but my creatures can," snarled Quentin and muttered a few words under his breath.

"Oh crap," swore Dawn. Buffy couldn't disagree with her as all around them skeletons rose, dozens of them, way too many even for Buffy Summers.

It was Amy who reacted first, jumping up and grabbing Tara's hand, "This way," she yelled and led them to the other door.

The skeletons were moving quickly towards the small group of young women, and from the looks of them they didn't intend to ask them to dance when they caught up.

"Open sesame," cried Amy as she approached the door. The previously locked door sprang open.

"Why didn't we think of saying that?" said Dawn as Buffy pushed her through. The blonde didn't reply, but ushered Amy, Tara and finally Willow in after her sister, before kicking the fastest skeleton and following her sister and friends (and Amy). 

Willow slammed the door shut behind her and Tara and Amy dropped a wooden block against it, as the skeletons began to bang at it. It would hold, but not for long and then a tide of undead would pour in; they needed to be out by then. Buffy looked around for the secret exit, it was cunningly hidden as even with her Slayer senses she could see nothing apart from an almost empty room, a few empty shelves and some wooden planks the only furniture. She looked at Amy, "So where's the out door?"

"Through there," Amy pointed to the door they'd just come through.

"So your great escape plan is to trap us in a small room?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Amy shrugged angrily, "You had a better one?"

"To be fair to Amy," Willow said, "and that's a hard thing to say, we were kinda light on the optioneering front. At least this gives us some time..." There was the sound of heavy hammering on the door and the wooden beam scraped along the floor, before Buffy pushed it back into place. Willow frowned, "... though probably not as much as we'd like."

"Okay then, so how do we kill Quentin?" Buffy turned to Amy.

"You can't, he's virtually immortal," said Amy.

Dawn groaned, "They always are."

"Though in my and Will's experience, virtual is a pretty important word. So how could we stop him," Buffy said. There was more thudding from the door.

Amy shrugged, "Theoretically as his soul is only kept in his dead body by magic if you had a lot of magical interference flying around it'd scramble it and then you could kill him."

"What type of magical interference?" asked Buffy.

It was Tara that answered, "The best thing for this type would be having a bunch of souls searching for their bodies and whizzing around."

"Think pinball with him as the dinging thing," said Willow, "To keep his own soul in his body is acting like a magnet. If there are other souls around they'll be dragged to it, smacking at it again and again and knocking him out of kilter."

"I kinda see where this is going," Buffy said, "Mom and Faith's souls. It won't harm them?"

Amy shook her head, "No. You can't fit someone's soul in someone else's body. They'd be repeatedly trying to get in to Quentin, but as soon as he's dead they'll find their own bodies."

"Can't we use the skeletons?" asked Dawn.

Willow shook her head, "It needs a soul with a living body; the skeletons they're just reanimated, more like robots, their souls are separate from them, up in the clouds or down in the pits."

"It's all theoretical anyway," said Amy disconsolately," We can't do it. Joyce and Faith's souls are in bottles, through about half a dozen doors and walls. Not one of us is powerful enough to get them here."

Willow shook her head, "You're wrong Amy, well you're right. Not any of us individually, but if we bound as a coven... the power of three."

"You'd want me in a coven?" Amy seemed surprised.

"Don't you just hold hands and sit chanting?" Dawn was confused, "It doesn't seem a biggie."

"It's more than that. If we bind together we can see into each other and whilst we're holding hands see into each others most innermost thoughts and desires, it's the most intimate thing witches can do, much more than sex," explained Tara.

There was a crack on the beam and it splintered. Buffy pushed it back against the door, holding it with her strength, "Looks it's your choice, but it's gonna have to be made quick."

"Amy, Tara, join with me," Willow sat down and held out her hands. The other wiccans paused for barely a second before they joined her taking her hands

"Let's do it," said Tara and squeezed at the hand of her ex and current lover. They let themselves go and merged into one, a dome of light encompassed them as they joined in a coven. Without words they knew what the others were thinking and what they wanted and what the spells should be and in unison they began to chant.

A few feet away Buffy pushed at the door, the wooden slats were cracking in and she knew that she couldn't keep it closed long. "Dawn," she turned to her sister, "When they break it, get in the corner. With luck they'll ignore you, it's me and Willow he really wants."

"Sure Buffy, great plan," said Dawn and moved closer to her sister holding a chunk of wood, "That'll work."

"If you've a better one..." snapped Buffy.

"I don't..." admitted Dawn.

The door crashed Buffy jumping back just in time to avoid it and the axe wielding skeleton who'd given it the final push. Her foot swung out and felt the crack of the skeleton's ribs as she connected. It was dead, it couldn't feel pain and it didn't have any lungs to puncture; but at least she sent it tumbling back. 

Only to leave herself unbalanced as Faith came through the gap opened up by the falling skeleton. The memoryless Slayer's knife hand came out. Buffy avoided it, but at the cost of being even more unbalanced. She could see Faith's foot come round in a swinging arc and knew it would connect and then be on the ground. And then it would all be over.

"Leave my sister alone," snapped Dawn and smacked the plank hard on Faith.

"That worked," admitted Buffy as Faith dropped unconscious to the floor. The blonde barely had time to glance down to check that Faith was out for the count before more skeletons started to pour in at her.

She kicked and punched, used elbows and knees, blocked and twisted. She had the advantage that they could only come through one at a time and as long as she could keep them in the doorway she'd stand a chance. She drove her fist into the face of one, sending it staggering back. Another which tried to come through was hit by Dawn, the wooden plank making a clanging sound as it hit the skull, driving the skeleton to the floor. Buffy kicked it so hard that the skull disconnected with it's spine.

That didn't seem to stop it. Even as she was wrestling with a third skeleton, trying to break the wrist and make it drop the dagger it was holding she felt the grip of the headless skeleton on her ankle. "Dawn..." the Slayer shouted.

"I'm here," shouted her sister back and pounded the plank at the skeleton's arms until they broke. The remains still tried to move. Dawn hit it again.

They were unstoppable. Despite her best intentions Buffy stepped back, just one step and then another and then another, until there was enough space for a second skeleton. Dawn's stopped hitting the one on the floor and concentrated on the one with the axe trying to decapitate her sister. It worked. Unfortunately it left her plank half its previous length. "Shit," she said and punched it at the skeleton. It lodged in its ribs, the dead creature paying it as much attention as a cow gives a fly.

"Die, Slayer, die," behind his minions Quentin Travers cackled.

"Not yet," said Buffy. But she knew that might be famous last words. The skeleton with a bit of plank in it, elbowed her sister, sending Dawn staggering backwards into the shelves. And another one was knocking away Buffy's legs. She managed to keep her balance barely and punched it back. She had to hold, just for a few more seconds, just long enough for the spell. 

Another skeleton was in front of her, its fingers hooked like talons as it grasped for her eyes. She grabbed its wrists and head-butted it. Sending it tumbling back. It gave her a seconds respite, just long enough to kick at the knee of the skeleton to her side. It fell, but was up again, grabbing at her as she tried to avoid the one coming up again on her front. The Slayer felt herself slip as her leg was dragged from under her. Falling, falling to the ground...

"Ex temporis liberius mortica," screamed Willow, Tara and Amy so closely in unison their words sounded like one voice.

A wave of blue light washed out from them, exploding through the skeletons and out. For second nothing seemed to happen, then the skeletons began to loose control, randomly flailing then arms and tottering around. Buffy quickly scrambled to her feet and pushed through them into the main room, rushing over to where her Mom was collapsed on the floor a few yards from Quentin Travers. The ex-Watcher was convulsing and shaking as two bright pink bursts of smoke repeatedly hit him and bounced away only to shoot right back.

Suddenly he staggered and fell to his knees. The two bits of pink fog hovered over him for a moment, as if unsure what to do and then one shot behind Buffy heading to Faith, the other slipped into Joyce. Dawn dropped down beside her sister, the two of them looking at their Mom as she opened her eyes, "Buffy? Dawnie? What..."

"It'll be fine," said Buffy. She stood up and walked over to Quentin Travers, picking up an axe as she did so. 

The dead watcher looked at her with loathing. "You're a perversion Buffy. You're a freak. You're nothing..."

"My main principle in life is that the dead should stay dead," she paused, acutely aware that her Mom and Tara were just back with the living and so were technically Willow and Faith, even if they'd only been dead a couple of days. And then there was her own death... deaths "Its not one I religiously stick to" she added, "but in your case..."

She swung the axe...

*

In the fifties the hotel tea room would have been a hubbub of activity at four o'clock in the afternoon, filled with maids in their starched skirts and waiters in their freshly laundered uniforms serving well-dressed young businessmen and pretty fifties starlets. But now there were only three people sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"You sure you're alright?" Buffy asked her Mom for about the thousandth time.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry."

"It's a daughter's place. You were dead for several years," Buffy said.

"Not to mention brain-drained," added Dawn.

"I'm okay now," Joyce said. She smiled, "but it seems I've missed a few years, you're both adults now."

"We're still your girls," said Buffy and Dawn nodded.

"You'll always be my girls," said Joyce, "but I mean, even if Sunnydale still existed... I can't believe what you told me, the whole town gone?... anyway even if it was still around you wouldn't be moving back home with me. So what next?"

Buffy looked at Dawn and Dawn looked at Buffy. Neither had thought of it. It was Dawn who spoke first, "Well, you know I've got a career."

"I wouldn't call it that," said Buffy, falling silent as her Mom gave her a brief look. 

Dawn ignored her sister, "So I guess I'll be staying in LA. There's plenty of room back at my apartment if you wanted to stay Mom."

"It'd cramp your style, Dawn, you forget my memory of the last few weeks is still there. I can remember what you... we got up to at your place," Joyce smiled, "What about you Buffy?"

The blonde paused, "I was thinking I'd stick around as well for a bit. Even with Quentin Travers gone LA has a lot of bads running around and Cleveland's pretty quiet at the moment, nothing Giles can't handle with a couple of Slayers, so I thought I'd put up a base here." She looked at Dawn and her sister smiled and nodded. "Perhaps we can hit those clubs you keep telling me about Dawn?"

Her Mom nodded, smiling, "That sounds like a good idea. I certainly enjoyed some of them... I can give you a few places as well if you're interested in girls."

Buffy blushed slightly, her Mom was much more open about sex than she had been before she died. But then, as her Mom had reminded her, she could remember being a porn star and she didn't seem to mind it. The Slayer nodded, "That'd be good, so what about you Mom, what's your plan."

Joyce paused. "I was thinking about it last night. The sensible thing would be to forget what happened and to go back to what I was before, a divorcee, suburbanite, gallery owner. If I'm lucky I might find a nice man who's also looking for a second marriage..."

"And if you're not sensible..." Dawn asked.

Her Mom took a deep breath, "I really enjoyed the last month, being a porn star. I felt free and desired and I didn't realise how much I really, really enjoy sex, with guys and women. And as Jay I was just starting to make a name for myself and get call-backs from Directors. I want to stay here and in porn. But only if you two are happy with that."

Dawn nodded excitedly, "Yes, of course. Buffy?" She turned to her sister.

Buffy paused and looked between her Mom and sister, both seemed relaxed with what they did and enjoyed it; surely that was what mattered, not what society said or thought? She had learnt a lot since coming to LA, about the need to be yourself and if you accepted who others were it made it easy to accept yourself. She grinned, "Never been happier."


End file.
